The Dragon Born
by TheMagpieQueen
Summary: Rescued as a babe by Lord Eddard Stark, the daughter of Rhaegar Targaryen and Elia Martell, always knew her life was seen as a mercy. She lived always fearing, never safe, never knowing when Robert Baratheon would want her head. With a war amongst Kings rising, a dragon forged from ice shall rise from the flames. And will take back what was stolen from her, with fire and blood.
1. Prologue

283 AC  
 _King's Landing_

Nissa

Nissa, handmaiden and loyal servant of House Targaryen, at ten and nine, held a small squirming bundle, whom was wrapped in a deep purple silk, tightly in her arms. She was holding the babe, Naelahrys Targaryen, daughter of her dearest friend Princess Elia Martell and the Prince, Rhaegar Targaryen, who she knew were both surely to fall at the hands of the ongoing rebellion outside the chambers, and they shall fall along with the Targaryen dynasty. The wet nurse maid let out silent sobs, as she continued to hush Naelahrys, as her pierce wails, as sharp as a dragon's talon, echoed throughout the chambers. The armies of many houses, most unknown to her, but the main enemies of House Targaryen, being the Houses of Baratheon, Stark and Lannister, had began a siege on King's Landing, and as she listened to the ongoing war outside the stone chambers, she knew the world that she loved was collapsing and she and the sweet Naelahrys, were both beneath it all, which made her frail and frightful heart ache.

 _Robert Baratheon,_ she cursed him and his rebellion, she also cursed Lord Tywin, that lion, that traitor from Casterly Rock. Nissa and Naelahrys were so far hidden and safe from the rebellion in the guarded chambers of the Princess Elia and the siblings of Naelahrys, Rhaenys and the infant, Aegon. She was terrified, terrified hearing the shouts of men, the clashing of swords and hooves outside that sounded like thunder, but the most frightening part of the siege was that of the fighting outside the chambers. _May the Gods have mercy on our souls._

She wanted to run, by the Gods, she wanted to leave, but Nissa was loyal to the House Targaryen, and Princess Elia was a dear and kind friend, and Naelahrys, the innocent child was like the child she had desired, in the place of the child she had lost. A piercing scream of a man, brought her attention back to the wooden and bolted door, as it started to be pried open, forcefully by a man's foot. The woman jumped when the door opened swiftly, and she with the babe instinctively moved towards the stone wall, hiding herself and Naelahrys in the shadows, holding her tighter than she has ever held her. In walked a brute of a man, a man she knew of as the Mountain, Gregor Clegane, and thundering behind him was at least three men adorned in the sigil of House Lannister. _Please may the Gods be just._

It happened faster than she could comprehend. The Mountain ripped dear Aegon from his mother's embrace, and almost akin to a child fed up with a toy, he carelessly flung him to the floor, and her mouth went agape with a silent moan, as tears fell down her face, Nissa knew the impact had killed the child instantly, and she never felt so weak and pathetic. Nissa knew that she and Naelahrys remained unnoticed by the men, as they were focused on Elia's screams of anguish and Rhaenys, squirming and wailing and clutching onto her mother's skirts, two of the three men dragged her from her mother's desperate grip, brutally snatching her from her mother.

She wanted to, by the Gods, she wanted to help, but the life of Naelahrys and her own was at stake, and she would not risk the child in the vain attempt of rescuing the Princess, and her elder children. Though the wails of Elia brought her back from shock, and then she cast her eyes down to Elia grasping at the stone floor and clawing at her throat with her nails, and saw that Elia was peering at her, with angered and sorrow filled brown eyes locking into her blue eyes, and Nissa saw her murmur one word, her gaze frantic as she looked at Naelahrys.

" _Run_!"

The handmaiden cursed herself, as she was in turmoil, she had wanted to protect Elia, but in her arms, was the last heir to House Targaryen, the last living child of Elia and Rhaegar. The men had not noticed her still, so Nissa prayed, clutching Naelahrys to her chest, and ran from the chambers. She dodged the muscled arms of that bastard Clegane, whom was making a move to stop her, but the enraged and half-mad Elia lunged at him, screaming and scratching at him, in the way a mother would, to save her child. Nissa did not want to bear witness to what they would do to Elia, so she ran down the hallways, barefoot, covered in blood, sweat and tears.

Nissa ran down the twists and turns of the hallways, her legs and arms were in agony as was her heart. But, if she did not run, Naelahrys would die, they both would, and they would suffer the same fate as Elia, Rhaenys and Aegon. She was surprised slightly that she had not come to the attention of the men. Though the men were fighting a battle, and King's Landing was being sacked, but then they would only notice a simple serving girl fleeing with her child, if they had noticed the silver hair of Naelahrys and her indigo eyes, then that would have been different. _In life you win or you die, and I intend for us to live, the stables, fleeing to the stables will ensure our survival._

Nissa heard the fighting and cried harder, many men, including her gentle and brave husband, Mikal, were all fighting in the name of House Targaryen. And she did not know if he was dead or alive, which made her heart ache. What was their crime? _Loyalty_ , loyal to the end, those soldiers were. Nevertheless, she had to flee with Naelahrys, get upon a horse, flee King's Landing and seek out a ship, and sail to Braavos, where her mother resided, and she would raise Naelahrys and keep her safe, for one day Naelahrys would reclaim the Iron Throne. As her final duty towards House Targaryen and to her friend, Princess Elia. She would raise Naelahrys to be good, to be just and to be _strong_. She opened the doors of the Royal Stables, were it lay empty with the exception of an old and frail horse that she knew was nearing death. _It shall have to do._ They could not stay in this chaos.

The handmaiden set down Naelahrys, upon a pile of hay, gently, tenderly caressing her soft tuft of silver hair, before she turned and hurriedly strapped a saddle onto the horse and attached a small bag of fruits, coins and a small skin of water, she had found. Nissa caressed the Braavosi coin, around her neck, and lifted up the babe, but as she was about to climb onto the horse, the relief that began to wash over her ended, filling her with dread, as the stable doors swung open, letting in the light of day and the lingering stench of blood.

The handmaiden hissed, and drew a small butter knife and watched, fear filling her as two men entered, not just any men, but a lion and a wolf, Tywin Lannister and Eddard Stark, with five soldiers at their side, at first they had appeared to be arguing, glaring hatefully and coldly at each other, but that had soon ended when they spotted her next to the feeble horse.

"Stay back, you bastards! Stay back! I swear to the Gods I will end you!" She spat viciously, pointing her knife at them, threatening them.

One soldier, covered in blood and dirt, stepped forward, carefully, sword in hand and eyed her, _watching me like prey._ But, then she noticed that the wolf Lord give a simple shake of his head, and started towards her, nearing her, slowly.

"We shall not hurt you, I promise. Please put the knife down, my Lady." He said, but she refused to listen, all those opposed to Naelahrys Targaryen were an enemy towards her. _Liar._

"You liar! You fuckin' bastards had Princess Elia and her children butchered, child-slayers!" She spat, with a growl that could rival any beast.

Nissa saw him stare at her, in what seemed to be disbelief, _liar_ , he was trying to trick her. _They were serpents._ Then she froze, as Eddard's cold eyes flickered towards the bundle in her arms, he saw Naelahrys squirming and sniffling. _No! Not Naelahrys, he shall not have her._ He stepped forward, as did the men she had not forgotten about; she swung the knife in threat of them discovering Naelahrys's identity. _Come and get her, I dare you!_

* * *

Eddard Stark

As he looked at the startled woman, who swung a knife, in a frantic way, as a warning to stay away, he remained undeterred. Ned had to admire her for her bravery, not many who pointed a weapon at Tywin Lannister, managed to live this long. The Kingdom was bleeding, he knew of that, and that woman was proof. _Damn Robert_. At discovering the deaths of the innocent children and the gentle woman, Elia, he glanced at Tywin hatefully. _Damn Tywin, for this injustice, damn Robert and his rebellion, and damn Rhaegar Targaryen, for causing this bloodshed, damn them all to the Hells._ Ned then saw movement from a bundle she held protectively, and heard sniffling from the bundle. A child? _This was no place for a child,_ he now understood the woman's frantic actions, it made him think of Catelyn and his boy, although he had yet to meet him, it made him sympathize with her. This, this happening here, this was not justice. _And damn himself for helping them_.

"Your child?" He asked, trying to be as tenderly yet firm as possible, he did not want this woman or child to die at the hands of Tywin or this child made orphan.

Ned watched the woman, closely, as her eyes widened, he seen a flicker of dread which was quicker replaced with anger, as she stepped further back into the stables, as he knew she was trying to conceal herself and her babe in the shadows. He approached her, but as he did this the woman went wild as a wolf and swung her knife at him. He dodged it effortlessly, and a soldier from House Cassel, approached and grasped the knife on command, and forced the blade out of her hand, then gripped her right arm tightly.

Ned sighed, and carefully took the bundle out of her other arm. And grimaced as she began to scream, ' _please_ ' and ' _no_ ', the woman tried, with the same franticness, to get out of the soldier by the name of Ryon's grip. Ned knew then had he not had a firm grip on the child, he would have jumped in shock, as he pulled back the bundle. An infant, chubby cheeked with silver curls of hair and indigo eyes, curiously peering up at him, as she suckled on her toes. _A Targaryen?_ That woman had said the last Targaryen children were dead.

He then began, "I thought you had said that they-"

"Rhaenys and Aegon, you bastard! They are dead, it is Naelahrys, I had saved, put her down! Now!" She growled out again, the voice, made him shiver.

Ned looked upon the gurgling and mumbling babe, her indigo eyes met his grey and her lips lifted, and her toothless mouth opened, which was to him, as closest to a smile you could get, which brought a half-hearted chuckle from him. _Naelahrys._ He may have failed many, but he would not fail this child.

* * *

As Lord Stark stood stoically, with the innocent babe in his arms, he could not look Robert Baratheon in the face, a man that he had known since he was a boy, a man that was like kin to him, a brother to him. The sack of King's Landing had came to a bloody albeit fruitful end on Robert's side of things, as he was now made King of the Seven Kingdoms, but at a price, that Ned hated.

Those that bore the name Targaryen, have either been killed, be they babe or adult, or few that were favoured by the Gods, like that of pregnant Rhaella and her son, Viserys, who were now, hopefully, nearing the Free Cities. And now, as Robert was sitting upon the throne made of thousands of blades, and although he was not an emotional man. Ned, could not help but let bitter tears of anger spring to his eyes as soldiers of the Houses of Lannister and Baratheon carried in small bundles of cloth, adorned with the sigil of a lion for House Lannister, and were soaked with blood, and he winced as the blood slowly dripped onto the floor. He could hear, faintly, as the blood slowly dripped onto the stone floor. And then a larger bundle was brought in, and what made him shudder, was that he did not even have to look upon the bundle to know that is the body of the sweet woman, Elia Martell.

He listened to the handmaiden's wails and screams as she seen the bodies of the children, and as if on command, he closed his grey eyes, then by hearing the distress of the woman whom was her wet nurse, Naelahrys began to whimper and let out short screeches, which made him think of the slain dragons. _Dragons._ He reopened his eyes, and saw Robert's stormy eyes peer down hatefully at the child, then he began to let out loud chuckles that to Ned did not hold any warmth. The laugh held no joy, no light, no love, nothing. It was cold. _Cold as the North in which I hail from._

"Have you gone mad? Ned! Why is this _dragon spawn_ still breathing? Kill it!" Robert boomed, his words echoing throughout the halls.

Ned stared at him in horror, _kill_? Dragon spawn? This was a child, an _innocent_ child; he would not let this happen, as he straightened himself up and tightened his hold on the babe, even though he hated to admit, if they dared harm this child, he would run them through with his sword, head to foot. If only his father and brother, Brandon could see him now. _I am protecting_ _the child of the man that kidnapped and let my sister die._

"I will do no such thing, Robert. Naelahrys has done you no harm! I will not let you harm this child!" Ned retaliated, surprising himself and by the looks of it, Robert.

" _Naelahrys_? Shit, you have even named the dragon spawn!" Robert thundered, letting out an amused laugh. _Amusing? This was far from it._

Ned knew that what was taking place, was an injustice, to not only Elia and her children, but to her only living child, Naelahrys. He will fight for her, even if it meant he was to stand alone.

"I will raise her like my own, Robert. Think of it this way should any house revolt for House Targaryen, we have her as a hostage and I am in need of a ward…"

"…Fine…Be done with it, but if that silver haired shit shows so much as a sliver of madness, I'll have her killed!" Robert sneered, glaring at the babe in his arms.

Ned sighed, he may have convinced him, if only slight. He looked into the calming eyes of Robert, and then to Robert's side, where an impassive Tywin Lannister stood, the man behind the murders of Elia, Rhaenys and Aegon. _Damn him._

 _A wolf against stags and lions. Do not fear Naelahrys, no harm will come to you. I promise, by the old and the new. Nothing, shall harm you._

* * *

Nissa

 _Bastards!_

She glared at each many hatefully, especially at Robert of the House Baratheon, _pig_! Though she would never dare admit it, her distasteful opinion she once held for Eddard Stark, had lessened as she listened to him and Robert battle with words, he was defending Naelahrys. And, she felt a small bitter smirk twitch on her face, as he demanded to know why Elia, Rhaenys and Aegon were slaughtered.

Then she looked to every man, carefully, inspecting them, one false move and sooner or later they surely would dance with the Stranger. But, then rage filled her, and burned like the wildfire Aerys II Targaryen lusted for, as there stood the green eyed Lord Tywin Lannister, the _great_ Lion of Casterly Rock, looking upon the bundles of cloth, with a hidden look of victory and pride, causing her to eye him hatefully, _traitor._

"Good riddance! I say, Ned, it wasn't even me who gave the order, it was Lord Tywin, and what a strategic move it was!" The Stag replied to the Wolf.

The handmaiden froze at that, and then her eyes narrowed, as she shook. She took in her surroundings; all eyes were on the wolf, the stag and her hatchling. This was her moment for justice; she shakily stood from kneeling, and elbowed the soldier that held her, hard in the gut, and once he fell to his knees, she drew out his dagger from his belt, and ran towards the traitor lion. _For Naelahrys!_ She raised the dagger to him, and watched with pleasure, as he turned, his dull green eyes widening when he saw his death.

"For Naelahrys!" Nissa shrieked, bringing all attention towards the two.

Nissa launched herself at him, but before she could react, Tywin put his sword into her chest. She came to a halt, rasping, as all the air had left her and dropped to the hard floor, as she gasped and gargled upon her blood, she clawed at her throat panicked, as she tried to get air into her body, and she struggled, trying to stand up, but all she could do was kneel _. Is this what dying feels like?_ As she grew dizzier, and her eyes began to ring. _Nothing?_ Upon that thought, Nissa drew with her last few breaths as her vision began to blacken and whispered,

 _"…Dragon Born_ …"

* * *

Hey guys, hopefully you liked the first installment of 'the Dragon Born'. If you recognize this story, I also have this story published on Quotev! So please let me know what you think of the prologue and chapter one, and if you have any questions, feel free to ask. I'll happily answer any questions you might have. Also the amazing cover image for this story was by hart-coco from Deviantart!

Disclaimer: Just thought I put this little bit in here. I don't own Game of Thrones (or A Song of Ice and Fire), and I don't profit from this story in anyway, except for having the joy of writing it. I do not own any of the character's except from OC's.


	2. Chapter One

_Winterfell_

Naelahrys Blackfyre 

Naelahrys sighed, glancing down at Lord Eddard Stark's sons down in the training yard. Robb and Jon, were teaching Bran how to shoot, and so far, were failing, with Rickon, laughing at every miss. An amused smirk reached her face as she saw Bran grow more frustrated at each try, and with each try he missed. Although she hated finding pleasure in his annoyance, it was better than sewing with the scowling Septa Mordane, glowering at her from the shadows of the chambers. Naelahrys had never enjoyed the womanly arts. When she was a child, Naelahrys, would simple ignore and put off her lessons in becoming a woman, and nestle into a corner within the comfort of her chambers and read a good book, or if she had enough spirit, she would play with the Stark boys, growing up, she mainly played with Robb, Jon and Theon.

For they were all she knew, she would mess around in the woodlands with them, and battle them with a wooden sword. They played games of 'Wights and Lightbringer', they were the Wights chasing her through the woods, and she was the Lightbringer. Life was _good_ , innocent, yet she could never really belong to Winterfell, or the North. _Not really_. For she was of fire, and dragon fire burned too harshly for the Northern lands. Though, as she grew older, the times of innocence were growing short, and she knew in her heart, eventually, she would settle down with a husband, of course to the standards of the Lord and Lady Stark and birth his children.

Naelahrys would not dare to complain, not after having lived the life she has, because as a babe, she nearly never had such a gracious and peaceful life. Lord Stark saved her life as a babe and brought her into his household, and Lady Stark, well they respected each other and Naelahrys saw her as a strong womanly figure, but no love was lost between them. Yet they shared the same feelings in regard to the Stark children, no harm shall come to them. Naelahrys would not let harm come to the sweet Stark children, and neither would their mother. She would set alight to any who came as close to harming then, and face a thousand swords for them. House Stark had given Naelahrys mercy, and she shall return the dept, be it protecting them or serving, she would pay the dept. But a thought lingered in her mind in regards to her future, a life without adventure is no life at all-

" _Naelahrys_!" Septa Mordane exclaimed, drawing Naelahrys from her thoughts. _What could possibly be wrong now?_

Septa Mordane, grasped hold of the silver haired girl's stitch work, and began to inspect the stitching. Naelahrys sighed, yet again, her stitches were crooked and yet again, the tips of her fingers were bleeding from the use of the needles. Naelahrys sucked in a breath, and closed her purple eyes, waiting for the Septa's harsh criticism. While cradling her bleeding hands in her lap.

"...Your stitch work is _horrendous_ , never in my years have I seen such atrocious work, I expected this from Arya, but from _you_? Not good enough!" She tutted.

"...Sorry..." came Naelahrys reply, although barely heard.

Naelahrys reopened her eyes, and looked at the Septa's retreating figure, as she went on to Sansa. She shook her head slightly, as she heard Septa Mordane coo and give praises to Sansa's stitch work. The eldest daughter of Ned Stark, was sweet and never had a bad word to say to Naelahrys, and most of all to Naelahrys, she was _gentle_ , she had a gentle heart. Naelahrys, though she hated to admit it, preferred the company of the boisterous Arya Stark, the younger of the Stark sisters, for she supposed it was because, like herself, Arya was like that of her and Jon, an outcast. She like Naelahrys, did not want to be a weak and feeble lady, which in turn with her wild spirit, made Arya stand out amongst the ladies of Winterfell. _She was no lady, she was a wolf. As I am a dragon_.

Naelahrys although was not a base-born, like Jon Snow, and was also not the bane of Catelyn Stark's existence. She stood out, although she had the same alabaster skin of House Stark and most belonging to the North, she had hair of silver and indigo eyes, the eyes that most of House Targaryen, a fallen and hated house, inherited. The thought of Jon Snow, made her cheeks reluctantly redden, though he was quite awkward and was rather, as of late, gloomy, he was kind and with that had a good heart and honourable intentions, as with Robb. Naelahrys would not dare say she liked him, or if anyone found out about her hidden longing for him, she would jump of the tower she resided in. But, nevertheless, it could _never_ and will never be.

Naelahrys eyes flickered to Arya, who was staring longingly at the chamber door. Naelahrys watched as her face slowly lit up like the candles flickering in the room, and her grey eyes snapped towards her. _What are you doing, she-wolf?_ Before she could utter the question, as to what had gotten into Arya. She simply winked and at her and then put a finger to her lips, and almost cat-like, slipped out the room, quietly, unnoticed by nearly all residing within the room. _Great! Now I am alone_ -

"Naelahrys?" came the gentle sounding voice of Sansa, drawing her attention towards the auburn haired girl.

"Yes, what is it?" Naelahrys asked, curious to why Sansa would stop her stitch work to speak to her. She would never stop her stitching, unless it was something dire.

Naelahrys watched Sansa approach her and sat near her, stitch work in hand, and watched with a smile as Sansa brushed her skirts and sat upon the simple wooden, yet uncomfortable stool. _Always the lady_. Arya was like that of the sun, yet, Sansa, was like that of the moon. Both different, yet both same sides of the same coin. Sisters by blood.

"I had made this for you..." She said in a soft voice, and quickly thrust the stitch work into the hands of Naelahrys.

Naelahrys cast her gaze towards the stitch work and her mouth went agape, it was _beautiful_. It was a simple stitch work of a white dragon with silver marking and eyes of indigo, it was shaped like the three headed dragon of the House Targaryen sigil, and the claws and tail were embracing the direwolf that adorned the sigil of House Stark. No words could describe what she felt then. It made her feel the sense of belonging she so desired, it all made her proud, proud that she calls this sweet child that made such a beautiful piece a sister and friend. To Naelahrys, she seen Sansa in everything that was gentle and delicate, that was beautiful, be it the blue roses of the North or the freshly fallen snow, she saw Sansa. Why would Sansa gift her with such a piece?

"Do you like it?" Sansa said, biting her lip and staring expectedly at Naelahrys.

"I love it, It is very beautiful...thank you…" Naelahrys trailed off in awe, caressing the stitch work carefully, fearing that one wrong touch and the delicate piece would fall apart. _Dragons_.

"I hoped you-" Sansa was interrupted, by loud laughter and yelling outside the window.

Naelahrys immediately stood abruptly from her stool and walked over to the window, and peered out of it curiously. Bran was realigning his arrow and bow to the target, under the instructions of his brothers. She then noticed flour leaking out of a sack, with an arrow snapped in two halves. _He missed, badly_. She let a smile appear on her face, _come on Bran, I have faith in you_. Just as he was about to shoot the target, an arrow came from the shadows and hit the target, dead center. Naelahrys stuck her head out the window, and turned to the shooter, as did Jon, Robb and the enraged Bran, and saw the smug Arya. She let out loud bouts of laughter, as she saw, Bran, face reddened from embarrassment and anger, beginning to chase after the archer. _If only I could be daring as Arya_ , she continued laughing, knowing that she did not have brawn nor courage to be as wild as Arya.

"Naelahrys, be quiet this _instance_. Where is _Arya_?" Septa Mordane demanded, her eyes narrowed into slits. As she looked pointedly towards the empty chair where Arya sat.

Naelahrys took one last glance out the window, and turned her attention towards Septa Mordane, her smile falling. "Gone." She stated simply.

"Sansa, your sister. Where is your sister?" the Septa asked, her face reddening. Sansa simply shook her head, and went back to her sewing. _Arya's antics were nothing new_.

Although she preferred the truth over lying, she had a talent for it. Naelahrys was glad that she had been gifted with cunning, for everyone knew of her, her _name_ , her _face_ , her _heritage_. For she is the last of House Targaryen, and the last dragon. Naelahrys knew most woman within Winterfell were keen to gossip, and hailed her mad as her grandfather, King Aerys, the Mad King. _I am nothing like him_. She knew she was nothing like him, but dreamt that she would succumb to his madness. And has feared the Targaryen madness every since childhood.

And being the last Targaryen, she cannot afford to make mistakes, one foolish mistake and she may lose her head. Although King Robert Baratheon, was days and nights away from Winterfell, she can still feel him looming over her. _Always hiding, never safe_.

"I swear by the Gods, that _girl_. Wild as a wolf…Arya…nothing good has ever come from that." Septa Mordane muttered to herself, watching over Sansa and the other sewing Ladies.

Naelahrys glared towards Septa Mordane and the girls whom giggled amongst themselves, making fun of Arya. They had no right, unlike Arya, they were vindictive and naive, she was not. Nor was she, Naelahrys knew of death before she could walk, talk and read. _Better to be a wolf, than a lady_.

"Horseface, she is nothing like a wolf nor a girl…" Lady Jeyne Poole whispered, smugly beside Sansa, Wilma Karstark and Lysanne Cassel. "I believe she resembles a _horse_."

They giggled amongst themselves, as they applauded Jeyne on her humour. Though, Sansa was too lady-like to let her composure slip, although her lips did turn into a small smile.

"Better a horse than a bitch." Naelahrys whispered softly, locking her purple eyes on Jeyne's brown ones.

"It is true." Jeyne stated, with Lysanne agreeing.

"No it is not, _Arya_ will be twice the woman that you'll ever hope to be." Naelahrys hissed through her teeth, frightening the girls.

Naelahrys hated many, but Jeyne Poole, she did not hate, she _loathed_. Jeyne has tormented her since they were children, calling her ' _dragon spawn_ ' many times to her face and behind her back, and used to throw rocks at her, and also took great pleasure in stabbing her with sewing needles. And with Lady Karstark and Cassel, they constantly reminded her of her mother's demise and the disgrace of House Targaryen. Naelahrys at some time would weep, but as she grew older and began to understand the reasons of her family's demise. She stopped and instead wept for innocence, for her mother, for her brother, for her sister, for her father. She wept for companions of blood. Yet, only in death would they reunite. _It shall be a long life_.

"May I please take my leave, Septa?" Naelahrys asked, although she was on the verge of pleading.

"Why?" Septa Mordane asked, glancing in her direction, looking tired.

"I have taken ill, may I leave?" Naelahrys begged, closing her eyes.

"You may, child." Septa Mordane stated simply, her tired eyes flickering back towards the pages of her book.

Naelahrys stood up, clutching the stitch work Sansa had gifted her, and left the the chambers, quickly, without question. The halls of Winterfell, although silent and cold, they were filled with a silent joy, and whispers of memories. Memories of many happy times she has had with the Stark children, and Lord and Lady Stark, whom run the large household with pride. Lady Catelyn Stark was brilliant at managing and running the household in the name of Lord Eddard Stark when he left, and had hopes that she one day would do as great as Lady Stark has done. _If she lived to that time_.

She knew if King Robert Baratheon, or perhaps his Queen, Cersei Lannister, desired her dead. They would have her head on a pike. That was his promise to Lord Stark, _if she shows a sliver of madness, he would take her head_. Naelahrys had these words hammered into her, by Lady Catelyn, not out of spite or hatred, but rather, she knew, was out of _fear_. For even though they perhaps do not love each other, they do tolerate each other. And would hate for the other to die. And the King would also not be the happiest if he found out she was to be married, he would fear that she birthed sons, rivals for his throne. _I fear him, yet he fears me_.

Naelahrys knew marriage was a move that may not be worth the risk, as that day, she had barely escaped with her life from King's Landing. She would have been dead had it not been for the heroics of Nissa, a woman she never had the chance to talk with, yet a woman she would honour until her death. And that of Lord Stark. Naelahrys deep down within her, wanted to reclaim her birthright, wanted vengeance, but her desire to keep House Stark safe was worth more. _Anyone that dares harm them, will die at my hand_.

She became lost within her thoughts, and in her search to find Arya, bumped into Robb and Theon. "Sorry!" Naelahrys exclaimed, patting his shoulder.

Theon laughed, a sound not strange to her. "It's fine. No harm done, is there Robb?"

"Hmm…I don't know, I think she may have broken my arm…" Robb said, playfully. Rolling his shoulders.

"Shut up!" Naelahrys exclaimed, engulfed in laughter. "I saw you and Jon in the training yard, helping Bran with his archery. Any luck?" She asked, curious.

He nodded, a smirk on his face. "He's improving his stature, his aim, on the other hand, still not very good. It does not help that Arya has talent and ambition for it."

"Poor Bran." She stated, trailing off and looked to see both him and Theon in their riding gear. "Going hunting are we?"

Naelahrys watched as his smiling face turned serious, and watched as his blue eyes hardened as did his lips, pressing into a firm line. It is at these moments she sees him as a Northmen and as Lord Eddard Stark's son, and knows that he is no longer a boy, but becoming a man, and Lord in the making. Naelahrys knew he would be a fair Lord of Winterfell, just like his father, her liege Lord. _But I will always protect him_. She knew that he had more brawn than he did brain, and he knew as well. He was better at war than he was politics, and she was his opposite. And that is why they were the closest of friends.

"A Night Watchmen has deserted his post." He informed her, "He is to be beheaded by father, and he wants Bran to witness, mother isn't the happiest woman at the moment. Best stay away."

Naelahrys closed her eyes, and sucked in a ragged breath. The silver haired girl hated when she heard of news like this, news of a crow abandoning their post, as it was punished by death. This was the fifth man to leave his post within a matter of weeks, and both Robb and Jon told her of the same stories they told, _White Walkers_. She recalled the stories that Old Nan used to tell her, and they weren't the most pleasant of stories nor was life. Old Nan told herself, Theon and the Stark Children stories of the White Walkers, and all she felt was cold, no light, no love, no joy was found in the stories she told them of the White Walkers. And now more and more abandon their posts with stories of the Wights, and this frightened her, though she dared not admit it. _If dragons existed once, why not Wights?_ Her eyebrows furrowed into a frown as she thought on Bran watching a man be killed, _he is too young_.

"He can't allow this…he's just a boy…" Naelahrys said, locking her worried gaze onto Robb.

"You _woman_ , are always moaning, always whining how life isn't fair, how their just children…he'll be a man soon, get over it." Theon smirked, clasping his hand onto Robb's shoulder.

"Woman? _Woman?_ Is that meant to insult me? I'm just saying that Bran although wise beyond his years, should not see a man be killed by his own father." Naelahrys said, hissing at Theon.

"Enough. Bran will be fine, if father wants him to see, then he shall. Anyway, how was your lessons with Septa? Is Arya still sulking because of the 'injustice'?" Robb smiled, mockingly.

Naelahrys took hands out the pockets of her grey dress, and uncurled her fingers to show both Robb and Theon, her hands dried with blood. "I'm terrible, worse than Arya, apparently."

"How will sewing a direwolves and flowers onto a flimsy piece of cloth, help me in life, anyway? Do they think I'll sew my way out of a war." Naelahrys said, groaning in annoyance.

Robb and Theon's faces mirrored each other, with a playful smirk etched upon their faces. As they chortled at her statement, causing her face to redden in embarrassment. The purple eyed girl at times could not stand them, alone she could tolerate them, but when they were together, they were an unstoppable force of sarcasm and their main goal was to ridicule her in anyway. _But I would not change a thing_. She would not have them change, and often sorrowfully wondered in the darkest and coldest of nights if this would have been the relationship her father and brother, Aegon, shared. _Would they even get along?_ She did not know, all she knew was Winterfell, and regretfully, she would not change a thing.

"I suppose you could always fight your way through the men with your sewing needles, considering what you did to your hands. I can almost picture it…" Theon smirked, trailing off.

"That is where you are wrong, Theon. She'd prefer to fight off those men with dragons." Robb chuckled.

 _Dragons_. The three headed dragon was the sigil of House Targaryen, her house. Naelahrys dreamt of dragons, they were fearsome yet they were beautiful. She dreamt of riding aback the fire-breathing beast with blackened scales, who engulfed those who dare harm the innocent in their dragon fire. She dreamt of a tranquil, cream-scaled dragon that grew golden in the sun, and flew high in the bright skies, and lastly of a green scaled dragon, whom she dreamt, proudly protecting the Stark children. And she awoke every night, listening to the song of the dragons. _Dracarys_.

Yet, her dreams were just thoughts, as dragons had not been seen in this world for more than a hundred years, and until the day she died, that would probably not change. Yet the strangest part of her dreams, was when she dreamt of a wolf howling to the moon, causing chills throughout her body. _The wolf entranced by its love the moon, howled mournfully, for a love he could not embrace_.

"Me fighting men probably wouldn't go down well with Septa Mordane..." Naelahrys stated.

"If I was aback a dragon, she would still be screeching at me from her tower. ' _Naelahrys you are lady! This is not becoming of you_ '" Naelahrys said, mocking Septa Mordane's voice.

"I know she hates you enough already." Robb grinned, before he saw her glare at him. "I mean she does not like you."

"Robb, stop lying. Everyone knows that Septa Mordane detests her." Theon insisted, his eyes filled with a mocking gleam.

 _It is true_. Naelahrys could not recall a moment or time when Septa Mordane had given her any sort of encouragement nor affection. Although she would be harsh and strict with Arya, in the end the Septa would be encouraging towards her, and always wanted Arya to 'flower' into a Lady. _Like that will every happen with Arya_. But Septa Mordane, looked upon her in _fear_ , and she hated it. She looked upon Naelahrys as if she was her grandfather, the Mad King, reincarnated.

Although it was good, especially in Westeros, to be feared, she did not want to be feared for her name, she wanted to be feared for her wit, her cunning, and her intellect. Not because she bore the same name as the Mad King, and has his blood running through her veins. For she was also of House Martell, of her mother, and she was said to be amongst the kindest woman to grace the earth. When she was younger, it greatly upset her that the Septa could not bring herself to treat Naelahrys like she did the rest of Winterfell, and the Stark sisters. _Though to her, I am an outsider and I am not native to the North._

"I do not care for Septa Mordane." Naelahrys bitterly whispered, rolling her eyes. She no longer desired to speak of the Septa nor of her distaste of Naelahrys."What of the man that is to be beheaded? He should have free will, should he not?"

"They take a vow, from the day his watch begins 'till the end of his days. They are not meant to leave their post, if they do, they are cowards." Robb pointed out, narrowing his eyes at her. Robb continued, his voice softer than before. "It is the way of the North. Law and order, _justice_. In my reign, I shall be in the same position many times, like father. You know that, Rys."

"Is it not better to answer justice with mercy, what was his crime before taking the black? Do you know?" Naelahrys shot at him, her voice just as soft.

"I do not know what his crimes were, or why he took the black. But he made a vow and he broke that vow, and once you take an oath, you must always keep are word." Robb stated.

" _Not always_." Naelahrys whispered, her eyes locking onto the stone, cold floor. _Tywin Lannister. Jaime Lannister. They did not keep their word. They betrayed my family_.

Naelahrys rarely spoke of her family, of her mother, of her father, of her brother, of her sister. It stung to speak of them, and it was also considered dangerous to speak of House Targaryen, for she knew Robert Baratheon, or in reality, Lord Varys, the Spy Master, had eyes and ears everywhere. And she knew speaking of them, may cost her, her head. Naelahrys knew she could trust Robb, but she could not trust him with her life, with his own. And immediately become guarded, and paranoia set in, _what if someone heard_?

If by sensing her fear, Robb wrapped his arms around her, which she in turn, did so as well, and sighed in comfort, as she smelt the forest and freshly fallen snow, along with burning wood. As young children, both she and Robb, slept in the same bed, for comfort and a heat source, for as they grew up, the weather was harsh as the lands. Though while most felt the cold, it did not bother her, nor did heat. _A burning furnace,_ she recalled he had called her, and to this day, still does.

"They should have kept their word." Robb whispered in her ear, sympathetically. "But they shall never lay a hand upon you, you are my family, you are a Stark, and I'll kill them if they try."

Naelahrys let go of Robb, and let her pale lips form into a small smile as she waved Robb and Theon off, she let her smile fall and wiped a stray tear that fell down her cheek, as she saw their retreating figures. _Even though I know his words were untrue, he knows nothing of it_.

* * *

"Stop squirming!" Naelahrys exclaimed, as she pulled Arya, by her tunic, back onto the floor. _She hated these moments_.

Naelahrys was always given the hardest of tasks from Septa Mordane and Lady Stark, as she knew they detested doing these tasks, and one of these tasks, was to bathe and make Arya look the least bit presentable, and on certain days she was tasked at putting to bed, the youngest of the Stark children, Rickon. _Both wild as wolves_.

Naelahrys continued to brush through the knots and tangles in Arya's dark and wet hair, "Ouch." Arya exclaimed.

"You could do it yourself you know…" Naelahrys trailed off before she jested, "Or I could let Sansa or maybe Septa Mordane at you, they'll try to make a Southerner out of you. Do pretty braids in your hair."

"I'd rather die, or maybe I'll set Nymeria on them. Or maybe when you get yourself a dragon, we'll scorch them, especially the Septa." Arya laughed, her eyes lighting up in glee.

Naelahrys laughed to herself at the Stark child's imagination, and shook her head. She knew Arya would literally rather die than have Septa Mordane brush her hair after sup and before they broke their fast, as she was ruthless and brutal, although she remembered the Lady Stark brush her silver hair and plait it. The Septa was not kind nor gentle with her. She would pull strands and clumps of silver out from her head, mercilessly, and Naelahrys knew it gave the Septa a certain joy to do so.

"Should I warn Jeyne Poole perhaps or Septa Mordane of your Nymeria?" Naelahrys teased, plaiting Arya's hair. As if hearing her name, the direwolf growled from atop of Arya's bed.

"Aye, I've trained her to snarl at them, and maybe shit in their shoes…" Arya grumbled, glancing at her direwolf pup, and then both she and Naelahrys shared grins.

Lady Stark entered the chambers, quietly, with a impassive yet gentle look upon her delicate features. "Naelahrys, may we speak in private?" Lady Stark asked, with a fearful tone.

Arya stopped grinning and stared intently at her mother, and brushed herself of standing up from the fur rug. Naelahrys nodded, and placed the pine needled brush onto the vanity, and left the room with Lady Catelyn, and gripped onto her arm, as they trailed down the halls. Naelahrys knew something was wrong, she could hear the fear within Lady Stark's tone. _What is happening?_ When she was led away from the ears of most of the servants and Arya, she stood beside the stoic yet regal Lady Catelyn.

"Naelahrys, I must warn you." She told her, "The King shall be arriving at Winterfell, he'll be here within two moon's turn."

Naelahrys felt her breath leave her body, and everything went cold, as her heart began to pound within her chest. The Usurper, the Demon that killed her father at the Trident, _Robert Baratheon_ , was coming to Winterfell. And it was a well known fact throughout Westeros that he detested her and wants her dead, as he held no kindness nor care for her, as it was her father that stole his lady love, Lyanna Stark. _So I am to die._ She knew that if he saw her, he could kill her, because he was King, and she was nothing to him. _Though I have never been nothing, I am the Dragon of the North, that shall guard the realm of Winterfell, that shall burn a beacon within the winter and protect those that bear the name 'Stark'_. But what if he sees her, and his hatred and lust for Targaryen blood on his axe was reawakened?

Her very existence and being has feared House Baratheon and Lannister, and now both Houses shall be venturing to Winterfell. Her night terrors were coming true, he shall bury his axe into her like he did her father, and kill her. Or sometimes she dreamt of herself and House Stark being publicly executed, for their treasons against the crown. This caused her to stop breathing, _he would not dare harm them. I do not care that he is King, he is still a man and all men must die_. Naelahrys stared at the flickering candles in the empty hallway, and contemplated on her life and feared for House Stark. _King Robert was the flower bed, but beneath it lurked House Lannister, the serpents_.

"Naelahrys." Lady Catelyn called, but received no answer. " _Naelahrys_. Naelahrys Blackfyre."

Her purple eyes, widened with fear, darted from the flames to Lady Stark's blue eyes. _Robb's eyes_. "Y-Yes?" She stuttered out.

"Come with me." She ordered, casting a comforting glance and smile towards her. "Away from prying ears."

Naelahrys nodded, and turned towards the shadows were a servant was tending to the flowers. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion and followed Lady Catelyn, and debated on how she would die. _Will I die like my mother? Or perhaps my father, with an axe buried in my chest? Or maybe like that of my grandfather, with a sword in my back?_ She knew she would be surrounded by the men that murdered her family. Naelahrys knew that Ser Jaime Lannister, the Kingslayer, would be coming with the royal family. She had no clue if the Mountain, Gregor Clegane, would be present, and if he does, she had no idea what she would do to the man who killed her mother and siblings.

Lady Stark gentle tugged her arm into her chambers. As soon as she knew they were alone, Lady Catelyn wrapped her arms around her in a motherly embrace. Naelahrys reluctantly returned the hug. She wanted to break down into Lady Stark's arms, the woman whom was closest to a mother. She wanted to feel bitter, feel scorned and feel sorry for herself, but she does not. _I am the last of the dragons, the blood of a dragon and a dragon shall devour lion, stag and human alike_.

She had always wanted to be a direwolf; a grey or perhaps blue eyed, brown or auburn haired wolf of Catelyn and Eddard Stark. Naelahrys wanted to pretend that she was their child, but in truth, she was and will never be. Though she can never repay their kindness and mercy they have shown her, as House Stark treated her as a wolf within their pack, except she had a pelt of silver and purple eyes, and breathed fire. Naelahrys sometimes refused to look at her reflection for moons, hoping that she would forget that she looked like that of House Targaryen, and envisioned herself as a Stark child. But her hopes were gone, when she saw her pale skin, pale hair and purple eyes. They reminded her of what she had lost, and the bitter truth that she is merely a hostage and ward, and will always be a dragon, never a wolf. _I am Naelahrys Blackfyre of the House Targaryen, Hostage of House Stark, and Warden of the North and Winterfell_.

"They will not lay a hand upon you," Lady Catelyn promised her, kissing her forehead. Lady Stark pulled away from her and cupped Naelahrys burning hot skin.

"I will not let them." She promised, yet again. Lady Catelyn spoke with such certainty, and such comfort, Naelahrys almost believed. _Almost_.

"Alas, he is the King. My lady." Naelahrys whispered. "If he or perhaps his Queen wanted me dead, there is nothing you nor Lord Eddard can do to stop them."

"I do not care if he is King or a lowly slave, he will die at my hand if he dares harm you." Lady Stark said fiercely, with a firm smile. "You were fed from my breast, that makes you my child."

Naelahrys let tears fall from her eyes, but stubbornly blinked them away, and wiped them away harshly. "I am not your child, I am a Targaryen. I am of the Mad King, what if I grow mad?"

"You _are_ my child. You were fed from my breast, you were bathed by me, you were raised in Winterfell. You are not _mad_ , you are _good_. I raised you to be good." Stated, Lady Catelyn.

Naelahrys' eyes met Lady Stark's, and they both mirrored the same unspoken emotion between them. _Love_. "I thank you Lady Catelyn, but I bare the name Targaryen. That is enough reason."

Lady Catelyn nodded and then sighed. "I shall and cannot lie to you, Naelahrys. The King nor the Queen shall take too kindly to your presence, here of all places. He shall be wrathful, he shall be vengeful, when he sees you, and he may be bitter. You represent House Targaryen, the house Robert Baratheon sought to extinct. You are the daughter of Rhaegar Targaryen, the man who stole his betrothed from him and caused the rebellion…"

Naelahrys let out a bitter laugh, and pushed back and stifled the sobs, and clenched her jaw in attempt to stop her tears. _I shall not cry_.

"But you have lived within the walls of Winterfell and on this earth for fifteen almost sixteen years, and not once since your second nameday has there been word from King's Landing of execution. You are safe, this is your home and he cannot frighten you. I will not let him. I raised you to be good, and you will be. You may be the daughter of the man whom caused this rebellion, but you are the daughter of one of the kindest woman ever known to grace this earth. Had I known for a moment you would not be safe, I would have had you sent to Dorne, sent to House Martell. I believe you are safe. Me nor Eddard would let _any_ harm come to you."

 _I'll be good, Lady Catelyn. I promise you. I will make you proud_.


	3. Chapter Two

_Winterfell_

Eddard Stark  
Eddard stared intently at the chest, gravely. He and Maester Luwin, were silent. Both were afraid of what the other might say, and he began to cautiously move towards the chest to open it. It was delivered to Maester Luwin from a foreign man, and says the chest was a gift for Naelahrys, and instantly he grew concerned. _Whatever lies within this chest, may cause her harm and I made a promise, and I intend to keep that promise_. He edged towards the wooden chest, secured with a golden latch, in the shape of a three headed dragon. The sigil of House Targaryen, and he knew of only two people who could possess such a chest. _Viserys_ and _Daenerys Targaryen_ , whom reside across the Narrow Sea and Naelahrys knew nothing of their survival, but they knew of her fate, as does Magister Illyrio Mopatis, whom the letter in Maester Luwin's gentle clutch, was from.

 _I won't let them be the reason she loses her head!_ Eddard thought angrily, as he began to glare at the chest, and when he unlocked it and opened it, his cautious eyes widened. _Eggs. Dragon Eggs._ They had gifted her with dragon eggs, three dragons. One purple, one black, and the last green, nestled in a crimson red silk within the chest. He glanced at Maester Luwin who mirrored his face.

"Naelahrys must know of this…" Maester Luwin stated, trailing off, as he stared intently at the dragon eggs. _I know_.

"Aye, she is in grave danger. What is about to unfold must be kept between ourselves and Naelahrys. Her life is at stake…" Eddard agreed, not daring to touch the eggs.

From the moment he saved her from King's Landing until his death, he would care and protect Naelahrys. She is of the North, of Winterfell and is of House Stark. He raised her, taught her and kept her safe from Robert's wrath, and he would not stop now. Now that she has been gifted three dragon eggs, from the foreign lands. _She is a Stark, through and through, and nothing will change that, she is my daughter and no one, not even Robert, shall harm her_.

"She won't become like Aerys II Targaryen, nor Rhaegar. She is of House Stark, my Lord." Maester Luwin whispered, reading over the words contained within the letter, before looking at Eddard.

"Naelahrys won't become the Mad King, nor will she ever be Rhaegar. She has her own voice, not that of her ancestors and family. Naelahrys has grown up only knowing the ways of the North, of us. Therefore she may be a dragon, but she is much of a wolf as the rest of us. I remember that day I came across her and that woman within the stables, I cannot even remember the woman's face nor her name, but Naelahrys does, she remembers the truth I told her the day we sacked King's Landing. The day this woman made a sacrifice so that Naelahrys could live, her life may have been a mercy since birth, but the Gods have shown that, and brought her to me. _Dragon Born,_ the woman had called her and what a fitting name it was. Naelahrys of the House Targaryen, Warden of the North and the Dragon Born." Eddard said, closing his eyes as he recalled the memory of her discovery.

"I hear the whispers amongst the small folk, they call her the Dragon Born of Winterfell." Maester Luwin stated, folding the crease in the letter, and began to inspect the green wax seal.

"That she is, she was raised in Winterfell. This is her home, and the North is all she knows of." Eddard replied, a small smile appeared on his face, at hearing the words of Maester Luwin.

Eddard's expression then turned serious, when he saw Maester Luwin inspect the seal. "What does the letter say?"

"Many things. I dared not read it, only she should do so and make her own decisions. I only know that a man by the name of Magister Illyrio Mopatis sent this from his home from the Free City of Pentos, he claims that he is representing the Targaryen children, Viserys and Daenerys Targaryen." Maester Luwin replied.

"I must inform her at once." Maester Luwin said, before quickly exiting the chambers. _Naelahrys, why must fate be cruel to you? Sending you not one but three eggs before Robert's visit._

* * *

Naelahrys Blackfyre  
 _You are a dragon; unbowed, unbent and unbroken. And you will take back what was stolen from you, from your family, with_ _ **fire**_ _and_ _ **blood**_ _._

Naelahrys stared at the letter, and reread the last sentence, over and over. It was sent by a man unknown to her, a man by the name Magister Illyrio Mopatis, and he sounded foreign. No one she knew of went by that name. Along with the letter, there was a chest that she had yet to open. But she did not care for that yet, she just wanted to know who this man was. And whom he worked for.

 _You are a dragon; unbowed, unbent and unbroken. And you will take back what was stolen from you, from your family, with_ _ **fire**_ _and_ _ **blood**_ _._

'Fire and blood' were the words of her family's house, but as were 'unbowed, unbent and unbroken', her mother's family, House Martell. Perhaps they had gifted her with this, as an act of rebellion against the crown. But she did not care for that, as she reread the letter. _She had a family, an aunt and uncle_. Daenerys and Viserys, who resided apparently across the Narrow Sea, in the free city of Pentos. _She was not the last Targaryen_. The letter states that Viserys desires the Iron Throne, and the Seven Kingdoms. That he viewed it as his birth right. _He has no right, it was fought for in the rebellion and Robert Baratheon won._ Aegon the Conqueror, her ancestor, he had no claim to Westeros, yet with three dragons and an army, he won the Kingdoms of Westeros by right of conquest, as did Robert Baratheon, whom won due to the cunning of the Lannisters, and a large number of supporters. _Both conquered, both won_.

Naelahrys looked up at Lord Stark, who was watching her intently, as she carefully folded the letter, held tightly in her trembling hands. "Who is Illyrio Mopatis?" Naelahrys questioned.

A pained look was etched on his features and Lord Stark began, "He is a foreign man from the Free City of Pentos, he is currently housing Viserys and Daenerys Targaryen."

"I had no incline of their survival, I thought they died." Naelahrys quickly stated. "My uncle and aunt, I mean. I thought they died at Dragonstone with my grandmother. I would never-"

 _Robert Baratheon is no less than a day away, and I am put in a dangerous position. I have had contact with Viserys, who wants the throne_. Naelahrys panicked, this is nearing a treasonous act, and she was frightened not only for herself but for Lord Stark, and Maester Luwin, for they knew of this. She calmed when he gently placed his hands over hers, and gave her a reassuring smile. A smile that would give her comfort in the darkest of times. Many who say that Ned Stark was as cold as the North they resided in, were liars and had not met him. He was warm, and had treated her fairly and with respect. He saved her from being a lamb to the slaughter, and gave her a home when she had been exiled. He stood up and defended her life when no man nor woman had the courage to. _I am forever in your debt, anything you ask of me, no matter how large the task, I shall do it_.

"I know. You haven't done anything wrong. I know you wouldn't." He assured her, "You are _safe_. Robert will not hear a word of this nor any other."

Naelahrys sucked in a breath, and nodded in agreement. She was terrified to speak, and was frightened at the prospect of the letter. The words that man spoke, a man she never even knew, spoke of rebellion and she grew worried. Usually words of rebellion, then became acts. And she was worried for the future of House Stark; for the North, for her life. _He speaks of enslaving the North, yet I speak of freedom_. He wanted her to use her power and position to take siege and control the North. She would not. She is loyal to one house and one house only, and they go by the name Stark. She is not loyal to the King nor the Queen, but Lord and Lady Stark of Winterfell and of the North. _And I shall be for the rest of my days_.

"We ought to burn the letter, these words mean nothing to me." Naelahrys hissed, closing her eyes in denial. _I shan't believe it, I won't believe it_.

Eddard gave a nod, and he took the letter from her grip and threw it in the fire. She watched impassively as the flames burnt the edges of the letter, and danced around the parchment. Naelahrys then turned to her gift. A wooden chest, shut with a latch. _What could they have sent me?_ With care, she unlocked the chest and opened it, and instantly becoming mesmerised. She had never seen such a beautiful and magnificent sight, in her years of living. _I am a dragon_.

The man, this Illyrio Mopatis, had gifted her with three eggs. _He has gifted me dragon eggs of old, three dragons_. All three eggs beautifully scaled; purple, black and green. _The last of the dragons, I am no longer._ Dragons were said to be extinct, and the last of the dragons died out hundreds of years ago. Or so the rest of the world thought, but to Naelahrys, she always felt that House Targaryen would be reborn, and the house shall be. She briefly recalled Theon's words, what is dead may never die. _And they haven't_. Perhaps, somehow and someday, they would hatch. She would hatch them, she would restring the harp that played the song of the dragons. And they would grace the world again.

"You are of House Targaryen, Naelahrys." Eddard started, glancing in awe at eggs, as did she. "It is your right to have these eggs."

Naelahrys frowned, "I am not loyal to the House Targaryen. My loyalties lie with you, Lord Stark. They lie with Winterfell, with the North and with all who bear the name Stark."

Although the eggs were beautiful, it was unlikely that they should hatch, and Naelahrys doubted that these dragons could be awoken from their sleep, but she desired the prospect and thought of owning dragons. She thought of her countless dreams of riding aback a dragon. Of being free and limitless as the skies and seas. _A dragon is not a slave_. She traced the black scaled egg with her hand, caressing it and let a smile appear on her face, as she could feel their warmth against the tips of her fingers, and enjoyed the heat. She gentle picked up the egg, and held it up to her face to inspect the egg. She shared a bond unspoken with these eggs, and would protect them with her life.

She shared a look with Lord Eddard, who was fascinated yet fearful at the prospect of the eggs as well. His unflinching gaze did not move from her nor the egg. "Dragon eggs..."

"Dragons have not been seen for centuries," He whispered hoarsely. "Time has merely turn them to stone, they are the last of their kind."

 _Like me_. Naelahrys was the last of her kind, like that of Viserys and Daenerys. But, Naelahrys would dream of dragons that night, and becoming engulfed in flames. _Dragons of my own_.

* * *

"Arya…Stop it…Ouch!" Naelahrys hissed, as she cradled her bleeding palm, as she glared at the shrugging girl and her dragon eggs.

She rolled her eyes, "Stop being a baby! It's only a little cut, anyway we need your blood, _fire_ and _blood_ , remember? We have the fire, we needed your blood!"

Naelahrys was with Arya in her darkened chambers, and had her three eggs placed on her coal fire, blood slowly dripped from her aching hands onto the eggs. Arya smirked holding the small butter knife covered in blood in her grasp. _At least she has the courage that I do not_. Although she wanted to hatch her dragons, she knew this was not the way to go about. She felt the need for fire, for a large fire. _For wildfire_. But, when Arya had barged into her chamber, and spotted her holding a black scaled dragon egg, she came up with a plan to hatch them.

"I wish I hadn't told you now!" Naelahrys exclaimed, regretfully. "They need a better and bigger fire to hatch. And they might not even hatch, the ages have turned them to stone."

"But you can bring them back!" She shouted excitedly. "You're a Targaryen. Targaryen's possessed dragons, they rode them, didn't they? If anyone can birth them, it's you!"

"I suppose…" Naelahrys muttered, fixated on her dragon eggs. "How do you suggest I get a fire big enough to wake three dragons? We've already tried."

"We'll set fire to Sansa's room!" Arya cackled, "And we'll kill Jeyne Poole for the blood, I'd rather have dragons alive than Jeyne." Arya stated, snorting at the thought of Jeyne Poole.

Before Naelahrys could retort, Jon knocked and then entered the room, "What is this talk of killing Jeyne Poole?" He teased, before the smirk on his face fell and focused on her dragon eggs.

"Is that…no…What are those?" Jon asked, quickly closing the door behind him. As he walked forward, his boots echoing throughout the cold chambers.

"Dragon eggs, Jon! Naelahrys is going to become a Dragon Queen!" Arya yelled in excitement, tugging Jon towards the rug on the floor, that she and Arya were sitting on.

"Keep your voice down, Arya. You do not know who might be listening." Naelahrys warned, as she cast a look towards the door. _Anyone could be_.

"I am trying to hatch them, so far, nothing has worked." Naelahrys said, showing him her hands awkwardly, he laughed slightly and shook his head.

"What did you try?" He pressed.

Naelahrys face reddened. She had barely slept, and was up until the sun began to rise in the sky. All she could think of was how to hatch her dragons, and how to encourage them to hatch. She tried placing the eggs into the fire, but that did not work, and then Arya suggested her idea, and all that caused her was open wounds and aching hands. Though while she placed her hands on the eggs, engulfed in the flames, she did not feel the heat. Her hands, albeit covered in blood, did not possess any burns. She marveled at her unscathed skins like that of her dragon eggs. _Fire cannot burn a dragon_.

"It's stupid. You wouldn't want to know." Naelahrys insisted.

"Try me," He pressed on. "I won't laugh, I promise."

Before she could exclaim, Arya interrupted, "She put the eggs into the fire, and we waited, but nothing happened. So we got annoyed, and she said that her ancestors used fire and blood to hatch their dragons, so we had the fire, we just needed the blood, so I cut her palms. Still _nothing_ happened. But guess what? Naelahrys can't be burned! Look, Jon, look!"

Arya grabbed Naelahrys wrists and showed them to Jon, he grasped a hold of her wrists gently, and took a look at her hands. "Careful, Arya. You've really cut her deep."

"It doesn't matter, it'll heal." Naelahrys interrupted, as she inspected the eggs. "Anyway, I put them into the fire. The eggs, did not burn. Well neither did I, but I suppose the fire isn't hot enough."

Jon inspected the fire and the eggs. "No, I think that the fire is hot enough. I can feel the warmth from it over here. I wonder how much the eggs are worth?"

" _A dragon is not a slave._ " She stated firmly. The firmness in her voice shocked herself, and by the looks of it, Jon and Arya.

"I know, I never said I was going to sell them," He said defensively, his hands held up in front of him. "I would never do that to you." He said solemnly. _I know, Jon Snow_.

"Aye, I know you would never. And neither of you can't tell anyone about them, not Robb, not Bran, not Sansa. _No one_. This must remain a secret between us." Naelahrys whispered. "If Robert Baratheon found out, he would have my head on a pike. He would call it treason, as he'd think I was trying to hatch them in order to take back the Iron Throne."

"And are you going to take back the Iron Throne? I mean it is your birth right." Jon asked, looking at her curiously.

"No." She honestly replied. "I have thought about it…but…I don't want the throne. And I would not use dragon fire to do so. It would not be fair. What I want, what I truly want, is _freedom_. I would not want innocent people to suffer at my expense. It would not be right nor honourable. Innocent people have already suffered in the past because of the rebellion, and I don't want them to suffer again. They are people, they deserve to be treated as such. Not just casualties of war."

"But is that not the way of war?" Jon pointed, and she saw Arya nod in agreement.

"That still won't make me feel any better doing so. And it would put you in danger, I would rather die, than see any of you hurt." Naelahrys said sternly.

Naelahrys picked up each egg, first the black, then the green and finally the purple, and gentle placed them back in the chest of red silk and locked it. With the help of Jon, she slid the heavy chest into the shadows of her chamber, and hid it with her furred cloak, where she hoped, no one would come across it. _But no one enters my chambers anyway_. The only people who enter her chambers are the Lord and Lady Stark, who already knew, and the Stark children, whom she knew would keep her secret.

"I am sorry," Jon suddenly said. "That you have to see the King the 'morrow. As well as the Kingslayer." _I feel the same, but I have no choice._

She wanted to end the awkward silence between herself, Jon and Arya, but she could not. Despite the reassurances of Lady and Lord Stark, and Robb, she still trembled in fear. _This man killed my father, and stole his throne_. Her life was in his hands, like that of fate. If he decided he wanted her dead, he could. He would have her executed where she stood. _I feel powerless_. She hated feeling trapped, she wanted to control her own fate, her own destiny. Naelahrys hated having her life in the hands of another, especially _his_.

"He won't hurt you." Jon said softly, as he rubbed her shoulder, comfortingly.

"What happened to your hair?" Naelahrys teased, changing the subject. Which caused Arya to laugh, loudly.

Jon smiled slightly, and rubbed his face. "Shaved. Do you like it?"

"Perhaps, although I did like your growing beard. You tried for moons worth, and now it's gone." Naelahrys said mockingly, causing Arya to stifle her laughs.

Her laughter echoed through the room. "Mother made them, him and Robb, Robb's worse off though." Arya stated.

"Aye, she said that she would put us to the blade herself if we did not. And I do not trust the Lady Catelyn in my presence with a sharp point." Jon said lowly.

"Then you are wise, I could have done it for you _or_ Arya." Naelahrys said, playfully. Raising her eyebrows suggestively, and looked towards her hands.

"Aye, how many people do you think King Robert shall bring?" Jon asked, suddenly.

Naelahrys snorted, as she looked out the window to vast land of the North. Winterfell, although never lacked in staff, they had a minimal amount, as there was very little people who stayed in Winterfell. Most of the North consisted of small surrounding villages, and bannerman and branches to House Stark. Naelahrys loved the peace of mind she had in Winterfell, as it was mostly quiet and nothing significant happened. _Until now_.

"Knowing Queen Cersei, more than necessary, that is for certain. The King shall have brought his children, the Kingslayer, and the majority of the wine from King's Landing." Naelahrys said.

She then sucked in a breath and sighed, rubbing her tired eyes. "I hope that they shall not stay for long," she whispered.

He nodded and pressed his lips into a firm line, " _Neither_ do I, Naelahrys. But a bastard son and an exiled dragon, we get _no_ choice."

* * *

Naelahrys looked upon the banners adorned with lions and stags, creating dances of red, gold and black, swallowed her and the whole yard of Winterfell whole. The bright Southern colours of both banners and people stood out against the coldness of the North, and the white of Winterfell. It instantly reminded her of the books she read, on the Houses of Westeros, how the vast amount of banners and colours danced around the pages.

She watched on, as they paraded through the yard and stared intently at the King's Guard, the White Cloaks, as they surrounded the King. Old Nan, much to her sadness, told her and the Stark children tales of King Robert Baratheon, who had defeated her father at the Trident, _the Ruby ford_. Old Nan had told her that he was strong, handsome and tall, and could wield a giant war hammer, larger than her head and heavier than an ordinary man.

Naelahrys used to cry into the night, waking from night terrors as she began to fear him and his war hammer, _the Demon of Trident and his hammer of war_. But when she saw the overweight man, struggle down and dismount from his horse, she doubted that the King could lift anything now, except a wine goblet.

As the King dismounted his horse, and approached the Starks. All of Winterfell, either knelt or bowed before him. Lord and Lady Stark, and their trueborn children were lined up in front of Naelahrys, Jon and Theon. She hid slightly within the shadows, her eyes widening at the sight of the men. She felt as if her heart had stopped and stubbornly blinked back tears of anger, at the cheerful man. And continued to look at the ground, and took in the freshly fallen snow and prayed to the Gods that the Usurper did not notice her. _But that is a lie, he will have had me in his thoughts since his arrival at Winterfell_.

"Your Grace," Lord Stark addressed, after kneeling.

"You've gotten fat," The King stated. _How dare he, when he looks like a wild boar._

She watched as Lord Stark quirked an eyebrow and glanced at the King, and looked at him up and down. Naelahrys began to wonder if the fat King would be insulted, if he would be offended and then go back to King's Landing and take his Southern servants with him and she bitterly hoped he would do so. _I hope so_. But instead of shouting like she had secretly hoped for, he laughed, as did Lord Eddard. _I suppose they grew up like brothers, and still hold a friendship._ She watched as he moved on to Lady Catelyn.

"Cat!" He exclaimed, and embraced Lady Stark, tightly.

"Your Grace." She replied, before casting a side glance towards Naelahrys and nodded.

"It has been nine years-" The King began, stepping away from Lady Catelyn and turned back to Lord Eddard. "Why haven't I seen you? Where the hell did you disappear to?"

"Guarding the North for you, Your Grace." Lord Stark replied, bowing his head again. "Winterfell is yours." _As is my head._

Naelahrys eyes narrowed and looked behind the King. His wife, Queen Cersei Lannister, and their children descended from one of the carriages. Her posture was regal yet stoic, and her nose and chin held high and she looked upon Winterfell as though she had seen an animal slaughtered. As though Winterfell nor the North were good enough for her presence. _How dare she! Look down upon us as if we are nothing. I am a dragon, as they are wolves, we are not nothing_.

"Who do we have here?" The King asked, Naelahrys froze and looked up slightly and saw him moving along the line and greeted each of the Stark children. "You must be Robb."

"My, you're a pretty one." He went on to greet Sansa and then turned to Arya, "And your name is?"

"Arya," She spat out. _Of course she would_.

The King then moved onto Bran, "Show us your muscles then," He said to Bran. Proudly, Bran flexed his clothed arm, slightly. Naelahrys glared at the King. "You'll be a soldier."

She released ragged breath, and her fear eased, and knew that he would desire to move into the warmth. She hadn't noticed Jon's hand clasped in hers, squeezing her hand, tightly. She gazed at Jon's eyes and nodded. _Thank you_. She grasped his hand tighter.

"Thank you," She said in a hushed voice. He nodded and muttered back, "Your welcome."

"The Targaryen girl…" Naelahrys closed her eyes, and took another ragged breath. "Where's the Targaryen girl?"

Naelahrys felt the world slow down. She thought, by mere chance, he would ignore her existence or had forgotten her. But she knew that was not the case, his hatred for her family and dragons would have been too great to ignore, and his hatred for her and that of her family was still prominent as it was in his youth. Her indigo eyes watched on as Lord Stark, regretfully, his hand gripping his sword tightly, nodded in her direction. Her breath slowed rapidly, she cannot show fear, she cannot show fear in front of likes of him. _Though he may kill me, but I will not die in fear_. She looked up towards the King and stared impassively as he stormed towards her. Naelahrys shall not back down, nor should she be ashamed for having violet eyes and silver hair. _My father did not cower, nor shall I_.

Robert Baratheon was now standing mere inches from her, his face red, nearing purple, most likely from drink, and was large around the stomach. Naelahrys was still terrified as the child she once was, but she would not show fear. It was not what he looked like that she feared, it was what he had done and the power he held over her and House Stark. _He could behead me and those from House Stark_. He could demand her head on a silver platter, but would receive it on a gold one, everyone goes that extra length to please those they fear. _And everyone fears power_. She continued to stare into the distance, impassively, showing no emotion.

"Your Grace," She said.

All eyes were on her and King Robert Baratheon. _I am of House Targaryen, I am the Dragon Born, and I will not crumble under his gaze_. She had been scrutinised her whole life for bearing the name Targaryen, and constantly struggled to be a proud Targaryen, or whether to be ashamed of the atrocities they have committed. Although she was proud to be the ancestor of many great Kings, she was ashamed to be descended from many evil ones, such as her grandfather, the Mad King.

"It is seen as common courtesy to kneel to your King," He said gruffly, a hint of anger in his voice. She blinked and continued to look into the distance. "Kneel," He commanded.

Naelahrys took a deep breath, and continued to stare into the distance. _Why should I kneel to the man who stole my father's life and throne, and is the husband of the woman, whose brother stabbed my grandfather in the back and is the daughter of the man, who had my mother, sister and brother killed?_ Naelahrys could hear him growling, but it sounded far away, as if he was miles away. She looked in Lord Stark's direction briefly, who was giving her a disappointed and begging look.

"Look at me, _girl_." He demanded. She took a deep breath before briefly meeting his eyes, before looking away. "Naelahrys Targaryen."

"Aye." She answered.

"Do you know what your family did to House Stark?" He demanded, "What your bastard father and mad grandfather did?"

 _Yes, I know of their crimes against House Stark. As I know of your crimes against my family, Usurper._

"Aye" She stated. _I do not have to answer to the likes of him_.

The fury that House Baratheon were know for, was dancing in Robert Baratheon's eyes. She had never seen such anger before, and was glad. _He could not get a rise out of me, and that is why he is angry_. It was obvious he despised her. She had done nothing to him but having Targaryen blood running through her veins.

"Your father, Rhaegar Targaryen, kidnapped my Lady Lyanna Stark." He whispered harshly, spitting onto the ground at mentioning her father, before he gripped her face with a large hand.

"You have the eyes of a monster, his eyes." Robert Baratheon spat, looking upon and inspecting her purple eyes.

 _Monsters are not real, it is the men of this world who create and become monsters_. She wanted to reply, but instead, she bit the inside of her cheek.

"I would not know, Your Grace. As I never knew my father." Naelahrys replied slowly, stretching out each word carefully. Each word she spoke would cost her, her life.

"Aye, I know. I fought and killed your father at the Trident," The King said, maliciously. "I buried my hammer into his chest, ripped out his heart. In my dreams, I kill your bastard father each night. But do you want to know the last name he whispered, it was a woman's name, do you want to know?" He pressed on.

Naelahrys showed little to no emotion, as she listened to the tale. The story did not anger nor sadden her anymore, she had the story told to her, over and over, until she stopped feeling. She focused and set her sights on the stables, and focused on her horse, a black stallion that she has raised since a foal. _Rhaegar Targaryen may have been a monster in the eyes of many, but to her, he was a father figure that she had lost, but regained a new one in Eddard Stark_.

"He whispered the name, _Lyanna_. Her name was his last word, not your mother's, not yours nor your sister's. But her name." Robert sneered at her.

"Leave the child be," Queen Cersei said, next to Lady Stark. "You have proven your point."

King Robert Baratheon turned and glanced at Queen Cersei, and sighed. But he listened to the Queen, and released his grip on her, and then turned to Lord Stark.

"Take me to the crypts. I want to pay my respects." King Robert spoke gruffly.

Naelahrys then turned her gaze to the Queen, who seemed unhappy and disgusted with any mention of Lyanna Stark. "We have been riding for a month, my _love_. Surely the dead can wait."

"Ned." He addressed, completely ignoring the Queen's words. And called on a servant for a lantern. Both he and Robert left towards the crypts of Winterfell, the resting place of Lyanna.

"Where's the imp?" Arya asked, loudly. As Naelahrys heard her from across the yard.

Naelahrys looked towards the Queen, who's green eyes narrowed, embarrassed and humiliated, she walked over to a man. Who resembled her greatly. _Jaime Lannister_. The Kingslayer, they call him. He was the one that killed the Mad King, her grandfather, by sticking his sword through her grandfather's back. _Shall he see me, and kill me like my grandfather? Perhaps in the dead of night, he will stab me in the back._ Naelahrys stared at the man, and closed her eyes. Today was the day she had seen not one but two men that had killed her family. Though she was rather surprised about the King, _he does not frighten me_. Naelahrys was no fool, and knew that everyone whom arrived from King's Landing either feared her or hated her. When she thought no one was looking at her, inspecting her like an animal does its prey, she hurriedly walked from the yard. She could hear Jon calling after her, but she chose to ignore him. _I need to be alone_.

As she reached the stables, the direwolves padded bellow her feet and howled up at her mournfully, and pawed at her dress. Naelahrys was overjoyed when the Stark children were gifted direwolf pups, but also felt scorned as they were presented to the Stark children. It was another reminder that her belonging to House Stark, can never be, but that did not stop her from enjoying the company of the direwolves, and hoped that once her dragon eggs hatched, they would be as strong as the pups.

Once she shut the door to the stables, she fell to the ground with a thud, and let tears fall. _I am not weak._ So many, she knew, so many have not lived the life she has lived, and have suffered a far worse fate than she. Like the woman, men and children that reside within Slaver's Bay, forever slaves, living a life of chains and whips. That was what she would tell herself, and she also told herself that was a _dragon_ , and dragons do not weep for the likes of this. _No matter how cruel fate would be to me, others would have lives worse than mine and I want to change that, but I don't know what to do._ Yet, she was a Targaryen; despised, feared and thought mad by many. _Lonely_. She could never belong anywhere. She would always live under the thumb of Robert Baratheon and the Lannisters, who ruled The Seven Kingdoms.

She stifled her sobs as she heard the door open and looked up and saw Jon walk in. _Of course he would follow, it has always been this way. I follow him, and he follows me. Until the end of our days_. She stubbornly wiped under her eyes, and stood up. Naelahrys cringed at the sight of the dress, which was covered in muck, hay and dirt. She smiled slightly at him, and awkwardly stood beside the saddles and horse riding gear.

"Who looks worse me or Robert Baratheon?"She jested, tearfully.

"You are far more beautiful." Jon replied, wiping tears from her face. "Don't cry."

Naelahrys's smile faltered. "Am I to die? Is Lord Stark angry?" She whispered.

"You are not going to die at the King nor the Queen's hand, not anyone's hand. I won't let them, and if they do want you dead. We'll run. You and me, we will run away and run off and travel to the Free Cities, or the Wall, or even Dorne. I don't care…As long as your safe." Jon whispered, wrapping his arms around her.

"I saw it in his _eyes_. He looked upon me as if I was Rhaegar reincarnate, whom stole Lady Lyanna. As if I was the Mad King, the one who sentenced Lord Rickard and Brandon Stark to die, or if I was Aegon the Conqueror himself, trying to conqueror the Seven Kingdoms and take the Iron Throne. I thought he was going to kill me…" Naelahrys whispered, _I thought I was going to die._

"No one shall hurt you." Jon stated firmly. _Neither shall they hurt you_.

Naelahrys and Jon were the same age, and yet he was braver than she was. _He is bastard and I am a child of exile, he once told me that bastard children grew up quicker than trueborn children_. That was a sad thought, that Jon lost his innocence, as did she. They both deserved a normal childhood. Yet, if she had became a Princess of King's Landing, and lived with her family. She would never have met the Stark's, nor Jon, and for the bad that has happened in her life, came the good, the Stark family. _Winterfell_.

"He is the King and she is the Queen." Naelahrys reminded him, pulling away from his warm embrace. "They can do as they like."

"You are family, _my family_." Jon insisted. "I won't let them kill you, nor Lord Stark. He fought and saved you one. He'll vouch for you again. The promise was that if you were mad, then you would be killed. But you are not, and he cannot kill you for defiance. It would not be right."

Naelahrys lips pressed in a firm line, and she shook her head. She believed his words, both her heart and mind believed his words. But, what the King or Queen wanted, they would receive. She pondered upon the madness that most Targaryen's seemed to succumb to. _What if I go mad?_

"Promise me, something." Naelahrys demanded, looking Jon in the eye.

"Anything." Jon answered.

"If I become mad…kill me." Naelahrys whispered, her purple eyes growing wide.

"No…No!...I will not…You cannot ask me of this!...I refuse…" Jon's voice grew louder, as he objected to her request.

"Promise me!" Naelahrys begged, frantic and grasped onto his shoulders. "Promise me, Jon! I don't want to suffer the same fate as my ancestors."

"…I…I promise…" Jon whispered, his hand grasping the back of her neck, and pulled her towards him, so their foreheads touched.

"Swear it by the Gods of Old and New, Jon." Naelahrys said, closing her eyes.

"I swear it by the Gods of Old and New, Naelahrys. I will not let you succumb to your madness." Jon whispered.

"Thank you, Jon." She whispered, and kissed him gently on the cheek, before exiting the stables.

* * *

Hey guys, hopefully you liked this chapter. First I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed and followed my story so far.

Q and A-

 **12345678910** : Hi, thanks for reviewing! And I'm glad you like this story, I greatly appreciate that you do. :)

 **Zo** : I'm glad that you like my story, the next update will be up on Saturday.

 **Tygar Lannister** : I don't really have a pairing for her, in this story, she will be quite an independent character. There will be some side pairings, but they won't be long lasting relationships. There will be some Jon/OC, but that won't last for long because of his story line. And there is nothing between Naelahrys and Robb other than friendship. A lot of things will change for Daenerys' story line, but she will have some pov's and an important role in the story.

 **Guest** :I don't really have a true pairing for her, because she will become a fiercely independent character, but there will be some side-pairings that won't last for long. As for Cersei, you are totally right about her wanting Naelahrys dead. Though a lot of people want her dead.

 **Ojha** : I don't plan on pairing her with Jaime or Joffrey (and I agree with you, especially with Joffrey). The reason her name is Blackfyre, is that it was a House branched from House Targaryen, and was also the sword once wielded by Aegon the Conqueror. And I thought it would fit her.

 **Shell** : Thank you! I'm glad that you find it interesting, and like Robb and Naelahrys' friendship.


	4. Chapter Three

_Winterfell_

Naelahrys Blackfyre  
Naelahrys sat on the floor of her chambers, protectively holding one of her dragon eggs. It was nearing nightfall and a great banquet, was about to be held in the hall and the noise within the castle was buzzing. She was in hiding and felt ashamed for it, but every since her encounter with the King and the Kingslayer, shook her. But she was no coward, and would make an appearance at the feast, like Lord and Lady Stark requested of her. _It shall bring me great joy to see the 'great' Robert Baratheon fall weak to his knees with wine and women._

But until then, she distracted herself by telling her dragon eggs about the world she lived in and the stories she knew of. Naelahrys told them of the North, and of giants; huge, magnificent men that could crush human men with a single finger, and how they took to riding mammoths, as she does horses. She told them stories of the Wall, a vast wall made of winter itself, and would be a wonder to behold. _Some say beyond the Wall, is the end of the world._ But she ignored those jests, as many people lived beyond the Wall, and so then she told them of the Free Folk. _Free as the Northern wind._ Though she shivered at the mere mention of the Others- an unknown evil that resides beyond the Wall, that are said to be extinct. _Yet dragons were said to be extinct, yet here I am, talking to three of them_. And then she told them of the beautiful creatures, the Children of the Forrest; as the story of the first inhabitants of Westeros, had brought her joy along with the powers they were said to possess, over dreams and nature. _Beautiful magic of nature, tarnished by us._

She also told her dragons about Aegon the Conqueror, the greatest dragon ever to roam the earth. He was the man that united the Seven Kingdoms, and become the first Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and forged a throne of swords, and became King of the Iron Throne. He was the founder of the Targaryen dynasty of Westeros, and her grandfather was the last. _For it was his madness, that was our downfall._ Naelahrys continued to admire her dragon eggs, and had took a liking to her black scaled egg, for it had called to her within her sleep. It was a whisper, quiet and soft spoken, and was of a male, and she sensed it within the wind. The first time she heard of the voice she was with Lord Stark and Maester Luwin, and they had not heard it, and would not dare mention it to them in fear they would think her mad. But with Arya and Jon, she heard the whispers again, and by the looks of it so did Jon, with the strange looks he gave the eggs, but she just put it down to him finding out about her dragons. And then she came to realize that only she could hear the voices within the wind. She began to doubt herself sane. But it was always the same names uttered.

 _Visenya_.

No one but her knew of the importance of those names. She knew the names would be forever engraved in history, and not many knew of the name. Not even Lord Stark knew of the importance of the name and what it meant to her. Visenya and Rhaenys were the sister wives of Aegon the Conqueror. Visenya rode aback the dragon, Vhagar and fought beside Aegon, who rod aback Balerion and Rhaenys, Meraxes, during the Conquest. And they used their dragons, to shape and unite the Seven Kingdoms. Naelahrys felt chills run down her spine, and stared into the coals and became entranced with the fire that was meant to keep her chambers warm.

 _Rhaenys_.

She reached and placed her dragon egg into the coals and the flames. Naelahrys watched as the flames danced around the dragon egg, and the fire began to spit and hiss at her, beckoning her towards the fire. Naelahrys continued to stare intently at the flames, and could see shapes, of what, she did not know, take form.

 _"Aegon_ _!"_ The flames hissed at her, like that of a snake. _Visenya_.

"Naelahrys?" A voice said across the room, but she felt as though it was engulfed in fire. _I cannot pull away_.

 _"Rhaenys_ _!"_ The beats of drums filled her ears, as the hissing became louder. _Visenya!_

Her head was pounding, as the voices got louder and closer, and the drumming became faster. _Make it stop_. She clutched her head slightly, and covered her ears, as her purples eyes stared at each dragon egg, and the shadows that danced around the eggs. She reached over and picked up the egg from the coals, in hope that it would stop the assault against her ears, and clenched her eyes shut. _Please. By the Gods!_

"Naelahrys!" A scream came, causing her eyes to snap open. _Sansa?_

Sansa snatched the egg from Naelahrys' hands and dropped it into the coals quickly, because of the burning heat. She then gingerly took Naelahrys hands and looked at them, to inspect the burn marks, yet there were none, they were only blackened from the ash and coal. Naelahrys looked on her in horror, as she looked at her own hands and then Sansa's, who now had been scorched and burnt. Naelahrys took Sansa's hands gently, and caressed them.

"Sansa, you idiot girl!" Naelahrys scolded, while hushing Sansa's sobs.

"You're t-the one that was h-holding…h-holding…what even are _those_?" Sansa sobbed, tears trailing down her face.

Naelahrys sighed and pulled the girl into her embrace and whispered, "I'm sorry…Sansa…I'm so sorry…Let's fix your hands first…and then…then I'll explain everything, I promise."

* * *

Avoiding the King at the feast was inevitable, as she watched him humiliate the Queen, as he drunk, sang and leered loudly at the staff. Naelahrys watched with a sick satisfaction, as she watched the King unravel. She and Robb, whom she was sitting next to, laughed to themselves. At first when King Robert clapped eyes on her at the feast, he spat and glared venomously at her, and claimed she had ruined his feast, but then he became so drunk that he even made a pass at Lady Catelyn. _Thank the Gods for his love of wine_.

"It is funny, is it not? Watching the King humiliate himself. You need not be afraid of him, you see?" Robb whispered, in between taking sips from his goblet of wine.

"Aye, I suppose it is. Though I am beginning to find it rather sad." Naelahrys replied, before taking a sip of wine in between her meal.

She looked upon the Stark children, and saw Sansa, with silken gloved hands, talking with Jeyne Poole, about how handsome Prince Joffrey was. Naelahrys cringed looking upon Sansa's hands, and felt guilty, the reason she had came to harm was because of her. _I should not have been so foolish_. But a smile crept its way onto her face, as Sansa's blue eyes flickered over into her direction and giggled, before looking away. Naelahrys then looked upon Arya, and saw her looking irritated and bored, while playing with her food. As she did not have much company, or very good company at that, as Bran and Rickon, the youngest of the Stark children, were dazed and slowly falling asleep at the table.

Naelahrys froze as she felt someone watching her, and glanced out the corner of her eye towards the top table, and saw Queen Cersei's gaze on her. She turned around just slightly, and then purple met green, as they both stared unflinchingly from each other's gaze. Queen Cersei Lannister, proud and fierce, continued to inspect her, _like a lioness_. She peered at her, and was scrutinising her every movement. Naelahrys took in the Lannister features she possessed, with green eyes, blonde hair and skin just as golden. _I shall not back down!_ She stubbornly continued to stare into the eyes of the Queen, and watched as her face changed as if she smelt something foul.

Then, after an agonizing amount of time, the Queen's eyes left hers, and settled on her children, whom she looked on with pure love. _A Lannister can love?_ Her children; Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen, looked the embodiment of herself, and possessed no Baratheon features, of which, she was secretly glad of. And then she looked upon her husband in disgust, as they both saw, including everyone else in the hall, him grope a maid from the kitchens. _I pity her, to be trapped in a marriage, both loveless and shameful, to a man who could never love her_. Naelahrys knew King Robert would always be in love with his first love and former betrothed, Lady Lyanna Stark.

As she grew older, she grew angrier at her father, for what he did to her mother. Her mother, Elia Martell, would have been put in the situation as Queen Cersei. _Why did my father have to abandon her, she was his wife, mothered three children for him and was to be his Queen?_ Naelahrys always pondered on that question, Lyanna Stark must have been very entrancing and beautiful for two men to start a war to fight for her hand. For her father to abandon her mother and her siblings to be with the she-wolf. And she cringed at the fact that she had something in common with Queen Cersei, _the fact that we both hate the she-wolf and Robert Baratheon; me, for being left alone in this world, and Queen Cersei, for having a man that will always be in love with the she-wolf's memory_. She instantly thought of Jon when it came to her mother, and saw that he was not present in the hall. _Of course he would not._

She stood up from her seat, but Robb gripped her arm, tightly. "Where you going?" He asked, placing his goblet down on the table.

"I'm going to look for Jon," She answered, and removed herself from his grip before walking, unseen and unnoticed from the hall.

She always loved the darkness of night, the way the air was cold, as the snow was and how the skies were adorned with thousands upon thousands of stars, of lights. Naelahrys rarely felt the cold, as she was always a burning furnace and while most were heavily dressed in furs, she did not. Naelahrys wandered around the grounds, and heard grunting and annoyed yells. She hurriedly walked towards the noise, and saw a frustrated Jon, striking his sword frantically against a practice dummy.

"What did the dummy do to offend you?" She jested, walking over to him.

He spun around and looked towards her with wide eyes, and reddened face. "…Naelahrys…" He panted, gripping his sword. "I…I just…I wasn't…I…"

"Whoever offended you, better watch out..." She mocked, a playful smile etched onto her face. "No one can hide from the wrath of Jon Snow, not even a harmless dummy."

Jon chuckled half-heartedly, and shook his head. "I suppose…"

"Who would you cherish killing?" She pondered, and raised her eyebrows. "Is it me?"

"No, never you." Jon stated, sheathing his sword into the leather holder attached to his hip and belt.

"Lannisters?" She asked, he shook his head slightly. "King Robert?" She pressed on, he shook his head again.

"As much as I would like to put a dagger in their backs…no…it's not a Lannister nor the King." He whispered hoarsely.

"Then who?" She demanded, before a look of horror spread across her face. "Lady Catelyn? Jon, Lady Stark…she does not mean..I mean…"

"No, it is not anyone within Winterfell." He stated. Jon looked guilty, and ran a hand through his hair, agitated. "It is me."

"What's wrong, Jon?" She asked softly.

"I'm leaving for the Wall. I'm joining the Night's Watch."

Naelahrys sucked in a breath sharply, as the whole world around her closed in. They told each other everything, and they know of each other's darkest secrets. Of the things that he has told her, him becoming a crow and a man of the Night's Watch, was not one of them. _No! He cannot, I will not let him. He can become a squire, a scribe, a knight or even a outlaw, but I will not let him waste his life as a crow, once he takes a vow, he can never come back to me. Ever. And then I'll be truly alone_. She started to shake, as a lump grew in her throat.

"W-Why?" She stammered, then her sadness quickly turned to anger. "Why are you leaving?"

"I do not belong here, not _really_ …" He said, sadly. "I never have, I never will. I'm a Snow, I'm a bastard of House Stark. A castle is no place for a bastard son."

"B-but I'm a T-Targaryen…Jon…Please!" She begged, her head lowering. "…Don't go." _I need you more than you know, Jon Snow._

"No, Naelahrys. I cannot stay here anymore, neither of us can. Admit it, what purpose do we have but to serve? What life do we have here?" He questioned, his eyes pained.

"Robb. Arya. Bran. Rickon. Lord Stark." She stated, her eyes brimming over with tears, before she whispered. " _Me_. Please…Jon, do not go. They need you. I need you. You're all I have, without you…I have nothing!" She sobbed, cupping his face. "Don't go, I beg of you!"

"I have to!" He said, fiercely and shrugged away from her hands. "Uncle Benjen said the Wall will always welcome me. _Will you_?" He asked bitterly.

"What do you mean, _will you_? I…I lo-need you." She snapped, shaking her head.

"The Stark's have each other, their direwolves and soon, soon you will have _dragons_." He whispered, "Three dragons. You will rule the world with them. What will I have? _Nothing_."

"I don't want to rule the world with dragons, I want you. I need you!" She argued, "I would trade the world for you."

Both Naelahrys and Jon went silent, and she stared at the ground. She bit her fisted hand, stifling her cries. _If I had power, I would give you a name, I would give you the name Stark._ Naelahrys would do anything in the world to see him happy, along with the rest of the Stark children. They were all she had, and she loved them fiercely, so fierce that it could rival the love they have from Lord and Lady Stark, and without them, she would feel like nothing.

"I would. You say you do not have a use here, you do. You do, Jon. Lord Stark loves you, I l-" Naelahrys begged, pleading with him to see reason.

"He will always love his children more than me, his _trueborn children_." Jon replied, emphasising the words 'trueborn children'. Naelahrys narrowed her eyes at him.

"He doesn't see you as a bastard, he sees you as a son. _His son_. He loved you from the day you were born until the day he dies." She snapped fiercely. Then she found herself hissing at him, "At least you hail from a House you can be proud of. I cannot. At least you are not hated and hunted, and not wanted _dead_." _At least you have your siblings._ She wanted to say.

"What of the Lady Stark?" Jon said, and she could hear the hints of anger in his voice. "She hates me, she sees me as a bastard, as a reminder of how my father betrayed her."

A deathly silence fell over them again, and she could hear faintly the music and laughter within the hall, and the noise of the woods and its animals. And can hear vaguely, those damned whispers. She was exhausted and could not argue his statement, for it was true. They were alike, in every way. _Hated_.

"I wish you were a man." Jon said suddenly, looking her in the eye. "It would have been better if you were born a boy. Then we could have sparred together, be hated together, and took the oath and ventured to the Wall together. Became crows together, and we could have become brothers. _True brothers_." He finished sadly, his eyes filled slightly with scorned tears.

"I have never wished myself a man, it was fate's design. You are a bastard, I am a Targaryen. We are both hated, both feared, both having no place in this world. We both get the same looks. The _glares_ , but it does not and shall never hurt me. They look down upon me like you, but in the end, be we wise or foolish, a man or a woman, a high born or low born, we all end up the same way. _Dead_. The world is run by serpents who hold gold and think they hold power, when they don't. Power is nonexistent, when we all dance with death in the end. Yet without bastards, cripples, small folk, the broken and the exiled, who would fight for humanity? Who would fight for the greater good? _No one_. So we hide in the shadows and endure and when it is time, we fight the battle the serpents cannot." She finished, taking a deep breath and bit her lip. _I should not have spoken these words out in the open_.

"It is known that the wisest words come from the mouths of babes." A voice said.

Both Jon and Naelahrys spun around, and Jon grasped his sword tightly. In front of them stood a short man. He had sandy blonde hair and mismatched green eyes. _Tyrion Lannister_. To her, he was not known as 'Imp' or 'Dwarf', but simply a man, with a very powerful name. _Lannister_. He held little to no chiseled features that his elder brother and sister held, but rather an intelligence, and to her, that made him more dangerous than a man with a sword. Though she did not trust him, she would prefer his company over Queen Cersei any day, for his eyes held no malice, but as of now, they were vacant from drink. Naelahrys knew he held none of the Lannister twins grace either, as he swayed back and forth, drunkenly, taking sips of his skin of wine, as he walked towards them. _The unwanted heir of Casterly Rock_.

"Yet, she seems to have forgotten me." He concluded, "the world is rather cruel to dwarfs."

"You are a man nonetheless, and a man with power." She stated firmly, placing a hand on Jon's shoulder.

"Yes I suppose…so from your deduction of the world…that makes me a…a serpent." Tyrion slurred, staring at her curiously.

"No, not a serpent. But you are certainly _something_." She said, as she listened to him hiccup from the drink. _You may be a smart man, Tyrion Lannister. But as of now, you are a drunken fool_.

"And what would tha-" Before Tyrion could question her, he was interrupted by Jon, "What do you want?" he demanded.

Tyrion's eyes flickered towards him, and he took another mouthful of wine. "Obviously having an intelligent philosophical conversation with this girl. And escaping the glares from my family, and preparing a night with your gracious family. I have heard that you're joining the Night's Watch, I've always wanted to see the Wall."

"Why? Why would the likes of you, possibly want to see the Wall, Tyrion Lannister?" She questioned, her eyes meeting his.

He grinned, and raised his eyebrows suggestively. "To piss of the edge of the world, of course. You…silver hair, purple eyes…You are the bane of King's Landing, aren't you?"

"Yes, I suppose." She thought. "Though I am not the last Targaryen-Viserys and Daenerys, my aunt and uncle. They must cause problems. Mustn't they?"

Tyrion nodded. "Ah, yes. They do cause problems, but not as much as you my dear, Naelahrys Targaryen, the apparent monster of Winterfell, and of King Robert's existence. You need not worry, you do not look like a monster, and I have seen a lot of them, you are far from it. They fear you, not because you are a Targaryen, but if you said something along the lines of what you said to him, you would inspire a lot of people and they fear that. They fear the power you hold, and I know your little secret, and they fear the day you discover it." He continued, "I always had a very great interest in dragons, dragons such magnificent creatures. The notion of riding aback a dragon and burning down those 'serpents' you speak and turning their cities to ash and bones, always did have a strangely satisfying appeal. I wonder if you were to smell burning flesh, would you enjoy it like that of the Mad King?"

Naelahrys closed her eyes in disgust and disapproval. She knew of the atrocities her grandfather, the Mad King had done. She hated hearing of them. It brought her great shame, and then she felt guilty, had she been her father, she would not have left with Lady Lyanna, she would have stopped the Mad King, she would have ended him and his reign. _I would have had him killed for torturing those innocent people_. He was a parasite to Naelahrys, he fed on the screams of fear, of pain and of sadness, and she loathed him. _I pray he burns in the deepest parts of the Seven Hells, for what he has done_.

"Yet the Mad King is dead, and she lives." Jon replied, "Do not torment her over crimes she did not commit, she did not ask of her grandfather to do so."

"Such a gallant and noble knight you have, Lady Blackfyre. He seems to be very besotted with you." He teased both of them, cheerfully laughing at their reddening faces. "They will have songs written for you, Lady Naelahrys. The Dragon Born and her bastard, Wolf Knight." He chuckled, taking a swig of his wine and noticed Jon glare, offended at his words.

"Oh, did I offend you? I'm deeply sorry. But it is true, you are a bastard." Lord Lannister stated, mockingly.

"Lord Eddard Stark is my father." Jon stated.

"Yet Lady Stark is not your mother, thus, making you a bastard." Tyrion pointed out. "Let me give the both of you some advice. Never forget what you are. The rest of the world will not. Wear it like armour, and then it can never be used to hurt you."

Jon shrugged off Naelahrys comforting hand, and narrowed his eyes at him. "What the hell do you know about being a bastard?"

"All dwarfs are bastards in their fathers' eyes." He stated, with an undertone of what she believed was a bitterness or sorrow, she could not tell. "It is a shame that Lord Snow wants to freeze his arse off at the Wall, you would fit well together, the two of you. Remember the _songs_." He said, emphasising the last word.

Tyrion Lannister turned around and staggered back into the hall. Naelahrys then turned to Jon, as he unsheathed his sword and attacked the dummy, with ferocity.

"…Jon..." Naelahrys whispered, sadly. He ignored her, and continued hitting the dummy, and she turned and walked back inside the hall.

 _Jon Snow, whether the world will end in fire or ice, I do not care, as long as we are together, I shan't care._

* * *

When she entered the hall, she became overwhelmed with how lively the feast became. The men present at the feast were more drunk and daring than they had been before Naelahrys departure, and she noticed that even some of the servants were in a drunken stupor. She that Lady Catelyn Stark had departed, seemingly along with the younger Stark children, and saw Lord Stark talking to Benjen Stark, and she instantly glared at him, but then calmed. _I cannot be selfish, I cannot be selfish, I cannot be selfish!_ She repeated like a mantra, and saw the empty seats where the King and Queen were seated. _Thank the Gods!_ She quickly moved her way through the crowd and saw Robb, still seated and sipping on his wine. Naelahrys sat down beside him, and realised he was just as drunk as the men around them and he gave her a large grin when he noticed her, and handed her, shakily, her wine goblet.

"You were gone for a while" He noted, slurping at his wine.

"Anything happen while I was gone?" She asked, curiously and took a small sip of her wine, the smell intoxicating.

A large grin spread across his face and he told her, "I had to take Arya to her chambers, she decided to embarrass Sansa."

Naelahrys groaned and rolled her eyes, "What did Arya do?"

Robb laughed. "She decided it was the perfect timing to fling her dessert at Sansa. I still can't believe _you_ missed it."

"Aye, and I bet your mother obviously thought it was the perfect timing." Naelahrys said sarcastically, with a playful smirk.

"She did, she looked redder than her hair, I thought she was going to explode like wildfire. It didn't help mind you, that she was sitting beside that snake of a Lannister Queen." He muttered.

"Robb!" She hissed, lowly. "Words hold power."

He rolled his eyes, and took another gulp of his wine. "So it is hardly like I committed a treason. What can she do? Kill me? Hardly, you worry too much. Drink some more wine."

"Aye, and you need to worry more. I can't always look out for you, not when it comes to _them_." Naelahrys said sternly, looking around, to see if anyone significant heard.

She envied Robb's carefree nature, but that cannot last for long and she knew Lord Eddard, despite the love he held for his son, would not allow it. And Naelahrys would miss that about him most as he grew into a man, and left the boy behind. Naelahrys could not think of time where she was carefree as Robb, she never was laid back like him. She was never truly given a chance to be a child. _I suppose to grow up without a care and then suddenly have to would be difficult, I am glad I was prepared long ago_.

"You are too much like mother and that _isn't_ a good thing." Robb drawled, before his eyes lit up, as 'the Bear and the Maiden fair' began to play. "Let's dance!" He exclaimed.

"No." She stated firmly, crossing her arms.

"Come on, it is one of my favourite songs." He pleaded, as he stood up, everything clattering from the table to the floor, and he held out his hand ."Come on."

"N-No, Robb. I can't." She whispered, pleading to him. "It's a feast, at least have fun. You don't have to be afraid." He whispered, his eyes locked onto hers.

She glanced at his hand, and reluctantly grasp hers in his, firmly he pulled her up. "Alright, one dance and that's it. _One_." Naelahrys stated firmly. _I did desire to feel carefree._

Robb eagerly led her an open space in the hall, where many Lords and Ladies were dancing, and she could tell who was Northern and who was Southern. The Northern men and woman led, and danced, and spun and laughed, while the Southern men and woman tended to follow, and danced further apart. With no children present, the Lords and Ladies began to do what they liked, and grew louder.

Robb grasped her firmly, and spun her around, fast. She laughed and stumbled into others, whom pushed her back into his arms, causing her to laugh louder. And the world began to spin, whether it was from the wine or being spun, she did not know, perhaps it was both. The musicians grew faster and faster into the song, as she got spun to the beat. Robb was throwing her and lifting her around the hall, spinning and leading her to every corner of the hall, as she laughed in euphoria with him. _I do not care_. Naelahrys simply could not find it in her, as they spun. For the first time since the arrival of the royal family, she felt true joy. As he dipped her down, she looked at the room, and all she saw was colour and all she heard was noise. He brought her back up, and she gripped his shoulders and shook her head, as she heard the beginning of the next song.

"No-no more, s-stop." She said, between panting and laughing, her chest heaved up and down. "I c-cannot even s-see anything!"

Robb laughed, "Good. You were suppose to have fun."

"I think it is time we head to our chambers, I am in need of rest." Naelahrys stated, in between laughs.

They talked of the feast as they stumbled up the stairs, and towards their chambers. The Stark children, Jon, Theon and herself all had chambers near each other, in the same wing. And quietened herself as the chamber she slept in was between Arya and Rickon, and to wake one or perhaps both would be a headache. As, Arya would want to focus on her and her dragon eggs, and try to get some more blood out of her, as she claimed it hadn't been enough the last time and Rickon would defy everyone and not lay down to rest again, and demand her to tell him a story. Of which she did, and he ended up in her bed anyway, as he always did. Especially on a cold night, he would creep into her chambers and curl up beside her, like a pup.

They stopped outside their chambers. "Thank you, Robb Stark." Naelahrys said in a hushed voice.

"For what, Naelahrys?" He asked, his brow furrowing. _You shall never know_.

She smiled and stated simply, "Enlightening me on the ways to have fun."

Naelahrys turned and went into her chambers and shut her door, and gasped as she was face to face with a darkened figure, lurking within her chambers.

* * *

Hi, I'd like to thank you all for the favorites and the reviews so far, I really appreciate it! Anyway I hope you liked this chapter. And if you have any questions, feel free to ask me. I will always happily answer them.

Reviews-

 **azphxbrd** : I'm glad you like this, anyway I hope you liked this update. The next update should be up on Monday.

 **Cvn** : I'm glad you liked Chapter 2, hopefully you liked this chapter. And I will tend to update this story every second or third day.


	5. Chapter Four

_Winterfell_

Naelahrys Blackfyre

Naelahrys stared intently at the figure, and her eyes widened significantly with fear, as dread pooled in her stomach. The cloaked man or woman, stepped from the shadows in the corner of her room and into the light, moving closer to her, like that of an animal stalking its prey. The cloaked figure, dressed in black, stepped closer towards her, and before she could call for help, they pressed a dagger to her throat, and gripped her wrist that was clenching the handle of her chamber door. They both stood in silence and she watched the figure's every movement, as the figure remained still. She swallowed, feeling the dagger pressed into her throat. _Is this how I am to die?_ Then the figure released her wrist and took a lock of her hair, and twirled it around their finger. _They are mocking me!_

"Do not scream, pretty girl." The figure said, in a thick and foreign accent. _A man._

Naelahrys gave a slight nod of her head, and then he released her from his grip, and sheathed his dagger to his belt and took a few steps back, and looked upon her. She inhaled a shaky breath, and peered at him, noticing that he was covered head to foot in a black coat, and the only skin that was shown was his hands, of which were a deep olive colour. Naelahrys lifted her head up, before gently touching her neck where the dagger was pressed. _I cannot show fear._

"Who are you, ser?" Naelahrys demanded, her hand remaining on her neck. "Are you an assassin?" _Were you sent here to kill me?_

"Do not fear, my Lady. This man is merely your humble servant." The man stated, and she knew then that Common Tongue was not his first language, as he was pronouncing his words carefully. And she also heard him refer to himself as 'this man', causing her to eye him warily.

"I ask again, who are you, ser?" Naelahrys asked fiercely, as her eyes narrowed at the man. "What is your name?"

"This man is yours, my Lady. This man...is merely one of the many servants of the Dragon Born. Of you, my Queen." He stated, before kneeling, causing her to look on awkwardly, and she moved slightly away from the door to her chambers.

"Rise, _ser._ You are not mine, forgive me ser, but I do not _own_ people. And I am not a Queen _nor_ am I your better. We are all equals in life. Now I ask again, and this will be the final time I ask, before I scream. Who are you?" She questioned.

"Forgive this one, my Queen. This man did not mean to cause offence. This man does not have a name, as no one thought to give this one, one. This man is simply known as a man." He breathed, rising to his feet.

 _How could a mother or father not name their own child? And simply refer to him as a man?_ Naelahrys shook her head, and carefully with caution stepped towards the man, and gripped his forearms tightly, and eyed him yet again with hostility, afterall he did have a dagger at her throat and had snuck and hid in her room. This could be all a trick, but she decided to play along.

"Give yourself a name. I cannot give you a name, for it isn't my right to give you a name, but it is yours." Naelahrys murmured, her voice low.

"This man wants to be given a name by you. This man can then proudly say that he was named by the Dragon Born, Naelahrys Blackfyre, herself." He stated.

Naelahrys wanted to refuse the man, she wanted to say that she could not name him, for only he could make a name for himself. But she agreed to the man's request, and thought on many names, of old and of new. _A new name, for a new life._ She gripped his head, and brought his head closer to hers, so that their foreheads were almost touching.

" _Raelyx Aernareon_ the Shadow." She stated, releasing him from her grip. "You shall refer to yourself as 'I am', for you are a free man."

Naelahrys decided not to remove his cloak, as she did not deem it wise and would rather wait until he did so. _It is safer that way._ Before she could stop him, he knelt again and was seemingly staring up at her, or at least she thought he was.

"This on-I am Raelyx Aernareon the Shadow, and this-I mean, I shall wear this name, proudly, until my death. For it is the name given to him by his Queen, and the name he was given when he met the Dragon Born." Raelyx breathed, his chest heaving seemingly with pride.

"What is it you desired from me, Raelyx?" She asked.

"To serve, to serve my dragon Queen, Naelahrys." He said, in a hushed voice.

"I am not a Queen, Raelyx. I am merely a woman." Naelahrys denied. "A woman wanted dead."

Raelyx then suddenly pulled out his dagger, and gripped the ruby handle, tightly. He growled angrily, and abruptly stood up, coming closer to her. Naelahrys was about to call out for help, as he approached her. _This is how I am to die, I have been tricked._ But before she could, he placed his dagger in her hands, and clenched his fists around her hands, causing her palms to be sliced by the blade. Naelahrys closed her eyes, hissing at the sting, reopening them as he knelt at her feet once more.

"Name them. Those who want you dead, shall meet this one's blade. Give me their names!" He snarled, before taking his blade out of her grip.

"There are many men that I desire dead...but I cannot have you kill them, for you would die. It would not be right, for you to die for me." Naelahrys said reluctantly, gripping his wrist.

"Raelyx would gladly die for you, my Queen. My name is yours, my blade is yours, my words are yours. My life is yours." He breathed.

Naelahrys looked upon the man in awe, he was little more than a stranger to her and he would gladly give his life for a woman he did not know. _Either he is incredibly heroic or incredibly stupid, no one should give their life for mine._ She shook the thoughts of having the King and Queen slain, _I cannot._ As much as she desired them dead, as they did her. It would not only put herself in danger, but this man and House Stark, and she cannot have them hurt because of her foolishness and vengeance. _It would not be right._

"I thank you, Raelyx. But you cannot kill anyone, but there may be a time, where I may need you. Can I count on you?" Naelahrys asked, cautiously.

"Yes, my Queen." He confirmed immediately.

"Raelyx Aernareon. I want you to protect those that bear the name 'Stark', when there comes a time, when I cannot." She whispered.

There was a silence between them before he replied, "Raelyx shall protect them with his life. His life is theirs, as it is yours."

Naelahrys let out a sigh of relief, as he put his dagger away and bowed to her again. Her eyes suddenly widened as she heard footsteps edge towards her chamber door, her heartbeat grew louder, beating fiercely against her chest, as she looked to Raelyx. She frantically walked up to him, and gripped his shoulders tightly.

"You must leave, ser. You must go, I shall see you soon." Naelahrys whispered, panicked. "There is someone coming, go."

"Yes, my Queen." He muttered.

A gentle knock on her door startled her, and she placed a hand on her heaving chest, walking towards the door and opened it, to find the young Rickon Stark, tiredly rubbing his eyes, his eyes trailing up to meet her own. _Of course it would be._ Naelahrys knelt down, and caressed his cheek gently.

"What is it, little wolf?" She asked, gently. "Are you sick? Did you have a nightmare?"

"No, I woke. I heard voices." Rickon whispered vaguely, before his eyes became pleading, and he said eagerly. "Can you tell me a story?"

"Aye, of course I can. What story do you want?" Naelahrys whispered, keeping her voice low.

"The moon and the wolf." He replied, letting out a small yawn.

"Of course, why don't we get you back to bed first?" She offered, taking his hand, to take him back to his chambers. "Even wolves need their rest."

As Naelahrys turned to her chamber door, she saw that Raelyx Aernareon was nowhere to be seen, and briefly wondered if he was a figment of her mind, she quickly shut the door, securely locking her door, and then led the young Stark child back towards his chambers, with a shaken mind and a racing heart.

* * *

Naelahrys could not breathe, nor think or see. All she could feel was engulfed by the wolves that howled in the air. _How could this have happened?_ She tried to contain her sobs, as everything welcoming about Winterfell, the warmth and the joy it held, just like the people that resided within its walls, went cold, and all she could was let the dark abyss swallow and consume her whole. Bran, sweet and wise Bran, had fallen while climbing. She couldn't comprehend it, he was a skilled climber and no one, not even Arya, could match his skill when it came to climbing, although both she and Lady Stark would often scold him for climbing, and told him of the consequences if he feel, he never took it seriously. No one within Winterfell did.

 _Bran never falls._

Naelahrys had grown suspicious, and was paranoid to everything. As she thought upon it, why would he fall? The stones were not wet, therefore he could not have slipped on them, nor could the sun have blinded his sight, and the winds were still. Like how she felt now. Bran was an excellent climber, as she was put on guard most days to watch over him as he climbed, and to warn him if he did climb to high or wanted to climb a part of the castle that was unsafe. Though this time, she wasn't there, and he fell. _I should have been watching, I should have been there to catch him, I should have been there!_

 _Bran never falls._

Lady Catelyn Stark did not take the news well, and fell into a dark depression. Naelahrys frequently visited the chambers, to visit Bran and to bring the Lady Stark, food and drink, not that it was much use, as she never ate, never slept and never left the young Stark child's side. Lady Catelyn's face was pale, a sickly pale as though she had seen death and a darkness formed under and in her eyes, even her auburn hair went a shade darker. _She lost all her light._ Lady Stark was the only woman she could look up to, and the only woman to protect her. Now it was her turn to protect the Lady Stark, and would also protect her children, as the broken woman prayed to the Seven, for her son. _If I could make a deal with the Gods, I would swap places with you Bran, I would._

"He will wake." Naelahrys stated firmly, gripping the hand of the unconscious Bran. "If he was to die, he would have died-"

"Brandon will never be able to walk again." Lady Stark snapped, before her voice became hoarse, as she choked back sobs. "He won't be able to run, to hunt, to ride, to swim, or to climb. He will not be able to do anything, anymore."

"Aye, he _can_ and he _will_. He may be crippled, but we will endure, he may not be able to walk or climb again, but he will ride again, I will see to it. If not, I'll be his legs. As for now, we shall take every day as it comes, and endure. We do not know the extent of his abilities until he wakes, for all we know he could gain his legs again through time. We do not know the will of the Gods. And for now we will do what women are born to do, _endure._ But, he will _wake_." Naelahrys said fiercely, from the fire burning in her belly and heart.

"I thank you for those words, Naelahrys. But...but what if he is unhappy, what if he wishes the worst...what if he wishes he just...died? My heart c-couldn't cope." Lady Stark murmured, stroking his head, as she stifled her sobs.

Uncertainly and cautiously, she slowly wrapped her arms around the mourning mother, and rocked her gently, hush her. "He will wake, Lady Stark. Bran will live, I can feel it in my bones."

Naelahrys did not know of what the future may hold for Bran, but she knew that he would live. She could feel it in her very being, and she has never been so sure. Though, what she did know was that when he woke, and found out he could no longer use his legs, she knew that he would be distraught. His dreams of becoming a gallant knight, from the stories she told him, and wielding his own sword and firing his own arrows, would be shattered like ice. But Bran was stubborn, which was also a blessing as well as a curse, for she knew he would not adapt to becoming a cripple. _I shall help him, I shall be his legs. I shall carry him to the ends of the earth if he asked it of me. To the North, to the East or the West, I do not care. Wherever he desired to go, I shall take him there._ Naelahrys made a vow to him, but she was waiting for him to wake up for two reasons, to see his gentle grey eyes again and to know of the reason as to why he fell. Naelahrys knew deep down that he didn't slip...that he didn't fall. Naelahrys was going to send the mysterious Raelyx to bring her their head. _I will rip them apart for harming Bran._

 _Bran never falls._

Naelahrys suddenly looked up, and broke away from consoling Lady Stark, when she heard someone enter the room and saw Jon, standing awkwardly, by the door. She knew it would be unwise for him to fully enter, as both he and herself knew that Lady Stark loathed him, and that was shown when Lady Stark slowly lifted her head and glared at him fiercely, with such fury that could rival a Baratheon.

"Jon." Naelahrys warned, and looked him in the eyes before casting a glance towards Lady Stark. _I don't want her to hurt you._

"I came to say goodbye to Bran." Jon said simply.

"Well, you've said it." Lady Stark hissed, snapping at him. "Naelahrys, go and tend to Rickon. I wish to be along with my son."

"Lady Stark..." Naelahrys began, but Lady Stark gave her a firm look.

"Go, Naelahrys." Lady Catelyn demanded.

Naelahrys knew that both she and Lady Stark were in no state to argue, so she placidly bowed her head and walked towards the door, giving Jon a long sideways glance before leaving. _I need to say goodbye._ After leaving the room, she knew she would regret it, as she thought on all the horrible things Lady Catelyn would most likely say to Jon. Naelahrys had been trying to change his mind, and knew there would be no turning back for him once Lady Stark had her way with him, her words had always deeply affected him, more than Jon would like to admit. Naelahrys loved him, he was all she had, he was her closest confidante since they were children and now he would be leaving her, and would be taking the black, _forever. There is no one else I can trust more than him._ And she began to wonder, when that man, Raelyx, would visit her again. _Tonight? Tomorrow?_ She did not know, and briefly thought on sending him to the Wall to look after Jon, but quickly shook the thought away. _No, not after I have given him a duty and a name._ Naelahrys scolded herself harshly for thinking that, but her mind drifted back to Jon. _I will miss him so much._ And she may never see him again, which made tears spring in the corners of her eyes. As she became lost to her thoughts, she collided with another person, which snapped her out of her daze.

"I'm sorry-"

Naelahrys stood herself before she could fully apologize. _Ser Jaime Lannister, the Kingslayer._ She refused to apologize, despite knowing he could kill her. Naelahrys didn't care for the Mad King, but she mostly blamed him for not protecting Queen Rhaella, her grandmother. His oath was to protect the Royal family, and he didn't. In truth, he frightened her more than Robert Baratheon, all the Lannister's did, though she would refuse to let it show. Instead, she would not let him see her fear and held her head up high. Naelahrys refused to wince or tremble as her purple eyes met his green.

"Ser." She nodded.

"You know it seems you lack common courtesies, first the King, then my sister, and now me. You must be feeling very brave." The Kingslayer smirked, his eyes gleaming.

"Aye, I do." Naelahrys snapped, but instantly withdrew into herself, her eyes widening in horror. _Idiot._ "I'm sorry. I was...I just...I can..."

"At least there is someone around here feeling courageous in this freezing wasteland." Ser Jaime mocked, raising an eyebrow, causing her to bristle. _How dare he!_

She glared at him through her eyelashes, and looked at his white cloak and armour, which was spotless and sparkled tauntingly in the light. _Bastard._ Naelahrys went to leave, but he refused to move, standing his ground. Instead he peered at her, looking her up and down, and threw his head back and began to laugh. _What is so funny?_ She wanted to ignore him, but let out a frustrated snarl, as she tried to move past him.

"My _Lord_ , if you could-"

"Do I frighten you, girl?" He suddenly whispered, making her still as a smile crawled onto his face. "I do, do I not. Understandable, yet you take it in your stride and look upon my face. Brave. Just like your father was, he looked into the eyes of death as did your grandfather, when I run my sword into his body. You want me dead, I know it. As you want the King, the Queen and my _father_ , dead. But you couldn't hurt a fly, could you? Hm. My reckless little _Princess_?"

"I am not your little Princess!" Naelahrys snarled, hissing through her teeth. He was _mocking_ her, trying to humiliate her. _I am no ones, I am free._ Unbowed, unbent, unbroken.

"No, that you are not. Targaryen's do not rule the Seven Kingdoms any more. I saw to that, along with King Robert, Tywin Lannister, and the Mountain, Gregor Clegane. He is the reason that you don't have a _family_. The last of the dragons, tell me, how does it feel? After all, a downed dragon, is a better one." The Kingslayer cruelly mocked. Naelahrys winced when he mentioned the Mountain, Gregor Clegane. _The man that slaughtered my siblings and mother,_ but unfortunately for her Ser Jaime seemed to notice, and his smirk widened. "Afraid? Then you are more intelligent than people give you credit for."

 _Aye, I am intelligent, more than you, anyway. You have not broken me and you never will. Kingslayer._ Naelahrys thought fiercely.

"Naelahrys."

"Jon?" Naelahrys whispered hoarsely, and took in a sharp breath, as she turned to face him.

"Ah, my brother told me about the two of you. The bastard wolf coming to his dragon lady's _rescue_." The Kingslayer said, before giving her a taunting bow. "My Lady."

Naelahrys stared into the distance, and focused on the flames of the candles, and cringed when she began to hear the whispers, as the Kingslayer began to walk away. Jaime Lannister, a golden lion. He may have looked like one of those knights from the songs and stories, that Sansa dreamt and filled her head with. But he was no true knight. He was a lion, and she wondered fearfully, for Sansa's sake, _was the Prince like this too?_

* * *

Naelahrys heart ached as she struggled to say her goodbyes, she had carried Rickon everywhere she went, as he had bullheadedly refused to leave her side. And was tightly clutching the sleeves of her dark grey dress and neck, as she carried him. She bid a short farewell to Sansa, the ecstatic tn and three year old had said barely five words to her, before she rushed of to find Prince Joffrey and the Queen. _Why did she have to be ensnared in their trap?_ Arya, however, was different to Sansa, and jumped into her arms, and had Naelahrys not been firm footed, the boisterous girl would have knocked both herself and Rickon onto the ground.

"I don't want to go, I want to help you hatch your dragons." Arya stubbornly muttered into Naelahry's hair, angrily sniffing back her sobs.

"You have to go, and when I have hatched my dragons. I'll name one after you, eh? His name will be Aryion, and he will be the fiercest and largest dragon ever to roam the skies." Naelahrys murmured, her lips tugging into a smile.

"Really?" Arya whispered back, excitedly. "A dragon named after me, can I ride him?"

"Aye, you can. We both will." Naelahrys promised, releasing Arya from her embrace. "You be good now, stay out of trouble. I don't want to have to come and rescue you."

Although Arya promised, they both knew that would never happen, and that the grey eyed girl would find trouble somehow, someway. _Trouble and Arya are kindred spirits._ After Arya moved on, Lord Stark came up to her and embraced her, tightly. As if she was his own child, and when he pulled away, he looked proudly upon her, causing her chest to swell with happiness.

"Everyone thought me mad, the day I brought a silver haired, purple eyed babe into my home. I thank the Gods each day for you and my children, for gifting me with enough honour and guts to fight for you. Now look at you, a comely woman grown. You have made me more proud each passing day. Despite what people thought of you, I did not listen. For I looked into your eyes, and I knew you were worth fighting for. You are not your father, grandfather nor any other Targaryen. You are a _Stark_ , through and through, and for that I am grateful. Never listen to their cruel words, for they know nothing." Lord Stark stated proudly, brushing away a tear that had fallen down her cheek with a leather gloved hand.

"And I thank you, Lord Stark." She stated, with fondness. "For everything. I won't let you down. I _promise_."

"Write to me when you hatch those eggs of yours." Lord Ned whispered, causing her to smile.

"Aye, I will." Naelahrys replied firmly, as he returned her smile. "I will take care of your family, Lord Eddard Stark."

"You already do." He answered, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Winter is Coming."

"Winter is Coming." She answered back, as she and Rickon waved him off.

Though to her, Eddard Stark was wrong, _winter wasn't coming, it was already._ And that caused chills to run up her spine, as she looked on at his retreating figure.

* * *

Jon Snow

 _It is time._

Jon saddled and mounted his horse, and gripped the reins as he watched Ghost trot ahead of him. He did not even get to say goodbye to Naelahrys, as he was reluctant to, because she was so angry, and he hoped that one day, that one day she would no longer be. It pained him that she was angry with him, and hoped that she would never forget him.

"Jon!" A frantic voice yelled.

He pulled the reins and turned his horse around, to face Naelahrys, her silver hair flying around her, as she ran up the hill for him, and she called out to him once more. "Jon! Wait!" Jon moved his horse closer towards Naelahrys, to save her from running, and watched as she stopped in front of him, her chest heaving and her face red, as she panted. "I-I thought's you left!" Naelahrys exclaimed.

"I thought it best to leave without saying goodbye, I didn't want to upset you." He told her. _I hate seeing you cry._

 _"_ I wasn't angry, just upset. I could never be angry with you, _not really_." She sighed, and handed up to him a piece of cloth. "I know it is awful, so don't you dare laugh, Jon Snow."

Jon smiled faded as he saw what looked to be a silver dragon with a grey direwolf on a white piece of cloth, although horribly sewn, his chest swelled with pain. He would cherish it forever, until the day he died. He would cherish it, as well as her memory. He used those last moments he had with her to memorise her face. There no other beauty like her. Skin and hair kissed by winter itself, and pale, pink plump lips that he was sure neared the colour purple. Jon winced when he looked up to inspect her vivid purple eyes, and saw tears shine in them, but she quickly regained her composure.

"It's a reminder, no matter how bad it looks. You may become a crow, a brother to the Night's Watch. But, I am your family. I will be your family, no matter how the world ends." She stated firmly.

"Nothing shall part me from this, they will have to burn me with it." He replied honestly. _Until my last days, my thoughts will be with you._

 _"_ Aye, but that won't be happening anytime soon." Naelahrys scolded. "It better not, I'll travel to the land of the dead and retrieve you, myself."

"I promise, I won't. If I am going to die, we shall die of old age, when the world ends in ice." He promised. _If I could change fate, I would. But I cannot._

"Until we are old and grey, Jon Snow." She said, and he closed his eyes as he heard her take in a shaky breath.

"Until we are old and grey, Naelahrys Blackfyre." Jon said, and turned his back around, and galloped forward. He did not dare turn back to look at her despite his desire to do so. He did not look back at his childhood home, at Naelahrys.

 _If I look back at Naelahrys, I would not be able to leave._

* * *

Hey guys, hopefully you like this double update! I'd like to thank you all for the wonderful reviews. If you have any questions about anything, feel free to ask.

Reviews-

 **VhB** : Thank you, I'm glad you liked chapter four, hopefully you have liked this double update.


	6. Chapter Five

_Winterfell_

Naelahrys Blackfyre

"And then the wolf howled at the- _Rickon_?" Naelahrys sighed, stopping her story and looked down at the sleeping Rickon, softly snoring at her feet, tucked underneath his direwolf, Shaggydog

Naelahrys sighed, from when they broke their fast to supper, she had tried to occupy Rickon throughout the day and into the night, and though she did not want to admit it, she wanted to occupy herself, as well, and to stop thinking of Jon, Arya, Sansa and Lord Stark and how much she missed them. _Where is mother?_ That was the question and the only words that she would find herself mostly answering to. She pitied the youngest of the Stark children, and carefully picked him up onto her lap, as he slept, letting out soft snores with the movement. _He won't even speak_ , all day he refused to speak and when he did, all he would ask for is Bran and his mother, and for stories, he had asked countless times for stories and of course she entertained him, but now she thank the Gods that it was night, as she was running out of tales to tell him. Although having no mother of her own, Naelahrys understood his distress to see his mother, but there was nothing she could do for the pup, for the Lady Catelyn refused to leave Bran's bedside, and was stubborn as a bull when it came to Bran, and waited for her child to wake.

And the only time Naelahrys came into contact with Lady Stark, there was little she could do or say to make her feel better, and was angered when Lady Stark forbid Rickon from Bran's chambers, while Bran slept. _I suppose any mother would do the same, but while she tends to the sleeping Bran, she is abandoning a child who is in need of her_.

Despite both her and Robb's pleas to make Lady Catelyn see sense, Lady Stark refused. She was not just annoyed at the Lady Catelyn, but also, Robb, as they both barely saw Rickon, but then she felt torn and guilty, as Robb was extremely busy and since the departure of Lord Stark he had to take care of all the duties of Winterfell and has became the acting Lord, as his mother was in a fit of despair. Naelahrys would always deny it but she as well mourned with Lady Catelyn, but not in the way most might think. _I miss the laughter_. Although she was known for loving the quietness within the castle, she hated this silence. Days without Lord Stark, Sansa, Arya and Jon, were growing longer and colder.

She worried greatly for all of them, despite the letters she received from Sansa, Arya and occasionally Jon, telling her that they were safe. Naelahrys spent most of her time taking on the burden of Lady Stark's duties, and also took Rickon where ever she went, as he would not leave her side. Any time she tried to leave him, he would start to cry. She also found herself venturing to the Gods Wood, to let Rickon play with Shaggydog, while she prayed. _I pray not for myself but for House Stark; protect them, guide them and soothe their anguish, do the things that I cannot._ She hated that the days grew shorter and the nights grew longer.

The sun had set, and she could feel the chill of the night begin to set in the air, as she carried Rickon to his chambers, where she lay him down to sleep, in the candlelit room, and pulled the warm furs over his body, and smiled, kissing his forehead tenderly. _I also prayed for you Rickon, perhaps tonight they will bless you with pleasant dreams, instead of night terrors_.

"See you in the morn', Rickon." Naelahrys whispered softly in his ear.

"Naelahrys…will Bran wake soon?" Rickon asked tiredly, as he yawned.

"Aye, he will. I can feel it in my bones." Naelahrys stated firmly, _he will wake_.

The small boy smiled up at her slightly, and buried himself into the furs, and closed his eyes. _Poor boy_.

"Goodnight, Naelahrys." Rickon mumbled.

"Night, Rickon. Pleasant dreams." She said in a fond, hushed voice, and then stood up.

She walked out of his chambers, and shut the door gently behind her, only to see Robb, waiting outside the chambers. Naelahrys' mouth nearly went agape and she began to pity him like she did Rickon, as she took in his vacant and tired blue eyes, _mirroring his mother's_ and disheveled hair. After both Lord Stark and Jon left Winterfell, it has been tense between herself and Robb, and most of that was down to stress.

"How is he fairing?" Robb asked, stress and tiredness evident in his voice.

"Aye. It doesn't help the fact that he is worried and scared. Rickon has barely left my side, and I have had to take on Lady Stark's duties." Naelahrys muttered, out of concern. "I have had to play with Rickon to the point of exhaustion just to keep him occupied and away from Bran's chambers."

"I know. I have _tried_ , Naelahrys. I have. Mother refuses to leave his side, there is nothing I can do." Robb sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Maybe you can try? She listens to you, Naelahrys." He begged, looking at her pleading. _Aye, she may listen to me. But not when it comes to her children._

"I will try, if it does not work, there is nothing we can do but wait for Bran to wake up." She stated, taking a deep breath. "I'll check on Rickon, and then I'll got take to Lady Stark. You just worry about running Winterfell, I'll look after them." Naelahrys promised, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

As she spoke those words, a chill ran through her body. Tonight did not settle right with her, something felt _off_. Whether it was her dragon eggs calling out to her or that the night was still, as not a sound but your own thoughts was heard. An eerie silence, that was what unsettled her. Naelahrys checked in the with Rickon one last time, just to make sure, and saw him sound asleep, a soft smile etched onto her face, as he let out soft snores. _Sweet boy._ She closed the door for the second time, and began to make her way towards Bran's chambers, who's chamber was just around the corner, until she frowned when Robb ran towards her, his eyes widened with panic. _Bran? What has happened to Bran?_

"Fire! There is a fire in the Library Tower. Watch over them!" He yelled frantically, and before she could question him, he had disappeared around the corn. _Fire_.

Naelahrys stepped towards the nearest window, and looked out and saw it, and before she knew, she was pulled into its hypnotic spell. Naelahrys watched the fire, untamed and deadly, dance and flicker around the tower, and watched from afar as she could see the fire lick the curtains, and watched smoke emerge from the walls. She looked down towards the ground and saw men, frantic and panicked, shouting out random orders, of which were incoherent to her. A fire of her own was ignited inside her body, and went through her veins and her blood, as she could hear the familiar hissing. But she shut her eyes and reopened them, _I have to protect Lady Stark and Bran_. As she edged closer to his chambers, she heard a scream and that was when she stopped thinking and ran towards his chambers. _I'm coming my Lady_. She quickly opened the door, as the screams continued, and rage filled her as she found Lady Catelyn struggling against a man who held a blade to her neck. Her blood boiled, as the man noticed her, and spat on the ground near her feet.

" _Who the fuck are you_?" He snarled, pressing the knife harder into Lady Stark's throat, causing the woman to yell.

"Naelahrys, run! Run!" screamed Lady Catelyn, but Naelahrys ignored her.

Naelahrys did not think and ran towards them with full force, knocking both the hooded man and Lady Catelyn onto the ground, freeing her, whose hands were covered in blood, as was her face. Naelahrys saw red and gripped a hot coal from the fire and just as he was about to get up, hit him around the head with it. _Burn_. The man fell to the ground with a sickening thud, and screamed, holding the side of his head, he stumbled onto his knees and groaned.

"Bitch!" He cried out.

Naelahrys pushed Lady Catelyn onto the bed, where the unaware, sleeping Bran lay. _Innocent_. The man turned his head slightly and glared up at her, with a burn developing on the side of his face, he looked at her with dark eyes glistening with a sick and mad gleam, and then she noticed the grip he had on his knife. _I should have disarmed him!_ Naelahrys gripped onto the corners of a nearby chair, and cursed herself, regretting that she did not take the knife from him. _Come and get me bastard, you think I am afraid of death_. She hissed and let out a yell, when the man launched himself with brute force at her, and she picked up the chair and whacked him with it, causing the wood to smash and break into pieces, she and the man let out grunts, as he stumbled back towards her and kicked her in the stomach, causing them both to land onto the hard floor, her vision blackened as her head hit the stone cold floor, and she coughed and grunted against his hold, struggling against him.

"P-Protect Bran!" She struggled, grunting out to the stunned Lady Stark, as she fought against the man's hold.

He pinned her arms down with his knees, and she struggled against him, as he raised his blade in the air to stab her in the chest, but she clamped down on his wrist with her teeth, until she tasted blood and kneed him in the groin. He stumbled back with a curse and a groan, as she took the chance to grab a stray sharp piece of wood, but stumbled in her dress. Naelahrys cursed, letting out a cry, as she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder. She turned, with burning fury and stabbed him with the piece of wood, which caused him to let out an inhumane scream. _Burn_. This spurred him to attack her, and they both began to fight for the knife. _He's too strong!_ The blade was getting closer and closer to her neck, but before he could end her life, she noticed his grip was gone. Naelahrys turned around quickly to find Bran's direwolf Summer, growling and pinning the man onto the ground, his claws deep in the man's skin before he ripped his neck open, tearing him apart, and causing blood to splatter all over her and the floor. Naelahrys looked upon the dead man impassively, and felt nothing towards the blood nor the dead man, but greeted both the death and the blood as an old friend. _He tried to kill Bran…He attacked and tried to kill Lady Catelyn…He tried to kill me._

"Lady Stark?" She asked, and looked towards the edge of the bed.

The woman who looked at her, was not the woman she knew, she looked like a wild animal, her eyes frantic and frightened, and was sitting at the bottom of Bran's bed, holding her bloodied hands to her equally bloodied mouth. Naelahrys walked slowly towards her, and knelt at her side. Lady Catelyn looked into her purple eyes, and they flickered towards her shoulder and then towards her bleeding forehead, and reached out with a shaky hand to brush silver locks of hair away from her bloodied face, as it dripped down her cheek.

"Naelahrys…you're hurt…" Lady Catelyn said hoarsely, caressing Naelahrys face, tenderly.

"As are you, my Lady." Naelahrys pointed out, gently holding the woman's wrists. _Badly_.

Her grey dress was covered in crimson blood, and would be forever stained in both hers, the assassin's and Lady Catelyn's blood, and she wanted to scrub her body until it was red raw. The top part of her dress was torn badly, that her breasts were slipping out and blood was splattered on her skin, with the wound from her shoulder, but she could not feel any pain. _I feel nothing._

"I'm all alright, my Lady, it does not hurt. We need to tend to _your_ wounds." Naelahrys whispered tenderly, before falling to the ground and began to shield Lady Stark away from the bloody sight.

"...Thank you…" Lady Catelyn gasped out, before pulling Naelahrys into her embrace.

Naelahrys, with care, return her embrace, and her eyes flickered towards the innocent boy, sleeping peacefully. _Bran was just a boy, and someone wanted him dead._ She shook her head, slightly, and saw as Summer crept onto the bed and they stared intently into each other's eyes, and she gave him a nod, and listened to Lady Stark's breathless sobs.

 _I'll take care of your family, Lord Eddard Stark. I promise. Anyone who dares harm them will face my wrath, and will face the fire and blood I shall bring them. For I am Naelahrys Blackfyre of House Targaryen, the Dragon Born and the Protector of House Stark. I will face a thousand swords for you, and I shall face a thousand more for them._

* * *

Naelahrys felt the heavy burden from last night, and the only comfort she found was watching the beautiful flames dance in the fireplace in the corner of the room, and cast shadows in the chambers. Although she found difficulty in breathing without pain, from the wound in her shoulder, she did not care. _Lady Stark and Bran are alive, and that is all that matters to me_. She would face anything, to ensure their safety. She and Robb were silent as they sat across from each other, Robb was angered at the fact she purposely put herself into danger, and attacked the assassin, but it was Bran's direwolf who delivered the final sentence. _Death_.

Despite her injuries, she continued to help Robb with his duties as acting Lord of Winterfell, and the acting Warden of the North. He was struggling and felt guilty for not posting men at Bran's chambers, to protect Lady Catelyn and Bran. Naelahrys tried to convince him it was not his fault, and knew it wasn't his fault, it was those who dared have Bran killed. _Why would that man be sent kill Bran?_ Naelahrys' thoughts plagued her each night, and then she knew, he saw something that he shouldn't have seen. _But what?_ She grew paranoid, whether it was from the lack of blood and sleep, or the milk of the poppy to ease her pain, she did not know. _Bran saw something that day_. And she wanted to find out what that 'something' was.

Naelahrys sighed and reread the parchment sent by Lord Stark from King's Landing, it was not meant for her, but for Lady Stark and it said that she was meant assign men to replace those whom had left with him, and that including replacing Ser Jory Cassel, the Captain of the Guard of Winterfell. Naelahrys had her reasons for not telling Lady Stark, and did not want to burden her, so she took on the role of acting as Lady of Winterfell, on behalf of Lady Catelyn, not that she felt any guiltier, as she felt like she was intruding. _This should be Lady Catelyn_.

But she could not forget what had happened last night, and what she thought. Naelahrys fought the man to save Bran and Lady Catelyn, but she did not just wanted to kill him, she wanted to burn him. Naelahrys wanted to send him to the deepest part of the Seven Hells herself, and would gladly give her life to do so. _I wanted to see him be set alight_ , and she fearfully began to ponder, was she becoming like her grandfather. _He liked to set people alight to, what if I end up like him? What if I end up mad?_ Naelahrys looked down at her hands, and saw no burn marks from the coals, and winced as she would have to explain the reasons why to Lady Catelyn, as to how she did not receive burn wounds along with her stab wounds from the struggle.

"By the Gods!" Robb groaned, startling her. "I shall never get this done!" He exclaimed in annoyance, hints of anger in his voice.

"Firstly you have to send your gratitude towards House Forrester for their years of servitude and their recent supply of wood for the long winter, then you have to write a letter to your father, and then you need to calculate the costs of the feast that was held in the name of the royal family, and lastly many want compensation for Ser Tyrion Lannister destroying half the brothel, apparently in his drunken stupor." Naelahrys listed from the parchment, resisting the urge to smile at the last part. "You are not alone in this, Robb, nor will you ever be. Maester Luwin and I shall be helping you, if I calculate the costs for the visit from the royal family, and Maester Luwin thanks House Forrester on your behalf, will you write a letter to your father?"`Naelahrys questioned, as he let out a sigh of relief, scratching the back of his neck, chuckling nervously.

Naelahrys took on more important roles than that of a Lady when it came to Robb running Winterfell, she had to. Naelahrys did most of the written work, while either Robb or Maester Luwin stood at her side, while Maester Luwin was more than helpful, Robb was more likely to stick to the roles of training the new appointed guards, and greeting guests, and when it came to calculations, he disappeared into the court yard. _He hates mathematics_. Unlike him, she was more likely to excel in mathematics and languages. While the boys were skilled with swords and the art of war, Naelahrys was skilled with words. She found out at the age of eight years, that she had a particular talent with languages and numbers. Naelahrys, although spoke the Common Tongue as her first language, she knew High and Low Valyrian. But her skill with speaking Valyrian, came with practice and name day's worth of hard work. Although most of it came to her naturally, writing out Valyrian was harder. _A gift of the tongue_ , Naelahrys recalled Maester Luwin telling her. As she spent days with Maester Luwin as he taught her the tongue of House Targaryen, her father's tongue. It gave her an almost ironic connection to her family, and to her dragons.

"Aye, I can do that." Robb stated, starting at the piece of parchment containing the costs and calculations of the royal visit. "I am in debt to you."

"No you're not. I would always help you. I say we should pay your mother a visit." Naelahrys stated, folding another piece of parchment in her hand.

" _No_." He said, his voice raised, irritation in his voice. "If she wants to forget that we even exist, let her. Rickon has you, but he needs her. He's _frightened_!"

 _As are you, Robb. As am I._ Naelahrys wanted to say, but she knew he would deny it. In actual fact it was Robb who needed his mother the most, he was frightened but was trying to be brave. She lay her hand on his and gave him a soft smile.

"Bran _will_ wake up." Naelahrys stated fiercely, "And when he does, Lady Catelyn shall return to her former self."

"And what of _you_?" Robb asked, glancing at her with curiosity. _What?_

"What of me?" Naelahrys asked.

"You have been acting… _strange_ , even before the royal family's visit, you were acting strange. You know what I mean. Just last night you were stabbed, beaten and you didn't and still don't even care. Mother told me what you did to that man, she told me that you picked up coal from the fires and you didn't even flinch, and look, there is isn't a burn mark to be seen. What…what are you?" Robb exclaimed, taking her hands and inspecting them. "You should have been _burnt_."

"A _dragon_." She whispered, pulling her hands away.

"It's…It is the assassin…I knew something was going to happen, something bad, and it did…I could feel it. I mean why would someone send an assassin after a child, unless, he saw something he should never have seen. He saw something, climbing that tower that day and I want to find out what. Why would they go such lengths to go against Bran, to try and kill him? Not just him but to go as far as attacking Lady Catelyn and myself, unless…unless he saw something…there is no other explanation." She winced, as she finished her reasoning. _I know who did so, they have enough power to do so. The handle of the dagger had a lion engraved onto it, and there is only one house that has the lion as a sigil. Lannister. It was them, but why? Why Bran?_

"Aye, Bran shall be avenged, as with you and mother." Robb stated, nodding. "I won't let _anything_ happen to you, either of you. Nor mother. I'd gladly give my life for all of you." _And I you_.

A sudden knock on the chamber door, startled her, and she sucked in a breath, and looked towards the door as their silence was broken and saw Maester Luwin enter.

"My Lord. My Lady, sorry to interrupt but Lady Stark requests your presence in the God's Wood. She says it is dire that you make haste." Maester Luwin spoke, gravely.

Naelahrys eyes widened and she glanced at Robb, and noticed their eyes mirrored each other, _worry_. They were both equally worried. She gave a slight nod of her head, and followed him and Robb out of Lord Eddard's study. Between them they shared a haunting and uncomfortable silence.

* * *

Although it was an important gathering, it was a small one and only those of importance were there. Lady Stark, Maester Luwin, Ser Rodrik Cassel, Theon, Robb and herself. Naelahrys stopped breathing, as she saw the dangerous look that crossed Lady Catelyn's face and the solemn expression of Rodrik Cassel's face. _Have they found out about my dragons_? She began to grow light headed as Lady Stark began to speak.

"What I am about tell you must remain a secret, and must remain between us." She said firmly, with a stern expression on her face. Naelahrys nodded in her direction. "I do not think Bran fell from that tower. I think he was thrown." Lady Stark hissed, closing her eyes. _I agree with you, I can feel it in my bones._

"The boy has always been sure-footed before." Maester Luwin commented. _Bran never falls_.

"Someone tried to kill him not once but twice. Had it not been with for Naelahrys and that of the direwolf…myself and Bran would have been killed." Lady Stark breathed. "Why? Why murder an innocent child?" Lady Stark demanded, glancing around.

"He saw something that day, he saw something he wasn't supposed to see and I think I know who was involved." Naelahrys stated boldly.

Lady Catelyn's blue eyes brightened and shown an emotion of wisdom or pride, and Naelahrys felt something akin to happiness. "Yes." Lady Stark stated, nodding.

"What do you think he saw, my Lady?" Theon asked, curiosity seeping through his voice.

"I do not know." Lady Stark then admitted, "and I do not think that we will ever know. But…" She trailed off, and glanced towards Naelahrys.

"We think the Lannisters are involved." Naelahrys said in a hushed voice, looking cautiously around the woodlands, feeling someone watching her at the mention of the Lannisters. Lady Catelyn then finished, "We already have reasons to suspect their loyalty to the crown."

 _Lannister_. The very name sent chills throughout her body, the Lannisters held no loyalty to anyone but themselves. _They made that clear during Robert's Rebellion, as Tywin Lannister hid and sent men to kill my mother and siblings, and his son sending a sword through my grandfather's back_. If they did not follow King Aerys II Targaryen, why would they follow King Robert Baratheon during his reign? Unless the Lannisters had an ulterior motive.

"And the dagger, it had a lion's head engraved into its handle, and I recognized the steel anywhere." Naelahrys said. _Valyrian_.

"Aye, I agree with the lass. The dagger the assassin used." Ser Rodrik spoke. "It's too fine a weapon for such a man. The blade is of Valyrian steel, the handle dragonbone. Someone had given it to him." _But who? Jaime? Cersei? Tyrion? Tywin? Or perhaps the many cousins of the Lannisters, that are hidden in the shadows. Shadows, the perfect weapon for an assassin._

"They come to our home and try to belittle Naelahrys? Murder my brother? Attack my mother? If its war that they want…" Robb swore, his teeth and fists clenched.

"If it comes to that, I'll be standing right behind you." Theon promised.

"What, is there going to be a battle in that of the Gods Wood?" Maester Luwin asked firmly, give both Theon and Robb a stern stare, before he wisely said. "Too easily words of war become acts of war. We don't know the truth yet. First, Lord Stark must be told of this."

"We cannot afford war; think of the people, Robb. _Your_ people, the people that you are meant to protect, that we are meant to _protect_." Naelahrys pleaded.

"I don't trust a raven to carry these words." Lady Stark said.

"I'll ride to King's Landing." Naelahrys offered, "I'll tell Lord Stark." _Riding to King's Landing is a perilous journey, especially for a Lord and Lady. But I am no Lord nor Lady._

Lady Catelyn shook her head and stated fiercely, "No. You must remain here in Winterfell, you are needed here. As are you Robb. I will go myself."

Before she could protest, Robb argued. "Mother, you can't."

 _She must._ "I must."

* * *

A maid, by the name of Sara, if she could recall, announced Naelahrys' arrival into Lady Stark's chambers. Lady Catelyn's chambers were nearing the grandest in Winterfell, besides that of Lord Stark's, and she had wonderful yet sad memories in these chambers. As she remembered when she was nearing nine years of age, she would continue to sneak into Lady Stark's chambers after being plagued with night terrors, and when she took to a fever, she was in Lady Stark's bed, as this was the hottest room in the castle, having burning hot springs and piping heat the chambers.

She often recalled Lady Stark embracing her in the dark of night, when only a single candle light was present, and whispered comforting words to Naelahrys. The night terror she was often possessed with, was to do with Robert Baratheon. Growing up she often associated death with the Lannisters and the King, and often of the Mountain, Gregor Clegane. Although what King Robert did to her father was unjust and unmerciful, there is more frightening monsters in the world. _Tywin Lannister. Gregor Clegane. Meryn Trant. Amory Lorch. Cersei Lannister_ and a chilling thought made her shiver, _Joffrey Baratheon_. She received a letter from Arya about the treatment she has been given by Joffrey, and what he had his guard do to Micah, an innocent butcher boy, and she felt an unknown feeling rise within her, and has yet discover what ails her. Either way, Naelahrys was scared for Sansa and angry for Arya, but was also brought joy when Arya asked if her dragons had hatched yet. _Not yet, but I have faith in them, like I have faith in Bran_.

Lady Stark caught sight of Naelahrys standing near the door in her vanity mirror, and finished braiding her long, auburn hair and turned towards her. Naelahrys found a sense of relief but also a sense of comfort, as Lady Stark gave her a soft smile. _I have dearly missed her smile, but I suppose you miss the little things_.

"Lady Catelyn." Naelahrys greeted, in a gentle voice. "I have come to bid you farewell."

"I know, child. But, I shall not be gone for long." Lady Stark's words gave her comfort. "I promise. While I am gone, I expect you to help Robb running this household. He shall need it."

"I shall make you proud, I shall make this house proud. I shall protect the North." Naelahrys promised fiercely. _I shall protect the winter with fire._

"I have always been proud of you. Always" Lady Catelyn said, firmly. "I owe you. That night, the night that the assassin came to kill Bran and attacked me. It was first time I was scared, I felt true _fear_. I felt death. You risked your life for us, although foolish, it was nearing the bravest thing someone has ever done for me, for my children. After the assassin, I thought of the time Ned brought you home. You were _innocent_ and bright eyed, not knowing of your future, not knowing that you were wanted dead, like Bran. An innocent babe. Much like your mother…Elia Martell. At first, I was worried, I was angry. I thought that Eddard had brought a malicious monster like your grandfather into our _home_ …"

Naelahrys sighed and turned her head and looked at the wall, but then Lady Stark cupped her cheeks with her bandaged hands and lifted her chin up, so that Lady Catelyn's blue eyes would meet her purple eyes.

"But I see you know, and the sacrifices and bravery. I do not see you as the daughter of Rhaegar or granddaughter of the Mad King, I see you as my _daughter_. And I grow prouder each day, you shall never let me down."

Naelahrys looked on in awe, and felt tears sting her eyes, but shook them away.

"Elia Martell, my mother." Naelahrys asked tenderly, "Did you know her? My mother, did you know her well?"

Lady Stark looked on her sadly and shook her head, "No, I only saw her once, nor did I speak with her. It was at the Tourney at Harrenhal. She was known to be the kindest woman ever to grace the earth, and when I saw her, she was a comely although rather sickly looking woman. But kind nonetheless. Elia knew of her duties, and never complained. And I would say she was braver than I. When your father, Rhaegar Targaryen, crowned the Lady Lyanna the Queen of Love and Beauty, she did not look angered nor did she cry. She simply kept on smiling for her subjects, despite the embarrassment. Your mother…your mother would have made a great Queen, had there not been…a rebellion."

Naelahrys felt sadness, but also bitterness and anger. If Rhaegar, her father, had not crowned Lady Lyanna Stark that day, if he had not kidnapped Lyanna…and gifted her mother with the crown. She would have a _family_ of her own. They would be alive, still. Yet regretfully, had she been a simplistic Princess, and had the Targaryen's still be ruling the Seven Kingdoms. She would never have known the Stark's, never met Jon and never gained dragon eggs. And although she was bitter at the fact, she would not change history for the sake of them living, for all die eventually. _Even if it had to be my family_. Yet they did not deserve to die this way, especially her innocent siblings.

"What happened with the Mountain, I know of the stories. But, they are never clear. Each tale of the slaughter of my family is different. Some say that after the Mountain killed my brother, by dropping him to the floor, and after my sister's death, he torture my mother until death..that he...that he forced himself on her. While some say that he killed both my siblings, and then ripped my mother apart. They all end the same, but do you know what happened for certain. What they say, is it true?" Naelahrys winced, as she retold the tales that were given to her by Old Nan and Septa Mordane.

Naelahrys saw Lady Stark cringe at what she told her, and she became nervous. _Perhaps it was worse than I thought? Perhaps there was more to their deaths?_ She too seemed saddened and angered by the atrocities committed by Gregor Clegane, and Tywin Lannister, on his orders. Her lips pursed, and then they were pressed into a firm line.

"Yes, all those words you speak are true." Lady Stark said in a hushed voice, but then her voice turned angry. "By right, Elia Martell and her children deserved _justice_ , but received _none_. Gregor Clegane should have been punished by death for his crimes, and for the deaths of Elia and Aegon, but he was knighted. I was not the only one outraged, Ned was too. House Martell were planning to execute the Mountain themselves, but he was put under protection from the King. Not that he needed it."

"What of Princess Rhaenys, did he not kill my sister? I thought he did, Septa Mordane said he did." Naelahrys spat. _He apparently killed my mother, my brother and my sister, and nearly got to the handmaiden who tried to smuggle me from King's Landing, but lost her life at the hands of Tywin Lannister._

"Naelahrys...what is done…is done…we cannot do anything..." Lady Catelyn trailed off, before sighing.

"My Lady, I ask of you, please." Naelahrys pressed on, closing her eyes. "I need to know… _I need to know_."

"Alright. Not much is known about the death of Princess Rhaenys, all we know of was that she was hiding…between her mother's skirts…Amory Lorch, nor a knight but a bannerman to House Lannister at the time, discovered her and dragged her away. It is said that outside her father's chambers nearby…" Lady Stark stopped, and glanced worriedly at Naelahrys, but she nodded for her to continue. "He stabbed her, he is said to have stabbed her until she was unrecognizable."

Naelahrys felt bile rise in her throat, and felt angry rise within her. Rhaenys, her sister, her blood, and was innocent. An innocent babe, whom was frightened and could barely walk or talk, and they killed her. _What kind of monster would butcher a child?_ Although Lady Catelyn had warned her, she needed to hear what had happened, what had happened to innocent people and she knew that she must stop this. _No more_. No more of people living in fear, never feeling truly safe. _No more_. No more of people living a chained life under _their_ rule. _I shall stop this_.

"Tywin Lannister was said to give the word, to murder my family?" Naelahrys hissed, and looked to Lady Catelyn. "That means he is another man that walks away without chains."

"The House of Lannister, has always been monstrous. They will be stopped, endurance comes with a price." Lady Stark promised, resting a hand on her shoulder.

Her eyes were bloodshot and she chocked back sobs of rage and anguish. Naelahrys knew it was not in her nature to cry, or be vengeful, as she saw no point. But as of now, what the Lannister have done and the people they have wronged. She could not control her anger, an anger that she knew little of. And winced in pain as she heard the whispers screech not the name she was used to, but her name. _Naelahrys!_

"I want them to die!" Naelahrys growled, groaning in agony at the thought of the innocent children. _Aegon. Rhaenys. Bran_.

"They will. That I promise you, Naelahrys. They will answer to the Seven for their crimes. I promise." Lady Catelyn whispered fiercely, pulling her into an embrace. Naelahrys looked out of the window and saw it was nearing dark.

 _No, they won't have to answer to the likes of Gods. They will answer to me._

* * *

Naelahrys woke up, gasping and sweat drenching her body. _Another night terror_.

She lay on her bed of furs, and it was seemingly the middle of the night, and the dimming ominous fire of where her dragon eggs lay, which was her only life. Naelahrys turned on her side and let out a gasp, as she saw a dark shadow in the corner of her room, near her eggs. She could not tell whether it was Raelyx or another assassin. The only noise she could hear was her heart pounding frightful in her ears, she opened her mouth to let out a yell but nothing, not matter how much she forced, could come out. _It is impossible_.

She continued to stare at the shadowy figure in the room, unable to utter a sound, she could not move and found herself paralyzed like that of Bran. _Was this how it would feel?_ Finally, after they stared at each other for little more than a few minutes, she found herself able to move.

"It 'tis alright my Queen, it is Raelyx." The familiar voice whispered. "I did not mean to waken you from your slumber." _His Common Tongue is improving._

Naelahrys let out a sigh, relief washing over her, as she clutched her chest. "Raelyx, do not do that. _Ever_. Especially after the events last night." Naelahrys scolded.

"This one did not mean it! This-Raelyx was protecting his Queen from the shadows!" Raelyx said in a raised voice, and she winced. _What if someone heard?_

"I know…hush, you need to quieten…young Rickon is next door. Do not wake him." She whispered, quickly.

"Your eggs! I came to tell you that the time is near!" Raelyx whispered, a hand reaching out and gesturing to her eggs.

"What of them?" Naelahrys asked, worriedly.

Naelahrys crept out of her bed, and crawled over towards her dragon eggs and picked up one of her eggs, which egg, she did not know, as she could barely see. And inspected it, and would have gasped in excitement, had it not been late at night but instead look upon her egg in awe. _A crack_. Although small, there was a small, dented crack on the egg. _They are stubborn_. But then a thought came to mind, she noticed slight changes in her dragon eggs, especially after the death of the assassin.

 _Perhaps_ , perhaps what was truly needed was his death. You had the fire and then the blood. _But it still isn't enough_ , Naelahrys knew she would have to make a true sacrifice in order for her dragons to hatch. _But what?_ She could not look away from the dragon egg she held, and caressed where the crack in the egg was, and all she could hear was the whispers growing louder in her ears, but it wasn't the names of her ancestors they were whispering. It was _hers_.

 _Naelahrys._


	7. Chapter Six

_The Wall_

Jon Snow

"So you _really_ did love her then?"

Jon sighed and looked away from the flickering light from the fire and over to Tyrion Lannister. "What?"

"Well unless you always have that love sick look on your face. I'd say you were thinking about the _girl_." Tyrion noted, without glancing from his book. "She is quite a sharp thing, isn't she? Not to mention comely. I dare say, even though the Queen wouldn't like it, the girl could rival her beauty, do you not think? Alas, she is stuck in the freezing North where her beauty is hidden."

 _That is a good thing_. Jon watched as the Imp closed his book, and looked over at him. "I suppose that is a good thing for her sake." _Aye it is_.

There was a moment of silence between them, and he gave him a nod before going back to looking at the fire. "Do you think of the Targaryen girl? When you look at the fire?"

"Aye." He replied hoarsely, as he looked at the dancing flames. "When Arya and I were in her chambers, shortly before your arrival at King's Landing, Naelahrys she seemed to be in some form of trance and before we could stop her…she stuck her hands in the fire, Arya and I were both startled by what she had done, and when she pulled her hands away from the flames she remained unburnt and seemed to be in no pain. I asked her of it and she said 'she felt nothing, nothing but warmth'."

Although he felt as though he could trust Lord Tyrion, he would never tell him the full story of Naelahrys. Of her dragon eggs. He would gladly stick a sword in his gut before he told him or any other her, and what he felt for her. _He could only trust her, as she could only trust him_. He admitted many times that he felt selfish, that he wanted her to himself, but that was because she was his only friend growing up and the only person who knew what he must have felt like. _A bastard and an exiled dragon, both loathed and feared, for their blood_.

"She is the blood of the dragon, and they say that they can't be burnt." Tyrion marvelled, smiling crookedly.

"Tell me Jon Snow, did you bed her?" Tyrion asked, a smirk etched onto his face.

" _Excuse me_?" Jon demanded, his eyes narrowing and in the distance he could Ghost growling.

"You know nothing, Northerner." Tyrion mocked, as he shook his head. "Did you sleep with her, lay with her, have sex or did you mate with her? What do you wolves of Winterfell call it?"

"I don't see how that is relevant." Jon retorted firmly, and glared as Lord Tyrion laughed.

"I'm guessing you have then." The Imp pressed on. "Or at least you would have liked to, to bad you're here, and she is in Winterfell. Tell me Snow, if you could break your vows for her would you? "

 _Aye, I would_. Jon thought regretfully. He would travel to the ends of the world for her, and he knew she would do the same for him. If she was in danger, having taking the black or not, he would save her. Same with any of House Stark, he would rescue them. Jon would not care if he betrayed his brothers of the Night's Watch nor breaking his oath, he would save Naelahrys, dragons or not, he would save her. _But what danger lurks in Winterfell?_ None. Jon knew that there would never be a time where he would need to abandon his post, and although he felt glad that we would never need to abandon his post, a thought that sickened him to the core sprung to mind. _What if there was danger?_

"Then the prophecy isn't of a false nature then." Tyrion pondered, breaking Jon's thoughts. _What prophecy?_

"Prophecy, what prophecy?" Jon asked, tilting his head, curious to know what the Imp was talking about.

"The Song of Fire and Ice, the prophecy of Fire and Ice." Tyrion stated. "My sister has been obsessed with it since childhood, she told me once, when she had been drunk, that a Queen, younger, and certainly more beautiful, would strike her down and take all she held dear. I would pay all the gold I own, to see it. To see her downfall. But the prophecy in full, well…that is a tale to tell another night, for I am tired." Tyrion finished, standing up and stretching his limbs, and casts Jon a vacant glance. "Goodnight, Lord Snow. I think this will be the last I see of you, I'm leaving for Winterfell. I'll tell the Dragon Born of you."

Jon gave him a nod and turned his attention back to the fire, and watched the visions of Naelahrys dance within the flames, causing a soft smile to appear on his face, but then a thought crossed his mind and this confused him. _Fire and Ice._

"Fire and Ice." Jon breathed, muttering to himself. "A song of Fire and Ice? What of it?"

* * *

 _Winterfell_

Naelahrys Blackfyre

Although Raelyx had long left her chambers, she had not left the side of her dragon eggs, and was basking in the whispers. Naelahrys groaned as the sun seeped in through her window, and clutched her purple egg tighter, and smiled at her eggs fondly. _You may sleep, but I want to help bring the world to right, and I need your help. I have faith in you_. With haste she placed her dragon eggs into the chest, like she mostly did during the day, and stroked them lovingly before shutting the chest. _Like myself, by day we remain hidden, by nightfall, we grace the world with fire._ Naelahrys almost let out a yelp when some entered her chambers abruptly and turned around to see Maester Luwin, she sighed in relief at him.

"My Lady."

"Yes, Maester?" She asked, curious to know why he had entered her chambers.

"Lord Bran has awoken." Maester Luwin stated, and she could hear the tones of joy hidden underneath his hushed voice. _Bran has woken._

"What? When?" Naelahrys demanded, rushing over to her dresser and vanity table.

"Last night, I came to let you know, perhaps you could speak with him?" Maester Luwin pressed, before leaving her chambers.

She had not felt such joy, Bran had woken and she would be able to speak with him again. Naelahrys did not bother to make herself look presentable and dressed in a simple blue dress, before she rushed out of her chambers. The castle no longer felt cold, as she ran down the halls, they felt warm again. After Bran fell everything felt quiet, but now the residents of Winterfell were toasting towards Bran's recovery, and servants were muttering happily and laughing amongst themselves. Naelahrys let a smile appear on her face as she slowed her pace as she reached Bran's chambers. And looked in on him in awe, as she saw him, alive and well, eyes wide and blinking, and saw him sat in his bed, stroking his direwolf's fur. The smile on her face stretched wide as she saw him, and approached his bedside.

"I am certain on the name, for my direwolf." He stated.

"And? I thought his name was going to be Summer?" Naelahrys asked.

"Yes, Summer it was and Summer it shall stay." He said, and they listened to the soft whines of his direwolf.

"It is a befitting name." She stated, grasping the arms on the chair by his bedside. "How do you fair?" _What have you dreamt of?_

"I'll never walk." He croaked, sadly. _I know, but that shall not stop you and your adventures_.

"You are alive, and that is all that matters to me." Naelahrys stated firmly, grasping his hand. "I never believed for one moment you would not make it, I knew you would wake. I could feel it."

"I wish that I hadn't." He snapped, mournfully looking down.

"Bran!" She yelled, anger rising. "Do not ever say that! Ever!" _Lady Catelyn and I did not risk our lives for you to not want to live._

" _I'm a cripple_." Bran spat at her. "I'll never walk, or ride _nor_ climb. I am better off _dead_."

Lady Stark's darkest of thoughts had become a reality. The loss of using his legs, would leave Bran bitter and unhappy, and wanting to die. _He is too young. He is no longer the innocent boy who would listen to my stories, along with the rest of the Stark children. He's much too young to wish himself dead to this world._ Naelahrys shook her head, and looked away, not wanting Bran to see tears forming in her eyes. _The Lannisters shall pay for what they have done to him!_

"No." Naelahrys stated fiercely. "You are alive, you are stronger than this. Strong enough that the Gods let you live. Nothing shall be impossible, _nothing_. You could conquer the world if you so desired. Together we'll find a way for you to ride a horse, and to fight. If a man is taught to fire a bow from horseback, then you shall learn that. Nothing is impossible for you Bran, and do not let _anyone_ tell you otherwise. And when you are better, and strong enough to leave this bed, I'll show you the world. We'll explore it together."

"I wanted to be a knight!" Bran cried out, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. "I wanted to be a knight. A knight! What kind of knight would I be if I can't even wield a sword?"

"Bran, sweet wolf… _please_.." Naelahrys begged, hushing him then before quickly stating. "I'll be your legs."

"What?" Bran asked, looking at her ridiculously.

"I'll be your legs, I'll walk for you. And like I said…we'll explore the world, _together_. Once your well enough, we'll travel. I'd carry you to Sunspear in Dorne, where my mother's family reside, and my uncles are Princes. They'll be more than glad to except us, I'm sure of it." Naelahrys carried on, when she saw the bright smile slowly but surely appearing on his face. "And screw what the royal family think of me, we'll travel to King's Landing, and we will see your father and your sisters, as I'm sure you have missed them. And after that we could perhaps travel to the Eyrie, where your aunt, Lady Lysa and your cousin reside, as the castle is said to be impregnable. Then we will travel and venture throughout the Free Cities. _It does not matter_ , I'd take you anywhere from the west to the east, to the south to the north, I do not care. I'd take you to see the sun rise and the moon fall, and you can become great in the way of writing books, many books, writing about our adventures and the people that we meet. About the cities, the towns, the plants and the food. We'll do it, _together_."

"Really? Promise me." Bran said, excited at the prospect of visiting these lands and seeing the wonders of the world.

Lord Stark came to her mind when she finished speaking of their adventures, as Bran asked of her to promise him, as Lord Stark always said that she should always keep her promises and never go back on them, but she was not sure if they could venture to the Free Cities, as they were known to be dangerous, though so was King's Landing, and Lord Stark, Sansa and Arya were residing there. But the thought of going to Dorne had always appealed to her, and meeting a family she knew of, but has never seen or heard from. And she wouldn't mind venturing to the Vale, as Bran had never been and he would be excited at the prospect of seeing the castle, like she had some time ago when she was younger. Though she stopped feeling guilty, and more determined. _Wherever he desires, I shall take them. Damn everyone who stops us._ And watched as his smile brightened up, what she thought, would be the whole world. Naelahrys knew then she could never let him down, despite her fears. If she took him to those places like promised, he would be free as a bird.

"I promise you, when you are better we'll leave. The world is ours for the taking." Naelahrys whispered, returning the smile.

"What of the Wall? Can we visit Jon?" Bran exclaimed, his eyes gleaming with happiness.

"Aye, we can visit Jon. If you'd like. We'll go everywhere." Naelahrys replied, wincing at the thought of Jon. _I miss him, yet I know I'll never see him again_.

"Naelahrys...why do you keep the name Blackfyre?" Bran said suddenly, a frown pulling onto his features. "I mean afterall, you are a Targaryen. I am a Stark, but I don't go by any other name."

"I think it is a proud name, a lucky name." Naelahrys answered, startled at the change of subject, but nevertheless explained to him. "Your Lord father renamed me Blackfyre, to draw less attention to me, though it did not work well. People still knew that I was a Targaryen, but the reason I kept the name was...was because of the sword. _Blackfyre_. I prefer to answer to Blackfyre, always have and always will, but Targaryen is my true name. Though, let us not dwell on my name. I have many names. Let's talk more of our adventures. Name a place."

"King's Landing." Bran said, a small smile pulling onto his face. "We can see father and my sisters."

"Yes, we can if you want." She confirmed hesitantly.

"The thought of leaving all the responsibility behind sounds very appealing, mind if I come with you?" A familiar voice came from behind her, causing her to turn and see Robb leaning on the threshold of Bran's chambers, with a playful smile on his face, and his arms crossed, and Naelahrys noted that some of his boyish features had returned with Bran waking up. _He looks happier_.

"You know your Lord father wouldn't approve, a Stark must always run Winterfell, and he is expecting you to do so." Naelahrys winced yet again, stating the truth.

Naelahrys felt guilty as she reminded him of his duty, as she saw his face harden again, and he looked much older. then His blue eyes were losing their light, and his face was worn and the hair he always groomed to near perfection, was unkempt and he overall looked tired, not that she looked any better than him. She looked just as tired as he, and it was partly her own fault, as she stayed up half the night with her dragon eggs, and inspecting them over and over, until she knew each bump and plane of her eggs, and kept tracing her thumb of the tiny crack. _Almost_. But the reasons for him looking tired, was that the duties of Lord of Winterfell were chipping away at him, and were starting to take their toll on him. _But he is not alone, nor shall he ever be._

"Bran, I need to speak to Naelahrys for a moment." Robb stated, his lips pressed in a firm line. "It is a matter of importance."

Bran huffed, but then nodded. Naelahrys stood up from the chair and brushed herself off, before leaving his chambers with Robb in tow.

"We are expecting men from the Night's Watch, we are to be their hosts." Robb stated, tiredly. "They're heading down South, for new recruits. I expect you and Maester Luwin to make the arrangements?"

"Is Jon-" Before Naelahrys could ask about Jon. Robb interrupted her sighing, "No. No, he is not coming. You and I both know that it is likely we will never see him again."

Naelahrys let out a shaky sigh and asked, "How many shall we be expecting?"

"Not many, only a band of ten shall be arriving at Winterfell." Robb replied. "At least the Night Watchmen won't expect much, unlike the Lannisters. Bedding and hot meals should do them good."

"That is good, I shall let those in the kitchens know." Naelahrys said before asking, "When will we expect them?"

"They should be here within two days time." Robb estimated. "I only got the raven an hour ago. The winds are changing."

"Aye, they are. I'll have their chambers ready as quick as it shall take." She said. "And I will let the kitchen staff know to make a feast. I have no doubt they shall be starving."

She and Robb nodded to each other, and he left Naelahrys to her own devices. Naelahrys rubbed her face tiredly, crestfallen at the fact that Jon shall not be joining them. And she picked up her skirts to hurry around the hallways alerting the staff that the men of the Night's Watch shall be arriving, but stopped halfway sighing in delight as she heard the whispers of her name.

* * *

 _King's Landing_

Eddard Stark

 _Robert Baratheon._

The man he knew and loved like that of a brother, was at the Small Council, and to him it was a shocking sight to behold. Eddard was no fool, and he knew that Robert left the Seven Kingdoms to the rulings and dealings of the Small Council, while he ate and drank himself into a stupor, while sleeping with multiple woman whom were not his wife nor Queen, Cersei Lannister. And he looked on suspiciously at the men that sat at his side. The Spider; a mischievous, gossip of a eunuch who was known to him as Lord Varys. Then that of Maester Pycelle, an old and perverted man. Then Lord Renly Baratheon, the youngest of the Baratheon brothers and then Petyr Baelish, also known as Littlefinger was present at the meeting.

"The whore is pregnant." Robert hissed at him.

"You're speaking of murdering children." Ned replied, _and Naelahrys' aunt and future cousin._

"I warned you this would happen." Robert retorted. "I warned you long ago when you wanted to save that little shit, Ned. I warned you, but you did not listen. Well, hear it now and I do not care if you do not like it. I want them dead. Mother and child, both. And that madman, Viserys, as well. And I want Naelahrys dead, you and I both know she wanted to rebel against me, she made that decision. I gave her a proposition that day and she refused it. I ask her to kneel and she refused, she is loyal to no one but herself. Is that plain enough for you now, Ned? I want the dragon's to be none existent, and then I'll sleep better at night.

"You will not harm Naelahrys, she has done nothing but show her loyalty. If you kill them you will dishonour yourself forever if you do this." Eddard seethed, warning him.

" _Honour?_ " Robert roared mockingly, his face red with the fury that was known to him. "I've got the Seven Kingdoms to rule! One king…Seven Kingdoms. Do you think honour keeps them in line? Do think it's honour that's keeping the peace? It's fear…fear and blood! You have talked me into saving that _bitch_ , no more. All of them. Every dragon. _Naelahrys Targaryen_ shall be dead by the next moon, as with her blasted rebellion. You didn't think I wouldn't know that she is conspiring with her aunt and uncle across that sea, and the Martell's. All of them! All dead."

Eddard froze on the spot and trembled in anger, "Then you are no better than the Mad King himself. You think I'll stand down and let you kill her. _I will not_."

"Careful, Ned." Robert whispered, anger evident in his voice. "Careful, now."

"Naelahrys Targaryen is a wolf of Winterfell, has been since the day she arrived. Naelahrys is nothing like the Mad King, I swear it on my honour and my name." Eddard replied, clenching his jaw. "Naelahrys isn't Rhaegar, Robert."

Robert let out a cold laugh, scoffing at the prospect. "Then why do many hail her as the _Dragon Born_ then? She is nothing like the Mad King, the Mad King was stupid. _She is not_. There are people in Westeros who call me 'Usurper', what if one day she decided she wants the Iron throne? They would serve her, and see me dead, to see her on the Iron Throne."

"I won't let you kill her, everyone within the North knows that she has no desire or thirst for the Iron Throne. The wine has gone to your head." Ned argued.

"And what of the Targaryen's across the Narrow Sea? What of Daenerys Targaryen? Some say she is as mad as her father! And even if she isn't, her brother and son might be. I cannot take that risk!" Robert hissed, his eyes narrowing at Ned. "And rumour has it that the Blackfyre girl has been gifted dragon eggs, from her uncle and aunt! Did she receive them, Ned? Do not test me any longer."

"You want to assassinate Naelahrys based on a rumour that the Spider gave you?" Eddard asked, in disbelief. _What he spoke was true, Naelahrys my sweet girl, I haven't failed you yet I won't start now_.

"No rumour, my Lord." Lord Varys answered, a sly smile twitching on his face. "Naelahrys Blackfyre of the House Targaryen has _dragons_ , and Daenerys Stormborn is with child."

"Based on what information? Not all words spoken are true." Eddard spoke, barely containing the anger in him.

"Ser Jorah of the Andal, an exiled Mormont I believe." The eunuch spoke with certainty. "He is serving as an advisor to the Targaryen's, and told me that Magister Illyrio Mopatis of Pentos along with the helping of Viserys and Daenerys sent dragon eggs to Naelahrys, in belief that she shall help them claim the throne, becoming their Aegon the Conqueror."

Eddard instantly recognized the name, and clenched his teeth. He had sentenced Ser Jorah to death for selling people under his protection into slavery, and he escaped before he could swing the sword, as he passed the word. _Traitor. Through and through, and yet they seem to believe his words. I cannot let Naelahrys and her secrets be uncovered._ Naelahrys was like his daughter, although a dragon, a daughter nonetheless and he would be damned to the hells before they kill her.

"Mormont?" He tested the name on his tongue. "You bring us the whispers of a traitor to the crown half a world away and call it fact?"

"Jorah Mormont was known as a slaver, not a traitor." Littlefinger pointed out. But he smirked, slowly raising his hands in the air, and waved them mockingly, as he received the cold Northern stare from Eddard. "I know, I know, small difference, to an honourable man that is."

"He broke the law, fled our land, dishonored and betrayed his family." Ned spat, "We would condemn the innocent lives of Naelahrys, Daenerys and her unborn child on the word of this man?"

"Though is he right, Ned?" Robert questioned, growling. "Does Naelahrys Blackfyre have dragons?" _Aye._

"No, no she does not. Maester Luwin and myself would have known otherwise, as with the rest of Winterfell. I do not know of any dragon eggs, they have not existed in over a hundred years." Eddard lied, trying to convince Robert of Naelahrys' innocence.

"That may be. But what of the whore?" Robert asked, "She is pregnant, what if she births a son? What if he grows mad? What then? He'll then become the head of a Dothraki army. What then, Ned?"

"Naelahrys shall convince them otherwise, if I ask her to. And the Narrow Sea still lies between us. I'll rue the day the Dothraki teach their horses how to walk on water." Ned replied, unconvinced that the girl is pregnant. _Though they have been right so far, and yet he has thrown them off._

"You want to do _nothing_?" Robert roared. "You are meant to be the Hand of the bloody King! And that is your _advice_? Do nothing until our enemies are raiding and ravaging _my_ lands? You are in _my_ bloody council. I damned of you to counsel. _Counsel!_ Speak sense to this honourable fool, Naelahrys Targaryen and the dragon spawn across the sea must die!"

Eddard looked around the room and saw that no man in the Council, would speak on behalf of the children of House Targaryen, but himself. But although he found himself caring little for the Targaryen's across the Narrow Sea, Naelahrys was now involved and her life is on the line, and her fate 'entrusted' with these men. Ned knew then no one, no one but him and him alone would vouch for her life, and he instantly remembered the day she was a babe, the day he first fought for her. _And I shall fight for her forevermore._

"I understand your misgivings, my Lord. Truly, I do. It is a terrible thing we must consider; a truly vile thing. Yet, we who presume to rule must sometimes do vile things for the good of the realm. If Naelahrys hatch dragons, and Daenerys birth a son, the realms will burn and bleed." Lord Varys spoke, clasping his hands together and leaning forward in his chair.

"I am sorry, and I bear Naelahrys Targaryen no ill will." Maester Luwin spoke in a hushed voice. "Should Naelahrys hatch these apparent dragons, how many innocents will die in her conquest for the Iron Throne if she desires it? How many towns and cities will burn? Is it not wiser, Lord Stark, kinder even, even though you hold great care for her, that she should die now so that millions shall live?"

"No man should have to watch his daughter die." Eddard spoke gravely, clenching his fists at his side. _Especially by you, killing her is not an option._

"By the God's, Ned! She is not your bloody daughter! She is the daughter of a Dornish whore and a monster." Robert yelled, and then took a sip of his wine from the bottle. "Need I remind you, Ned, that the monster was her father, who had kidnapped your bloody sister, my betrothed! Rhaegar Targaryen is the very reason that Lyanna is dead! And not to mention her grandfather, he butchered your father and brother!"

"Viserys and Daenerys should have been killed years ago. It is a mistake on our account." Lord Renly pressed on. "Naelahrys Targaryen, was given an act of mercy. She was spared and survived the carnage that we, who were born before her, created. Does she not deserve at least a trial, to pledge her allegiance. It is only just. After all she was raised by Lord and Lady Stark themselves, she was not corrupted by her uncle and aunt, nor serpent tongues."

Then Littlefinger began, a lecherous smile across his face. "When you find yourself in bed with a rather ugly woman…"

Eddard's eyes glared at him, and saw Lord Varys rolling his eyes, and turning his head to the side, and he found himself doing the same, dragging his eyes at Baelish. _Only that of Petyr Baelish could compare killing an innocent girl to bedding a woman_.

"The best way is to close your eyes, get it over with. Cut her throat, be done with it. Merciful." Lord Baelish finished, and then smirked.

All of them, _monsters_. The men that Ned was in the presence of were lecherous, ambitious and sly men, whom would have you murdered in your sleep. But never had Eddard ever thought that they would be capable of agreeing to the unjust murder of Naelahrys, Daenerys and her unborn child. _No harm shall ever come to Naelahrys, I can make sure of that, but Daenerys and her child, that is challenging._ Eddard approached them and rested his hands firmly on the table, and he leaned towards the King.

"I have been loyal. I have followed you into war-twice-without doubts, without second thoughts, but I shall not follow you now. The Robert I grew up would never tremble at the thought of Naelahrys Targaryen, a mere _girl_." Eddard said gravely. "She is nothing but a babe compared to us. And what of Daenerys Targaryen, why should the girl be punished for her father's crimes."

"She is no mere girl." Robert spat, fury shining in his eyes. "Naelahrys Targaryen dies." He stated fiercely.

"I will have no part in it." Eddard stated, closing his eyes and deeply breathing from his nose.

"You're the Hand of the King, Lord Stark. You'll do as I command, and bring me her head or I'll find myself a hand who will."

Eddard opened his eyes, and rested on Robert's, and clenched his jaw. He will not let Naelahrys die at their hands, and will not be a part of the murder of an innocent mother and unborn child. He will not. Ned sighed and took off his pin and tossed it towards the direction of Robert. _I never wanted the damn thing in the first place, not at this cost_. He did not care if the toss broke it into two. He felt nothing towards Robert anymore, not at the price of Naelahrys.

"Good luck to him then." Eddard spoke, gravely. "I wish he had the opportunity to serve a better man than this, I thought you were better than this."

Robert rose from his seat, both his chair and goblet falling to the ground, and he began to roar at Eddard, though he refused to listen.

"Out!" Robert roared. "Out, damn you! I'm done with you!"

Eddard kept his face straight and bowed, and then turned around and left the room which held the Small Council, but winced as Robert's curses and threats followed his out the room.

"Go! Run back to Winterfell! Protector of dragon spawn! I'll have both your heads on spikes! I'll have your heads for myself, you fool! You think you're too good for this, Lord Stark? Too proud and honourable? This is war! And all Targaryen's, starting with that spawn in Winterfell, will die!" Robert spat.

War had casualties, Ned knew of that. There was no denying that many die in war, many go hungry, many go ill, many suffer. But that is the way of war, although it doesn't make it right. And he would not let Naelahrys Targaryen be added to Robert's list of conquests. _I protected you as a babe and I'll protect you now, Naelahrys Blackfyre of Winterfell. I swear it, until the end of my days. No harm shall come to you, I swear._

* * *

 _Winterfell_

Naelahrys Blackfyre

Naelahrys sighed and joining Robb in the main hall as it was time to greet their guests. She had rarely anytime to speak with the servants, and help them organise various chambers for the Night's Watch, as she knew that it would not end well if one man was left without a room. Naelahrys then had to avoid angry staff in the kitchens as she told them they would be making more meals than normal, and in the morning when they broke their fast as well, and had narrowly escaped rotten vegetables and fruits being chucked at her. Though what came to a shock to her was that Tyrion Lannister was among the band of men coming from the Wall. _He couldn't possible have taken the black, although I admire him greatly for what the world has put him through and the victories he has one in the battle of the mind, the winter would take him within days._

"I must say, I received a slightly warmer welcome on my last visit, is that not right Lady Naelahrys?" Lord Tyrion rhetorically remarked.

Naelahrys let out a breath as she saw Robb glower at the man, and it was true. Robb was hostile towards any Lannister, and despite how different Tyrion was from his family, he was still no exception. She glared at the back of Robb's head, and kicked his leg, causing him to hiss and lean forward.

"Any man of the Night's Watch is welcome at Winterfell." Robb stated, and both he and the men of the Night's Watch exchanged nods of gratitude.

"…Any man of the Night's Watch…but not I, eh, boy?" Lord Tyrion questioned, his eyes locking on Naelahrys' purple.

"I am not your _boy_ , Lannister." Robb said, clenching his jaw in annoyance. "I am the Lord of Winterfell while my father is away."

"Then you might learn a Lord's courtesy." Lord Tyrion suggested, before his eyes moved away from Naelahrys' back onto Robb.

Naelahrys watched as Hodor, a gentle man nearing the size of a giant, though she tended to exaggerate on his height, but he was taller than most men, carried Bran into the hall. Tyrion turned towards him and examined him. "So, it's true, then." He pondered. "Hello, Bran. Do you remember anything about the fall? Of what happened?"

"He has no memory of that day." Maester Luwin spoke.

"Curious…" He muttered.

"Indeed." Naelahrys replied to his statement, and they exchanged looks and she knew then with one simple glance. _He knows, as do I. He knows that either his sister or brother pushed Bran from that tower, and nearly had him killed._

"Why are you here?" Robb asked. _Yes, why would you return here, Lord Tyrion?_

Lord Tyrion simply ignored him, and turned to Bran. "Would your charming companion be so kind as to kneel? My neck is beginning to hurt."

"Kneel, Hodor." Bran commanded, as Hodor lowered Bran and stumbled onto his knees. "Do you like to ride, Bran?" Lord Tyrion questioned.

" _Yes_." He immediately answered, before stammering. "Well, I…I mean, I _did_ like to."

"The boy has lost the use of his legs." Maester Luwin informed Tyrion.

"And what of it?" Lord Tyrion exclaimed, clasping his hands together. "With the right horse and saddle chosen, even a cripple can ride."

Bran glared at Tyrion. "I'm not a _cripple_."

"Then I am not a dwarf." Tyrion argued. "My father will rejoice to hear it!"

Naelahrys watched on fondly as Bran's mouth twitched into the second smile she has seen since he woke up. _Should I thank you Lord Tyrion?_

"I have a gift for you. Give that to your saddler. He'll provide the rest. You must shape the horse to the rider. Start with a yearling and teach it to respond to the reins and to the boy's voice." Lord Tyrion said, as he pulled out a piece of parchment and gave it to the hopeful Bran, and she saw happiness shine in his eyes. _Please may this work_. She prayed.

"Will I really be able to ride?" Bran asked, in awe and in hope.

"You will." Lord Tyrion confirmed. "On horseback you will be as tall as any of them."

"Is this some kind of trick? Why do you want to help him?" Robb asked, doubt and suspicion evident in his voice.

"I have a tender spot in my heart for cripples, bastards and _broken things_." Tyrion smiled a soft smile, and finished while looking upon Naelahrys.

Naelahrys knew that would not quench the doubt in Robb, she knew Lannisters were monsters, were liars and were snakes in lions clothing. But perhaps, Tyrion was not like that. Deceptive, perverted and dishonourable at times, yet. But a monster, she did not know what to make of him. _I only have one reason not to trust him and that is his name, but yet I would be like everyone else hypocritical, as I bear a name that people loath and fear._ Not all Targaryen's were bad or mad, at least she thought that, _hopeful I am neither of those things_. Naelahrys liked to think of herself as good and liked to think Tyrion good as well, even though he bears the name Lannister.

"You have done Bran a great kindness, my Lord." Naelahrys spoke up in a hushed voice. "I thank you." And she saw Tyrion nod in her direction.

Robb agreed and said, "The hospitality of Winterfell is yours."

Tyrion simply rolled his eyes at Robb. "Spare me your false courtesies, Lord Stark. There is a brothel outside your walls. I'll find myself a bed there and both of us can sleep easier."  
Robb nodded to him, and Lord Tyrion spun around and began to walk towards the door, before stopping and turning towards her.

"Oh and Naelahrys, Jon sends his _love_." Tyrion playfully mocked.

Naelahrys froze on the spot, and sucked in a sharp breath. _What?_ He had spoken to Jon, before she could call out to Tyrion, he had left the hall. _Jon has spoken to him_. Her heart ached as she thought on him, she had missed him so much and by now she knew he would have taken the black and would never see her again. _I shall never see him again, I shall never speak with him nor hear his voice. I miss him_. Naelahrys let out her breath she held in, and stumbled down from where she stood, and a look of confusion crossed her face. _What did he mean his 'love'?_

* * *

 _Thud._  
 _Thud._  
 _Thud._

Theon aimed his arrow at the target, and landed another shot. _Thud_. Enviously, Naelahrys watched as he practiced nearly the only thing he excelled at besides woman. _Archery_. He rarely missed and when he did, it was by mere inches. And she looked away from her book about the united Seven Kingdoms, and saw Bran stare intently at Theon, but smirked slightly, as she saw Maester Luwin grow annoyed, of which he rarely did, as Bran continued to stop his studies.

Maester Luwin tapped a pointer to a map of Westeros. Bran briefly glanced down at it and sighed, placing his hand on his cheek. "Iron Islands. Sigil, a Kraken. And their words 'We do not sow'"

"Lords?"

"The Greyjoys."

Naelahrys sighed and shook her head, as Theon turned around, smirking triumphantly and proudly. "Famed for their skills at archery, navigation and lovemaking."

"And _failed_ rebellions." Naelahrys snorted, glancing down at her book.

Since last night, her interest in Aegon the Conqueror and one sister in particular, Visenya, had sparked. Naelahrys' obsession with hatching her dragon eggs, sparked again when she found the crack in her egg. _The time is near._ She recalled the mysterious man, Raelyx', words. She had been constantly dreaming of dragons emerging from the flames by her side. Naelahrys knew her ancestors had dragons, though one question remained, _how did they hatch them_? Her dragons were meant to have turned to stone, but both Eddard Stark and Maester Luwin were wrong. _They are hatching_.

" _Targaryen's_? Do you know what they are famed for, Bran?" Theon cruelly hissed. "Madness and burning men, woman and children alike alive. I just love being in the presence of a madwoman, oh great _Dragon Born_."

"Naelahrys. Theon. Enough." Maester Luwin scolded, sharply.

Theon smirked at her, before turning back to practicing his archery. And she in turn went back to her book, and began to grow annoyed, as this was the third time she has reread the same sentence, and had lost her place. She listened in carefully as she read page after page of her family's history as Bran was learning and reciting the Houses of Westeros, from the weak to the strong, to the fallen to newly found Houses, and smiled as he struggled at the words of House Lannister, but her smile fell when she heard Bran recite his mother's words.

"Family, Duty, Honour."

"Those are Tully words." Maester Luwin stated. "You know these words. Your mother's, are we playing a game?"

"Family, Duty, Honour…" Bran trailed off. "Are you sure that is the right order?"

Both Maester Luwin and Naelahrys looked at Bran curiously, _where is he going with this?_

"You know it is." Maester Luwin replied.

"Family comes first?" Bran replied bitterly.

"Your mother left to protect this family." She told him, grasping and squeezing his hand gently. "If she had a choice-"

"How can she protect this family, if she is _not_ with her family?" Bran questioned, scraping a wooden figure of a fish harshly against the wooden table.

"Bran, your mother _loves_ you." Naelahrys stated passionately. "She will love you, _always_ , and would face a thousand swords in your name. She loves you, she would die for you."

"When you were born." Began the Maester, "I was the one that pulled you from your mother. I place you in her arms. From that moment until the moment she dies, she will love you. Absolutely. _Fiercely_. And Naelahrys, she was present during your birth. The moment she saw you, she would protect you and your siblings until her final breath. The look that she gave you upon seeing you was adoration, and I knew then that House Stark would have a fierce protect and a guardian of the North."

 _Aye, Bran. I will protect you until the day I die. Lord Eddard, Lady Catelyn, Robb, Sansa, Rickon and yourself. I'll protect you until my final breath, as I promised. I shall never break my oath to you young Stark, I promise you that._ Naelahrys sighed, as she heard Bran inquire about his mother. She and Maester Luwin could not tell him, they could not tell him the answers that he was looking for. As she was about to speak up about a different subject, a messenger from the tower where they held the three eyed crows came forward, and came to her side.

"Milady." The messenger addressed, hoarsely.

"Aye." She replied back.

"I have a message for you, it is from King's Landing, Lady Naelahrys." The messenger replied, and reached for the letter and handed it to her.

Naelahrys wondered whom it was from, _Sansa? Arya? Lord Stark?_ And broke the wax seal and unraveled the piece of parchment, and her whole world froze. In large, thick lettering in smudged ink was a three lettered word that would haunt her.

 _RUN._

* * *

Hey guys, hopefully you like this update! I'd like to thank you all for the reviews, the favs and the follows. If you have any questions about anything, feel free to ask.

Reviews-

 **Xdg** : Thank you, I will be posting a new chapter up every second day.

: I know that Robert uses a war hammer and not an axe, I've mentioned many times that he uses a hammer. The axe was just her perception of how she was to die. Naelahrys is a deep thinker, but she did know that they were coming at the end of chapter 2. Yeah, Blackfyre were bastard Targaryen's and became a house, but I named her after the sword Blackfyre. In this chapter, it did explain vaguely about her name, so I hope it helps. And thanks for reviewing.


	8. Chapter Seven

_Winterfell_

Naelahrys Blackfyre

She held her breath, and her head started to spin, as she grew sick. Robb scanned the letter that she had given him, and the letter he had received from Maester Luwin, with a wax seal of the Lannister sigil, but she found herself caring little for that letter, and more so for the letter sent to her with the three lettered 'run', _who would send this to me?_ It was from King's Landing, _was it a trick? Was it a trick from the Lannisters? Are we in danger?_ She did not know, but pondered on it. _Run_. Naelahrys found the words concerning, but remained undeterred. They cannot frighten me, _why should I flee over words of an unnamed stranger?_ A mother would not flee without her children, so why should she flee without her dragons? Without the Starks? She continued to think about it, and watched Robb, concerned, as his expression began to darken as he read the letter from House Lannister, and gripped it tightly in his hands. _They have already taken many from House Stark away from me, what do they want now?_

"What is it?" Theon questioned.

"Jaime Lannister ambushed my father and his household." Robb hoarsely replied. "He killed the guards, including Jory Cassel, and injured my father. The Queen says that the reasoning behind this was because Lady Stark took the Imp captive. They want him back."

"What of Arya? Sansa? What of them? Are they safe?" Naelahrys questioned, closing her eyes. _They'll pay for this, I swear by it Lord Stark._

"I do not know, it does not say." Robb hissed quietly. "The Imp? Tyrion Lannister, mother has took him captive."

"The Imp is answering for his crimes." Theon stated, clasping a comforting hand on Robb's shoulder. _What crimes?_

" _What crimes_? Man-whoring and drinking, I hardly think those are crimes. He has done nothing. Tyrion Lannister is an innocent man." Naelahrys argued. _I know he is._

"And we are supposed to trust you? Ignore her, Robb. Women are fickle. He crippled Bran, now he has to answer for his crimes. Where did Lady Stark take the half man anyway?" Theon demanded, not before casting a smirk towards Naelahrys, which angered her. _How dare he!_

"The Vale." Maester Luwin answered. "To her sister, Lysa Tully. There was many ravens this morning, but I thought of this as more pressing matter, along with the message Lady Naelahrys received."

Naelahrys looked up from the burning candles, and saw them all stare at her. Fate has been testing as of late, and Lord Stark has picked a terrible time to leave Winterfell, as did Lady Catelyn. _Robb needs him, as he needs his mother._ Naelahrys knew he was trying his very best, but he was too inexperienced, too young, too much of a warrior than a diplomat. _But best is not enough, you must surpass your betters for you to succeed in this world_.

"Who sent you _this_?" Robb asked, gripping her letter tightly in his hand, and was clenching his fists so hard they were turning white. _I do not know_.

"It does not say, but the messenger knew it was from King's Landing. It could be anyone, it could even be a trick!" Naelahrys hissed, continuing to bite the inside of her cheeks.

"I recognize the writing, it is familiar to me. But I cannot place my finger on who…" Maester Luwin muttered, trailing of as he stared intently at the writing.

"We should send a raven to Lady Stark." Naelahrys stated, worried for House Stark. "Warn her of the situation at hand. We must return Tyrion to the Lannisters, he is an _innocent_ man."

"He's hardly innocent, Naelahrys. He is a Lannister, no Lannister is innocent." Theon snapped, his eyes narrowed towards her.

"And I am a _Targaryen_ , will you send me to King's Landing and have me beheaded for my innocence, like Tyrion. Just because we _bare_ a name, I hope not." Naelahrys retorted, harshly.

"The Imp is the reason why Bran is crippled, get it into your head Naelahrys, he is guilty. Not just for being a Lannister but for pushing Bran from a tower." Theon spat.

"If he is the reason behind Bran becoming a cripple, then why did he help him ride again?" Naelahrys said, arguing Tyrion's case.

Theon did not answer, and she resisted the urge to laugh at his stupidity and ignorance, and turned towards Maester Luwin and Robb.

"Your sisters are in King's Landing, afraid. Your father is in King's Landing, injured. They are helpless. Robert may think he holds power, but the power is lurking in the shadows, it is his Small Council and the Lannisters that rule King's Landing. We cannot risk them harming your sisters and Lord Stark. It would not be wise to retaliate immediately. _Please_ , Robb. Think this through. I shall travel to King's Landing, alone and unrecognized. If this is war you want, let me take Sansa and Arya away from King's Landing, to Ironrath, or to the Vale. _Anywhere_ , please let me take your brothers and sisters away from this. Away from the Lannister's hold." Naelahrys pleaded, begging Robb.

"No." Robb stated firmly, "Your place is with Winterfell, with the North. You cannot leave."

 _No it is not, my place is not with Winterfell, it is with House Stark. And as of now, Sansa and Arya are in danger. I must go._ Naelahrys knew she could not stay, not here. She knew like the Lady Catelyn, she must leave to protect their family.

"We let the Lannister's kill our men and maim our liege Lord. We must do something." Theon demanded, and then turned to Robb. "We cannot let them get away from this. Let's show them some what a Northern winter truly is. Call the banners, Robb, avenge the deaths of your father's men."

"Careful, Theon Greyjoy." Maester Luwin warned, as he spoke low. "You speak bold words, but we should not start a war so easily. Thousands will die, and Lord Stark and his daughters will be taken hostage."

"And what would you have us do? Lick Lannister arse?" Theon scoffed, glaring at Maester Luwin.

"Aye and we shall continue to lick their arses until Lord Stark, Sansa and Arya are back at Winterfell. _Safe_." Naelahrys stated, fiercely, her glare equal to that of Theon's.

"There is no 'us', Theon" Robb spoke, suddenly. "This is not your house. But we will not return the Imp, do not argue with me, Naelahrys. My mother will see to it that justice is served."

 _He is an innocent man, and no one can see it._ She knew despite the deep rooted hatred for House Lannister, that Lord Eddard would not keep Tyrion captive without proof and for his namesake. Lord Stark was not like that, and neither was she. _I'd be a hypocrite otherwise._ She sighed, fear slowly creeping within her, and saw Robb stare intently at her.

"I take back what I said earlier. You shall leave at dusk. Rescue them, rescue them from King's Landing. Do whatever it takes, keep the promise you made us long ago. Protect my family, Naelahrys Blackfyre of House Targaryen. _Protect them_." Robb whispered, handing her a dagger from his belt. "Do whatever it takes."

She nodded, and grasped the dagger tightly in her hand. _Aye. I will._ Naelahrys turned around and walked out of his chambers, without a second glance at Robb, Theon and Maester Luwin. Naelahrys held the dagger tighter in her grip, as she hurried down the hall, and towards the courtyard, where she knew Rickon and Bran would be. She would make her goodbyes short and leave before dusk, before the night set in, but she knew not to go alone, and would bring her dragon eggs and Raelyx with her, for they would surely be needed.

 _I will destroy those that have dared to lay a hand on you. Prepare Lannisters, for there shall be a storm coming for you, so you and your friends better batten down the hatches. For I am coming to burn your Kingdoms down._

* * *

"You can't go!" howled Rickon, as he wept into Naelahrys skirts. _I must_.

"I must…Rickon...please, don't cry. I'll be back soon, and you'll see your father, and sisters. I have to bring them home." Naelahrys whispered softly, patting his back gentle as he sobbed.

"I don't want you to go!" Rickon exclaimed, his face turning red as he stood up. "Father, Sansa and Arya left. Then mother left, now you're leaving! It's not fair! You can't go!"

Naelahrys sighed, she knew he would not have not took to this very well, and edged closer towards him. "I have to Rickon, I have no choice, pup. You'll understand someday."

Rickon howled and sobbed, and his howls were mimicked by his direwolf, Shaggydog, causing her to wince. She knelt at his side, and attempted to pull him into her embrace, but Rickon squirmed free and glared at her, turning his back towards her, and began to stomp his foot. Naelahrys winced again, and sighed at the harshness and wildness of the boy.

"I'm sorry, but I must leave. I need to rescue your sisters." Naelahrys whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder, which caught his attention.

"Like a Prince…Are you Sansa's and Arya's Prince?" He pondered, turning towards her, and wiped his tears and running nose on his sleeve.

"Aye, I suppose…" She trailed off, before he started to let out whimpers and whines. _Rickon_. "Rickon, please…"

Naelahrys was about to wrap her arms around the boy, and as she was about to do so; Robb, Bran and Theon entered the courtyard. Her eyes widened at the sight of the gash on Bran's leg and all three looked equally unkempt. Theon was dragging a woman harshly through the gates, and Naelahrys stood up, and rushed over to them.

"Let her go, Theon. You're hurting her." Naelahrys stated, firmly.

Both she and the woman stared intently at each other, both unmoving and neither she nor the woman backed down. Theon smirked at Naelahrys and pulled on the woman's hair roughly, and the woman closed her eyes and cried out, causing Naelahrys to grow angry.

"We were attacked by Wildlings. Bran killed this one's friend, but Robb decided it was more humane to let the savage bitch live." Theon stated.

Naelahrys gripped onto his arm, before he could pull her hair again. "I said, let her go, _Greyjoy_." Naelahrys stated, fiercer than before.

"So your defending the bitch now, I never took you as one to defend the likes of her. Though I suppose she is like you, a savage _bitch_." Theon snarled, shrugging off her arm.

"Mind your tongue, Theon." Robb warned, as he carried Bran, tightly in his arms. "Of what importance does she serve to you, Naelahrys?" Robb demanded, curiosity in his voice.

"I've decided that the woman shall be under my protection, and no one is to lay a hand on her." Naelahrys replied, her eyes not moving from the woman.

Theon glanced at Robb, shocked, and then glared between Naelahrys and the freed woman, and shoved the woman harshly towards her, the woman cried out and hissed at Theon as she fell to the hard ground, and crawled with haste towards Naelahrys, and gripped her hands around her thigh and waist. Naelahrys hushed her quietly, and stared unflinching from Theon's hardened stare, and then looked at Bran, who looked appalled. She winced at the grip of the woman, and placed a hand on the woman's, squeezing her cold and bloodied hand gently in comfort.

"I did not kill anyone, Naelahrys." Bran said, and shot Theon a glare.

"Maester Luwin needs to tend to his wounds." Robb said. "We have to get him upstairs to Maester Luwin's tower."

Naelahrys nodded, and watched as Robb carried Bran away with Theon in tow, but she did not fail to notice that Theon cast a look towards them, as he walked behind Robb, and glared at both her and the woman. She shrugged it off, and the turned to the woman and knelt by her side, and grasp the sides of the woman's face, and looked in her eyes.

"What is your name?" Naelahrys asked, softly.

"Osha." The woman struggled out, "Yours?"

"Naelahrys Blackfyre of House Targaryen." Naelahrys answered, somewhat proudly.

"So you're the Dragon Born? We were closer to heat than expected. A dragon in the _flesh_." Osha whispered, and reached out touch locks of Naelahrys silver hair, before her eyes turned cold and suspicious. "What is it you want from me?" Osha then demanded, staring at her.

"I have nothing to ask of you, I freed you from Theon and you can do as you like now. But, what I wanted of you, was, to look after two young boys, Bran and Rickon Stark." Naelahrys replied, honestly.

"Lord Eddard Stark's sons, eh?" Osha said, seemingly rhetorical as they both knew the answer that question.

"Aye. It was I who used to look after them, but I am leaving for King's Landing and I am in need of someone to look after them." Naelahrys stated, "can I trust you?"

"Aye, miss. You can trust me, I am merely a spear wife in the presence of wolves and a dragon, I have no reason to be displeased. I am safe now." Osha stated, clasping her hands in Naelahrys. "Away from _them_."

"You are safe now." Naelahrys repeated.

 _Anyone who dares to chain the free shall be crushed into the rocks. No matter who they are._

* * *

"It does not hurt, Naelahrys." Bran told her. "I'm alright."

"Still an infection could develop." Naelahrys warned, squeezing his hand. "Better to not let things go to chance."

Naelahrys had left Osha in her chambers with Rickon, and in turn she left to see how Bran and Robb were fairing. She watched with Bran as the Maester, mashed together various herbs and looked through many ointments. He placed a clothed finger inside a jar containing brown paste, and the cloth became a coated brown and applied the paste thickly onto Bran's wound, and Naelahrys saw nor heard any sign of pain from the boy. The ointment was known for its powerful stung, and she has witnessed many grown men cry over the appliance of the paste. And Bran did not even wince, and she looked on sadly. _He truly has no feeling in his legs_.

"Naelahrys, what of the Wildling woman?" Robb asked, turning his attention towards her. "Is she leaving with you for King's Landing, what do you plan to do with her?"

"No, King's Landing, I must go alone. Osha shall be looking after Rickon and Bran, in my absence." Naelahrys replied, not taking her eyes of Bran.

"By the Gods, Naelahrys! Of all the idiotic decisions you have made, this one is the worst one yet!" Robb snapped. "She's a _Wildling_."

"She is _human_. And yes, yes I make idiotic decisions, have you not made some? I trust the woman, and she is under my protection. Do not harm her." Naelahrys snapped.

"You saw what her companions did to Bran, she is not to be trusted." Robb warned. "She invaded our lands. She wanted to kill Bran!"

"Yet, she did not." Naelahrys said, shaking her head. "If she had the chance to kill him and she did, Osha would have killed him. Although I was not there, they did not want to kill him." Robb's face became confused, as his brows lowered, and she continued. "They wanted to go somewhere warm, she seemed frightened, Robb. _Why_ would she be frightened?"

"I did recall them saying that there were no White Walkers in Dorne." Robb stated, rubbing his chin in thought.

"White Walkers beyond the Wall?" Bran's voice trembled, his eyes growing wide with fear. "The stories you told me, that Old Nan told me, they are true."

"No." Robb assured. "White Walkers, may have existed once, but they do not exist now. White Walkers have been extinct for thousands of years, our ancestors saw to that."

"My ancestors had _dragons._ " She said, in a hushed voice. "History spoke of them, they haven't been seen in over a hundred years, does not mean that they do not exist."

The thought of White Walkers or the Others always brought a chill to her very soul, and she hated talking of them. Naelahrys always felt the more you talk of something that you fear, the more power that it brings and she did not want to give, if they still existed, the White Walkers anymore powers. Old Nan always told her, that if they invaded Westeros, the world would end and all would be doomed to the Long Night of winter. Where men, woman and children alike would die, and no one would be safe. But Old Nan always seemed to think that Naelahrys would survive it and then a great fire would rain down upon the winter, destroying the world and its people. Naelahrys recalled never hearing anything so frightened in her life, so lifeless, so loathing. It gave her little to no hope thinking of the Others. She did not want history to repeat itself nor for time to stop.

"Do you have dragon eggs?" Bran asked excitedly. Joy dancing in his eyes, along with his smile.

Naelahrys shot Maester Luwin a look, and he looked at her and shrugged, going back to mashing herbs together, and muttering to himself. Robb looked on her in interest, and it seemed he stopped breathing for a moment and stared at her in wonder. Although she was good at lying, she could not lie to them, not to Robb and Bran. And gave a nod of her head.

"Three. I have three dragon eggs." Naelahrys whispered, and a smile began to make its way onto Robb's face, which matched Bran's. "I had them a few days before the royal family arrived."

"Who would send you such a gift?" Robb pressed.

"A man by the name of Magister Illyrio, they were from my uncle and aunt. He wanted me to help them." Naelahrys spoke quickly, and then looked at the flames in the candles.

"And are you?" Robb demanded. "Helping them, I mean?"

"No. No I am not." Naelahrys said, shocked that he would accuse her of this and then whispered. "My loyalties lie with you, with House Stark."

"Where are they? Can I see them?" Bran exclaimed, filled with happiness and wonder. "When will they hatch?"

"They are merely eggs at the moment, but soon, I think. I have _faith_ in them. Bran, when I arrive back from King's Landing, I'll show you them and then we'll go on our adventures." Naelahrys said wistfully.

Bran stared at her in awe, and then she pondered more on her dragons, she knew that they would grace the world again, she did not know when, but she knew that they would arrive soon. _If the dreams are anything to go by_. Naelahrys liked having them placed on the burning fires in her chambers at night, and in the morning she hid them, in fear of them being stolen. Suddenly, Robb stood and patted her shoulder, as he moved towards the door of the chambers.

"I am going to look for Theon, I need to speak with him about he treated both you and the wildl-Osha. I did not like it." Robb spoke, with such an authoritative tone that it surprised them both.

"Good luck, talking to him is like talking to ice. Both do not listen." Naelahrys drawled, making herself and Bran laugh.

"Aye, except the ice is probably more smarter than he." Robb replied back, laughing as he left the chambers.

Maester Luwin followed him shortly after, after he picked up his vials and books, leaving herself and Bran alone in the silence, with only a fire crackling. Bran sat further up, and continued to inspect her, looking at her as if she was a dragon herself.

"I hope to see a dragon, someday." Bran marvelled. "I've never seen dragons before, only in books. Please come back soon!"

"Many people have not, bones of dragons, yes. But never a real dragon, living and breathing fire. A magnificent creature to look at and behold. Bran, you must promise me though, promise me you shall never tell anyone. Not a soul. Only those of House Stark must know, no one else is to be trusted. If Robert Baratheon or perhaps the Lannisters found out, they would have me killed and my dragons, they'd claim that I was the Mad King reincarnate and would try to conquer and burn the Seven Kingdoms to the ground."

"I won't! I promise you, Naelahrys." Bran said, eagerly but then looked at her with curiosity. "Will you burn down the Kingdoms?"

"Of course not!" Naelahrys giggled and then clasped her hand in his. "Why would I? Do people automatically look at me and think that I'll burn the world."

"I don't, you're good. Mother said so in my dreams." Bran muttered, smiling. "I also dreamt of you in flames, can you burn?"

"No, I suppose not. For fire cannot kill a dragon." Naelahrys said, smiling.

"I'll miss you." Bran said, his voice cracking.

"And I you, but this is not goodbye, I'll see you soon." Naelahrys replied, before standing up and leaving the chambers, with a sigh.

 _I'll miss all of you._

"Winter is coming, Naelahrys." Robb stated, looking up at her upon her horse.

Naelahrys stopped biting into her apple, and looked Robb into the eye. The words he spoke were grave, and held many emotions. _Fear. Gratefulness. Sadness. Joy._ She had sent a message to Raelyx with a three eyed raven, and would meet him further along the road, before nightfall. It was nearing dusk, but not quite, she wanted to say her goodbyes and leave, with little emotion as possible. Her satchel weighed heavy, as she carried her three dragon eggs, and a skin of drink. A sword and various daggers were secured tightly to her belt and legs, and she brought with her a little pouch of gold, enough for the journey. The fate of House Stark also took weight on her, as it preyed heavy on her mind, making her wince. _I'll rescue them_.

"Winter is coming." Naelahrys whispered, and gave him a nod.

They exchanged goodbye's briefly, in the way of the words of House Stark, a warning to all. She patted her horse, Valar, and he started moving in a steady gallop, and she edge him to go slow, for to go fast would waste his energy, she planned to reach King's Landing within a day or two, but she felt the familiar dread creep into her body, but shook it off. As her horse moved forward, she could feel Robb's eyes on the back of her head, but she refused to look back at Winterfell and Robb, and knew this was how Jon must have felt, and her heart began to ache again. _I cannot think of him, I must keep my thoughts clear, especially on this journey._ She prayed to every god she knew of, and knew that they would not be much help. Only chance can be on her side, and whether it chose to be or not, she did not know.

She stroked her horses nose loving, as well as her satchel where her dragons lay, safe and hopefully, warm. Naelahrys closed her eyes and basked in the coldness and bitter air of the North, and knew she would miss it dearly. _Be wise, Robb. Be brave, Rickon. Be strong, Bran. For I cannot anymore. I'll see you soon._ And was growing further and further away from Winterfell, and into the mists of the woods, where almost anything could lurk, but let out a sigh of relief as she felt the familiar stare of Raelyx watching her, from a far away distance.

* * *

Bran Stark

The first thing he noticed, was the smell of burning wood and flesh, as he peered into the darkness, the raven firmly perched on his shoulder. He walked closer to the smell, and let out a startled gasp when he heard a lion and wolf. One was roaring the other howling. He did not recognize where he was, was he in the North? Or perhaps, the Riverlands, he did not know. But the heat from the ground and the air was hot, and he could feel it burning the soles and toes of his feet and the tips of his fingers and face. He walked closer as he began to hear swords clashing, and saw two men fight. The animals he heard earlier at their sides, a lion and a wolf, the men both fought, as did the animals, aiming for the other's throat.

Beside the wolf and the lion, stags battled each other for dominance over a burning antlered crown, and were tackling and bucking each other with their antlers. The whispers of raven were harsh in his ear, but then a sharp screech sounded causing him to turn and walk towards a burning tent, where the noise seemingly came from. And he heard many voices as he reached the tent, and saw various bodies littered on the ground, with stab wounds and burnt skin.

 _"_ _Mother of Dragons!" Voices shouted._

 _"_ _Dragon Born!" Another set of voices roared, as if they were going into battle._

 _"_ _Dragon Queen!" Someone whispered in his ear, causing him to yell out, but he did not hear his screams, and turned around quickly to face the voice but no one was there._

He turned around, drawn to the tent, as though his body was being pulled towards the burning tent. And two men appeared next to the tent, and he gasped at the sight. His brother, Jon, was fighting a hooded man, and lying on the ground was a burning blade, who it belonged to, he did not know. But then they stopped fighting, and began to turn to ash and snow, when the fire died down from the now none existent tent, he gasped in awe.

There stood Naelahrys, covered in ash and dust, with three bat-like creatures, one of black and red, perched on her shoulder, cooing seemingly, lovingly at her. The other, of green and bronze, she cradled to her chest, and the last, the smallest of the three, and gold of colour, wrapped around her leg. His breath hitched, these were not bats, these were dragons. He had dreamt of her birthing her dragons. They were magnificent but frightening, and he stood there in awe. Then he looked towards the ground and saw people similar to her in looks, both seemingly dead. A man with a strange substance, that looked like molten gold, covering his head and a woman with blood dripping from her eyes, ears, nose and mouth.

Suddenly the scenery changed, and she was stood atop a rock, with the dragons attached to her, but had grown in size, and was yelling out, but not a sound was heard, towards people who gathered to her in their thousands and that changed quickly as it came and he was engulfed in flames, and held his head as heard men, woman and children alike roaring.

 _'_ _Aryion!'_

 _'_ _Elirion!'_

 _'_ _Jonos!'_

Bran's eyes shot open, and he clutched his blankets until his fingers were white. He looked around, he was in his chambers, safe. _But for how long?_ He continued to inspect his room and was disappointed Naelahrys nor her dragons were nowhere to be seen. It was horrifying yet inspiring dream. Lions fought wolves, stags fought amongst themselves, and he even felt as though he was different. Every since he fell, and slept, he has had strange dreams and some were starting to come true, and this frightened him yet also made him happy.

 _She was to be a Queen, a Mother of Dragons and she looked to be a sovereign of fire and the ruler of a great and stronghold of people, and she would rule the world. He was sure of it._


	9. Chapter Eight

_The Woodlands_

Naelahrys Blackfyre

" _Wake up…_ "

Naelahrys groaned as she was abruptly woken from her restless sleep, she had not slept very much throughout the night, thoughts of Lord Stark and his daughters, and the well being of Lady Stark, plagued her. Naelahrys shook her head, and rolled onto her side, groaning. They had been sleeping the woodland floor; it was a mud, wet ridden land and they had little to no bedding. _Just the grass and rocks, nothing more, nothing less, but I cannot complain._ She barely spoke to Raelyx on the journey, as they made haste and rode towards King's Landing, and just listened absentmindedly to his cheerful ramblings, and began to grow curious as to whom we really was. _I only know of his supposed intentions and nothing more_. She opened her eyes and looked through blurred vision at the hooded Raelyx, and had no incline of what emotion he was feeling. The sun had barely risen, and yet he had woken her. Not that she was complaining, the faster they rode, the quicker they got to King's Landing, and Naelahrys knew at this rate they would be at King's Landing for midday.

"What is it?" Naelahrys asked hoarsely, then clutched her raw throat.

"Please, my Queen. It is urgent! I have news from King's Landing." Raelyx said, shaking her gently.

Naelahrys immediately sat up, all traces of sleep, leaving her as she looked at the cloaked man, and she reluctantly did not mind him calling her 'Queen' at this point, as he ignored her, despite her requests not to. _News from King's Landing?_ Dread began to fill her, as she began to question what had happened.

"How? What has happened?" Naelahrys demanded, not hiding the fact that she was concerned and scared.

" _Robert Baratheon is dead_."

Naelahrys stopped breathing, and raised her gaze to a nearby tree, and felt as if time had stopped with her, she felt as though she had been struck by lightning. She would admit to everyone that she did not feel guilt, but felt relief and something a kin to bitterness, but also felt a sickening joy and winced at the feeling that she felt towards the dead man. Robert Baratheon the man whom killed her father for his Lady love, and stole her father's throne, was dead. And the man that was married to the woman, who was involved in pushing Bran from the tower and then tried to have him killed, who's father had her mother and siblings killed, and brother, who had stabbed the last King in the back. _Robert Baratheon is dead_. _Monsters may win battles, I know of that, but they'll never win the war_.

Although, knowing that Robert Baratheon, the Usurper, brought her relief and a bitter happiness. It should have felt like a victory, the man who kept her under his thumb and who gave her life of exile and hiding in fear of death, the man had killed her father, and stole her brother's throne. Yet, all she felt was a sense of incompleteness. An emptiness. Robert Baratheon, she knew, would be the start of her vengeance, although she nothing to do with his death. But there were still more, and she dreamt of many more, many eyes that she wanted to close, whom would not live to see this war, that she could feel on the rise. She thought of their names, thought of those who betrayed her family, and dared harm House Stark, and people she would personally see to sending to the deepest parts of the hells.

 _Tywin Lannister. Gregor Clegane. Meryn Trant. Amory Lorch. Cersei Lannister. Jaime Lannister._

They will die for what they have done to her and House Stark, even if it took the rest of her life. She will have her revenge. With fire and blood, and with the winter that Lord Stark always claimed was coming. _I will take it back with fire and blood, with ice and iron._

" _How?_ " Naelahrys whispered, glancing up at Raelyx.

"Killed by a boar and drink." Raelyx stated.

"King he is no more." Naelahrys spoke in a distant voice, "I am _free_."

 _Free_. The word left a strange sensation on her tongue, and kept repeating the man's death, telling herself this was no dream, that this was real. His death equalled her freedom, and she began to wonder if this is what the slaves who became freed men felt like, and she basked in the feeling of freedom. _No longer do I have to hide in the shadows, no longer do I need to feel death's breath upon me each tight I speak._ Naelahrys let a small smile appear on her face, as her eyes stung with bitter tears. _I am finally free_. _Free as the skies_. Naelahrys then noticed him place the parchment quickly into the sleeves of his cloak, and saw him edge towards the clearing of the woods, as he appeared to look around.

"Who sent you that letter?" Naelahrys asked, curiosity in her.

"It's not worth mentioning it." Raelyx whispered.

"Who sent it?" Naelahrys pressed on. "Tell me."

"I can…cannot. I swore…Raelyx is sworn to secrecy." Raelyx said, sounding frantic.

"Who sent it?" Naelahrys demanded, looking in his direction.

"I…Raelyx cannot say." He muttered. "It would hurt you."

"Who sent the letter, Raelyx?" Naelahrys demanded, fierceness in her tone.

"…Lord Varys." Raelyx whispered.

 _The Spider._ Naelahrys mind went numb, as she looked at the hooded stranger. _He declared his loyalties to me, yet he serves Varys, the Spider._ Although she knew little of the eunuch, she knew that he had a say in what went on throughout Westeros, and eyes and ears everywhere, and was a part of the Small Council. _The King Robert's Small Council._ He has been spying on me, the Spymaster of King's Landing, and telling them of my secrets. Naelahrys numbness turned to anger, as she stood up and turned towards him, and unsheathed her sword, and pointed it towards him, causing Raelyx to flinch. _I told you in sworn secrecy._

"You _betrayed_ me." Naelahrys hissed, edging closer. "Why? What was the purpose, what was your prize for selling them _my_ secrets? Gold? Women? Titles?"

Raelyx took a step back, flinching each time she stepped towards him, and at that point her blood began to boil. _How dare he!_ He then fell to his knees, and bowed low to the ground.

"Never. This one would never betray Naelahrys Targaryen." Raelyx exclaimed, his voice rising, as he denied the accusations.

"Lord Varys _works_ for the King!" Naelahrys yelled, tears of frustration, tiredness and anger in her eyes. "You sold him my secrets!"

"Raelyx only has good intentions. This one would never hurt the Dragon Born!" Raelyx cried out, "This one is loyal to only her."

"Then why? Why, would Lord Varys, of all people, send you news of the King's death?" Naelahrys questioned, reattaching her sword to her belt, and edged towards him cautiously.

"He wants to serve the Realm, and I want to serve the Dragon Born. _We_ serve you." Raelyx explained, sitting up and looked up towards her. " _We serve you_." He insisted.

 _We serve you._ The words danced in her thoughts, and realized from this day forward, the freedom that she had earlier lasted short, and now she would have to fight for her freedom, for the freedom of others. Naelahrys knew that there was many people in Westeros that would fight for her, in their aim to have a Targaryen seated on the Iron Throne, or have false loyalties towards her, and gain power, as nearly every man and woman with a title in the Seven Kingdoms, was power hungry and ambitious. _Including, Lord Varys. But what would he gain from having me seated on the throne and why would he want me as Queen of the Seven Kingdoms?_ Naelahrys could think of little he could want with her if she gained newfound powers. Not dwelling on the subject of the enigma of man, she turned her attention back towards Raelyx, and sighed. _He follows me blindly_. She hated how he seemed to have no free will of his own, and was following her, but yet up until this point it brought her a newfound comfort, as he was slowly becoming a trusted friend.

"Prove it to me, Raelyx Aernareon the Shadow." Naelahrys said in a hushed voice.

Raelyx then went onto one knee, and looked up towards her, and reached for his the hood of his cloak, and gently pulled it back, revealing his face, and she gaped at him. Naelahrys pondered on the man, whom was nearing identical to her in looks; with blonde hair that was near white in colour, worn long and tied together in various braids with silver beads, with dark eyes, and skin that had been kissed by the sun. She began to in vision if this is what her brother or perhaps father would have looked like, with a slight stubble, a sharp jaw and cheekbones, and dark eyebrows. Although she held no romantic feelings for him, as she loved another, he was still handsome in looks, but not enough that he would have caught her attention, as he looked to be a man nearing twenty or thirty years, she continued to study his features intently, and watched as he pulled out his sword and placed it onto the ground in front of her, as their eyes met.

"I, Raelyx Aernareon, shall swear his loyalties towards the Dragon Born, Naelahrys Blackfyre of House Targaryen, and I shall remain loyal to the end of my days. I ask of the Seven to watch down upon us as I pledge my allegiance to House Targaryen. My heart, my soul, my life is yours as you so wish with it, Naelahrys. And I shall be the shadow that guards her life with my own…if you will have me." Raelyx replied, his voice powerful and filled with an emotion unknown to her.

"Rise, Raelyx. I told you upon the day we met, you do not have to bow to me. You are a free man, and I accept if you so wish." Naelahrys said, in awe.

"Yes, and I shall protect you, from this day until my last day. I am yours." Raelyx whispered, before standing up and taking a glance at the horses. "Shall we ride."

"Aye, to King's Landing. Let us hurry, for time is not merciful." Naelahrys stated, walking towards the satchel with her dragon eggs and Valar.

* * *

 _Winterfell_

Robb Stark

"Treason?" Robb asked, disbelieving the words he read, and looked up from the letter. "And Sansa wrote this?"

"It is your sister's hand, my Lord. But the Queen's words." Maester Luwin replied grimly. "You're summoned to King's Landing to swear fealty to the new King."

Robb clenched his jaw in anger, at the disturbing words written in the letter apparently from Sansa, but he knew of the deception, it was from Queen Cersei but written by the gentle hand of his younger sister. But then a frightening thought came to mind, _Naelahrys was travelling to King's Landing._ Robb knew that she would not have made any stops but to sleep, and wake up before the sun rose, like he did, due to his disturbed sleep, and would probably be venturing to her death at midday. His fingers trembled, as he clutched the letter and his anger flared.

"Joffrey puts my father in chains and now he wants his arse kissed?" Robb growled out, his nostrils flaring.

"This is a royal command, my Lord. If you should so much as refuse to obey…"

Robb stood up and banged his fist in the table, catching the attention of those present in the room. "I, I won't refuse. His Grace summons me to King's Landing. I'll go to King's Landing as well, but not alone." Robb crumpled the letter in his hand in anger, and handed the letter to Maester Luwin, and looked him in the eyes. "Call the Banners."

Robb saw Theon grin, pleased at the thought of war against the crown, and pressed his lips into a firm line. _War was dangerous_. He knew of that, and he knew that thousands would die if he did so, but the lives of his father, sisters and Naelahrys were on the line. If he does not leave for King's Landing, they will die. He shook his head and cast a warning glance to Theon, who stopped smiling.

"All of them, my Lord?" Maester Luwin asked, glancing at him curiously, folding the letter in his hands.

"They have all sworn to defend my father, their liege Lord, have they not?"

"They have." Maester Luwin stated, nodding.

"Now we will see what their words are worth." Robb said, firmly.

Robb looked around unsure, he wanted Naelahrys, to be there, to be with him and his choices. She was his closest friend, and although he knew now that she would be looking upon him with something akin to disappointment, as he made the choice of war. _War is not always the answer._ He recalled Naelahrys saying, she always was a woman of peace, but he could not blame her, not after what had happened with her family during the rebellion of Robert, she had a way with words, and as Maester Luwin smiled, he was reminded of her. He watched Maester Luwin leave, and let out a heavy sigh, sitting back down with Theon at the table.

"Are you afraid?" Theon pondered, glancing at him sideways from his goblet.

"I must be." Robb stated, and looked down at his hands, and both shook with fright. _More so, now than ever. Mother is gone, father is gone, Naelahrys is gone and now I have no one_.

"Good." Theon said, with coldness. Robb looked towards Theon and knew that it was not sarcasm nor a jest, he was serious and the grin had gone from his face, and the only thing present was like that of a hardened warrior, a grim face, cold as the North.

"How is that good?" Robb questioned, curious.

"It means you're not stupid." Theon stated.

Robb knew that he was no hardened man, who knew the ways of war and politics, like that of his father, but merely felt like a scared boy, a pup, frightened for his mother, father, sisters and friend. He knew war is a costly price, but he did not care. Not at the cost of his family. But no, the war had started when Robert and Naelahrys met, he knew then the war between the Northern and Southern people had started, between the Lions and the Wolves, fighting for a dragon. _A dragon who could engulf the world in flames._

* * *

 _King's Landing_

Naelahrys Blackfyre

Naelahrys felt disgusted upon her discrete arrival at King's Landing, and it felt almost strange. Naelahrys did not come back as a Princess, nor the granddaughter of a King, but came back to her homeland as the rescue party, if she could call herself and Raelyx that, to rescue Lord Stark, Sansa and Arya. Naelahrys was sickened at the treatment of the people of Flea Bottom, as they walked around, as she saw men, woman and children alike, starving and begging. What truly broke her heart was the children that she seen, slouched and littered along walls of alley ways, eyes filled with hunger and thirst, and had not a piece of gold to their name, and were mostly likely without a mother or father. She pulled her hood of her cloak closer to her head, as she did not want people to known of her white hair, and clutched the satchel, which contained her three dragon eggs, securely. _Why? Why are they like this, this is a supposed golden era? What part is golden?_

"Further this way, just along this alley…" muttered Raelyx, as he led her in the direction towards where Lord Varys would approach them or as Raelyx noted perhaps a 'little bird'.

They walked farther than she intended, and went into a darkened alley way, which held little to no people, for which she was relieved, but also on edge. _Perhaps we are to be attacked?_ Raelyx stopped and nodded to her, pulling his hood down. She reluctantly did the same, and looked around to see the Spider nowhere in sight, and it agitated her greatly. _I need to get to get Lord Stark and his daughters, not stand and gossip with a eunuch._

"Good day to you, Naelahrys Targaryen." A voice said, causing both her and Raelyx to turn around startled.

Emerging from the shadows, was a shadow himself or otherwise known to her as Varys. A plump, completely bold man dressed in the finest silks of nearly all the colours she knew of, and walked towards them. For this reason, seeing him dressed in silks, had upset her, while he was dressing in the finest of silks, people hear could not even get a morsel to eat, and knew that if she was the ruler of this land, this would never happen. Ever. _Those who would dare harm my people, would die, simple. For myself to protect the innocent, I must become the monster they claim me to be. I must become the dragon_. Naelahrys was rather unsettled and on edge by his words, words that she did not trust, then again the man looked unsettling.

"Lord Varys." Naelahrys addressed, nodding towards him in respect. "You asked of me. Please make haste with what you are about to say, I am here representing House Stark."

"I know, I know everything that you are about to do. But, I beg of you, do not." Lord Varys whispered, as she seen him clasp his hands, within his long sleeves.

"I shall do it, and I do not care for you not wanting me to do so at all. What is it you want, _Master of Whisperers_?" Naelahrys inquired, looking him in the eyes.

Lord Varys gave a meaningless shrug of his shoulders, and stalked towards, and compared him to the likes of a cat, as he stopped in front of her and took a piece of her silver hair and twirled it around his finger, and gave her a sly smile. She pulled back with a fierce tug, and glared at him.

"I became curious, my little birds began to whisper of a woman residing in the North, whom was planning to hatch dragons. And it has been so long since I have seen you, I just wanted to talk with you and see if the rumours of your beauty are true, and with my own two eyes, it turns out the rumours do not do you justice." Varys confessed, clasping his hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged him off.

"Spiders do not associate with birds nor do they have two eyes, my Lord." Naelahrys retorted, hostility clear in her voice.

"Yet my birds tell me many things, and my eyes and ears reach every corner within the world. From Skagos to Braavos." The eunuch answered, and then continued. "My eyes have seen your strength, yet my ears tell of many things about you and your relations with House Stark, including the base-born of Lord Stark, it was quite a scandal, you know?"

This made her feel lightheaded, and afraid, he seemingly knew everything about her life, from the day she was born until now. This man knew more about her than she possibly did herself, and that made her feel trapped. "What of it?" She whispered towards him harshly, her eyes narrowing.

Varys gave her a cat-like smile, as if he had caught a mouse running through the castle halls, and he said. "I know everything, from the time that a handmaiden by the name of Nissa, rescued you from the clutches of Ser Gregor Clegane, and gave her life for you in the Red Keep-" He seemed to enjoy it more, as he saw her wince and continued. "-How you learned the ways of Valyrian, both High and Low, from Maester Luwin of Winterfell, and then a few years later, when rarely anyone knew of your existence besides that of the North, I began to hear more tales of you, how you were gifted three dragon eggs, defied the King, and let us not forget that you helped and fought a man who would surely have killed the Lady Catelyn and Bran. And now you are here, attempting to save Lord Stark and his daughters. I warned you to run, but did you listen?"

Naelahrys' eyes grew wide, and began to question herself. He knew everything about her, and Naelahrys knew Varys probably knew her favourite foods and has had every rock counted in her chambers. _Lord Varys could alert the guards right at this moment and have me captured and killed, but he has not. Why?_ Naelahrys knew this man had his own agenda, and her capture was seemingly not involved.

"Do you not having anything else to do other than spy on me? Surely an interesting man like yourself wants to watch someone interesting." Naelahrys spat, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"You are a rather interesting woman, Dragon Born. And your secrets are worth more to me than gold." Varys said, before bowing. "We shall meet again, Naelahrys Blackfyre."

After that short meeting with Varys, she turned to see that Raelyx had gone, and shrugged it off, venturing from the darkened alley way. Meeting Lord Varys, after he had Raelyx spy on her, left a bitter taste on her tongue, and she found herself untrusting towards the man, and slightly scared of the unknown. _I cannot trust anyone, life is safer that way._ Naelahrys that he would always now of her whereabouts but she could stop him knowing her way of thinking, and knew that all she could escape humans, she could not escape spiders nor birds, for they are everywhere.

Naelahrys knew that she must go to the Red Keep, where Lord Stark and his daughters, resided. But, when she saw the people of Flea Bottom, she hesitantly kept her hood down, and began to walk the streets. Naelahrys took out the bag of gold, from her pocket, and knew she had no more use for it, and decided that these people needed it more than she. _The poor, the helpless and the defenseless all seemed to end up here, if I were to rule, I would ensure poverty would be a night terror that they would merely wake up from, and slavery would be a mere word in dark history. I want to change the world, and this shall be a start_. Naelahrys walked around the dirt ridden and shit covered streets, taking a piece of gold and tossing it to each person whom would catch her eye. A handful to a mother with her three children sitting on the ground, another handful of coins to a small young boy, who was on his hands and knees calling out for food, but abruptly stopped when he saw the coins, and to an elderly woman, with a gaunt face and bones protruding through her skin, causing Naelahrys to wince. _No more_. Naelahrys noticed with awe as some people began to follow her around the streets, and a smile appeared on her face as children, ages with Rickon, danced around her, barefoot, and asked for coin. She continued this for what felt like a lifetime, and looked around at the happiness she had caused, and wanted to do this again. The crowd began to grow quickly, like blue roses in the winter, until Naelahrys could hardly move forward nor backward. Suddenly her hood was pulled back, causing a gasp to escape her lips. And she began to notice whispers and murmurs from the people grow louder, as the crowd grew larger.

 _"_ _Who is this woman?"_

 _"_ _Is that Naelahrys Targaryen? I thought she was in the North?"_

 _"_ _Must be mad, giving away gold like that."_

 _"_ _Look at her hair, mother! It's beautiful!"_

 _"_ _The dragon has returned!"_

 _"_ _Aye! To return us to the golden age!"_

Naelahrys soon realized that the pouch was empty, and started to give away what little jewelry she owned. She dropped it to the ground, and was surprised to see that someone had grabbed the sack that contained the coins. Naelahrys winced slightly as she continued to walk, and knew that the newly crowned King Joffrey would know her arrival, with such recognition in Flea Bottom. People started to touch, and some snatch their hands into her silver hair, they touched her shoulders, legs, arms, back, neck and even, although not uncomfortable, her stomach. Naelahrys' confusion to why the people continued to walk with her went quickly as it was in her mind. These people although wanted gold could have left when they realized she nothing else to offer, but they did not, they stayed. They were reaching out to her, calling for her. _They desired for someone to walk among them, and not treat them like nothing_. They want change just as much as she did.

* * *

Naelahrys closed my eyes, and followed the people to the sounds of bells.

She had little to no luck in her search for Lord Stark nor his daughters, and she began to miss them greatly. And was terrified to even step foot into the castle. While she was in awe of the treatment the people of Flea Bottom had shown her, and wanted to stay. Naelahrys knew must leave, and find Lord Stark and his daughters. _I promised Robb_. She held onto her promise, and was growing frustrated with each passing moment, in her search for Lord Stark.

Naelahrys and the people walked to a place that all she had never seen was familiar to her, as this was the statue of her ancestor, Baelor the Blessed, the first Septon King. Naelahrys found herself standing on his foot, to get a closer look. There were people in their thousands gathered right beneath her, all at the sound of bells. _I have walked into the den of lion's_. And pulled her cloak over her face, to cover her notable purple eyes and silver hair. _What is going on?_ She knew this was to be an execution as she saw a man, sharpening a long, magnificent blade and felt sickened at the sight, _why are they putting on a show for someone's death? Is this just a game to them?_ Her anger rose as she saw Cersei Lannister and Joffrey, looking smug and her heart fell when she saw innocent Sansa, looking oblivious to the fact that someone is to die and happy. But peered at them, and saw that Arya nor Lord Stark were anywhere to be found. _I wonder where they are, Lord Stark would never allow his daughters to see such a beheading._ Naelahrys noticed the crowd began to jeer, torment and scream in their direction, and looked and saw a sight that made her whole world slow down and her body go numb, as she began to lose the grip on the statue.

On the Steps of Baelor, a man was brought out by two gold cloaks, and when the man looked up their eyes met. She met a pair of grey eyes.

She met the eyes of _Lord Eddard Stark_.

* * *

Hey guys, hopefully you like this double update! I'd like to thank you all for the reviews, the favs and the follows. If you have any questions about anything, feel free to ask.

Reviews-

 **gv** : Thank you! I'm glad you liked this chapters. Hopefully, you like this double update.

 **Eriador12345** : Thank you! Yeah, thank for mentioning that. I know it would probably take a long period of time to get from place to place, but a lot of the chapters are forward a few days in time. It was complicated to write at the time because of the length of time it takes to get from place to place, so to work them getting to this destination, without putting them getting their in a lot of chapters, made different time periods for each chapter.


	10. Chapter Nine

_King's Landing_

Naelahrys Blackfyre

Lord Stark looked sickly and pale, and anger rose in her, he looked less of the man she had seen before he had left for King's Landing, every ounce of peace and happiness had been drained from him, and he looked saddened and in agony. He looked thin and his face was growing gaunt, as if they were not feeding him and it made her wonder how long he was kept like this, and felt guilty for not getting to King's Landing sooner, and noticed the bloodied wound on his leg that was inflicted by the Kingslayer festering, and he struggled to stand on his leg, which was still wounded. Although she was covered head to foot in dirt and looked broken, she was not nearly as broken as Eddard Stark.

 _The Lannisters have broken him_. Naelahrys looked on mournfully at Lord Stark, as she saw no hope present in his eyes, just a vacant look, and watched from far away as he trembled where he stood, and looked upon the crowd. Lord Stark never gave, and should not give, _not like this_. He never gave up in his search for his sister, he never gave up when he became the Warden of the North and the hardened Lord of Winterfell, and never gave up when both the stag, the lion and the mountain had tried to kill her. _He never gave up_. He can't, if he gives up, Naelahrys knew that all hope would be lost for her.

Then various men gathered around Lord Stark, and she hissed in annoyance. Most were Knights and High Lords, and there was soldiers posted everywhere. The most prominent man was the High Septon; a fat, little man with a withered face and white hair, dressed in the normal garb of the Sept, and with a crown of Baelor the Blessed, and she glared at him. _Bastard_. She saw them all standing in a row, and began to worry for Arya, as she had not seen her. Sansa, although was dressed in pretty Southern dresses with her hair curled up in the Southern style like that of Cersei Lannister, looked on at her father, happily and had a bright smile, and Naelahrys frowned, shaking her head, and glared at the Queen, as she looked on at Lord Stark, smugly. The most prominent figure on the steps, that had been adorned to look like that of a stage, was Joffrey Baratheon, dressed in fine silks of red and gold, and held little of House Baratheon, except the golden crown of antlers on his head, _this is his show, to show his true intentions and tyranny._ She knew that the Small Council were present, and only recognised Lord Varys, and the Hound, from when he was at Winterfell. Her heart was aching and beating fast against her chest, as she saw a man sharpening a sword, and she knew then the sword was Lord Stark's, the sword was Ice.

She winced as the crowd shouted and threw things at Lord Stark, and intently stared at Joffrey who then held his hand in the air, and all became silent. Joffrey then motioned towards the guards near Lord Stark, and he was then pushed forward.

"Lord Eddard Stark has something he wants to say." Joffrey announced, snidely. A smirk adorned on his face.

As Lord Stark was brought forward, Naelahrys pulled her hood down, to get a better look at the Sansa and Lord Stark. She could hear the words of 'liar' and 'traitor' being uttered and shouted towards him from the crowd, and she could see that muck and stones were being thrown at him, and she yelled out, gripping the leg of the statue tighter, as she heard the untrue words.

" _Liar!_ "

" _Traitor!_ "

" _Treason!_ "

" _Monster!_ "

"My name is Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Hand of the King." Lord Stark stated, as silence fell. "I come before you to confess my treason in the sight of Gods and men."

 _What treason?_ Naelahrys knew that they had forced his hand, he was not a traitor, she was more of a traitor than he. He was good, he was justice and he was lying to the people of King's Landing, and to himself, he was not a liar nor a traitor. From the statue she could hear the crowd begin to react angrily at her Lord's confession, screaming and shouting. And let out another screech, as a stone that was throne hit him in the face, which caused blood to seep from the gash and down the side of his face. Eddard Stark was looking around and then his grey eyes met her purple eyes, and his eyes widened in shock and horror. His face that was stone, became saddened as they stared at each other, and he then spoke with firmness.

"I betrayed the faith of my King and the trust of my friend, Robert. I swore to defend and protect his children, yet before his blood was cold, I plotted to dispose and murder his son and seize the throne for the unknowing Naelahrys Targaryen. Let the High Septon, Baelor the Blessed, and the Seven bear witness to the truth of what I say; Joffrey Baratheon is the one true heir to the Iron Throne, and by the grace of all the Gods, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm."

Naelahrys stifled sobs, and continued staring into the eyes of Lord Stark, and winced as the crowd became wild and animalistic with rage, yet again. Lord Stark had no choice, it was either the lives herself and Lord Stark, or the lives of his daughters, when it came to the Lannisters, and she knew that he would chose himself every time, and she knew that she would do the same. She muttered his name, and he looked up at her again, like he could hear her, but she knew he could not. _How can I save you?_ Naelahrys thought, as she looked into the eyes of Lord Stark, and as if he heard her thoughts, he shook his head, just slightly.

"As we sin, so do we suffer. This man has confessed his crimes in the sigh of Gods and men, here in this holy place. The Gods are just, yet Baelor the Blessed taught us that they are also merciful. What shall be done with this traitor, Your Grace?" the High Septon spoke, reading from a scroll.

" _Mercy!_ "

" _Death!_ "

That is all she could hear was the screaming voices for what was to be done with Lord Stark, death or mercy. _But death is seen as mercy, and all men must die, but not him, not now. Not now!_ They were the same to her, as her whole life had been seen as a mercy, but not for Lord Stark, it was not his time, his time was when the Gods seen fit, not a pathetic little boy King, that held no honour nor peace. Naelahrys ignored the shouts and then stared intently at Joffrey, and what he would decide, who stepped near Lord Stark and them gave a lecherous smile towards Sansa, which caused Naelahrys to grip her sword.

"My mother bids me to let Lord Eddard take the black, and Lady Sansa has begged mercy for her father." Joffrey remarked, a cruel gleam in his eyes. _No, he is to suffer a far worse fate._ "But they have the soft hearts of women. So long as I am your King, treason shall never go unpunished. Ser Ilyn, bring me his head!"

Naelahrys nearly lost her balance at the words, and looked upon Lord Stark in horror, and the crowds roars of approval, as well as people pushing and shoving against her. I noticed the High Septon and Varys beg the King to reconsider, and even the Queen was try to talk her son out of this. Joffrey merely ignored them, as he ignored her. Sansa looked around frantically and Naelahrys winced as Sansa caught sight of her, standing upon the statue and began to scream at her, as she struggled to get her father.

" _Naelahrys! Naelahrys! Help! Naelahrys, help!_ " Sansa screams, frantic above the roaring crowd.

Naelahrys closed her eyes and opened them, and jumped from the statue, moving towards the steps, despite seeing Lord Stark shake his head at her, but she ignored him, and listened to Sansa's screams. She quickened her pace, harshly pushing through the crowd, as she was moving towards Lord Stark, and saw Ser Ilyn Payne climb the steps of the platform, holding Ice in both hands, tears blurred her vision, as she walked towards the steps and got closer towards Lord Stark.

People were shouting at her, but she did not care, as she ran towards him, but was held back, she kicked and screamed, and then she screamed for him and Sansa, who returned her screams. Lord Stark looked up at her, out of the crowd of thousands, and immediately spotted her again, as she stood out amongst the crowd with silver hair and purple eyes, and held no tan to her skin. Their eyes met and her heart cried out, as his eyes were filled with sorrow and regret, and nodded towards her.

His grey eyes spoke to her, _I am sorry_ , they said to her. All they exchanged was stares, and she knew the words that she thought would never reach him. Lord Stark gave her a sad smile, and muttered words under his breath. Her eyes once again stung with tears, as her eyes never left his. Naelahrys reached out her arm towards him, and felt as if her hand almost could touch him, and she knew, hauntingly, that her purple eyes were the last thing he would ever see. The sword was raised, and she screamed out.

" _Father!_ "

She saw as the sword went down, and Lord Stark's head fell from his body, falling to the ground, and herself and many in the crowd were splattered with blood, and she fell silent and closed her eyes, breathing heavily as she began to scream, a hand then covered her mouth as she was dragged away into the crowd, her head pressed into their shoulder and screamed as she faintly heard the cheering of the crowd and Joffrey shouting commands.

"Naelahrys Targaryen, I heard you say her name! Is she here? Find her! Bring her to me! Now!"

* * *

"My lady, Raelyx wants to know if your alright." Raelyx whispered, dragging her along Flea Bottom.

Naelahrys looked around frantically, and all she could hear was the heavy beating of her heart. She could barely see, and she felt as though she was seeing through water. Everything felt numb. She rarely noticed the stares that she received, and the only thing she heard was the whispers, that belonged to her dragons starting like a constant drum in her ears. The noise amongst the poverty ridden Flea Bottom stopped, as they stared at her. She felt tears fall from her eyes, but no noise escaped her, as she looked on impassively.

"I told you the Targaryen girl would come to lead us!" A man shouted, "The golden age has begun!"

"That's the Dragon Born, Naelahrys Targaryen, if you have an ounce of decency!" An elderly man hissed.

"Raelyx wants to know if your alright." Raelyx whispered, dragging her along Flea Bottom.

"She is a dragon herself!" A woman exclaimed, holding her child close. "She has returned to save us all!"

Naelahrys looked around the streets, and saw a small crowd slowly gathering, as they stared at her in awe. They stared at her as if she were an exhibit, but she did not care, not anymore. She had watched her liege Lord Eddard Stark, _die_ , and had watched as the remains of justice and peace fell with his head. _I watched the downfall of honour and justice, the most honourable man I know died in front of me, and he received no mercy_. Only monsters survived, only monsters reached the top and for her to destroy Joffrey, darkness she must become. She noticed a woman dressed head to foot in deep crimson red clothing, standing on a rock, address the crowd near her about the coming of the dragons, which caused her to wince.

Raelyx dragged her through an archway, and they hid in the shadows. She caressed her dragon eggs in the satchel and felt an unusual heat coming off of them, and looked around. Naelahrys and Raelyx, stared intently as they saw members of the King's Guard, questioning citizens and searching their homes. _They are looking for me, that bastard knows I'm here!_

" _Naelahrys!_ "

Naelahrys turned her head towards the voice, and turned to see a young girl, seemingly ages with Arya, and the dark skinned girl looked towards her with large, amber eyes that were almost glowing in the darkness of the alleyway, and jerked her head back. Raelyx gripped her waist, and pulled her forward to the child.

"It is not safe here, you should not be here, Naelahrys! They want you!" The girl whispered, in a scared tone. "You must come!"

Naelahrys nodded her head, and the girl came towards her and grabbed her hand, and pulled her from Raelyx' grip, and pulled her further into the shadows.

"You must come! You'll be safe!" The girl insisted, looking at her with pleading eyes. "I promise you!"

The girl dragged her along, as they hurriedly twisted left and right, and into a series of small alleyways, some of which she struggled to move through, until they reached a series of houses, if she could call them that, as they were made with very little stone and mostly of mud, and the houses were mostly ruined. Naelahrys looked back and saw that Raelyx was trailing close behind, and she felt trapped, she did not know if she could trust the child or not, as the boy King was looking for her, there would be a hefty reward, she knew of it. Cautiously, she entered the ruins of the child's home, and saw an elderly woman, cradling a babe in her arms, and three younger children sitting next to her, on rugged and worn furs. Naelahrys looked around and saw that they had little belongings, but what struck as odd to her, was that they had various foods, too costly for them and briefly wondered if they had stolen due to hunger, but shrugged it off, as she did not care whether they stole or not, as she knew in their position, she would do the exact same. Then she noticed tucked between the woman's feet, was the bag that she had, which used to contain her gold coins, before she gave them to the people of Flea Bottom, and noticed one or two gold coins.

"Naelahrys Targaryen!" The elderly woman exclaimed, her eyes gleaming with happiness.

Naelahrys watched as the woman set the babe down, and reached towards her, but recoiled away in fear, as Raelyx pointed his sword at her. Naelahrys shot him a warning look, and shook her head. He looked at her sheepishly and shrugged, putting his sword away.

"Who are you?" Naelahrys pried, still cautious of the woman.

"I am no one, just a simple peasant woman that lives within Flea Bottom with her children." The woman shrugged.

"I asked of your name, you know of mine, it is only right that I know yours." Naelahrys inquired blankly.

"I am Jocelyn, and this is my eldest daughter, Nissa." The woman, Jocelyn, replied, and brought the girl who led her to this place, into a warm embrace.

Naelahrys froze upon hearing the name, and gazed at the child, Nissa. The child bore the same name as the woman whom rescued her from certain death as a child, and died for her. The young girl, was small in height and the way her eyes were wide with hunger and thirst, and she could see that she usually had very little to eat, as her clothes hung from her. The same went for all of the children, and this angered her, _no child should starve. It is not right._ Naelahrys was protected by a girl by the name of Nissa, and now she shall return the favour _._

"And these are my other children; Lyra, Antorn, Marleigh and Kaelys." Jocelyn said, gesturing towards her children. "You must be hungry, let us eat."

Naelahrys stood their impassively, as Raelyx walked towards the worn rug, and sat down beside the children, and started to eat along with him. _This woman is risking the lives of herself and her children, for me?_ Naelahrys was in awe of the woman, and gaped as the woman handed her a piece of bread and grapes, and led her beside the seated children and Raelyx.

"Thank you." Naelahrys murmured quietly, and placed her satchel at her side, as she sat down on the ground.

Antorn, a young boy, who was about two years of age, crawled closer towards her, and extended his hand out and started to touch her hair. Naelahrys gave him a small watery smile, being instantly reminded of Rickon, before sorrow filled her once more, as tears fell from her eyes. _Lord Stark is dead, and I could not save him_. _I'm sorry Robb, I failed you._ Naelahrys opened her satchel slightly and stroked her dragon eggs, and was given comfort by their presence. As she did so, she found her attention brought back to the woman.

"Why did you save me, Jocelyn?" Naelahrys asked, pressing on. "Or are you intending to turn me over to Joffrey?"

"I have no allegiance to that boy King, if we were to bow to a ruler, we would bow to you and only you. And it only seemed right, you saved us from death." Jocelyn stated, firmly.

Jocelyn smiled at her, and shared the same smile, copper skin and yellow eyes that both her and her children seemed to share. Naelahrys was confused, in what way did she save them, she knew it was merely gold she gave them, that is hardly saving them. Jocelyn noticing her confusion, let out a tinkling laugh and spoke warmly. "You gave us gold, while not enough for us to leave the slums, it was a great gift. When my children returned to me with gold coin and a rare bracelet with rubies, this will keep us fed for many years, and will help cloth us. Not only did you give us your gold, you gave us your heart. When they spoke of silver haired woman with purple eyes, I knew the dragons had returned to us, and would grace us with glory, that is why we are helping you." Jocelyn stated, fondly.

"It was simple act of kindness, it should not be taken out of scale." Naelahrys whispered.

"A simple acts turn into larger ones." Nissa stated, looking at her in wonder. "You would make a better Queen, I hear them, they whisper of a true Queen."

* * *

Sansa Stark

 _Naelahrys._

Sansa cursed her stupidity, and began to silently sob. It had not been long since the execution of her father, and Arya remained missing, causing her heart to ache. Sansa wanted to go home, she wanted her mother, she wanted her brothers, she wanted her sister and she wanted Naelahrys to take her home. Joffrey was not her Prince, nor was he her King. Naelahrys was her Prince, she was good, she was kind and when he spoke of burning her alive, Sansa wanted to attack him. _Naelahrys is good, Naelahrys is kind._ Although she wanted the world to go away and wait in her chambers for Naelahrys to come rescue her, she knew she would, but Joffrey kept requesting her presence. Sansa was on her knees, looking up at Joffrey, from his seat, with a stone cold face and demeanour. _I must be brave, like Naelahrys, like Arya, like my Lady mother. I must be strong, they would never weep in front of the likes of him._ Sansa knew that she must be see but not heard, and cannot show any remorse for the death of her father nor for her loyalty towards Naelahrys, as Joffrey would punish her.

" _My father was a traitor, as is Naelahrys, she has no right to the throne. King Joffrey is the one true King…the King that I love."_

Sansa had rehearsed these lines, over and over, until the words poured out of her without her thinking. Whenever someone offered sympathies to have a traitorous father and to have lived with a woman whom was mad, as the Mad King, she especially watched her words and repeated these words in Joffrey and the Queen's presence. Sansa looked up, and licked her lips, tasting the blood on her split lip, and winced. _If Naelahrys saw her being treated like this, she would kill them, she would kill them for her._ Joffrey had gone mad with rage as he had every soldier known to King's Landing, search for Naelahrys and he spoke of her dragons. _How did he find out?_

"Your father was a confessed traitor! He was helping that dragon bitch of yours claim the throne!" Joffrey spat at her, sitting back in his chair, with a snarl embedded on his face. "My throne!...Tell me, what are your thoughts on it, my Lady?" Joffrey asked, and she glanced up at him.

"Eddard Stark was a traitor, Naelahrys Targaryen is a traitor. I am loyal to my beloved Joffrey, the one true King." Sansa said, vacantly.

As long as her lies seemed realistic, she did not care. Lying, was something she was never good at, but if her lies were believable, he would not harm her, not as much as would like to. She glared up at him, when his back was turned. _When Naelahrys hatches her dragons, and she will, she will destroy you. She will kill you all. Naelahrys will take back her birthright and the Iron Throne, and rule with justice. She will show me your head, just as you showed me my father's_.

* * *

Naelahrys Blackfyre

"Naelahrys!"

Naelahrys was startled, awake, grabbing her sword, tightly in her hand. Her eyes looked around and then saw the gentle woman, Jocelyn, with tears streaming down her face and wailing. Naelahrys grasped her face in her hands, and the woman continued to wail, as she placed her hands on hers. Naelahrys looked around worriedly, and saw her children, both looking distraught and afraid. But sighed, as she saw Raelyx nowhere in sight.

"What is wrong? Have they found me?" Naelahrys inquired, hushing the woman's wails.

"T-they…they…they took…" Jocelyn sobbed, lacking the ability to form her words, her mouth opened letting out silent screams.

"What? What did they take?" Naelahrys demanded.

"Ni…Nissa…Nissa!" Jocelyn wailed, crying and shaking her head.

"Why?"

"T-they took her! Out…outside! They know you're here, in Flea Bottom!" Jocelyn screamed. "Someone told the guards that it was m-my daughter that s-saved you!"

Naelahrys pulled the woman into her arms, and hushed her. She looked upon the frightened children, and noticed that they were sobbing as well, and huddling together. Naelahrys saw that Antorn had a cut on  
the side of his face, and her anger grew. _No more_. Naelahrys gently let go of Jocelyn, and sat her down beside her children, and walked out of the house, and stopped to turn towards Marleigh, noticing the young girl was following her, she quickly walked towards her, and gripped her arm, tightly.

"Where you going? You can't go!" She exclaimed, tears springing in her eyes. "You'll die."

"I am going to hand myself and my dragons in." Naelahrys whispered, "I have no choice."

"You can't! He cannot have the dragons you speak of!"

"I must." Naelahrys stated, simply. "I cannot allow for your sister to die, I am meant to protect you."

"Please, be careful." Marleigh whispered, letting go of her arm and hugging her waist, before quickly letting go.

"No, _you_ be careful. If you got hurt, it would pain me. Look after your mother and siblings."

Naelahrys entered the crowded streets, after running down the sand sodden and rock path, which was crowded with people. All of the folk from Flea Bottom, were gathering round several gold cloaks of the King's Guard. Most were shouting and hissing at them, and some you could hear crying out in rage. The folk parted as they stared at her; some in wonder, some in fear and others in hope. _Hope._ They looked at her in hope and hope she has to give them. _Without hope, we only have fear and I'll be damned if I let these monsters make them frightened._ Naelahrys watched in anger as one Lannister soldier held the squirming child in his arms, and another, if she remembered correctly, was known as Ser Janos Slynt, whom smacked Nissa across the face. Nissa looked towards the crowd, and her eyes became fixed on the girl, due to the parting crowd, and the crowd began to whisper, and all of the hissed words were directed towards her, as some shoved her.

" _Do not let the child die!_ "

" _They'll kill her!_ "

" _Kill them for harming her!_ "

"Naelahrys Targaryen, if you do not stand before us and offer yourself. We shall kill the child!" Ser Janos announced, leering towards the crowd of people.

Naelahrys looked on defiantly as she walked closer towards them, and nodded to the sobbing girl, and looked towards the crowd, as they were angered, and began shouting and throwing stones at the men. The woman that she had seen earlier dressed in red, stepped in front of her.

" _Dragon Born_." The woman stated, surprising her as she spoke to her in Low Valyrian. "Do not turn yourself in, it shall not end well."

" _I must_." Naelahrys whispered to her in Valyrian, before continuing to shove her way through the crowd, carefully caressing the egg in her hand. It did not take long for the men to spot her, and she hastily stroked her dragon eggs in her satchel, and held her hands up in the air, to show that she meant peace and had no means to attack. Ser Janos ordered the soldiers to retrieve her, she stood still, despite the shouts and protests of the people, and she watched with a sick satisfaction as the guards approached her in fear, and held each arm, before binding her in chains. The two soldiers marched and pulled her towards Ser Janos, who was wearing a slimy grin on his face. Naelahrys struggled and then turned to the crowd.

"I am not your enemy. Your enemy is snakes in lions clothing. Your enemy has stolen and murdered your people. Your enemy has brought you nothing but suffering and hunger, and commands. Your enemy has made you fear for your brothers, sisters, husbands, wives, sons and daughters. I have not arrived to take back the throne, nor did I come to bring you commands or strike fear into your hearts. I bring you what you deserve, a choice!" Naelahrys cried out.

Naelahrys started struggling against the men, and demanded that they release Nissa, they did it without question, and Ser Janos threw the child towards the people of Flea Bottom, they caught her with ease but continued to look at her in awe or some form of disbelief. The crowd stood silent, and she was dragged away, before she yelled frantically.

"Fight for your freedom! Fight for the injustice given to you! Fight for the golden era you so desire! Fight!"

Naelahrys watched impassively as the folk riled themselves up and started pushing against each other to get to the guards, and began to fight, just as she was pulled harshly away in chains. She stared at the crowd frantically, searching for the girl, until she saw Nissa give her a bow, before walking into the shadows of an alleyway. Nissa and her family were safe, she and her dragons however, were not. Naelahrys was dragged into the halls, not before hearing the crowd calling out for her.

 _"_ _Dragon Born!"_

 _"_ _Dragon Born!"_

 _"_ _Dragon Born!"_


	11. Chapter Ten

_King's Landing_

Naelahrys Blackfyre

Naelahrys gave herself to the darkness, she embraced it like a mother does a child, and refused to cower. The cell that she was thrown in, was filled with the remains of bodies. And the foul stench of manure and blood, was sickening her. After what seemed like a lifetime, the light seeped through her cell and a bowl of something unrecognisable with thrown into her cell, and splattered across the dirtied floor. Naelahrys stared intently at the 'food' and it was seemingly oats but was nearing soup, as it was watery and looked like sick. She refused to eat it anyway, as the memory of Lord Stark's death plagued her mind.

Lord Stark's head, that was all she could think of. Naelahrys felt numb, and like that of a child. _She wanted to go home_. Eddard Stark was more than a man that saved her, he was her father, one of the few people who saw her not as a Targaryen, not as a dragon, but as a child. He didn't see her as a political advantage nor hostage, he saw her as one of his own, and he saw her as an innocent child charged with the crimes of being a Targaryen. _It is the innocent that are in chains and the guilty that are free_.

Then a feeling of fear filled her, _Joffrey has power_. Joffrey killed Ned Stark, and he was one of the last honourable men in Westeros, and the only way to achieving peace with the North, what would stop him from killing Sansa? _Nothing_. Naelahrys did not care if he killed her, her life was of little importance over Sansa's. Her whole life she has awaited death, and she would accept and welcome it like a dear friend, but she would not let him kill her yet, not until Sansa and the rest of the North was safe from his reign.

Baratheon. Lannister. Targaryen. Stark. Tyrell. _Pawns_. Pawns in the game that they play, this beast makes a move, then that beast makes a move, on and on they play, the game that never ends. They have crushed the weak, the helpless, the innocent and the deifiers of the game into the ground. _No more_. Like Eddard Stark, the man that she considered her father, he was an honest and good man, and she felt proud serving him, he defied the game, he saw through the lies and deceit the Lions spewed out of their serpent like mouths, and he then lost his head for seeing it. Then she recalled her Lady mother, Elia Martell and her siblings, they were _innocent_ , they were kind and they were gentle, yet they died anyway, for baring a name. And every night she closed her eyes, she dreamt of them. She imagined what they would look like, and she sees the face of Lord Stark. _I see them_. When she defeats the players of her game, she will destroy House Lannister, once and for all, and burn the Iron Throne to the ground, and crush those that dare harm the innocent into the rocks.

 _I am not going to win the game of thrones; I am going to end it, I am going to obliterate it, once and for all_.

Her cell door opened and she winced at the light seeping in, and she recognised the House, Sandor Clegane, who entered her cell. He avoided the dirtied mess on the floor and the shattered bowl of food, and stared at her.

"The King wants you to attend the court." The House said, gruffly. "You are just to come as you are."

"You can tell him to get to the hells, I want to see Sansa!" Naelahrys swore, getting to her feet.

Sandor gave a chuckle of amusement, and escorted her out of the cell. Once she stepped out into the light, she saw the Hound's disfigured and burnt face, and shook her head, his own brother did that to him, she heard the stories. _I would never suffer such a fate, I am a dragon, immune to all fire._ Naelahrys followed Clegane out of the dark dungeons, with a hint of surprise, as he did not bother to chain her nor restrict her in anyway. Though she knew if she tried to run, he would catch her within moments. _If I am to escape, I shall escape with dragons, I shall escape with Sansa._

Upon nearing the hall, two guards, both now know to her as Ser Janos and Ser Loch, grasped her arms and she was bodily thrown into the hall, containing the Iron Throne and the court. She gave a short whimper, as she landed onto the hardened ground, and glared through her hair up at a smirking Joffrey, with a crown of antlers proudly sitting upon his golden hair. Naelahrys heard the court gasp in horror or shock, of what she did not know. Just as she was about to sit up, one of the two guards kicked her to the ground, by placing their foot on her back. She groaned and closed her eyes.

"You are in the presence of His Grace, King Joffrey of the House Baratheon and Lannister, First of his Name, King of the Andals and the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm." Maester Pycelle, she believed him to be, announced.

 _He does not deserve such titles, he has won no victories, except the beating of women and the murder of Eddard Stark_. She gave a roll of her eyes at the announcement of him being called a 'King'. Joffrey smirked down at her with a mad gleam in his eyes, and then she thought on her grandfather, the Mad King, perhaps this boy was him reincarnated. She watched with her eyes downcast as his mother, Cersei and more Small Council members filled the room, such as Petyr Baelish and Lord Varys. Joffrey sat lazily on his throne, slouching, as he studies her and continued to smirk. Joffrey, or now known as King Joffrey, sat above them all, looming over the court in a throne of iron swords, a throne she wanted to destroy. A throne that once belonged to her ancestors for centuries, until their downfall.

She then stood up, disgust etched on her features, as she eyed Joffrey, wiping the blood that dripped from her nose. Joffrey scoffed, stuck his head up in the air, and turned to Ser Janos. "Bring in my dragons." He ordered, "I want to show her my conquests. And bring in Sansa, I wanted to see her look of horror as she sees the crone."

Ser Janos nodded, and two gold cloaks that once stood at Joffrey's side, now climbed down the steps, and walked with Ser Janos out of the hall. There was murmurs and whispers throughout the hall at the mentioning of dragons, and Joffrey lifted his hand in the air slightly, silencing the court.

"You're just a white-haired crone, aren't you?" Joffrey hissed, leaning forward in his chair.

"And you're just a little blond haired shit, aren't you?" Naelahrys retorted, pressing her lips into a firm line.

"What…what did you just call me?" He asked, astonished. And she lifted her head in satisfaction as she heard gasps around the room. _Aye, I dare insult your precious King._

Naelahrys looked him in the eye, and stumbled forward, which caused the soldiers near Joffrey to grab the hilts of their swords, and she saw Cersei, grip her chair. She gave him a cold laugh, and then looked at the ground. _Yes, I dare insult you, little boy_.

"I said better to be a white-haired crone than a little blond haired shit, _little boy_." She said, stressing her words, spite evident in her voice.

Naelahrys could barely contain her smirk as it slowly etched onto her face, as she saw his face redden and his chest started to heave, and she could have sworn he was turning purple with rage. _Well he certainly has his father's temper_. He then stood up, and pointed at her, his eyes swimming with insanity.

"I demand this bitch's head!" Joffrey screamed, climbing down from the steps of the throne. "She insulted me, your King!"

"Please, Joff. The girl did not mean it, you cannot kill her for her own stupidity, can you?" Cersei inquired, softly to her son. "We cannot kill her."

" _Why not?_ " Joffrey yelled, snapping his head towards his mother in blinded rage.

"She is a political hostage and ward of the North, Joff." Cersei answered, lying. "Without the Targaryen girl, we cannot reclaim the North."

"We? _We?_ It does not belong to _us_ , everything belongs to _me_. The Kingdoms are _mine_!" Joffrey growled, spitting at his mother.

His voice was filled with such malice and madness, and talked that way, even to his own mother. Naelahrys awaited for his mother to scold him, but instead and to her surprise, the Queen regent did not get upset nor angered at her eldest son, and instead, nodded and gave him a soft smile.

"Yes, of course, my son."

The doors of the hall opened and she turned her head slightly, and saw a chest being brought in and was placed in front of her, and Joffrey then smiled lecherously towards her. His green eyes swimming with loathing for her. He kicked the chest open with his foot, carelessly, and she opened her mouth in shock as she looked into the chest, nestled, was her three dragon eggs, and she felt to her knees next to them, and glared up at him. She caressed her eggs softly with her fingers, but would not dare to so much as lift them.

"Hatch them." Joffrey demanded, spitting at her. "Hatch them now!"

"I do not know how." Naelahrys stated, honestly. _It is true, I have tried to hatch them with fire and with blood, but I have received nothing_. They will not hatch _._

"Do not dare lie to me, how do you hatch them? You _bitch_!" Joffrey screamed, nearing her face. " _Tell me_!"

"I don't know." Naelahrys said, firmly.

Joffrey roared, and struck her across the face, in a blinded rage. Her head swung harshly to the left, and silver hair covered her face, and her check began to sting. Naelahrys touched her throbbing check with the tips of her fingers, and then turned to look at the boy King, right in the eyes, and gave a low hiss, causing him to tremble.

"Fire and blood, only a dragon may hatch dragon eggs." She answered, mockingly. "And you are not a Targaryen nor a dragon, you are merely a boy with a crown."

"I asked for Sansa, where is she? Bring her here now!" Joffrey shouted, before turning his head towards her again. "This is what happens to those who defy me and my orders."

Naelahrys heard soft clicking of heels, and out of the corner of her eye saw Sansa trembling, being escorted by two soldiers, towards herself and Joffrey. She noticed Joffrey's face light up once she came closer, and it was not out of joy or love, it was the opposite, and a shiver ran up her spine, as he bounded towards her, bouncing on his feet.

"My Lady, look at the gift I brought you. Aren't you happy?" Joffrey smirked, "Does the dungeons not fair her well?"

"Yes, my Prince." Sansa replied, monotonously.

" _Your Grace._ " He hissed, correcting her. "Would it please you to see the Targaryen girl punished for her treasons?"

"No!" Sansa exclaimed, before gasping and looked at Joffrey, worriedly, as his eyes narrowed.

" _Sansa_." Naelahrys hissed, a warning evident in her voice, as she turned towards Sansa, and looked her in the eyes. "Do not."

"…If it please Your Grace…" Sansa whispered, fear evident in her voice, as she closed her eyes.

"I'll deal with you, later." Joffrey hissed at Sansa, before turning towards her. "As for you, you should be punished. Ser Janos."

The knight stepped in front of her, and she looked up as he hit her across the face, the impacting causing her to fall to the floor, and sounds of shock rang out through the room, as he picked her up and struck her again, and a crack sounded throughout the room. Naelahrys whimpered, and held her stinging face, and tears sprung to her eyes at the pain, but she would not let them see her cry. _Not the court, not Sansa, not Cersei and especially not Joffrey_. Ser Janos punched her in the stomach, knocking the air out of her lungs, and she gasped clutching her stomach and closing her. She hissed as she could hear the laughter of Joffrey ringing out in the hall, and winced with every kick, punch, and slap that was given to her. _Joffrey enjoys my pain, I will not allow that_.

And she began to laugh, with each hit, and could hear mutters of how she became mad, but she did not care. _They cannot break me. I will not bow, bend nor break. Unbowed, unbent, unbroken._ Naelahrys received another hit and this was near her mouth, and then he stopped. She dropped to the ground and began to hack and cough of blood and spit, despite the pain she felt, she did not deter. Determination was filling her. _I will not allow Joffrey to pleasure himself at the sound of my pain_. Naelahrys knew at this point she would be hailed as mad as her grandfather, and her ancestors before him. She cackled like the crone that Joffrey claimed she was, and with each blow she looked towards her eggs, her children, oblivious to the world and nestled gentle in the chest.

 _Maybe I am as mad as my grandfather, they look at me as if I am_. Naelahrys could not fathom how an entire court of men and woman, could watch another being, another human, be severely beaten, and she knew some watched in enjoyment, and some watched in fear, while others watched in confusion as she continued to laugh. After Ser Janos stopped, she collapsed to the ground, and heaved and hissed, at the pain she felt. And slowly got onto her hands and knees, and stumbled to her feet, clutching herself in agony, and turned towards Joffrey, and looked him in the eye, she licked the blood from her lips, and continued to stare at him. Knowing that she wiped the smug smile from Joffrey's face brought her an unspoken happiness, he shall pay for what he has done.

"Y…your enemy…is…beside you!" She rasped out, as she turned around and looked to the faces of everyone in the court.

Blood filled her mouth, nose, eyes and ears, and was evident on her body, as well. She collapsed to the ground and let darkness take over her, and lull her into a deep slumber, whether she would wake up or not was another matter, and saw a flash of red appear by her side. _Sansa_.

* * *

Sansa Stark

" _Naelahrys_!" Sansa shrieked, as she witness the silver haired girl fall to the ground, next to the chest. _Naelahrys_.

Sansa ran towards her side, and forget everything of Joffrey, of Cersei and of her lady-like appearance she was meant to uphold, she did not care. She shook her softly, and received nothing but soft groans and moans. She was bleeding head to foot, and what confused yet frightened Sansa was that Naelahrys laughed, she laughed as Ser Janos beat her, and even when she was in pain and nearing death, she managed to stand and speak out. Sansa wept and stifled her sobs, as she cradled her head in her lap, and looked at Joffrey, and gave him a glare.

"You said you would be _just_!" She croaked, "Please, mercy. Your Grace, Naelahrys is kind, she is not traitor-"

"I do not care." Joffrey stated, simply and turned towards the Small Council and Ser Janos. "Maester Pycelle, Lord Varys, I entrust that you will deal with her. I want her to hatch my dragons, and you will see to that. Maester Pycelle tend to her, but leave her face, I like it bloody, and Lord Varys tell her when she wakes, that if she does not hatch the dragon eggs, she dies."

Sansa looked up and saw Lord Varys and Maester Pycelle nod, and leave the hall, ominously. Joffrey's face reddened in anger, and he grasped her arm tightly and pulled her away from Naelahrys, causing her friend to land on the ground with a thud. He pulled her out of the hall, with Ser Janos in tow. Sansa briefly wondered if she was to die like her father or suffer the same fate as Naelahrys, and hardened her face, she must be brave, although she would not find the strength to laugh like Naelahrys, she would not weep nor cry in pain. _I must be brave_. Instead she was led to the gardens and across the courtyard, and noticed both the Hound and Ser Meryn following them. She closed her eyes and thought of Naelahrys, as he talked of her bearing a son to him, and she felt repulsed, but knew that she had no choice.

"When you've had your blood, I'll put a son in you." Joffrey snidely remarked, as he continued pulling her arm, to wherever they were going.

"If I have a girl or my son is stupid, I will have you killed and have that bitch, Naelahrys, birth my children. That is all she seems to be good for." He remarked, smirking.

Sansa winced, and knew that would never be. She shivered in disgust and horror, as she did not want neither of them to birth his children, but then she looked on impassively towards him.

"I thought she was a crone." Sansa muttered, before she could surprise herself.

"What…what was that? I did not hear you, speak up!" Joffrey mocked, smiling lecherously at her, and the nodded to Ser Meryn, whom smacked her across the face. Sansa was led towards a balcony, and began to grow confused. _Where are we going?_ And looked on nervously at Joffrey as they walked.

"I have a surprise for you, Sansa." Joffrey stated, smirking and then pulled her forward. "I want to show you what happens to traitors."

Sansa looked up and then closed her eyes, letting out a startled sob at the sight. _No, please no!_ Her head was forced upwards and her eyes pried open as she seen Joffrey, and then cried out.

"You promised to be merciful!" Sansa shouted. "You lied!"

"I did show him mercy, I gave him a clean death." Joffrey insisted, walking along the path towards the row of heads on spikes. "If it had not been your father, I'd of branded him, flayed him and watch as he went down on his hands and knees and begged for death, and only then would I have finally killed him."

Sansa stopped breathing, as they walked up more steps and onto a thick stone wall walk. That is when she saw them and gave a whimper. More heads mounted on spikes about four or five feet apart from each other and she recognised most of them. They were facing the city so that everyone would know what happens to a 'traitor' and in Joffrey's eyes, she knew everyone loyal to Naelahrys or the North, was a traitor, and that must mean she was a traitor too, as she was loyal to her friend and her home. She watched him impassively as he had a smug grin on his face, she had finally gave up wanting to fight or retort back, after Ser Meryn slapped her in the face again, until her lip was bloody. Joffrey walked along the walk way and pointed up to the heads, and she was forced to look.

"See this one? This is your father right here. Now, look at him." Joffrey demanded, gesturing towards her father's head. _How long will it be until my head will be by his side?_

She peered up without hesitation, and it did not look like her father, it did not look like him, as the dead skin was rotting and sagging, and there was patches of baldness. _That isn't him, it can't be. Please, by the Gods be merciful._

"Well, what do you think?" Joffrey asked, mockingly.

"How long do I have to look?" Sansa whispered, peering at her Lord father.

"So long as it pleases me." Joffrey snidely remarked, looking disappointed at her lack of reaction.

"If it pleases Your Grace." Sansa muttered, staring up at her father.

Sansa surprised herself she expected herself to wail and cry in agony and sorrow, but she remained silent, and thought of dragons. _Naelahrys would burn your Kingdom to the ground, and with you in it_. He continued to point at the heads and then at a familiar woman. _And Robb, he will bring winter to you…and Arya, she'll stick that sword of hers in you._

"That there, that's your Septa." He noted, smiling.

Sansa held back a sob of horror, and clenched her hands together tightly, until she could feel bone. Her Septa still wearing the cloth that was always adorned around her head, and her wrinkled skin was loose and like that of her father.

"I'll tell you what, I'm going to give you a gift. After that bitch hatches my dragons, I'm going to raise my armies and kill her and your traitor family." Joffrey remarked.

"Or maybe they'll give me yours." Sansa muttered, coldly and then looked him in the eye. _She'll hatch her dragons and then burn you alive. She'll kill you like you killed my father_.

Sansa felt satisfied as Joffrey looked taken back by her statement, and she then regretted it. Had she caught the madness that was plaguing Naelahrys, but no she did not. _I defied the King_. Sansa continued to glower at Joffrey, and showed no fear as tears stung her eyes. _I do not care, not anymore._

"A King should never strike his Lady. Ser Meryn." Joffrey ordered, recovering from the insult.

The knight then smacked her across the face, causing her head to jerk each time. Her lip split deeper than before and blood began to trickle down her chin. Sansa looked upon Joffrey, with little to no emotion as he scowled, and walked closer, his eyes narrowing further.

"I see you've been plagued by Naelahrys madness." He stated, and then a smirk came on his face. "We'll have to beat it out of the both of you, I guess. Before it becomes a habit."

Sansa looked towards the inner edge of the wall and then Joffrey, and then to the row of heads, and began to judge the height. She slowly glanced back at Joffrey, and slowly approached Joffrey, hurrying in her walk. _If we die together, I don't care. He'll go to the hells, and I'll see my father_.

Just as she neared Joffrey, Sandor Clegane broke her trance by grabbing her by the shoulder, and dabbed the blood from her split lip.

"Here, girl." He said, kindness in his tone.

Sansa was led back from the edge and near the stairs, and Sandor griped her arm, gently. Joffrey recovered from the confusion as to why she was near him, and then with amusement in his tone, he looked towards her.

"Take her to Naelahrys' chambers, I'll see you in court with my dragons." Joffrey spat, and began to walk away with Ser Meryn at his side.

"Come on, girl." Sandor said, pulling her along with him and down the stairs.

 _I may not be a wolf like Arya, I may not be a dragon like Naelahrys, but I am a Lady and a Lady is not weak._

* * *

Naelahrys Blackfyre

" _Naelahrys_ …Naelahrys...please…wake up…"

Naelahrys groaned and whimpered in pain, moving slightly. She opened her eyes, and looked at the chambers with blurred vision, and saw Maester Pycelle hovering above her, and Sansa sitting by her bedside, she refused to let Maester Pycelle leave her sight, and watched as he took a step back and coughed.

"W-What's happening? Where am I?" Naelahrys asked, hoarsely.

"I fed you milk of the poppy among other things, to awaken you. Though, I cannot ease your pain, completely." Maester Pycelle said, in a hushed voice, "I shall take my leave now, the King has requested that you do not leave the chambers nor Lady Stark, as he desires that you hatch the dragons."

Maester Pycelle left the chambers, and Naelahrys turned her attention to Sansa, slowly sitting up and hissing in pain with each movement. Sansa reached towards her and gently helped her, and smiled softly at her. Naelahrys gave her a nod, and leaned forward as Sansa handed her goblet.

"Thank you, you were very brave." Naelahrys spoke softly, complimenting her. "Joffrey is a bastard."

"Lord Varys left you a gift." Sansa whispered, and placed a small jar in her lap, which caused her to gasp in wonder and fear.

In her lap was the most dangerous fire known to man, and she had it placed in her lap. Although it was a small jar it was filled with a green liquid. _Wildfire_. Something, she knew enough about. She carefully lifted the concealed glass towards her face, and then glanced at Sansa, whom was looking at her and the jar, with curiosity.

"Naelahrys, what is that?" Sansa inquired.

"Wildfire. The most dangerous fire known to man, and is known to be more violent with age, you said Lord Varys gave you this?" Naelahrys questioned, glancing at Sansa.

"Yes, he said to give you a message, he said 'Valar Morghulis'. What does that mean?" Sansa said, struggling to pronounce the words that were foreign to her. _Valar Morghulis_.

"Those are ancient words he spoke off, do not pay any mind to them." Naelahrys stated, firmly.

Valar Morghulis. _All men must die, eventually, it is inevitable. But first they must serve, Valar Dohaeris_. They exchanged small smiles, and they found a slight bitter happiness, but that was cut short when the doors of the chambers swung open. Naelahrys jolted back, startled by the sudden movement and noise. Four Kingsguard emerged from behind the door and into the chambers. They were clad in full armour, one of the guards lifted up his visor, revealing himself to be Ser Amory Lorch, and her blood ran cold. _He was the man that killed my sister_. She watched his movement impassively and he looked her in the eyes, and a smirk made its way onto his lips.

"Naelahrys Targaryen. Sansa Stark." Amory Lorch addressed. "Come with us."

"What for?" Naelahrys demanded, hissing at the man, clutching the wildfire tightly in her hands.

"The Queen wants to see you."

Naelahrys stumbled out of the bed, and limped to stand in front of Sansa. "Why would the Queen not come here herself, why would she send her sons men to fetch us? Sansa and I are not leaving these chambers." Naelahrys stated, firmly. "Until the Queen herself arrives, leave the chambers and wait outside like a good little knight."

"Mind your tongue, girl. I am sworn knight of the Kingsguard." Ser Lorch hissed, clenching his teeth together. "You obey my orders."

"I don't obey the orders of a child killer." Naelahrys spat, fiercely. "Now leave!"

Ser Amory growled lowly, and pulled down his visor and gestured towards herself and Sansa. Like trained horses or perhaps dogs, the soldiers obeyed, walking towards her and Sansa. _I am not weak_. She hastily placed the wildfire on the bed, and threw herself at the guards. She struggled against them with ferocity and ignored her body as it screamed at her in agony, instead of whispers she heard this time, she heard roars, beating down on her head like a drum.

"Sansa!" Naelahrys shouted, sparing a glance at the auburn haired girl, as she grasped a soldier's chin, digging her nails in. "Run!"

"W-what about you?" Sansa stammered, standing still. _She didn't want to leave me_.

"Run!" Naelahrys screamed again, as they began to draw out their swords.

"Grab the bitch!" yelled Ser Amory. "She's just a little girl!"

"I am not a little girl, I am a dragon." She whispered towards him, as they cornered her near the bed.

"Then dance with it, girl. Breathe it." Ser Amory sneered, spitting on the ground at her feet.

"I will." Naelahrys hissed, as she glanced behind her at the wildfire in the glass, sitting almost innocently on the bed.

"Sansa, be gone! I will not ask of you again!" Naelahrys shouted, "Run!"

"Not without you, they'll hurt you!" Sansa cried out.

"Go!" Naelahrys cried, "for the love of that you hold for your father, run! Go, now!"

Wailing, Sansa spun around and ran out the chambers. Naelahrys panted, after her struggle with the men, thinking of her own situation. Ser Meryn and his men stopped in front of her, and he slashed his sword at her face, causing a cut to run down the side of her face. She winced but stood her ground, _unbowed, unbent, unbroken_. Naelahrys knew that she could not kill these men as she was defenceless and was out numbered, but it gave Sansa time to escape.

 _Naelahrys_. _Naelahrys. Naelahrys._

She could hear the roars within her heard, and looked around her chambers, and then saw her dragon eggs, lined up in a row, in a wooden chest, not that different from the one back at Winterfell. She could not leave her dragon eggs behind, they were here children. _A mother does not flee without her children_. As she crept onto the bed, Ser Amory sped forward to grab her but she was too quick and he fell onto the bed, but she was not quick enough as he grabbed her and the men hoisted her onto the bed, she struggled and dread filled her. _Will I end up like my mother?_ No. She will not and looked at the wildfire and struggled to reach for it.

"You're going to suffer before I drag you to the King." Ser Amory whispered, grasping her silver hair roughly. "Just like your sister and whore of a mother!"

She froze and looked him in the eye and gave him a dark smile, which caused him to scoff. Naelahrys grasped onto the jar tightly, and her purple eyes flickered to the rest of the soldiers present in the room and leaned towards Ser Amory's face.

"Do you still want to see me dance with fire, _ser_?" Naelahrys whispered, coldly.

Before he could ask, she grabbed the glass jar and hit him on the side of the head. _Burn_. The jar containing the wildfire shattered upon impact, and they could not even react. Instantly the whole chamber was set a flame, with scolding hot green fire. The knights were set alight, and their screams of pain, made her wince and shut her eyes tightly, as she blocked them out. She then opened her eyes and saw the soldiers and knights flailing around the room, trying to escape the flames, but one by one, they collapsed to the ground. _Dead_. The green hue burned everything in the room as she stood up, marveling, as she looked to her hands, and saw that she remained unburnt. She looked to her dragon eggs across the room beckoning her to come closer. Naelahrys continued to walk across the burning floor, and ignored the flames eating away at the corpses as she did not care. The fire roared at her, as if guarding her eggs from her, she expected to feel the typical burning that they did but did not. She felt a warm sensation, and let the fire caress her tenderly.

The clothing she had became charred and burnt, and fell off her body. Naked, she bathed in the flames as if it was a warm spring from Winterfell, and it did not take her long to reach the end of the chambers were her dragons were kept. She fell to her knees and watched in awe, her mouth hanging agape, as her eggs began to glow an unearthly colour and cracked. The fires consumed them and remained unburnt, as they cracked. Naelahrys watched in awe, her features softening, as her beautifully scaled dragon eggs cracked, and she watched the heat and fire consume herself and her children. They were hatching.

 _Mother of dragons._

She heard a whisper and turned her head just slight, not wanting to leave her dragons and saw nothing. The silver haired girl started to hear more voices, screams, cries, chants, as she sat there in the wildfire, as the chambers crumbled to ash around her as she stared intently at her dragon eggs and then closed her eyes, basking in the green flames.

 _Valar Morghulis._

Three loud cracks could be heard, each crack louder than the last, and heard unearthly screeches. For a moment, she thought her ears would start to bleed. The wildfire began to die down around her and she opened her purple eyes, and saw that the flames were no more. The wildfire was dead, and had eaten away everything that reached its path. She stood up, and felt no pain in doing so, although naked and covered with soot, she winced as her silver hair was no more and it was only reaching her ears, as it had been eaten away.

She looked downwards at her body, and saw that all evidence of the beating she received from Ser Janos was gone, and the remains of Ser Amory and his men were no more. He was ash. Naelahrys looked down in awe as she her three trembling dragon eggs, the black scaled egg she had favoured broke first and a small body tumbled onto the ground, she knelt and saw the small creature sway side to side as if it was trying to walk, and then looked up towards her, giving a soft trill. The purple one broke shortly after and a nose appeared as it pecked its way out of the shell it was encased in and the other, the green one, its head had appeared. When her three dragons were fully out of their shells, she look on in awe, and gathered them in her arms. They started crawling over her body, and the black dragon with a red hue scurried onto her shoulders and she could feel its claw dig into her shoulder, as the green dragon crawled onto her left thigh and wrapped its body around her leg, tightly and the last, the dragon seemingly of a white colour was nestled into her arms.

The black dragon screeched into the twilight, and his brothers joined in, and Naelahrys found herself to singing the song of the dragons. A song that hasn't been sung for hundreds of years, let tears of awe escape her purple eyes, as her dragons began to coo at her.

 _Mother of Dragons._

* * *

Hi! Hopefully you like these updates! I'd like to thank everyone for all the favs, the alerts, the follows and of course, the reviews! If you have any questions about anything, feel free to ask.

Reviews-

 **proverbsrus** : Thanks for following! As much I'd like to do Sansa x Naelahrys, I'm keeping her independent for now. (but I might do a series of a.u's in the future!)

 **Hazzamo** : Hopefully three more chapters will help :)

 **Xtg** : Yep, I've just put up three more chapters and will continue to do it daily!


	12. Chapter Eleven

_King's Landing_

Naelahrys Blackfyre

 _Fire and blood._

Naelahrys finally understood the words of her family, as she stood, stunned and cooing back at the small creatures she was cradling. She was astonished, mere moments ago they were dragon eggs in the clutches of the Lions, and now they were living dragons, wilder than the woodlands and freer than the skies. Her dragons were smaller than the newborn direwolf pups that she first seen at Winterfell, and knew her dragons would be larger and fiercer than the direwolves. Naelahrys looked at her dragons, as the green dragon scampered up from her leg onto her other shoulder, as they all looked towards her, expectantly, they looked at her like Rickon looked at Lady Catelyn, _I am their mother_.

She knew that dragons could be male or female, that they held no true gender, but she knew, somewhere deep within her that her three dragons were male. All though they can adapt, she knew that her dragons were born male. _I am their mother as they are my children. I watched over them since their hatching, I birthed them from the fire, blood and death._ That was the meaning of fire and blood, ancient words that were of her family. Naelahrys did not care for the lack of clothes she had nor that men had died in this chamber, she did not care. All she cared for was her dragons, and that was all she knew of. She walked slowly out of the chambers, carrying her three dragons and walked carefully down the hall. _I know the meaning of my father's words as I do my mothers._

"It's the Targaryen girl!" a voice shouted from behind her, causing her to turn.

Naelahrys turned to see many soldiers of the Kings Guard blocking the entrance to a hallway that led to the courtyard. She knew it was only a matter of time before they came to investigate the fire from the chambers, and they gathered around her from both hallways. _I cannot escape_. All the guards drew their swords and seemed to be debating between themselves who would retrieve her. One guard stepped forward, and look to her with fear, are at least she thought it was fear, she found it hard to tell as smoke was heavy in the air and the green hue of the wildfire and the smell of it lingered in the air, while it would irritate their breathing, as she heard coughs being sounded, it did not bother her. _Fire nor ash can harm a dragon_.

"Seize her!" One guard shouted, but no one dared move. "Get her! Get the Targaryen girl!"

Naelahrys knew that she would be safe in Flea Bottom, and no harm would come to her there, but she needed to escape the Red Keep, but did not know how, as she would be easy to recognize. Anyone could spot a naked woman, covered in ash and soot, with three dragons and purple eyes from miles away, and at that moment cursed not inheriting more of her mother's looks. Naelahrys watched the soldiers intently, as did her dragons and the three screeched in ferocity, one soldier dared to take a step forward and cried out in agony, as the leather boots he wore began to burn, from the leftover residue from the wildfire. This was no ordinary flames, and she knew that the ground would be scolding hot for ages, and nothing would get rid of it. While she remained unaffected by the hot ground, the soldiers began to find it difficult to move and were now stuck, she took that as her chance to escape.

She ran down a hallway, twisting and turning with the halls, until she found herself at an exit and made haste with running out and near the gates. She hushed her dragons as they cooed and screeched, and hid in the shadows and looked on anxiously at the soldiers gathering near the gates. _How can I leave without being seen?_ Every soldier in King's Landing shall be looking for her, and they would take her to King Joffrey and he would take her dragons and enslave them. _A dragon is not a slave._ Her children were not Joffrey's and recalled as he referred to them as 'his' dragons, they were not his nor were they hers, they were _free_. She held her breath as a soldier spotted her in the darkness, and pointed towards her.

"There's the Targaryen girl! There she is!" He shouted, alerting every soldier within the Red Keep. "She's over here!"

Dread began to fill her, as about thirty to forty guards ran towards her direction. More emerged from arches and the gardens, and from the gates, and blocked her exit. She was trapped, as the only thing at her back was a high wall, and although she was like that of a dragon, she could not fly. Soon she was surrounded by guards, their weapons all drawn and looking towards her in hatred, horror and something akin to disbelief, and started to whisper amongst themselves.

" _What are those things_?"

" _Are they what I think they are_?"

" _I thought they were mere fairy tales_!"

"Step aside." A man demanded, and they parted for him.

An aging, tall knight with a white beard and balding head garbed in Kingsguard armor approached her. Naelahrys watched with hostility, as soldiers and knights alike parted for him as he grew closer to her, and stood at attention when he passed, or gave him a nod of respect. She knew immediately whom that knight was, it was Ser Barristan Selmy. As he stood in front of her, the black and green dragon hissed at him, whenever they thought him to close. Ser Barristan looked into her eyes, and his light blue eyes widened with shock as he looked on her in awe as he saw her children.

"By the Gods." He breathed, looking at her with a strange look of admiration in his eyes.

"They are dragons, Lord Commander." A knight said, and she continued to stare him in the eyes.

"Dragons haven't existed in over hundred years! It is impossible!" A soldier shouted, in disbelief.

"Obviously not." Another soldier, that she believed to be Ser Owen replied. "I'm sure our King shall be pleased for the gift. He'll reward us handsomely, i'm sure. Come here girl!"

"The only gift that he shall receive is _death_!" Naelahrys hissed, and found her dragons agreeing with her, and thought on ancient words. " _Valar Morghulis_!"

The dragons began to let out loud screeches, which made the majority of the soldiers wince, and some gave out cries or yells. Ser Selmy, stared at her three dragons and herself in astonishment. Now that they were afraid or distracted, she took the opportunity to run, and made her way towards the gates of the Red Keep, and smiled with victory, _I have made my escape_.

"Do not let her escape!" Men began to cry out, "Shut the gets!"

Her smile faltered and dread began to fill her, a soon as those commands were shouted, guards began to form a line in front of the gates, and she could hear them grunting as they pushed the gates shut. _I have no where to escape_. Naelahrys stopped and looked around, for any sort of way for an escape, she looked around and the heard a noise, caring little for the guards coming towards.

"This way!"

She looked down, and saw the face of Raelyx beneath the ground, and sighed in relief, and clutched her aching chest. Just as the guards were about to catch her, she ran forward and slid across the ground, which caused her thighs, behind and the majority of her legs and backs scrap against the dirty ground, and down into the sewers. She fell into darkness, and was about waist deep in water, this water could be dirty or clean, but she did not care and let Raelyx grasp her hand as he led her quickly down the tunnel. She could hear faintly soldiers and knights alike shouting for her, but none dared go down into the sewer.

Her dragons scampered up onto her chest and shoulders, and winced as the white dragon clutched onto her nipple with his claws, as he tried to scurry up her chest, _they do not like water._ She made note of that, unless it was just dirtied or cold water that they did not like, Raelyx and herself shared a silence as he and herself struggled through the waters. She started to smell the sea, and could no longer hear the shouts of men, and instead heard water running loudly and clashing against the tunnel, they were nearing the harbor. Naelahrys knew this is where the people of Flea Bottom, would fetch water or bathe.

Naelahrys knew that they were venturing down the right path as she could smell the sea air and the salty waters caress her skin, as it stung what wounds she received from escaping the guards. Gulls and other various birds cawed loudly at the screeches of her dragons, and they took off as both herself and Raelyx started onto a rocky pathway. _Dragons shall rule the skies of men again_. Naelahrys could feel herself getting stares, and heard murmurs amongst people who were nearing the shores of the Narrow Sea. Some people started to gather around her separating her from Raelyx, though she did not mind. There was silence as she followed Raelyx, as they walked amongst her and stared at the dragons she cradled, or the black scaled dragon perched upon her shoulder, proudly. A young boy stopped her in her tracks, and approached her, curiously, showing no fear to her nor her dragons, with a look of wonder and a large smile on his face. He looked up at her.

"Are you here to save us?" The boy asked, in wonder. "You have dragons, come here, mother! Look she has dragons! Dragons!"

She winced as heard the shouts of awe and disbelief throughout the crowd, and they gazed at her like the day she arrived at Flea Bottom, and when she had saved Nissa from the guards and given a speech about the Lannisters and power, they looked at her with that familiar feeling. _Hope._ She gave them something stronger than power, fear and hate combined. She knew now that she was giving them something to fight for, something to believe in and that was hope. _I gave them hope_. More gathered around her, as she continued to walk around the streets, and was nearing the alleyway where she had last seen Nissa, and the shouts began to grow louder, the more her dragons cooed at her and screeched at those near her.

" _The Targaryen girl has dragons_!"

" _The Dragon Born has come to save us_!"

" _All hail the Dragon Queen_!"

She looked on impassively and walked amongst them and neared the only place she knew was safe, the house of Jocelyn and her children, as Naelahrys felt compelled to keep them safe, and began to make plans, and looked towards Raelyx, who looked on her and gave her a nod, his face that usually adorned with bright smiles, was serious and lacked apathy.

 _I shall burn this Kingdom to the ground; I shall rescue Sansa, and all those trapped within poverty. Kill the serpents and I shall restart anew and it shall be the golden age that these people deserve_.

* * *

"Naelahrys, my child!" Jocelyn stated fondly, looking up from feeding her babe.

Raelyx had long since gone, as he was watching the movements of the guards and soldiers, and she had no care for that, as she felt safe here. Jocelyn and her children gathered around her, and as Jocelyn went to pull her into a friendly embrace, her black scaled dragon hissed towards the kindly woman in fear, and Naelahrys scolded him with her finger. The woman nor her children seemed to mind her lack of clothing, and Jocelyn looked her up and down, and merely tutted, like Lady Stark or Septa Mordane once did, and sauntered off. Moments later she returned with a deep red dress, along with some under garments. Naelahrys smiled at the kind gesture, _this is perhaps the nicest thing someone has done for me since I reached King's Landing, this cursed place_.

"Thank you, Jocelyn." Naelahrys whispered, kindly.

Kneeling down, she removed the three dragons from her hold and onto the rug on the floor. They were no longer hissing but merely cooing in curiosity at their surroundings, and they knew, like she did, that they were safe. No more crowds or soldiers with steel to scare them. The three dragons looked up at her as she put on the tight fighting under garments and pulled the dress over her head, and smiled. Naelahrys felt a sense of relief, as she no longer had to walk through the streets naked, as it felt awfully similar to a penance walk, but she had received no floggings nor stones being thrown at her, but merely shouting. She combed her shortened silver hair back and place, and held out her arm for her dragons, as they crawled one by one, and perched them self either on each shoulder and her arm. Naelahrys sat on the ground near the children, and gave them a soft smile.

Antorn and Nissa crawled towards her and her dragons, and Nissa held out her small, dainty index finger towards her green scaled dragon. The green dragon sniffed curiously at her, and their curiousness of each other seemed to match, and they were just as curious as Antorn was. Antorn began to pat her white scaled dragon on the head, to her surprise, he did not snap nor screech at the touch. Their beaked faces gazed at her face, as she gave them a coo and they scurried from her shoulders and chest and towards her thighs and lap, so they could get a closer look at the children.

"I cannot believe that you-" Jocelyn suddenly stopped what she was about to say, and her eyes widened, looking towards the entrance of the door, and her children let out gasps of their own.

Naelahrys turned abruptly round, and saw a tall, ominous figure standing at the archway, at first she thought of him as Raelyx, but realized, that he was not that tall and did not wear a cloak of brown. She wondered if this was an assassin or sellsword hired by House Lannister or perhaps the scheming Small Council sent to silence her once and for all. Naelahrys stood up, and her dragons crawled up her body, with a struggle, as their talons got caught on the itchy fabric of the crimson dress. She looked towards the figure and cast a glare towards him.

"If you have come here to kill me, do it. I will not let you harm them!" Naelahrys said, with a new found fierceness and her dragons began to screech.

"No, I have come here to save you." The hooded man, stated.

Naelahrys watched with shock as the man removed his hood, and revealed the man that she met earlier, with his lined features and lips pressed into a firm line, his eyes seemed to be although in awe, hardened. She tensed at the sight of the man, and then became confused. _Why would he save me?_ "Ser Barristan?" Naelahrys questioned, in confusion. "Why are you not here to take me to Joffrey? You are the commander of the Kingsguard."

"I have been awaiting for you since the day you were born, Naelahrys Blackfyre of the House Targaryen. I have come to rescue you, and ask of you for forgiveness." Ser Barristan explained, and then knelt to the ground.

Naelahrys watched as he placed the sword that was in his possession before her bare feet, and saw similarities with him and Raelyx, as he knelt before her, and then raised his head and looked her with a fierceness and certainty in his old, wise eyes.

"I have served your family for generations, until my last breath, and had sworn to protect them. I failed. But, allow me to serve you, my lady, and I will not fail you nor this house again." Ser Barristan finished.

Naelahrys stood their before him in awe, as the greatest and fiercest knight known to grace the Seven Kingdoms had just pledged his life for her, and she lowered her hands towards him and gave him a firm nod in respect. She looked towards his sword, and then him. "Rise, Ser Barristan Selmy. All is forgiven, you do not need to bow or kneel in my name. All I ask is loyalty, and I shall return it." Naelahrys said, firmly and then looked towards the sword. Her sword.

"I thought I had lost that sword, where did you get this, ser?" Naelahrys inquired, picking up and grasping the fine blade in her hand.

"It is a gift, among the other gifts I have sent you." A familiar voice boldly stated from the shadows, causing both herself and Selmy to turn towards the shadow, and he stood up. "I intended for him to find it." Varys said, stepping from the shadows, his hands clasped together as he walked towards her, Selmy and Jocelyn whom had joined them. "You have walked into the web of a spider many a time, I already told you, I have eyes and ears everywhere, I know _everything_." Lord Varys replied, slowly walking towards her.

"And what of it? You have done nothing for me, the only thing I can thank you for is the wildfire. But, why?" Naelahrys questioned, glaring at Varys. _I do not trust him_.

"I knew who you were the moment that you saved Lady Catelyn and young Bran Stark, from the assassin. And when you were gifted three dragon eggs of old, my dear. And what you said to the people of Flea Bottom, and to my birds, really changed things. That is when I knew you were fit to rule the Seven Kingdoms. I do not care for titles nor heritage, I care for different things. I want what is good for the Realm, I knew that you were one of the few within these Kingdoms that can make this world a better place, and they know of it. I know too. You want change, you want freedom and you want vengeance, and if the Gods see it fit, you shall have it of course, in time. We need a ruler, like you, whom unlike Robert, can intimidate and undermine the high Lords and Ladies, a ruler unlike that of Joffrey, whom will never shall I say it, succumb to their own madness and instill fear into hearts of many and a ruler unlike that of Stannis Baratheon, who is not only respected, but is loved and soon to be admired by millions. Everything that you have done, I was watching, seeing if you were a ruler I could trust." Lord Varys finished.

He unclasped his hands and bowed towards her, as she stared on in stunned silence and then turned towards Ser Barristan. "I trust that you both shall be travelling North."

Everything felt numb, as the words of Varys reached her heart and mind. _No one asked if I desired to be Queen._ Naelahrys knew that now, she had no choice. People were relying on her, people she loved and people she had never even met, the whole weight of the world felt like it rested on her shoulders, and she didn't know what to do. And she began to miss Jon terribly, _he'd know what to do._ The day he left, she had wanted to kiss him and tell him how much she loved him, but she didn't, because she knew it would hold him back, and she wanted him to be free, as he wanted her to be. _But I shall never be free, as long as I live, I shall never be free. Not truly_. Lord Varys then turned towards her again, a mysterious look dancing on his face.

"I am afraid I must take my leave, Naelahrys Targaryen. Until we meet again." Varys said and then turned towards the old knight. "I trust that you and her will be travelling alone."

Lord Varys left quickly as he appeared, and left to bask in the shadows. Ser Barristan Selmy grasped the sword in his hand, and sheathed it in his belt, and then turned towards her, and her dragons began to hiss at him, she hushed them softly and rocked her white dragon in her arms gently. His sullen eyes spoke to her. _We must_.

"We have to go, my Lady. It shall be a struggle to the stables. We must remain hidden." Barristan spoke, in a low voice.

Naelahrys turned towards Jocelyn and her children, and gave a sad smile. "I must go." She stated, simply. Nissa stood up, and walked towards her, a look of determination and fire danced in her eyes, as she looked towards her and her dragons, and nodded towards her mother.

"I want to come with you." Nissa said. "I want to accompany you."

"No." Naelahrys stated, firmly. "It would not be safe nor wise."

"You saved my life, allow me to help you. I do not care in what way, let me come with you." Nissa pressed on. "I want to come with you."

"Lady Naelahrys, she simply cannot, she shall slow us down." Ser Barristan, protested.

Naelahrys silenced him and knelt to Nissa's height, and grasped the child's face, and looked her in the eye. Nissa's yellow eyes peered at her with curiosity, and Naelahrys saw what many probably did not. Wisdom, strength, cunning and she always saw what many as of late were lacking, gratitude and kindness. Naelahrys then pressed her forehead against Nissa's, and continued to stare her, unflinchingly in the eyes.

"If you come with us, you will be in danger." Naelahrys said.

"I know." Nissa stated.

"You may grow tired."

"I know." Nissa said once more.

"You may grow hungry." Naelahrys insisted fiercely.

"I know."

"You may grow sick." She pressed on, her eyes pleading.

"I know."

"You may die!" Naelahrys said frantically, giving her a shake.

" _I know_."

The young girl spoke with such passion and firmness, that Naelahrys sighed in acceptance and looked towards Jocelyn, whom although looked sad, looked on with pride and then her eyes gazed into her purple eyes, and her dragons began to coo at the uncertainty and passion throughout the warm air, she hushed them and then stood up, and held Nissa.

"Say your goodbyes." Naelahrys whispered, in Nissa's ear, and the girl gave nod of her head and ran towards her siblings and mother.

Naelahrys exchanged short goodbyes with the family, and made promises to Jocelyn to look after Nissa, and Barristan led both herself, her dragons and Nissa into a series of alleyways. Naelahrys looked down on Nissa in surprise as the girl did not look back, and thought of herself and Jon. _We never looked back, and neither did this girl, whom was half their age_. They began to run swiftly through the darkened streets, that held little light, and passed many people of Flea Bottom without much notice, as many concealed themselves to their homes, until only prostitutes and lecherous men roamed the streets. Finally when they reached the stables, there was two saddled horses and were ready to mount, and realized one of the two horses was Valar, she gave him a small smile and went over to greet him, and introduce him to her dragons. She touched the scaly face of her black scaled dragon and then her horse, and they both made noises in approval. Ser Barristan, climbed onto his horse and looked towards her.

"We must make haste, my Lady, dawn is nearing." He said.

Naelahrys quickly lifted Nissa onto her horse, and then she in turn, mounted her horse. Nissa turned her head upwards towards Naelahrys, and gave her an unsure but bright smile, she gave the young girl and nod, and her dragons began to settle again, after they screeched in protest at her sudden movements. Naelahrys leaned in and whispered into the girls ear.

"Valar Morghulis, repeat this. After you awake and then before you sleep. _Valar Morghulis_." Naelahrys whispered, as her horse began to steadily trot.

" _Valar Morghulis_." Nissa whispered back, with little to no struggle with the pronunciation.

Naelahrys' stallion grunted loudly, before racing out of the stables and into a sprint. Barristan Selmy sped forward on his horse, as they made their way through Flea Bottom and outwards towards the forest, and guilt began to make her stomach unsettle; _Sansa, I am a sorry._ It did not take their horses long for them to reach the outskirts towards forest, and she refused to look back, even though she desired to do so. But, she knew that she could not, in fear that she would turn back. Her black scaled dragon cooed and rubs its chin on her face, and looked down briefly, smiling slightly at him and nodded, pushing her horse to go forward, and followed Selmy and his horse, as they rode off into the early morning.

 _I will rescue you, Sansa. And together, we will find Arya. When my dragons are grown, I shall destroy House Lannister, I shall destroy the serpents. I promise you, Sansa._


	13. Chapter Twelve

_Woodland's_

Naelahrys Blackfyre

They traveled throughout the night and they were on horseback until it was near midday, but to her that was a complete guess. Naelahrys legs and arms were screaming, and sighed in relief as Ser Barristan came to a gentle stop, reigning his horse. While her dragons were perched on her shoulder, cooing in her ears and digging their sharp talons into her shoulders, causing blood to seep through her dress. Nissa had been holding on tight to Naelahrys, her hands gripping her thighs, tightly.

"I must venture to the village nearby, we will set up camp here. I shall be back soon with supplies." Ser Barristan stated.

"Is it not safer for us to travel with you, and find a nearby inn?" Naelahrys inquired, and then looked at the exhausted Nissa. "We all need are rest."

"I'm sorry, my Lady. But I cannot risk the lives of you or the child, I'm afraid a woman with three dragons, silver hair and eyes of purple is to obvious, everyone will be searching for us. And they have most likely put a bounty on your head. For now, it is best that we split up. I trust you can stay within these woods and remain unnoticed." Ser Barristan replied, with utmost confidence.

"Yes you can, Ser Barristan." Naelahrys stated, but frowned in disapproval, at the thought of him getting hurt or perhaps outnumbered. "How long do reckon we will stay here for?"

"A day or so, give or take. As you said, we need our rest. I shall be back by nightfall at most, as I am going by foot, I find that going by horse would be seen as inconspicuous." Ser Barristan noted.

Naelahrys sighed, and hissed in pain when she dismounted Valar, and helped Nissa hop down from her horse. By that time, Ser Barristan had already left the vast space that would be seen as a perfect place for to place an encampment, as they were surrounded by dense and thick forestry, and although they could hear the birds in the sky, they could not see them, for the trees were taller than ones that she was used to, and knew that if some unwanted attention was brought to them, both she and Nissa could make a quick get away.

Her dragons began screeching, and she realized that they were hungry, as she and Nissa were. She stretched her arms out in front of her, and let the dragons explore their new surroundings. Nissa lay on the ground, her head placed delicately on a rock, as she stared up at Naelahrys and her dragons. And she began to inspect her dragons more closely, they matched what they looked like in her dreams, but the dragons in her dreams were mere shadows to what was in front of her. The black dragon, laid lazily around her neck, and looked similarly to a necklace, and she twisted her neck to look at him more. He had black scales that was true, but nearing his head, tips of his wings and tail, he had a reddish hue to his scales, and she realized he was the envision of House Targaryen, as red and black adorned the house sigil, and she noticed that he was the largest, and while she bonded with her three dragons, he was more possessive.

Her second dragon, was nearing the size of her black dragon and had green scales, he remained perched on her shoulder and cooed when she rubbed her finger under his chin, and then she noticed yellow markings, _strange_. Yet compared to her largest dragon's possessiveness, he was gentle but also fierce when she was in danger. Her last dragon, was curled in her lap, and was white scaled in colour, and Naelahrys noticed when he basked in the sunlight, be became the very colour of it, and of gold. She was instantly reminded of Arya, as this dragon was the more curious of the three, and was seen to be almost playful.

She knew it would get harder to hide them, as within time, she knew that her black scaled dragon would reach the size of a small dog, by the time they got to the Riverlands. Naelahrys watched on proudly at her dragons, as they hoped of her body and began to perch themselves on the ground, looking up at her in wonder. The silver haired woman gave them a gentle smile, and Nissa giggled as her white scaled dragon stumbled towards her, and she began to squeal in a delight, as he started to crawl up her arm and let out screeches, looking from herself to Nissa.

"What do reckon you'd name them?" Nissa inquired, looking at her in awe and excitement in her voice. "Are you going to name them like the gods of Old Valyria?"

Naelahrys' eyes widened, and she cursed herself. _I have not even named them._ After all this time, but then she couldn't blame herself fully. She had been escaping King's Landing, and on the run from soldiers. And then reached down towards her black scaled dragon and he perched himself on her fingers, and she brought him towards her face, as he hissed and cooed, tilting his head towards her.

"Although they may be reincarnations of my ancestors dragons, new names for new lives. They were reborn from the flames, as was I. And they shall be given new names." Naelahrys stated.

"What of the black scaled dragon?" Nissa asked, crawling forward, to sit next to her. "What shall he be called?"

" _Jonos_." Naelahrys hissed out, as she received a hiss from him. "For although he may be feared and fierce, he shall be loyal to his death." _Like Jon_. Jonos crawled across her arm and back to his position on her left shoulder, and then looked towards the green scaled dragon and lifted him up into her arms and cradled him, and then pondered for a second. _What can I name you?_

" _Elirion_." She crooned out, and rubbed his head with her index finger, causing him to close his eyes. "I will name you after my mother, Elia, although a gentle woman she could be fierce as any dragon."

Elirion joined Jonos on her other shoulder, and she giggled, as she heard him coo and rub his head against her neck and then turned to the squirming white dragon in Nissa's hold, and smiled as she lifted him up. She knew immediately by looking into his eyes that she would name him in honor of Arya, as she made a promise to her. Her heart ached as she looked upon the white scaled dragon and gave him a watery smile, thinking upon House Stark.

"And I shall name you, _Aryion_." She finally stated, hissing out his name. "After a fierce young girl by the name of Arya, it is a fitting name, isn't it?"

"Jonos, Elirion and Aryion." Nissa listed, counting on her fingers, as she listed of their names, and then pointing to each dragon. "They shall make songs with them!"

The Gods had taken her family from her grasp, along with Jon and House Stark. In an entrancing yet bitter way, she felt as though Jon, Arya and her mother, Elia, were at her side. Although her mother was dead, she knew that with Arya missing and Jon at the Wall, she will never seem them again. She knew they were good as dead, as it was not meant to be. _I shall never see them again, only in death shall we reunite._

And with the new names given to her new dragons, they began their song and she joined in with them. _A song of the dragons_.

* * *

It started to grow dark and she grew worried for Ser Barristan, they had caught a hare not far off from where they were to sleep tonight, and ate it, and it was seen to be mostly raw. Herself and her dragons enjoyed their meal, but Nissa only nibbled on the bone marrow, and thus they had to search for edible berries for her to eat, and luckily they did. Naelahrys knew it was to dangerous to light a fire, and the air began to turn deathly cold, which caused Nissa to shiver. Naelahrys pulled her closer as they lay beside her dragons on the ground, and pulled her into an embrace, wrapping the thick cloak she wore around her.

"Is Barristan back yet?" Nissa asked, tiredly.

"He will be back soon, I promise you. Are you warm enough?" Naelahrys soothed.

Nissa looked up at her with tired and drooping eyes, and gave a gentle nod before burying herself into her cloak more, seeking some sort of comfort. While, Naelahrys was used to, despite the hardness, of sleeping on the hard earth, Nissa was not and found herself uncomfortable, but Naelahrys admired her for she did not complain. Naelahrys shuffled Nissa into a sitting position and then turned her so that while she was wrapped around in her cloak, Nissa's head lay on her stomach, and she sighed, closing her eyes. Naelahrys nodded and then looked towards what little sky she saw and smiled softly, listening to the soft noises her dragons made, as Jonos was draped across her chest, Aryion lay across her legs and Elirion buried into her side, like Nissa.

"I've never slept outside before. It is new to me." Nissa admitted. "Although we slept in the slums of Flea Bottom, and did not have a bed, we had soft furs."

"I have slept many times outside, especially in my youth." Naelahrys said, staring at the stars between the cracks in the branches. "I could withstand the cold of Winterfell, where I lived. Jon and Arya, loved the cold too, although not immune to the harshness of the cold, they still loved sleeping outside. As we grew older the less we did it, especially when Jon caught a fever..."

"Can you tell me a story?" Nissa whispered, her eyes glowing in the darkness.

"Aye, I'll tell you a story of old. It is about House Targaryen, a story of two dragons. Two dragons constantly at war, as they resided within every Targaryen being, be they man or woman, we all have two dragons that reside within them. One is of ice; this dragon spurs the anger, the hate, the greed, the bloodlust, the paranoia and the madness within them. This dragon is _war_. While the other is of fire; this dragon can inspire the hearts of men, it gives them hope and whispers to them to forgive, they are the love, and tranquility within the Targaryen. This dragon is _peace_. And they fought each other, every moment of everyday, they were at it. Eventually after long years of battling the other, one submitted and controlled the other; but that depends on the one that had the most strength and will power."

"Which dragon won?" Nissa inquired, looking up at her curiously and let out a loud yawn.

"The won he fed." Naelahrys stated simply, before she closed her eyes.

"And which one do you fed?" Nissa asked curiously.

" _Both_."

* * *

Naelahrys awoke to someone calling her name and shaking her body, harshly. She woke instantly and sat up, crying out in relief as she saw it was only Nissa. Naelahrys looked around and saw that it was only herself, Nissa and her dragons, whom were stirring from their sleep, and knew that they were not under attack nor was Barristan back from the village. But her sigh of relief was short lived when she looked upon Nissa, and saw the girl, pasty white and shaking. The young girl clutched her throat and stomach, at her side and tears ran down her face.

"Nissa?" Naelahrys questioned, sitting up.

"It hurts...please...the berries..." Nissa uttered out, and began to wail in agony.

Naelahrys instantly got up onto her feet, and ignored as her dragons screeched in annoyance at her movement, and clutched on tighter to her skin. And grasped Nissa tightly, holding the girl and looking on as the girl started to sweat, and her eyes started to droop.

"What did you eat?" Naelahrys ordered, fiercely.

Nissa shakily lifted up a finger and towards the ground nearby an old oak tree, Naelahrys walked over towards the tree, and various berries were scattered around the ground, and she scolded herself. _I should have been awake, she must have picked them while I slept_. She knelt down, cautiously, to inspect them and froze at the sight if the innocent looking berries. Although some were normal berries that she ate the other day, the others that were near the pile, were not. Naelahrys plucked a small berry from the ground, and held it close to her face. It looked like the normal elderberries, except they weren't. She squished the berry between her fingers, and black juice seeped out of its skin. And her eyes widened.

 _Black Ambrosia_.

Black Ambrosia was rarely seen and those that suffered the unfortunate fate of ingesting these, tended to suffer a fate worse than death. Naelahrys had never encountered these berries in person, but when studying with Maester Luwin, she had seen these berries within the book of poisons and toxins. She hailed them as the Mad King's berries when she studied the symptoms in the book, as they gave you similar effects to that of the Mad King, and she knew in darker times, they were used in small doses for torture. _It not only causes sickness, but it is a sickness of the mind. You are a burning furnace until your last breath, and before you die every orifice of your body bleeds, and causes weeping wounds and boils to the back._ Naelahrys eyes began to water as she looked back at Nissa, and then blinked her tears away and hurried over towards Nissa, whom was now lying on the ground, shivering and shaking. Naelahrys pulled her head onto her lap and hit her slightly, causing Nissa's eyes to open, and Naelahrys saw they were bloodshot and afraid.

"How many did you eat?" Naelahrys frantically questioned, growing afraid as Nissa.

"One...one or two...I...I...I don't know!" Nissa shouted, her lip trembling as she shut her eyes in pain.

"When did you eat them?"

"I...I...I don't know!"

" _Guess?_ " Naelahrys screamed, desperation in her voice. "When?"

"An hour...or so...I..." Nissa stuttered out, and began to sob uncontrollably. "I...I didn't know! I'm sorry, Naelahrys!"

Naelahrys pried Nissa into her embrace, as she pressed her back up against a tree, and hushed her. Her mind began to race, and she winced as her dragons kept screeching towards her, but she continued to ignore them, but as of now, she had to focus on Nissa. _I won't fail you_. She had keep her head as Nissa will began to lose hers, she pat the child on the back, as she sobbed and screamed in pain, and as cruel as may be, at least she is breathing, at least she is making noise. _At least there is not silence_. She had to find her help, one way or another. She had to find her help.

"It will be alright, Nissa." Naelahrys reassured her. "We are going to get some help. I'm going to find some help, and you'll be fine."

After a few moments, she knew that Nissa had succumbed to a sleep, and this was the first stage of the long lasting and painful toxin berries. She lifted Nissa up and law her near some bushes, and hid her, placing a cloak over her body, and placed Elirion and Alyrion at her sleeping side, and placed Jonos atop of her own shoulder. She looked towards her two dragons that she left behind for Nissa's safety, Alyrion lay down near Nissa and as Naelahrys was about to touch her again, Alyrion gave a hiss towards her with ferocity, _they will protect her until I return._ Naelahrys knew that Barristan would be angry at her for leaving the encampment, but she had no choice. _Either let her die or find a healer._ And she chose the latter, she ran towards her horse, and mounted Valar, with tears stinging her vision, and forced him into a sprint, and galloped with the ferocity and desperation she felt.

 _I should not have let Nissa come with us. Do not worry Nissa, I won't fail you. Not like I failed House Stark._


	14. Chapter Thirteen

_Westernlands_

Naelahrys Blackfyre

 _A fate worse than death. Madder than the King himself._

Naelahrys recalled the gravely spoken words of Maester Luwin, as she rode towards the village. She knew that the sands of time were running out for Nissa and this drove her further and rode both her horse and herself to exhaustion, but she did not care. _I must save her_. Naelahrys has danced with death many a time and knew of it well, but she would not let another die. She promised Nissa's mother to protect her, and that she will. Naelahrys knew all must die eventually, but she believed Nissa too young, too innocent and too strong to die at the hands of poisonous berries. _Not today_.

Naelahrys recalled vaguely of the berries, and knew that they were a rarity to find, and perhaps this was the Gods will, but it was not fate. She would not let an innocent child die on her watch, she knew venturing into the small village was dangerous, but she had no care for danger, she has lived a life of it. Since the day she was born and until the day she dies, she will be in danger. It is inevitable. Naelahrys had not recalled this village when travelling to King's Landing with Raelyx, and knew that Ser Barristan led them on a completely different road, as she knew this road was not the King's Road, but had similar aspects to it. The village as she entered it looked hostile and was surrounded by vast land, and inhabitants of the village eyed her curiously. As she had given her hooded cloak to Nissa, and the smaller cloak she wore underneath it, she still wore, and it only hid her dragon, and not her hair nor face. _I might as well scream I am Targaryen_.

As she neared a stable, she dismounted Valar, tying him to a wooden post, despite his protests and grabbed a bag of coins from her satchel and placed a coin in the stable boys hand without a word, she cannot look friendly nor suspicious. Naelahrys continued walking in the village, venturing down the stone path, walking past wooden houses with hay covered roofs, although there was very little people walking around the village, it still drew attention to herself. She then came across a woman, rocking on her chair, as she fed her babe, humming soothingly. Naelahrys crept towards the woman, careful not to give the woman a fright, she made her presence known.

"Excuse me, milady?"

"Yes, miss. Are you lost?" The woman asked coolly, looking up from her child and stopped rocking on her chair.

"No, I was wondering if you have healer around these parts?" Naelahrys inquired.

"Sorry lovely, we don't." The woman said smoothly, pressing her lips into a firm line. "You don't look sick."

"It's not for me, it is for my sister, she found Black Ambrosia. Please I just need someone who can cure her, I'll do anything. Please!" Naelahrys pleaded, choosing her words with care.

" _Anything_ , eh? Maggy the Frog, has what you desire." The woman noted, "She is a maegi, lives in the marshes and is a known fortune teller. Lives not far from the village."

"Where?" Naelahrys demanded, "Tell me. Maegi or not, I do not care. How far?"

"If you go east in that direction, she is not that far from here. By horse minutes worth, by walking it'll take an hour or so. You will then come across a rickety old entrance to a cottage, the frog lives there. But be warned you must be willing to make a sacrifice, and you may not like that sacrifice she shall make you do. As I doubt the frog will take too nicely towards you, she despises visitors as she does light. But the woman is an expert in potions...among other things, she is what you need." The woman told her, before gesturing her finger east, towards the woods. "Go, your sister won't have much time left. That wouldn't be a merciful death, you should've just given her the gift of mercy."

 _Let this woman by right_. Naelahrys knew that she had no choice but trust this woman, and put her trust in this 'Maggy the Frog', the maegi. Without that she thanked the woman and began to walk in the direction that the woman pointed her towards. _Hold on Nissa, help is coming._ She let Jonos emerge from her hood, and he hissed at her, before rubbing his head on the inside of her neck. She rubbed his head with a finger as she continued walking, dodging branches and trees in her path, the dense woodlands seemed to grow darker and deeper with each step she took. Naelahrys then found herself walking through marsh, she winced at the feeling of the marshy land and mud against her feet, and wrinkled her nose in disgust as it seeped through her dress. As she venturing through the thick marsh lands, the birds had long since stopped chirping and no noise was heard, only her movements and even Jonos had fell silent, which caused chills to run down her spine. She noticed a fog begin to form bellow her ankles, and could now barely see her dirt ridden wet feet.

She looked up and then to her own relief, she soon found what looked like a cave, with features similar to the cottages in the village, and she began to feel dread as candle light was seen through the window. _I know nothing of what is ahead of me, but I cannot look back._ Naelahrys repeated Nissa's name like a mantra, as she looked at what was ahead of her, she would face anything to ensure Nissa was well and this was to be one of them. She gave a gentle knock of the door, but having received no answer, she soon entered the cottage, sending shivers to her very bones and making her blood run cold.

Naelahrys rubbed her finger on Jonos' head for reassurance and comfort, and peered through the darkness. Although there was light in the cottage, the light of the candles were dying out there was a burning pit of fire, dimly lit, in the middle of the hut, and when she walked towards it, cautiously, it roared to life, causing her to take a step back and looked around the hut and saw the dying candles burning black, Jonos hissed at this supposed threat, flapping his wings in agitation on her shoulder.

"I sense dragons." A hoarse voice rasped out, from the corner of the hut.

Naelahrys startled, turned around quickly. An elderly woman, was sitting on a wooden chair, that was covered in various furs of animals. She was lit up by the new found light and Naelahrys could see her features clearly. This was Maggy the Frog; the woman was extremely dirty, her once brown hair was turning white and was disheveled and tangled, but also looked brittle, and Naelahrys noted once it would have been rather curly, and the only thing she wore was a cloak, which covered her body but hung off of her. Her face was what horrified her the most, as her face kept changing, one moment from a beautiful woman within her youth to an elderly woman to crusty, yellow eyes who had little to no teeth, and boils covering her face. It was an enigma.

"Are you the maegi?" Naelahrys asked, with a feeling of unease.

"Well at least you put it nicely." The woman crooned, chuckling and then gave her a stern look. "They call me Maggy."

"My sister she ate Black Ambrosia, she's dying, please. Can you help?" Naelahrys pleaded, looking the woman in her forever changing eyes.

Maggy tilted her head, and leaned forward in curiosity, as she looked at her in curiosity. She began to croon towards her, Naelahrys began to feel in comfortable as the witch looked at her like a cat would a mouse. She watched intently as Maggy the Frog reached from the shadows and grabbed a sharp, rounded knife and stabbed it into the marked table. Naelahrys felt a shiver run up her spine as Maggy traced a bony finger and sharp, yellow nail over the sharp edge of the blade, which made her feel uneasy. Jonos screeched towards the woman, but Naelahrys hushed him softly and continued to look at the woman.

"How can I deny a request from such a polite one." She croaked. "Your sister is long since dead, but I can help save your young friend. You may not like the way I work, though."

"I do not care. Please, save her. Save my friend!" Naelahrys begged, clasping her hands together as Jonos began to screech.

"First, I'll take the bag of gold in your possession as a payment." Maggy grinned, her eyes gleaming as she looked towards the pouch of gold.

Naelahrys untied the gold pouch from her waist and without a single thought, tossed it towards Maggy, whom caught it with ease in her hands. "I'll do what you need of me."

"Aye, what I am about to do requires very little on my behalf." Maggy said, looking up from the coins. "It is you that shall be doing most of the work."

"I do not care, tell me what you need of me and I'll do it. Anything." Naelahrys whispered, closing her eyes.

" _Anything_? Powerfully spoken. You'll need your voice in the dark times to come." Maggy said, mysteriously.

Maggy stood up and walked towards a table, and Naelahrys noted it made the hut look like the forest itself, with various pots and plants, moss growing on the wall and floor, with piles upon piles of scrolls, many different rocks with runes engraved in them, and watched intently as Maggy was looking through bottles, jars, flasks and vials filled with different pastes and liquids. She was grunting and growling, and muttering to herself while scavenging through her hut. Maggy then stopped and turned towards Naelahrys, whom she looked up and down, and then sneered. She watched as Maggy, despite her protests, leave the hut.

Naelahrys continued to stare at the various things that were placed on the table with the knife, and she hoped that this would be the cure for Nissa, the cure for her life. Naelahrys turned and stared into the red eyes of Jonos, and softly smiled at him, to ease the tension that was in the hut. A sudden squeal brought her attention to the entrance, and saw Maggy trudge into the hut with a squealing boar in her arms, and then she sat down at her table, firmly holding the boar, whom was squealing in protest. Maggy held the dagger out in front of her and looked into Naelahrys eyes.

"Sit." Maggy ordered.

Cautiously, Naelahrys lowered herself onto her knees in front of the fire and sat down on her legs, with Jonos firmly perched on her shoulder. She peered up at Maggy, as she took the dagger that was offered from her grasp, and watched as she put various seeds and pastes into a mortar and pestle, grinding them as she grunted into a thick black paste, which looked watery. Naelahrys shuddered at the texture and colour of the paste, and watched her intensely as she held the boar down with her sharp talon-like nails.

"Why a boar?" Naelahrys asked with a raised brow, nodding towards the squirming animal. "How is that going to cure her?"

"Life for life, blood for blood. You must grind and eat its heart to dust." Maggy rhymed, cackling.

"I have to eat the boar?" Naelahrys inquired, reluctantly looking back at the boar and then the dagger. "Is that all?"

"No, once I make the paste, and you eat the heart of the boar, I require one more thing..." Maggy trailed off, grinding the paste and then smiled, "Your blood."

"What?" Naelahrys demanded, her eyes widening.

"It is merely one drop. _A taste_." Maggy said, looking at her intensely, studying her. "I only require one drop on my tongue."

Naelahrys nodded, but that did not make her feel at peace. If this was to help cure Nissa and save her life, she did not care. _I need to do this_. After pouring a few drops of what seemed to be water into the strange paste, and mixing a few other ingredients into the mortar, and then grinding it with the pestle, she stopped. Maggy then looked up and stared at her, as she still awkwardly held the dagger and Maggy, the boar. Maggy held her hand out, and beckoned her forward, Naelahrys stood up and neared the table, with the dagger still firmly held in her hand. Naelahrys handed her the dagger and shut her eyes as Maggy raised the dagger over boar. She held her breath and awaited its death, and once she heard a grunt then a squeal, she knew it was dead.

"Why'd you kill you boar?" Naelahrys croaked out, at the woman covering her hands in the paste and mixed it with the blood.

"Life for life, blood for blood. Dragon Born, you should know this. The boar for the girl, the girl for the boar." Maggy the Frog stated simply, and stood up from her chair.

Naelahrys nodded and watched Maggy walk towards her with paste covered hands, as she raised her hand towards her, her other hand had a vice like grip on her wrist. Her instinct wanted to pull away, but she could not. _I need to do everything she says, everything that will save Nissa's life._ Jonos hissed and flapped his wings towards the enigma of a woman, and she merely glared towards him, hissing in a tongue that was foreign to her.

"What are you doing?" Naelahrys questioned. "What is this for, I though that was the antidote?"

"No, it is not. Merely symbols and runes for the blood magic." Maggy whispered, her reptile like finger brushed against her cheeks.

The tips of her finger swirled around in motions, creating what seemed to be intricate patterns, and she closed her eyes as Maggy decorated her in the thick, dark paste, and Naelahrys realized it to be some form of tribal war paint that a warrior would decorate their skin with. She felt naked under the woman's eyes, although she was not as the woman continued drawing and mumbling words in a different language under her tongue as she decorated her faces. She then stopped and looked her in the eyes, her face was so close that she could feel the stench of blood upon her breath, and winced. The woman cackled madly and went back over towards the dead boar, and began carving its body with her knife.

"Kneel by the fire." Maggy demanded, hoarsely. " _Kneel_."

Naelahrys placed Jonos into the dimming fire, and he purred in delight, basking in the flames. She looked towards the woman nervously, and the knelt onto the hardened ground, Maggy then emerged towards her hands blood and holding the heart of the boar in her hands. Naelahrys held out her hands, and she put the warm heart into her hands, and began to chant, whispers were heard around her. Naelahrys could feel the blood running down her hands and arms, the smell made her feel sick to her stomach. And looking at it, made her throat dry.

Maggy watched her intently as she started to murmur to herself. Naelahrys sucked in a sharp breath, lowering her head, sinking her teeth into the hard flesh. Although it was rather small in size, and fit into her hands, it was tough and she had to gnaw it to get her teeth to bite into it. When she finally got her teeth through the muscle and was able to pull a bit off, she could feel the blood filling her mouth and gagged, keeping her face stoic. _I must do this for Nissa._ She repeated it like a mantra, like the mantras and chants that Maggy was doing, and she understood nothing of the words she spoke. Naelahrys kept her purple eyes on Maggy's cat-like ones, and didn't look away as she continued to eat the heart with more ease that came with each new bite.

At the last piece, her stomach was in agony as it was full, and it got caught in her throat, she choked and swallowed, but it refused to go down. Naelahrys lent forward on her knees, collapsing to the ground and listened intently to the whispers that were filling the room, as she forced herself to the swallow the remaining piece and stilled, hearing the various voices of people that she loved.

' _I am the sword in the darkness, I am the watcher on the wall._ '

' _I'll kill them all, every one of them._ '

' _Valar Morghulis._ '

' _Not a Queen, a Khaleesi.'_

' _I am the Unburnt. The Wildfire Queen and Mother of Dragons.'_

The whispers stopped, and she looked on Maggy the Frog, shakily, as she had stopped her chanting with her finishing the heart. Naelahrys slowly stood up, swaying from side to side, as she gazed at her dragons. She had heard many whispers some of which confused her, she heard Jon and Robb, and also heard Arya whisper the words of death, but she heard two woman within the series of whispers, and she did not recognize either voices. One was firm yet gentle, and announcing herself as a 'Khaleesi', Naelahrys frowned at the strange language. While the other woman, by the sound of the woman's voice she was grown and had suffered hardship and had a powerful voice to match, but she doubted this was her. _But who else has dragons within these Kingdoms?_

"All is done." Maggy announced, before hacking and coughing. "Now for the drop of blood, sit."

"Why my blood? Haven't I done enough?" Naelahrys whispered hoarsely, physically and mentally exhausted. And this seemed to make the woman smile.

"While you weaken, your Nissa shall grow stronger." Maggy stated.

Naelahrys eyes instantly narrowed, and if she were a cat or perhaps a dragon, her hackles would raise in defense. "How do you know of Nissa? I have not said her name. " _How_?" Naelahrys hissed, demanding to know the truth. _I had not mention her name once towards this woman, how does she know of her?_

"Naelahrys Blackfyre of House Targaryen, you who speak for the voiceless, you who shall defy death. Purple of eyes, white of hair. Many desire you, you know." Maggy admitted, a smug smile. "Though I have no interests in turning you over to any of the four parties looking for you, especially Cersei Lannister, her heart would stop at the mere sight of me. No, you are destined and fated for a life of hardship, and a long life of hardship that will be. But first you must feed what is inside you for you to live, give it water and placidity and it shall die. There is sixty men, thirty to you and thirty to the other, yet you are one of two woman, who hold the most power. She shall dress in black and you shall dress in white, and shall fight forever and you shall be in dreadful plight. You, Mother of Dragons, shall only know one friend in the end and that is darkness, while others die at your side, you remain sane, but shall forever wander. The woman within flames." Maggy whispered, speaking in riddles. "Now, blood if you so please."

The words she spoke shook her very being and she would happily admit that the maegi's words frightened her. Naelahrys tried to decipher the riddles that the crone spoke and couldn't think, as her mind went blank. _All I can do for now is put my trust in this woman to save Nissa._ If not, Nissa would surely die and she couldn't let that happen. She swallowed and winced at the bitter taste of blood in her mouth and ran her finger across the curved blade along her index finger, and merely shrugged off the sting when she nicked her finger. Jonos was heard by the fire, screeching and cooing towards her, _he must smell my blood_. Naelahrys looked over at him and hushed him. Maggy the Frog reached for her hand and placed her bleeding finger into her mouth roughly, tasting her blood. Naelahrys saw her eyes grow vacant as if she had seen all of what was and is to come. Her eyes then widened, a faint smile forming on her lips and Naelahrys saw it was the softest smile she has seen as of yet from the woman.

"Very interesting, _zaldrīzes dāria_." Maggy hissed out, licking her lips.

"I may be a dragon but I am no _Queen_." Naelahrys stated, at the woman who called her a 'dragon queen'.

"You shall be, in time. A Queen of Fire. Your blood sings to me, Naelahrys Blackfyre. Your blood like many others tells a story written before the age of man. The ritual to cure the girl you speak of was in fact was to just eat the boar's heart. I demanded that the Gods should give her strength, while you in turn grow weak. You gave her strength. But what I wanted from you, was your blood because I desired to see your future." Maggy smirked, leaning back in her chair, as Naelahrys stood up about to take her leave, and reached towards the flames, unflinchingly, let Jonos crawl up her arm and perch himself on her shoulder. Maggy looked on unfazed, before recovering and then a smile etched its way onto her face.

"What is to become of me?" Naelahrys inquired, out of curiosity.

"You shall guard the realm of men."

"So you know of what is to become of me in the end?"

"Aye, I do. Though, no one wants to know their future until they know of their future."

Many questions came and went from her mind and although she did not want to know of herself, she wanted to know of others involved in her future. There was so much she wanted to know and so much she did not, and the question that came to her mind was of Jon Snow, _will I ever see him again?_ And many more questions ran in her mind. _Is Eddard at peace? How do I become the Queen of Dragons? Will Arya be found? Shall Sansa find happiness? What will become of Bran?_ Many questions involving House Stark came to mind.

"I do not want to know of my death or how I achieve greatness, if there is any greatness to achieve." Naelahrys firmly stated. "I want to know of my fate, when it comes. No matter how gruesome my end may be, I want to know upon the day I die. I want to know for myself when I will be finally at peace, although it will feel slow. If I knew of my death or fate, it would not end well. I know of that."

"Wise, so you have no questions?" Maggy pressed, looking her in the eye.

"Aye, I do. Not very many."

"You get three, so choose wisely." Maggy warned, "Be careful of how you word your questions."

 _I am not the first to ask of my future._ Naelahrys knew then after she was warned by the woman, people have asked before and it did not end well. She knew that warnings of the future could drive someone mad, like it did her grandfather. She watched as Maggy waited in anticipation for her questions and she nodded having decided.

"My enemies, who are my enemies, old and new." Naelahrys questioned. _I need to know_.

"Many enemies you have; a stag, a lion, twins, a sharp blade and a sea." Maggy stated, her eyes lighting up in gleeful wickedness. "In the end your ultimate enemy shall by _yourself_ , for you shall never find peace."

"Myself?" Naelahrys quickly asked, before cursing herself. _Idiot._

"I told you, you shall forever guard the realms. Fire and Ice shall clash in a dance, and it shall be costly. The wanderers of ice and death have awakened and are seeking you out, they shall hunt you down and take all you hold dear. All you have is your fire and you shall encase yourself in the inferno and protect the realm, for all eternity. And you shall make grave decisions, chose wisely."

Naelahrys immediately knew whom 'the wanderers of ice and death' were, they were Wights. _White Walkers_. That struck fear into her heart and bones, as every hair on her body stood up at the mentioning of such cold creatures, although she never believed that the future was carved into stone, she remembered that Maggy told her that the future of Westeros was written before the First Men arrived, which brought further dread into her heart. She had many questions that still had to be answered.

"What of House Stark? Will I ever see them again and what they'll become." Naelahrys whispered, closing her eyes. _Eddard. Catelyn. Robb. Bran. Rickon. Sansa. Arya. Jon._

"Aye, you'll see them again in death. You shall witness each wolf die, until their is only one lone wolf left and they shall join you in battle." Maggy stated.

 _They will die, they will die and I cannot do anything about it_. She looked at Maggy in horror and felt tears well up in her eyes. Naelahrys blinked them away harshly and knew that the words the woman spoke were true, she had seen Lord Stark die and wondered morbidly which Stark would be next but then anger welled up in her chest, as she shook her head in defiance. _No, I will not let death take them, not before they had a chance to live, not before I go first. I'll die before they die. I deserve death more than them, I cannot let them die. They won't die._ Naelahrys grew frustrated at Maggy, as the woman was poetic and spoke in mysterious riddles.

"My final question, do I have what it takes to rule the Seven Kingdoms?"

"Aye, in time. As of now, no. But as your dragons grow, so will you." Maggy answered, smiling though it came across like a leer rather than a grin to Naelahrys. "You were reborn in the flames, as of now you are a child. Kill the insolent girl, rid yourself of the woman and let the dragon emerge, let the dragon be born."

Naelahrys slowly backed out of the hut, as the witch began to cackle hysterically, looking her in the eye. The cackles made her ears bleed as she slowly walks away from the hut and turns running in a steady sprint, she was covered head to foot in blood and covered in decorated symbols, she knew if someone were to pass her they would claim she was some sort of beast. She kept running and neared the clearing, frightened out of her wits. It wasn't the witch that had her frightened, it was the future that she would succumb to, it was the future she was afraid of but the words of the witch stuck in her mind as she kept running for Nissa, and in hopes of Ser Barristan arriving back soon.

 _Kill the girl, rid yourself of the woman and let the dragon be born_.

Hey guys, hopefully you like the updates on these four chapters. I'd like to thank everyone for all the reviews, the favs, the follows and of course, everyone who has read this story. So she Maggy the Frog, this chapter contained a lot of spoilers and riddles, hopefully you can solve them, if your confused with a certain one or have a question, don't be afraid to ask.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Naelahrys Blackfyre

She winced as she reached the encampment, and dismounted her horse. _Please let her be safe, please let her be well. Please let her be alive._ She prayed to whatever Gods she knew of, and winced as Jonos licked the blood from her face, and saw her dragons, Alyrion and Elirion screech in joy at the sight of her, and she smiled dismounting her horse and quickly ran towards them. Naelahrys sighed in relief as she saw the brown haired girl sat up against a tree, living and breathing. The hot sweat was no longer present on her face, but her body was trembling in exhaustion, and her yellow eyes were vacant and tired. Nissa's eyes widened in delight as she saw her, and then gave a soft, watery smile. Elirion scampered up her dress and she could feel him perch himself on her arm, but Alyrion stood firmly on the ground next to the child although he did make coo's in her generally direction, tilting his head towards her, preening. Naelahrys then sat down next to her, and smoothed out her hair.

"Naelahrys?" Nissa asked hoarsely, "What's that on your face?"

Naelahrys knew since her encounter with Maggy the Frog, that she had not had time to wash of the patterns from the paste and blood from her face, and wondered what she looked like to Nissa and hoped that the young girl didn't think she was hallucinating.

"It doesn't matter, are you feeling better? Are you in any pain?" Naelahrys inquired, softly.

"No, I'm not in any pain. Tired and hungry, but I'm feeling much better."

"Aye, we'll get you something to ate. Although we were ordered to stay here, it has been nearly two days since we have seen Ser Barristan, we need to look for him." Naelahrys stated.

Naelahrys knew that Nissa was in no fit state to travel, and she would wait until midday before they went in search of Ser Selmy, and took note of Nissa. The rash that she had, was slowly but surely disappearing and that made her glad, although she was not completely healed. The maegi had done what was asked of her, and Naelahrys let out a sigh of relief inwardly, but also cursed herself for not warning Nissa of the dangers in the woods, as she probably knew little to nothing of the dangers. _She almost died._

It was nearing midday, and it had been an hour or so since she had returned to Nissa and reunited with her dragons, most of the time she hunted down small animals, such as hares or small rodents, and had caught two hares, and a overgrown rat with the snares she set up, and she felt pleased, pride rising in her chest. _Finally_. Although she wasn't starving and couldn't stomach anything at the moment, she had found food for Nissa and her dragons. She hacked at the meat, skinning of the fur and placing it over a small fire she created, and winced smelling the cooking meat. She left a spare hare, and chopped the meat into small squares, the right size for her dragons to devour. Naelahrys sat near the fire with Nissa, with her dragons placed on the ground and put a piece of meat in front of them.

" _Dracarys_." Naelahrys said, firmly. Hoping that they would breath fire for the first time, as they were growing in size.

Nissa let out a soft giggle as the dragons looked up towards Naelahrys, before taking a turn each to snort and seemed to tilt their heads, as if to say, _what?_ She sighed and placed the meat that was in front of Elirion directly under his snout. " _Dracarys._ " She ordered, smiling.

Elirion hissed and seemed to let out a sneeze and a small flame from its beak scorched the meat. Elirion then nipped her fingers gently snatching the meat and Aryion and Jonos seemed to watch in envy. Jonos shoved Aryion onto his back, to stand directly in her line of vision. His brother, Aryion fought him in annoyance for pushing him, and they both fought to be fed by her. That made herself and Nissa laugh, and she realized that these are the moments when she felt truly happy, when she was with her dragons. Nissa continued to look at them in pure joy and awe, as Naelahrys held out a piece of meat in both hands for Jonos and Aryion to eat.

" _Dracarys_." Naelahrys spoke softly, and smiled widely as Jonos and Aryion let flames escape their mouths and burnt their meat.

"They can feed themselves now!" Nissa exclaimed, before going into a coughing fit, thumping her chest.

"Chew your food." Naelahrys scorned, and then looked towards her and seen that she had finished her luncheon. " Are you ready to leave?"

"Yes, I am. Where do you think Ser Barristan is?" Nissa inquired, curious.

"I don't know." Naelahrys stated, honestly. _All I know is he said he would be back in the morning, and it is nearing dark. And I fear we cannot remain peaceful here for long._

* * *

Once it reached dusk, she grew worried and saw no sign of Ser Barristan, and decided it was time to search for him. Naelahrys lifted Nissa onto Valar, and then mounted him herself, with Jonos and Elirion perched on each shoulder, and she did not need to worry about Aryion, as he was contently buried in Nissa's curly hair. As soon as Nissa gripped her trembling hands around her waist, and held on tightly, Valar went into a steady trot, and looked up towards the sky, and seen a flash of red pass by quickly through the trees.

"Look, Naelahrys! It's a red comet." Nissa exclaimed, excitedly. "Maybe it'll lead us to Barristan!"

 _A red comet_. Old Nan always told her of the stars and comets and told her that a red comet could only mean one thing. _Dragons_. The comet was not to find Barristan, but was to herald the sign of dragons, and how they have graced the world and skies again, and soon everyone will know of them. _They may not know of them yet, but soon, soon they will grace the skies with their songs once again_. And she shall dance to their songs. Naelahrys contemplated for a few moments before making the decision to follow the comet.

"Aye." Naelahrys said in a hushed voice, as the horse galloped faster.

"You're my only friend, you know that?" Nissa admitted. " _You're my best friend_."

Naelahrys bit her lip, and felt tears sting her eyes. She gnawed at her lips and smiled, blinking back her tears. If everything was normal, she would be...she should be, doing this with Bran, venturing and travelling. _Except this was far more dangerous, this was a never ending hunt._

"Aye, and you are mine." Naelahrys assured her. "They'll write and sing stories of our adventures, that will last throughout the ages."

They rode throughout dusk as it went into the night, and she began to grow afraid, as she prayed that no bandits or Lannister soldiers found them, and couldn't decide what would be worse. Her eyes easily adjusted to the darkness of night, and the path that they were beginning to venture on looked familiar, and she came to the realization that this was a path towards the Ruby Ford, and they were nearing the cursed place of Harrenhal. _I am nearing the place where my father had died._ She wanted to reach Winterfell, where Bran and Rickon resided, and sighed in displeasure. _It shall take days to reach Winterfell_.

Although they had been riding very little, she felt a strange feeling of thirst and hunger wash over her, causing a sickness to work its way into her stomach and her throat started to burn. Naelahrys stopped the horse, to take a breath and all she saw was her vision blackening, she began to pant. Her grip loosened on the reins, and she heard a voice, but it sounded far off in the distance.

She saw someone galloping towards them and saw it to be Ser Barristan and that is when she slid sideways off her horse. Hearing faded noises and voices of exclamation from Nissa, Barristan and her dragons as she hit the ground with a heavy and harsh thud.

* * *

Naelahrys woke with blurry eyes to find herself lying down on the ground. They were seemingly in a cave, with a cloak draped over her, the cold air of the night hit her face, and she could hear wolves howling into the night. She groaned and sat up and saw her dragons resting on her legs, awakening with her movement and she stroked their backs and wings in turn and laughed hoarsely at the joy of seeing them purr, their eyes close in satisfaction.

"Ah, Lady Naelahrys, I'm pleased to see you are awake." Ser Barristan greeted, approaching her with Nissa in tow and a skinned hare in his hand.

"Aye, where were you?" Naelahrys groaned, curious to know.

"I was searching for supplies, when I had a run in with a sellsword, he was looking for you. I had to get him off of our trail. I knew he was following me. You must have passed out from exhaustion last night, I am glad to see you are well, Nissa told me about her encounter with the Black Ambrosia, thank the Gods that you both are safe." Ser Barristan stated, smiling.

"Aye, there is something I need to speak with you about." Naelahrys whispered, clutching her throat and took in her surroundings.

They were in a cave of some sort, and a fire was burning harshly and brightly into the night, and she smiled softly as Ser Barristan was now teaching Nissa how to prepare animals for eating and watched on fondly with memories of her life at Winterfell. She was the one who taught Arya about making fires and Jon in turn taught them both how to skin animals, despite being scolded by Septa Mordane weeks afterwards.

"My only concern is that the cave is not the largest and the cave may fill with smoke." Ser Barristan stated.

"I doubt it, since the fire is nearing the entrance to the cave and the wind is strong, it shall clear the smoke, somehow." Naelahrys answered.

This seemed to give Barristan peace of mind, and he started to cook the hare on the fire, and had skins of wine. She chewed on the slices of bread, and gulped down the wine, and started to know how Robert Baratheon felt when he drank, _it eased away the pain_. She looked down towards her dragons, who looked up at her expectantly at her side as they desired food. Nissa having seen this reached into a leather bag and pulled out a bird, and chucked it in their direction. Aryion and Jonos fought over the bird, while Elirion crawled onto her lap and she fed him bites of her pheasant that she was eating, which seemed to fill him.

After they fed and had eaten, everything was calm. Nissa had little to no troubles falling asleep, and her breathing was wheezy and hoarse, as she shivered at the cold night while she slept. Ser Barristan placed his cloak over the small girl's lithe body, and she too wrapped herself in her cloak, as she stared into the dancing flames of dying fire. Her dragons were resting by her side, and she smiled softly as she listened to their soft snoring as they slept.

"Lady Naelahrys, what was it you wished to speak with me about?" Ser Barristan inquired, tilting his head.

"To save Nissa, I did something, something that I think I wasn't supposed to do..." Naelahrys whispered, fearful of what he might think.

"What did you do, my Lady?"

"I went to visit this maegi within the woods, and we practiced blood magic in order to save Nissa. And then she told me my fortune."

Ser Barristan snapped out of his tired daze and furrowed his brows, and his eyes seemed to hold disbelief. He did not scoff or pass judgment like she feared, instead he gave a nod of his head, as if he wanted to know more of her visit to Maggy the Frog, and she winced at the memory of the woman's haunting words and cackle, and the crooked yellow smile she gave her.

"I searched for someone, anyone, I didn't care. I needed to help save Nissa, as she was dying. And I was directed towards a woman, a maegi and many things happened while I was in her presence, but what the woman did...she killed the boar in favor of Nissa to live. When I came back, Nissa was quite weak, but alive and seemed to be cured. The pain, the agony, the fear, all of her symptoms were gone."

"I am surprised you found a maegi, not too many have lived within Westeros, they mainly reside across the Narrow Sea." Ser Selmy stated, taking a swig of his wine. "What did she tell you of your future?"

"She told me many things, and she told me of my enemies. Some that I know of others I am not so sure of." Naelahrys answered, gazing into the fire in concentration, trying to remember.

"And who are they?" Ser Barristan inquired, looking over at her in interest.

"A stag. A lion. Twins. A sharpened blade and a sea." Naelahrys replied, _and also myself_. "I think she may have been referring to the sigil of the houses that want to harm me, as it is obvious that the stag is House Baratheon, and the lion being House Lannister. But the rest I am unsure of, especially involving the blade and the sea."

Although she liked to think she excelled in her studies with Maester Luwin, especially involving the Houses and their history and having being pushed to learn many variations of Valyrian. She was confused as she did not know what sigil represented a sharpened blade. Nor twins. And the sea made no sense, but when she sees him scratch his white beard and look on her in realization, she let out a breath as he seemed to know.

"I know only one House that represents twins and that is House Frey, but it could perhaps be interpreted as the twins of House Lannister, Cersei and Jaime. As for the sharpened blade, there's is a few Houses that I know of with a sword, spear or dagger adorned on their sigil. Or House Bolton, while a flayed man adorns their sigil, their words..."

"Our Blades are Sharp." Naelahrys answered, without a thought. "It must be House Bolton, yet why would I become their enemy?"

The very name 'Bolton' chilled her to the very bone. They were known for their cruelty and harsh punishment, as she remembered Lord Stark telling her of the Bolton's practicing flaying their enemies for information, before Lord Stark had it outlawed. But she knew that they probably still continue their sickening tradition, as they were a family, if she could call them that; who would chose violence over peace, gold over loyalty, lies over truth, and would never be honorable like that of Lord Stark. _I cannot trust them, I'd trust them as far as I could throw them, which would not be very far._

"And as for the sea, no House has the sea adorned on their sigil. Except...but...no it wouldn't be..." Ser Barristan trailed off, and began to mutter to himself.

"What is it Ser Barristan? Please it is important." Naelahrys pleaded, "No matter how ridiculous it may seem, you may be right."

"There is many Houses associated with water and fish, which could link to the sea. Such as Houses like that of House Tully, House Botley, House Greyjoy." Ser Barristan paused, coming to a conclusion. "Though most Houses are connected with the rivers rather than the sea...a kraken, that is said to reside within the seas." Ser Barristan stated, and his blue eyes met her purple eyes.

" _Theon Greyjoy_." Naelahrys hissed with venom, and clenched her fists and teeth in anger at the man. "Or more like Balon Greyjoy, he shall have a part in it. The Greyjoys of Iron Islands and The Stark's of Winterfell have always had bad blood between them, and they would betray Robb in a heartbeat. I know that and betraying Robb would make them my enemy, and me in turn, their enemy. With a war of the ages on the rise, of course the bastard would take this an opportunity, he won't harm them. _I won't let them_."

"I doubt the newly crowned King Robb shall listen to you, especially now with you having dragons. He may make you into a weapon; capture the dragons and you capture the mother." Barristan warned. "The North and its Northerners have never been keen on dragons, haven't been since the Age of the First Men and the years of Aegon the Conqueror."

"No, he wouldn't! Robb isn't like that. You don't know him like I do." Naelahrys insisted, although even she doubted herself and her own words. "I was raised amongst him and his family. I was like a sister to him, I saved his brother and mother! He wouldn't harm me... _He was my friend_."

Naelahrys doubted herself more now. _How much has Robb changed throughout the war, after his father's death? I wouldn't know, war changes people as does losing someone you love. I would know. Though he wouldn't chain her, no matter how much he would have changed, would he?_ She glanced towards her dragons, warily and sighed. Naelahrys couldn't trust anyone right now with the exceptions of Nissa and Ser Barristan. She also began to miss Jon, and wished that they could have ran away like he had wanted, life would have been better with him by her side. Naelahrys didn't want words of a maegi to control her destiny nor her fate, she wanted to control it. She wanted to be free.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

_King's Landing_

Cersei Lannister

"The whereabouts of Naelahrys Targaryen and her dragons are unknown, along with Ser Barristan Selmy." Lord Varys reported, "But my birds tell me that she is residing in the Riverlands, and heading towards Riverrun."

Everyone from the Small Council was present, and even Joffrey, who rarely involved himself, was present. And they were talking of Naelahrys Targaryen, and the North. Cersei did not like fact that he had become obsessed with the dragon bitch and fire. He should be worrying over different matters, instead of a woman whom was of no importance as of this moment, yet they were discussing of her whereabouts, and although she could not help smiling to herself, seeing her eldest son engage in politics and ways of the Council, instead of entertaining himself with his crossbow.

"You told me this yesterday, Lord Varys!" Joffrey growled. "I want my dragons!"

"My birds have reported seeing her in a nearby village bordering the Riverlands." Lord Varys said, sighing deeply and folding his hidden hands together.

"What would she be doing in a swamp land?" the Maester inquired, bored. _Fool_ _, she desires to go to Riverrun._

"It is possible that Lady Naelahrys is seeking to be housed in Riverrun, as she knows that is where Robb Stark's camps lie, along with the Lady Catelyn." Tyrion spoke up.

"I want my dragons found!" Joffrey snarled, clenching his fists. "With dragons I can conquer the North and send Robb Stark running home with his tail between his legs, and tongue, _removed_!"

"Joff," Cersei said soothingly, placing her hand in his. "We will find her in time, your grandfather is seated at Harrenhal, he will send his best men to find her. I promise you."

 _Lies_. Cersei knew that her father wouldn't lift a finger for a woman, despite her being a Targaryen, who may or may not have dragons, even though everyone had seen the dragon eggs in court with their own eyes, as did she. But he would not believe the words of men nor even his own daughter, unless he knew for certain. So, Cersei knew the chances of him sending out his best men to find a woman who might not even be near Harrenhal were slim.

"Useless! We had our best men searching for her and they lost her!" Joffrey snapped, snatching his hand away from her grasp. "I demand to know where she is!"

"Naelahrys Blackfyre will prove to to be a great _complication_ , if she reaches Riverrun. She shall have the North, as she is not only respected by the Northerners, but she is loved. And they have heard the tales and stories of a woman with her dragons and have heard of the words she spoke within Flea Bottom. They are rebelling against your forces in her name, my sources tell me of the Northerners and people of Flea Bottom toasting to the 'Dragon Born' in the night. And she also has those of Dorne, of House Martell, whom are just itching for a command, and then they would turn their spears and shields to King's Landing. As they claim she is the one true Queen. This woman is dangerous, and she must be killed. Naelahrys also has dragons, but they are not fully grown, but when they do, there shall be no where left for us to hide." Littlefinger spoke softly, causing a chill to run down her spine at his words.

 _Queen you shall be, until there comes another, younger and more beautiful, to cast you down and take all that you hold dear_. Cersei thought back to the words that Maggy the Frog uttered and she frowned, as she recalled the very words that brought a shiver down her spine, the prophecy was coming true. But then a fiery rage filled her very being, _I will not let her ruin me, not after I have fought this long. No, I will fight her until the very end. No one shall stand in my way, no one. Not until I see her head on a pike._

"The Dornishmen they want retribution. They want justice and to see to it that their niece is sat upon the Iron Throne." Tyrion spoke, taking sips from his wine, and she eyed him, hatefully.

"What of the Dornishmen?" Her son scoffed, waving his hand dismissively. "Traitorous snakes. They can have her for all I care, but I want my dragons!"

"Forget anything of the Dornishmen, Joff. We should deal with the enemies at hand." Cersei spoke softly. _I will let no stag or dragon take our throne._

"My birds tell me that your uncle, Renly Baratheon, is marching on the city. His army numbers one hundred thousand strong. As he has troops from the Stormlands and the Reach, and let us also not forget your uncle, Stannis Baratheon, as well, who is also vouching for the throne." Lord Varys added, calmly.

"Where is my uncle now?"

"Lord Renly is currently at the Bitterbridge, and is hosting a tourney. In celebration of his union with his lady wife, Margaery Tyrell."

Her son erupted into laughter, and she raised an eyebrow towards him as everyone in the Small Council turned in his direction. "Really? My degenerate uncle has hosted more tourney's than that of my father."

"Then it gives us more time to prepare for battle if need be." Tyrion pointed out, and then looked towards a man by the name of Bronn.

Bronn was the new Lord Commander of the City Watch, and she was angered by this decision, but according to the little beast, he was certain that their father would be satisfied with this course of action, and she dug her nails into the wooden table, as she glared towards the men. Cersei wanted the best for her son; and that included protection, as she could not always be there to protect him. And having this, this mere sellsword as Lord Commander, made her face twist into that of disgust. _What could he possibly know of it, Jaime should have been appointed these positions, not this man._

"Lord Commander, what are our standing forces at the moment?" Tyrion inquired, glancing towards her with a smirk on his face that made her sick to her stomach.

"Aroun' eight thousan'." Bronn replied, holding little to no care in his voice and her eyes narrowed. "Two thousan' men of the City Watch plus we 'ave four thousan' new recruits. One thousan' sellswords, three hundred of yer father's men and those mountain clansmen of yours."

"Not exactly enough to stop a hundred thousand men, now is it?" Tyrion replied, sarcastically and she glowered at him. _Now is not the time._

"We must have more men than this!" Cersei demanded, her hands clenching together. "Where are the rest of the Crownlanders? What of the men residing in Flea Bottom? They must come to the defense of their King."

"Some of the Crownlanders think Naelahrys Targaryen shall bring bad fortune to them if they oppose her and many in Flea Bottom would refuse, as most show loyalty to the Lady Naelahrys." Varys stated, as she sneered at the thought.

"Traitors!" Joffrey screamed, standing up from his chair, knocking his cup to the ground. "I am their king! They would rather support a silver-headed crone than their King? I'll have their heads, the whole lot of them, kill them, kill them!"

"Then Flea Bottom shall be empty." Tyrion retorted, and she cast a glare towards him for speaking to Joffrey in that way. "And we cannot go after them, not when Lord Renly is marching on our very doorstep."

"Do not worry, Joff. When your grandfather arrives, we will be safe. From both stags." Cersei replied, confidently. _Of course we will_.

"I hope he does something soon, because if King's Landing falls to either the stags or dragons, then it is over." Tyrion stated, shaking his head.

"I will not lose to that bitch!" Joffrey seethed, "Nor to my uncles. I will not!"

"We should send Tommen and Myrcella to Casterly Rock for their own safety, we do not want them caught in this war." Tyrion spoke again, glancing towards her and took a sip of his wine, _he is mocking me!_

"No!" Cersei protested, rising to her feet. "I am their mother, they stay with me!"

"Do you not remember how Aegon Targaryen conquered Westeros, with _dragons_. And the Targaryen girl has three dragons, just like he and his sisters had, a dragon for each head on their sigil. But she is the last true dragon and if she takes the city, I have no doubt that she shall show my niece and nephew mercy, but us, she shall kill us for the crimes against her family, against House Stark. But as for Lord Renly and Stannis, they may not be so forgiving, what is to happen if the city falls to one of them? Do you want Tommen butchered? Do you want Myrcella to suffer the same fate as _Elia Martell_ , let us not forget they share a likeness when it comes to being gentle hearted, well do you? Do you want to see your children die, Cersei?" Tyrion questioned her calmly.

She did not even think of it when she reached over and slapped him, like he did her with his words. "If they touch my children, I will burn their House to the ground!" Cersei screamed, angered. "They stay, they need their _mother_."

"On your head be it." Tyrion stated, smoothly. _Yes, on my head. Because they would have to remove it from my shoulders before they touch my children, my cubs._ She was a lioness and they would never get to lay a finger on her cubs. Cersei did not care for the simple minded fool, Elia Martell, if she were in her position, she may have been dead but all three of her children would be alive and she did not even protect her youngest child. She had a weak and pathetic wet nurse to do that.

 _Elia did not play the game of thrones, therefore she deserved that fate._

* * *

 _Riverlands_

Arya Stark

" _The Dragon Born is rising!_ "

" _She has three dragons, I heard that she killed that bastard, Amory Lorch. Serves him right."_

" _I hear that folk from Flea Bottom are calling her the Dragon Queen. Fancy that._ "

Arya sat in the corner of the tavern, in the shadows and listened intently to the gossiping men and tavern wenches, as she ate her watery bowl of stew. She was waiting for Gendry and Hotpie to return, like they said they would. She had been travelling for days and was exhausted, and had been searching for news on her siblings and mother. But the talk of tavern brought her a new found joy, _Naelahrys has hatched her dragons._ They all spoke of various stories, some say that she turned into a dragon herself and hatched them, while others say that she doused her enemies in wildfire, she believed the latter despite imagining Naelahrys turning into a dragon. All stories sounded the same to her as they spoke of a woman and dragons.

Now as she sat in the tavern, her eagerness grew as she was nearing Riverrun. If things went according to her plans, Arya hoped she would reach her mother and brother within a week and finally be reunited with her family, and she also heard that Naelahrys was around these parts and secretly watched the tavern door in hopes that she would walk into the Inn, but she knew that was false hope. Arya had stayed overnight at the Inn and the Inn Keeper's wife, Willa, had shown her kindness that many had not for days.

"Is that all for you, love?" Willa inquired, from across the tavern.

"Aye, thank you." Arya said, giving her a curt nod, as she sipped the remains of her stew.

Suddenly the drunken chatter and laughter grew silent, along with the harp that was playing and she felt tension rise in the tavern. She gulped and glanced up, and to her horror she saw several Lannister man enter the tavern. They threw woman that was seated at a table to the floor and winced as the red haired woman landed with a thud and as they sat down, began to bark orders for food and drink, with other services. _Robb, Jon and_ _Naelahrys would kill you, they'd kill all of you. Like I would, I would stick you with pointy end_. One of them reached out towards a curly haired woman and pulled on her hair, pulling her towards him and onto his lap. Despite her struggles and cries, he groped her. She hissed lowly as the other Lannister soldiers he was sat beside were roaring with laughter at the woman.

 _Time to leave_. She prayed that she was not seen, as she slowly crept up to leave, the last thing she needed was someone to recognize her, though since her hair had been shortened, most just seen her as a girlish looking boy and didn't give her a second glance. Arya didn't want to be here when either the drunken men or the Lannister soldiers started something, as she knew it was inevitable. _Bad blood_. As she reached towards the heavy wooden door of the tavern, a large hand gripped her upper arm, in an iron-like grip and she began to struggle.

"Look here, look at this little lad, do you like to think you're brave _boy_?" The Lannister soldier mocked, as the other soldiers laughed. "Look at the little sword he has."

"L-leave the wee b-boy alone." A man slurred.

She and everyone else within the tavern turned towards the man who spoke the words and she saw an aging, balding man in a drunken stupor. He slammed his mug of ale down on the table, and looked towards the man who gripped her arm with a steely but vacant glaze. No doubt from the amount of drink he has had.

"Haven't y-you bastards done 'nough to us?" He slurred, agitated. "Y-you take our lands, y-you took our f-families, y-you burnt all our crops, why do y-you feel the need to hurt the lad, as well?"

"Mind your own." The soldier snarled, tightening his grip. "Unless you want to choke on your own blood, old fool."

The Lannister soldiers erupted into laughter while the drunken man began to let out growls or snarls of some sort. The man holding Arya pulled her closer towards him. Angered and panicked, Arya unsheathed her sword, Needle and plunged it into the hind of his leg, she saw with a twisted satisfaction go right through his leg, bone and all, to the other side. She winced ever so slightly as he howled in agony, but let a sigh of relief when he released her. Arya pulled out her bloodied blade as he slumped into his chair, cradling his leg, as he rocked back and forth, moaning and shrieking.

"He stabbed me!" He yelled, in pain. "That damned boy stabbed me!"

"You shouldn't have done that." Another soldier warned, as he stood up at her side.

The soldier reached out with both hands and grasped her tunic, lifting her up off of the floor and she dropped Needle in the process. He pulled her close to his face, as she struggled against him, her nails and fingers digging into his hands and arms. Her legs kicked wildly, trying to kick him. Then a glass bottle smashed against the man's face and his grip went limp. Arya dropped to the floor, and winced as she landed on her shoulder, before she quickly looked up once more. The soldier's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he crumpled to the floor. And then she saw the drunken man from earlier standing over his body, his bottle now a sharpened weapon.

"I-I have n-nothing left." The drunken man slurred, sounding pained. "Y-you L-Lannister's took me wife and killed m-me sons. I'll k-kill you!"

More Lannister soldiers got up, and one lunged at him, with a dagger. The old man swiftly took the broken end up his bottle and rammed it into the soldier's face.

" _Dragon Born!_ " He exclaimed, in his wild and drunken stupor.

Lannister soldiers began to tackle him to the ground, but she found that other inhabitants of the tavern had also gotten up, a murderous and beastly look in their eyes, and she found them to wield broken bottles, chairs, glasses and butter knives. Despite their lack of weaponry, their large number and ferocity would withstand the small numbers of the armored Lannister men, and she knew they were done for. As the inhabitants, man and woman, young and old, alike edged towards them and went in for the attack.

 _Dragon Queen._ The chants amongst the people in the tavern, now becoming deafening roars, which made her ears ache. _Queen of Dragons_ , some had called her while others had hailed her as, _Wildfire Queen._ She had even heard, _Dragon Mother_ , being uttered. But it all meant the same to Arya Stark. _Naelahrys_. The brawling continued and grew intensely bloody. Both men and tables alike were flying, capes and cloaks were torn, as was their clothing and armor alike, chairs and tables broken, and all that was left was roaring of the folk of the tavern, and the smell of ale or mead growing heavy in the air, as drunk was spilled.

 _I need to leave._ Arya picked up Needle and raced out the door, not sparing a second glance in the tavern, and mounted a nearby horse, and rode as hard as she could wanting to get as far away from the tavern as possible, but as she fled the chants of 'Dragon Born' were heavy in her ears, like that of a drum being pounded against her head. _I do not get how news could travel fast, but then again, dragons. Dragons nor Targaryens have been sighted for years_. As they lived in the cold winters of the North. The cool wind hit her across the face as she rode along God's Eye. Arya knew that she was dangerously close to the cursed Harrenhal. Harrenhal was were the main Lannister force was garrisoned and Tywin Lannister resided. She hoped that she would remain unnoticed.

The horse galloped for hours before she stopped him, and he came to a steady halt. Arya pat his head gently, despite her longing to get to Riverrun, or to come across Naelahrys, she did not want to over work the horse, that had got her away from the mess. She could tell he was exhausted, as was she. And the last thing she wanted to do was be responsibly for the death of the horse, as she knew it would take longer to get to Riverrun, and her feet were already aching enough as it is. _I hope that chance and luck are on my side._

The peace she felt was short lived, as was her rest, as she seen the horse lift up his head and looked towards the North. Arya peered into the distance and saw banners flying in the wind, and saw many men on horseback ride up the hill. The sigil adorned on the flag brought a chill down her spine, as a sea of red and gold plagued her, it wasn't her mother's bannermen nor her brother's. _Lannister._ Arya quickly made the horse gallop east, as she wanted to escape but she saw more horses come in her direction, she pulled on the reins of the horse, forcing him to stop. All of her directions were no blocked, and she knew that there was no escape, as the men began to circle her. Soon as she held her hands in the air, as a form of surrender, they lowered their swords. _I can't escape._

"Three boys in one day, this is just our luck, isn't it. That's a handsome horse you've got there, lad." A soldier sneered, a lecherous smile on his face. _Who were the other two boys? Gendry and Hotpie?_

"I bet he 'tole it." Another lisped, as she could see he lacked teeth in his smile, and she shuddered.

"He took another man's treasure. I'll tell you, look at that little sword he's got there."

"I could use a horse like that."

The soldiers fell silent, as one armor clad soldier dismounted his horse and lifted up his visor, glaring at her. His lips seemingly pulled back into a sneer. Arya looked upon him fearfully, as he gripped her left leg tightly and then the reins. The leader remained silent, and Arya began to think that this was the end. After a few moments, his eyes gleamed and he smirked.

"Tie 'im up, we're takin' 'im to Harrenhal, the Mountain i'll sort 'im out!"

 _Help me_ Arya prayed, but she knew no one would answer.

It had been two days since her capture, and it was another cloudy day at Harrenhal. Yet to Arya, the day felt strange, it felt as if something big was about to happen, but she couldn't place her finger on it. Arya dreamt last night of Naelahrys and herself, she dreamt of herself galloping through the woodlands on all fours, while a dragon flew above her, with silver scales and eyes of purple, and she knew then that she was in the form of direwolf and Naelahrys, a dragon.

Arya was planning an escape, despite feeling strange and was planning to rescue the enslaved and chained people. So far being appointed the cup bearer for Tywin Lannister was an advantage, as she had the ability to wander the castle and while doing so she prepared herself; she took a leather satchel, stuffing it with clothing and wrapped a cloak around her body. Arya followed the scent of food and entered the room where Tywin ate. Seeing that he had yet to break his fast and various foods, were neatly laid upon the table. No one was around, so she snuck into the chambers, stuffing loaves and fruits into the satchel. As quickly as she entered the room, she left. Although Arya was no longer affected by the smell of death or decay, she still winced as she passed the wagons filled with rotting bodies in the courtyard, to get to the prisoners.

"Psst! Gendry!" Arya hissed, lowly, drawing the attention of Gendry and Hotpie.

They were in a make-shift cell, filled with various people, but most were prisoners of war. She hid behind wooden crates, seemingly filled with food, as Lannister soldiers ran passed in a haste.

"Arry? What are you doing? _Don't_." Hotpie pleaded. "You'll get beaten or worse killed if you get caught!"

More soldiers ran past and she shared confused and frightened looks with the prisoners. _W_ _hat are they doing? Why are they running?_ And a thought came to her mind, perhaps Robb had sent soldiers to lay siege to Harrenhal, she glanced at the center of the courtyard and heard screams and inhumane screeches, _what?_ Arya stood up and hurried towards the cell and hushed them, passing the satchel of food to Gendry, as all the prisoners hurried over.

"I'll be back soon, we're leaving today, but first, I need to see what is going on." Arya whispered, and slowly walked away from the cells.

She heard screams of a child and a woman, and her blood ran cold. _Naelahrys?_ Naelahrys she hurriedly walked towards the courtyard, slipping past the men and woman in the gathered crowd, and she gasped at the sight she saw. Naelahrys was chained to the ground, and was bound with every chain, along with small bat-like creatures, and Arya's mouth went agape. _Those are dragons_. Men began to chant in victory around her, as they pulled on her chains, causing her to fall to the ground and onto her knees.

" _We've caught Naelahrys Targaryen_!"

" _We've caught the Dragon Born_!"

" _We've caught the silver-haired bitch_!"

With that, Arya began to step forward and was held back by many people. The chanting grew silent, and all she heard was the thuds of boots on the ground, and the clink of chain-male and armor, she held her breath, and looked out the corner of her eye, as she saw a blackened armored knight; tall in size and muscular. Arya immediately who it was, as he roughly pushed past the crowd of people. _The Mountain._ Arya let out a silent scream, as she struggled against the people who were holding her back. She then stopped when she heard four inhumane hisses, three coming from her dragons and one from the Dragon Queen herself. Arya was taken aback as she seen Naelahrys' fixated stare on him, and saw that her purple eyes were borderline black. Pure terror was present in her purple eyes as she set her sights on the monster. _No, I can't let him kill her!_

" _Naelahrys Targaryen_."

" _Gregor Clegane_."


	17. Chapter Sixteen

_Harrenhal_

Naelahrys Blackfyre

" _Dragon spawn!_ " The Mountain roared, pointing his sword at her neck.

Naelahrys did not know at that moment whether to weep or hiss, this was not a man in front of her, this was a _monster_ , a _mountain_. This man was responsible for the rape and murder of her mother and the murder of her siblings and this man is going to kill her. _I am not going to give you satisfaction, beast._ She pulled against her chains in struggle, but the men holding her merely pulled harder against her chains, causing her to collapse onto her knees with a painful thud. The Mountain stepped forward, drawing his sword and pressed it against her neck. Naelahrys swallowed harshly and looked towards him impassively, despite her entire body trembling from fright. Her dragons screeched in fury and she could hear their chains rattle along with their flapping wings, as he pressed his sword into her neck, not enough to kill her, but enough to draw blood. Naelahrys hissed, tears stinging her eyes as she tried to crane her head around to see her dragons but as much as she desired to look back, she couldn't, his sword would go into her neck, with the sudden movement. Instead she looked into his eyes, unflinching and unmoving.

"You _slaughtered_ her, you _slaughtered_ her daughter and son, you murdered _my_ family." Naelahrys stated, apathetic as her face became blank.

"I'll do to you what I did to your _whore_ of a mother." The Mountain growled, causing her to stiffen. " _Little girl_."

" _I am no girl_." She responded fiercely.

 _I am a dragon._ Naelahrys was not a _girl_ nor was she a _woman_ , she was a _dragon_. And she wouldn't be told otherwise by the likes of him, they shared a loathing look and then he raised his sword from her neck, high into the air. She closed her eyes awaiting death and as the she heard the sword come down, he stopped. And no pain came with the swing of his sword.

"I decide when she dies and when she lives." A cold voice stated, and she reopened her eyes. _Him_.

The crowd that had gathered parted slowly, as they stared on in anticipation. Her eyes landed on an aged man, with graying hair that was once golden blond with whiskers, like a lion and cold, green eyes. _Tywin Lannister_. His voice was cruel and cold like the weather within the North, his eyes matched the tone within his voice. Naelahrys felt as if she had been struck, as the breath left her lungs and she nearly fell forward at the mere sight of him. She was petrified of him, as he stared towards her, his gaze unyielding and she found herself flinching underneath his impassive and harsh stare.

 _This is the end_ , she had bitterly thought. _I am to die like my family, I am to die like that of Lord Stark. An unjust death._ Naelahrys often found herself considering her death, but unfortunately she couldn't, she couldn't as she recalled Maggy the Frog's words, _I am to live a long life, but I shall find no peace_. But she didn't care for living a long life and as for a life of tranquility, she had lived without peace since the day she was born. She was destined to live this life.

As a silence fell in the courtyard as they continued to stare, both unflinching. Naelahrys found herself sick to her stomach and wondered if she would cough up the little fast she broke earlier, as the man who gave the order to kill her family was standing intimidatingly before her, looking down on her in loathing. His eyes void with little emotion other than hatred. He then turned and his gaze fell on the Mountain and ordered him to back down otherwise his head would be removed from his shoulders.

"Naelahrys Targaryen." He spoke, his voice cold and fierce.

"Tywin Lannister." She said, her breath hitching as she saw his eyes narrow.

"I should have you killed." Tywin spoke, and she gave him a nod. "You should have died alongside your family."

"Aye, maybe you should have. Otherwise you wouldn't be faced with this problem." Naelahrys stated, firmly. "And I would be _free_ from the likes of _you_."

"Put her in with the prisoners." Tywin demanded, waving his hand dismissively. "She shall be executed at dawn."

The soldiers pulled on her chains, she struggled harshly against them before she felt a sharp object come in contact with her head. Blackness fell across her vision, as lights danced in her eyes and with that she fell to the ground, the last thing she heard was the screeching of her dragons and the never silencing voices in her head.

* * *

" _Look at that silver hair, I tell you she is a Targaryen. She had dragons for the Gods sake."_

 _"I wonder if she 'as any gold. Do you 'hink she'll have it?"_

"Do not touch the girl, she is most likely cursed."

"Shut up, you old fool! I told you that she would come to rescue you us, didn't I?"

"Arya will rescue us, not her, she's captured too."

The voices, both male and female, were all muffled and felt far away. _Arya?_ When she opened her eyes, all she seen were several shadowed and blurred figures looming over her, she groaned and started to squirm, moving away frantically from the figures. _Who are they?_ Arya, they mentioned her, she had to find her. Harrenhal was vast land, although much of it had decayed, Arya was here and she was in danger. Naelahrys rubbed her eyes and her vision adjusted to the darkness of the cell, she looked around, the castle was falling apart at the bricks and she knew that most of House Lannisters soldiers were garrisoned here. Naelahrys felt around for her dragons, and her eyes narrowed when she saw that they were nowhere to be found and dread filled her. _Where are they?_

"Where are they?" She asked, hoarsely.

"Where are what, milady?" A voice squeaked.

"Where are my dragons?" Naelahrys demanded, sitting up and peering at the figures in her cell.

"I d-don't know." The voice stuttered again, "W-we don't know."

"Where are my dragons?" Naelahrys screamed, and launched herself at the bars of the cell.

"I saw them in cages, they were being placed near the stables. They are being shipped off to King Joffrey." A man said, falling to his knees beside her.

Naelahrys turned to look at the man, and she froze. _Robert Baratheon_. He truly was the spiting image of the dead stag; blue eyes, raven hair and a sharp chiseled jaw. She gave him a curt nod, and selfishly wished that the dead King was still alive. As much as she hated him, she didn't hate him as much as she hated the Mountain and Tywin Lannister. Lord Stark would have been alive and the lands wouldn't be riddled with war. _If Robert had been alive, I would be at Winterfell, I would be at home. Safe._ But she ignored those thoughts and continued to think on about Ser Barristan and Nissa, she hoped that they hadn't been caught, as she bought them time by turning herself and her dragons over to the Lannister soldiers, _they would have caught us and killed them otherwise._

" _Naelahrys_." A voice hissed, and everyone turned towards the voice.

Naelahrys stood up, and looked out of the cell, letting out a gasp of joy and light, airy sobs escaped her throat. She reached her arms out of cell, as Arya raced towards her, despite the bars on the cell, she pulled her into an embrace and bent down on one knee, cupping Arya's face in her hands. She inspected Arya's face, checking for any signs of injury before a wide smile appeared on her face.

"You're alive...Arya? What are you doing here?" Naelahrys breathed. "You shouldn't be here."

"I came to rescue you, all of you." Arya explained, "I have a plan, there is a man, Ser Barristan, he is outside the walls of Harrenhal. He knows that you're here!"

* * *

Arya Stark

With that, Arya reluctantly pulled away from Naelahrys's embrace and with haste, ran towards the sacks of grain. _T_ _he crows, ravens and vultures will cause a distraction_. She emptied the bags of grain onto the ground and hid behind crates, watching on with anticipation, as she heard the crows begin to squawk and caw in the distance. Although she did not care for how the birds caused a distraction, she knew in large numbers they would. The birds that were initially in the distance, began to shriek louder and their cries made her ears ache, she knew something was going to happen then. It seemed like forever, but then the guards and soldiers began to notice the strangeness of the birds.

"I wish those birds would just shut up, my heads bloody thumping with the noise!" A soldier hissed, as the birds began to circle the sky. He snarled at a bird that had landed near his feet, pecking at the the grain and with a hiss stood on it with his large, armoured foot. "Damn birds!"

Arya looked towards the sky and her eyes widened. Although Arya had seen large flocks of birds in the sky, she had never seen so many up close. Arya saw them circle Harrenhal and the crows weren't as frightening as the nearby vultures, though with the way the birds were moving, like a predator watching its prey, she knew that they were going to attack.

"I'm tellin' you that Targaryen girl is cursed like Harrenhal." Another exclaimed, suspiciously.

"She isn't bloody cursed!" The soldier retorted, thumping him upside the head. "Shut your trap!"

"Aye, she is. Ever since she arrived here, the birds 'ave been actin' really strange, especially this mornin', they refused to eat and looked deathly afraid. I'm tellin' you she's cursed, why won't you believe me? She has dragons!" The other retorted harshly, his body trembling as he spun around on his feet quickly to watch intently at the nearby birds that lined up along a wall. "See?"

"That's a load of shite! I can't believe the likes of you is scared of a little girl. A dragon whore. What the Hells are you going to do when we are battling the Stark's?" The angered soldier yelled at the other one, causing a smirk to grow on her face. "Now-"

The soldier was cut off as as a bird flew straight in his direction, hitting a wooden post and then fell to the ground dead near him. Both soldiers let out a startled yelp, as more birds began to fall, they hit the castle walls and were falling to the ground. The flock of birds began to dive into the courtyard, crashing into; people, carts, horses, buildings, walls, windows and the crates. Arya saw the birds began to grow vicious, as they started to attack soldiers and people residing within the courtyard, but they did not go near the cells that prisoners were contained in. Arya watched through the hysteria and insanity, catching glimpses of Tywin Lannister through the chaos of people, shouting orders to his soldiers. He pull out his sword and began to slice down every bird that went in for the attack.

The grey eyed girl looked vigorously around for the bold man and saw in the distance the same brown cloaked man watching from afar, hidden in the shadows and she knew then it was Ser Selmy, from what she could see he gave her a curt nod before disappearing to another part of the castle. Arya placed her hand harshly into her pocket and pulled out a massive rock she had been carrying, shortly before the chaos hit and with that she ran towards the locked cells, beginning to bash the lock with desperation.

* * *

Naelahrys Blackfyre

Naelahrys watched on as the iron lock buckled underneath Arya's brute force and with that the Stark girl had unlocked the cell door for herself and the prisoners. She adjusted her woolen tunic and turned to face them as she exited the cell and saw that no one moved, they all shared the same looks of hesitation and fear. Her breath hitched when she heard a guttural scream.

"You'll die if you don't leave!" Naelahrys shouted to them.

Naelahrys looked around at the chaotic scene unfolding in front of her, and seeing as all the soldiers and servants of Harrenhal were distracted by the carnivorous crows and various other birds made her shudder. The freed prisoners hastily followed her and Arya. _This is our chance_. Naelahrys stopped and glanced conflicted at the stables nearby, hearing the unearthly cries and hisses from her dragons and began to run for them, she ignored the calls from Arya and various other prisoners, and continued to run, ignoring the pleas and calls for help from the prisoners. She reached the stables, approaching with caution and opened the stable doors, running towards her three dragons, that were bound by rope. A new found fury burned in her, as she shakily began to untie them. _A dragon is not a slave_.

"Jonos! Aryion! Elirion!" She proclaimed hoarsely, grasping their ropes, as they cooed and screeched towards her.

Naelahrys cooed back towards them and rubbed their heads, hoping that Ser Barristan would come soon, as she hadn't a clue on how they would manage to trek and travel through the woods and away from Harrenhal. And she did not want her children hurt, despite them having grown in both size and ferocity, she rubbed Jonos' head and touched Elirion's wings. She smiled softly in relief that they remained unharmed, but her relief was short lived as a shadow blocked out the dreary sun and any light in the stables fled and on her knees, she turned slowly towards the approaching figure and saw it was the Mountain, with his sword tightly in his grasp.

"I relished in your mother's blood, you know." The Mountain growled lowly, as he edged towards her. "I enjoyed her screams. I got off on her screams."

Naelahrys fingers gripped the mud ridden ground, and clenched her jaw, as she stared at him with as much hatred as she could muster, _and I'll enjoy your screams._

"I am going to do to you, what I did to your mother." He leered, his voice dark and husky. "She wept, she sobbed and _screamed_. Told me to 'stop' and begged. I liked it the most when she begged, especially when it came to her precious children. It was an easy death for Aegon, I dashed his head against a wall. He stopped crying then, I made sure of it when I stamped on him. And then there was...Rhaenys. The pathetic girl squealed like a baby boar when she was gutted. You still live...and I don't like that. First, I'm going to have my way with you and then...then I will relish in your blood, like I did your mother's."

" _Dracarys_." Naelahrys whispered softly, towards her dragons.

"What? Speak up, dragon bitch!" The Mountain snarled, she got to her feet and peering up at the armoured man, looked on at him impassively.

" _Dracarys_."

That one worded command, was all it took. Jonos let out a small screech, along with another small screech but this time a stream of fire shot towards the Mountain, who was roared in amusement of it all. Though his laughter was short lived, as both Aryion and Elirion joined in with Jonos, shooting streams of fireballs towards the Mountain. His armour did little to shield him from the inferno and soon enough he was alight. He let out inhumane cries, her eyes fluttered close, relishing in the long death of the man who killed her mother and siblings, he was thundering around the stables, trying to pat out the flames, and tried to avoid the flames but no one rushed to help him because of the hysteria outside in the courtyard. It did little for him as he thundered around, soon enough, as she re-opened her eyes, he fell to the ground, smoldering where he lay. She watched on impassively as the fire doused his armor and skin and he stopped moving, staying deathly still.

Naelahrys turned towards her dragons, as they stared up at her, with content. The chains had long since melted due to the burning heat of the fire, and she smiled softly, as Jonos crawled up her arm, and Elirion and Aryion followed in tow. Despite her burnt dress, falling off of her where she stood, she turned and walked towards his body, standing over him, and looked towards him and felt nothing, and step over him, __every mountain can crumble.__

* * *

Arya Stark

Soldiers tossed both herself, Hotpie and Gendry to the mud sodden ground, they had been caught at the gates and now every prisoner had their hands either on the ground or above their head, as swords, arrows, spears and whips were pointed towards them. Most began to tremble in fear, as Lord Tywin stepped forward, the soldiers parted for him, he lifted his visor and looked towards the prisoners, and then his eyes landed on her. Arya swallowed and looked down towards the ground, like Gendry whispered for her to do so. _Where are you, Naelahrys? Where are you, Ser Selmy?_

"It is a shame, I enjoyed your intellectual wit, Arry." Tywin said, "You reminded me of my daughter, but she'd be smart enough to know that there is no escape from Harrenhal."

Arya glared at the ground, at the comparison between herself and Cersei. _I'd rather die than be like her_. Arya did not hate him nor did she like him, despite him giving the order of butchering the Targaryen's, as it was the brute, Ser Gregor Clegane, that insured that Elia Martell and her children suffered and it was his fault that Naelahrys was left without her family. A flash of white caught her eye, causing her she looked up and behind Tywin, who stared down at them coldly and she smiled wildly. The prisoners at her side looked upon in awe, as they saw it too.

"You do not know who I am do you?" Arya said, pulling out the dagger she had stolen previously and pointed it towards Tywin. "I am Arya Stark of Winterfell."

Murmurs of shock rang out on both sides of the battle, and Tywin held back what little shock he had and instead was seemingly cursing himself. She found that his realization made her smile grow, he didn't know that the missing Stark girl was his cup bearer. Then tension rose in the air, as his green eyes narrowed and fixated on Arya, he made gestured hand towards her.

"Seize the girl! Do not let her escape!" Lord Tywin commanded.

Many soldiers went to grab Arya, but then they stopped and everyone turned at the inhumane screeches that shook the very ground they stood on. She looked up and laughed. Soldiers stepped back in terror and apprehension, as did Tywin, but it was not out of fear. He was looking on with rage, as there Naelahrys stood, with her arms spread out, where three dragons were perched, and she roared out to everyone in the courtyard, as everyone had mixed reactions and Arya decided that what she felt was awe.

"Set the prisoners free, and we shall leave. No blood shall be spilt. Reject this offer and I shall show you no mercy." Naelahrys shouted, staring at the gathered crowd.

Everyone looked at her uneasily as she stared at Tywin Lannister pointedly, with three dragons at her side. Arya was sure that they heard tales of Naelahrys from King's Landing, and is sure that the wildfire deaths had reached Harrenhal. They must have. Tywin Lannister glared at Naelahrys and questioned where Gregor Clegane was.

"Where is Ser Clegane?"

"Justice was served." Naelahrys stated fiercely, and Arya's mouth went agape. _He's dead?_

"I should have had you killed years ago." Tywin retorted, growling.

"Mistake on your behalf." Naelahrys said, softly. " _Dracarys._ "

After she murmured that simple one word, the whole courtyard erupted into the flames. She watched in fascination as the dragons kept spitting out fire towards everyone and everything, showing mercy to nothing. Tywin continued to glare towards her, before drawing his sword and pointing it towards her. Arya gulped as all the soldiers instead drew their weapons away from her and the prisoners and pointed them towards Naelahrys, she looked on warily at the archers aiming for Naelahrys and her dragons. Tywin and Naelahrys remained silent as they stared at each other, and neither her nor him backed down.

"I want the Stark girl and the dragons, alive. Kill the Targaryen girl and those that oppose your King." Tywin ordered.

Arya wanted to scream, she wanted everyone to run away but she held her breath as soldiers began to edge towards Naelahrys. __Run, Naelahrys! Run!__

* * *

Naelahrys Blackfyre

She held out her arms that her dragons were perched upon out wider as they spat fire towards the ground and those that came near her, the soldiers ordered to attack her seemed hesitant, they seemed afraid. A soldier then ran towards her with his sword raised and she closed her eyes but metal clashed together, causing her eyes to reopen as quickly as she shut them. There Ser Barristan the Bold stood, his sword clashing in a dance with the soldier and blocked the heavy blow. The soldier's eyes widened startled, but the soldier's brute strength managed to knock the old Knight back but although he did not have the matched strength, what he lacked in strength, made up for in skill.

"Go, my Lady! Open the gates, and run for the forests. Nissa is residing there!" Ser Barristan shouted, struggling against the soldier.

Naelahrys pulled Arya to her side and started to run with her, and many prisoners and servants followed her. Jonos flew high into the sky and started to glide through the air, with his brothers. Her dragons shrieked from the sky as they ran towards the locked gates. Prisoners and soldiers began scrambling for the levers and started pushing, and as the bridge was coming down, soldiers were running for them.

" _Dracarys._ " Naelahrys screamed into the skies.

Her dragons on command, flew lower towards the castle of Harrenhal and lay siege to everything in their path. Elirion and Jonos shot at large buildings and caught the majority of the castle ablaze. Aryion, she noted was more inclined to set soldiers on fire and seemed to enjoy burning them alive. Naelahrys winced as the bridge slammed down onto the ground, causing several yells to escape their mouths. She gripped onto Arya tighter and heard those that had followed her, scream and roar in triumph.

"With me!" Naelahrys shouted, and saw Ser Barristan exchange blows with three more men before retreating. "Jonos, Elirion, Aryion!"

Her dragons hearing her call on them, soon followed her as they retreated into the forests, and all she could see as she looked behind her was a smoke filled Harrenhal. Naelahrys pushed Arya forward and ran back, picking up a man that fell onto the ground, and seen that he had broken his leg, she helped him partly to his feet and nodded with her head to two of the freed prisoners.

"Help this man!" She ordered. "Everyone follow me!"

Her dragons flew down to her side as she ran further into the woods, and saw that everyone was obeying her, as they followed her. _They were looking at me with hope, they looked to me as a leader._ And she shook her head, as they ran into the dense forestry, she could hear the excited and worried screams of both Nissa and the freed people and that pushed her forward. __But I never asked or wanted to be.__

* * *

Hey guys, hopefully you like these updates. I'd like to thank all of you for the wonderful reviews, I really appreciate it. If you have any questions, feel free to ask and I'll be happy to answer them.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

_Dorne_

Oberyn Martell

Oberyn had only her in his thoughts and had not slept the night. His head was aching, as he thought on his niece. She has three dragons, as soon as he received the news he felt empowered, at the thought of his niece, his sister's daughter, having dragons. He had been riding out towards the gates of Sunspear, both his back and legs were aching and cramping from the lengthy ride. In his home, all he and his dear paramount heard were rumors of Naelahrys; some spoke of a silver-haired warrior, others a gentle-heard woman but they all spoke of the same thing. _Dragons_. Some say that she was reborn from the flames themselves and had been hailed as the Mother of Dragons and herald that she would bring on a new era, and create a better world. Oberyn hoped with all the passion that resided within him that the stories were right, and hoped that one day she may arrive within Dorne. _One day she will come home._

As his horse slowed to a stop, his curiosity piqued as he was handed a letter, he saw the wax stamp of a three-headed dragon and his dark brows furrowed. He took a knife from his pocket and ripped through the dirtied letter, opening the letter and took out the piece of parchment, and looked over the letter with anticipation. Everything felt numb as he re-read the last line. His heart rose into his throat, as he sucked in what he thought was his last breath.

 _The Mountain is dead, Ser Clegane was killed at the hands of Naelahrys Targaryen._

 _He is dead_. The Mountain who killed his sister, raped and murdered her and killed her children was dead and died at the very hands of Naelahrys Targaryen. Oberyn turned towards his daughters, Obara and Tyene Sand who looked upon him with the same curiosity he had once held moments ago. _My thirst for vengeance, my thirst for his death, is gone._ She rid the monster that plagued his dreams and brought terror upon his children, who knew of the story. _The Mountain is dead_.

"What is wrong, father?" Obara questioned, as she walked towards him and placed a hand gently on his shoulder, which he grasped.

"The Mountain, he is dead." Oberyn said, as he tried to process and form words of his joy.

Instead, he turned around grasping both his daughters and pulled them into a tight embrace, kissing their foreheads, as a grin stretched onto his face, ear to ear. Though the death of the bastard was good enough for him, he wondered how he died, he wondered how his screams sounded. Both his daughters shared looks of shock, as he took a step back, the smile still present on his face. _May the sun shine upon you, Naelahrys_.

"By whom? Who killed him?" Tyene asked, as she and Obara exchanged looks. "At whose hand did he meet his death?"

"Naelahrys Targaryen." Oberyn stated, and then his smile faltered, but his happiness did not. "All I know of is that she killed him. _He is dead_."

* * *

Oberyn ran up the marbled stairs, ignoring the clattering of his boots against the stone, as he ran to find his brother, Doran, sitting at his usual spot, looking down upon the Water Gardens. His smile faltered upon seeing his brother's stature and face. His brother had gotten little to no sleep either by the looks of it, his eyes were bloodshot and reddened. His cheeks were gaunt and void of color, and his lips were cracked and dry, when he fixated his eyes upon Oberyn, he did not smile nor show any sign of emotion, as he turned to speak with his brother. _Like I, he has thought on Elia._

"I have news, brother." Oberyn stated, passing the letter into Doran's hold.

Oberyn watched as Doran seemed to re-read the letter, and then a look of anger and pain flashed across his face, as he tightened his hold on the letter, cause the letter to crumple into his hands.

"You should be pleased, _I am_." Oberyn said, his happiness slowly diminishing as he watched his brother's face intently. "The Mountain is dead, killed at the hands of our very own blood. Are you not happy?"

"I am overjoyed at the prospect, but the question is how to be rid of the Lannisters, as they want her dead and they want us destroyed, they are like weeds." Doran hissed, his eyes settling into a glare.

"Naelahrys is the rightful heir to the throne, she should be Queen of the Seven Kingdoms." A voice stated from behind him, he turned and seen Arianne Martell, coming up behind him and walked towards his brother and her father, kissing his cheek with tenderness and placing her olive skinned hand against his, kissing his knuckles.

"By right and by birth she is the rightful heir." Arianne stated, "Allow the Sand Snakes to offer their service to her. Allow us to offer our swords. She is family-"

"Family that we know nothing of, she is of Targaryen decent, as she is of Martell, but she is of Stark. They raised her in their ways, not _ours_. And the Lannisters nor Baratheons care for that right she holds over the Kingdoms, nor do they care for her birth." Doran said, harshly. "What if they were to wage war on her?"

"Then we shall turn ours spears and shields towards whoever dares harm her, she is our niece, Dornishmen blood runs through her veins, as it does ours. We have awaited her for far _too_ long, to turn our backs on her the very moment we find that there maybe a war in our midst. But I do not care, she is blood of our blood. Nothing, shall ever stop me from wanting her well being." Oberyn whispered. "If Elia were alive today, what would she think of us?"

Doran remained silent and Oberyn knew he was taking in each word he spoke, giving a gentle nod of his head. He thought on the Lannister children; Joffrey, Tommen and Myrcella, and knew that Myrcella who was residing in Dorne, was growing closer to Trystane and Quentyn. And thought on how she had thrived since arriving in Dorne, from being a meek little girl to a woman, nearly grown. Her appearance had changed as well, the Dornish sun had changed her to that of gold, and her skin had been gifted the glow that all who stayed within Dorne were presented with.

"And how is Myrcella?" Oberyn asked, as he looked upon the Water Gardens, to see Myrcella and Trystane trailing through the gardens.

"She is well." Arianne insisted. "Any news from the Targaryen's across the Narrow Sea?"

"Lower your voice, Arianne." Doran hushed her, sharply. "And no, there is no news of Viserys or Daenerys. Other than the fact that he is dead, and she has birthed a son. Rhaego."

He will admit it, he cared little to nothing for the Targaryen's that resided across the Narrow Sea. Oberyn had come across plenty of stories of Viserys, knowing that the half-mad man would bring nothing but trouble their way. However, for Daenerys and her child, he felt something. Oberyn smiled fondly to himself and pictured what Elia would say to him know, determination and a fierce passion filling him.

"We must seat her upon the Iron Throne then-" Oberyn began, knowing the words would irk his brother. "It is the wisest decision."

"No, the wisest decision is having her safely returned to us, her family, her blood. She shall not suffer the same fate as Elia." Doran hissed out, clenching his fists as his face twisted into one of rage and determination. " _Find her_."

Oberyn smirked and then bowed towards his brother, before walking away. _The Lannister's shall rue the day that they made an enemy of us_.

* * *

 _God's Eye_

Naelahrys Blackfyre

Naelahrys and the prisoners had came to a stand still, they had reached God's Eye within a day, though it was not that far from Harrenhal, it was safer than when they running within the wood's. Night had embraced the world and the skies were clear, the stars in their thousands, watching over them, shining light on their path like that of the moon. They all had followed her and as they stopped, whispers started amongst them as some gestured towards her, as she looked upon them and stood upon a nearby rock, rising to her full height. Her gaze stared into the distance at the black smoke rising from the trees and she knew then that the remains of Harrenhal was gone, forevermore.

"I am Naelahrys Blackfyre of the House Targaryen." She proclaimed, her voice loud, the people falling into a silence, as she addressed them. "The blood of the dragon flows through my veins and my very soul for I am the Dragon Born. You may take off the chains that they _dared_ to bind you with and leave if you so wish, for you are _free_ , no one shall stop you. I cannot give you freedom, for it is not mine to give you, but it is yours to take. Join me and I swear to you, I swear to you that those that dare harm you and bind you in chains, their reign will be ended with fire and blood."

Arya edged closer to her side, as the tension lessened from the freed folk of Harrenhal, as they looked upon her in the silence. She paused, glancing across each face, as she began to hear clattering of chains hitting the ground, as one by one, each prisoner threw their chains to the ground and looked up at her, like her dragons did, expectantly.

"Follow me, if you so wish." Naelahrys yelled, towards the people. "It is not yet safe!"

Naelahrys with Ser Barristan, began to lead the people through through the woodlands, avoiding the King's Road. She knew it wasn't safe to travel the King's Road and knew it wasn't safe to stay at God's Eye, because it was nearing Harrenhal, but while the castle was burning to ash, she did not know if the Lannisters were preoccupied with the burning of Harrenhal or with capturing the escaped prisoners and servants, along with her dragons and Arya. She did not know, as Tywin was more cunning than she, so she decided to take the safer option of venturing in the wood's.

Arya and Nissa were in the front of her, talking but Arya then turned towards and ran into her arms, squeezing her tightly. Naelahrys held her against her stomach, one armed, as the other held her three dragons. And both Arya and Nissa let out bouts of laughter. Ser Barristan wore a fond smile on his face, as they continued to lead the freed people into the wood's.

"I knew you would find me!" Arya said, her voice muffled and then looked up towards her, her eyes shining. "You have dragons!"

"I'm glad you're okay, I was so worried." Nissa called, towards her, smiling.

"I made sure that they knew the true meaning of fire and blood." Naelahrys informed them.

She pulled Arya and Nissa into her embrace, as they clung to her waist. And she gazed upon Arya more closely, who looked different from the last time she saw the she wolf. _Arry_? Naelahrys saw that her dark hair had been cut short but her eyes were still that of her father's, grey. She wore tattered clothing, which hung against her body loosely. Her face was dirtied and her body was covered in ash and Gods only know what else covered her clothing. Naelahrys now knew why people thought she resembled a boy and then turned her attention to Nissa. She looked exactly the same as she had the last time she had seen her, except by the looks of it, her hair that was worn at shoulder length, was growing longer and she seemed to be growing taller, she looked exhausted. Then again, everyone had a look of exhaustion on their worn faces. Naelahrys pulled them away from her embrace, and they started to walk in front of her.

" _Where's Sansa_?" Arya inquired, looking around and then her eyes fixated on hers. "I can't find or see her."

Naelahrys felt guilt rise within her and wondered, if she could have saved her. _Could I have saved Sansa_? A look of sadness, worry and disappointment was present on Arya's face and then she looked towards the wet, mud sodden ground and Naelahrys winced. _I should have saved Sansa_.

"I hope she's alright." Arya whispered, though she barely caught what Arya had admitted. "I miss her."

"When my dragons are grown, I'll ride to King's Landing and rescue Sansa. I'll burn their city to the ground. _I promise_." Naelahrys swore, fiercely. "I promise not by the Gods, but by your father's name."

Arya smiled towards her and turned her attention towards the dragons that were perched on her shoulder. They were the size of small dogs now, if not, cats. But Jonos was still the largest of the three and he took up the majority of her shoulder, as did Elirion, they were weighing down on her neck. Aryion tightened his grip around her left arm, as she continued to walk and with each movement, he dug his claws into her bare skin, his screeching growing louder with each footstep, she hushed him and Arya looked to them, giving her an excited look.

"What did you name them?"

"Jonos, Elirion and Aryion." Naelahrys said, with a small smile and Arya's eyes widened.

"You named one after me!" Arya exclaimed, racing forward, before giving her a mocking and knowing smile. "And you named one after Jon."

"They are fine names, Naelahrys." Ser Barristan stated, causing Arya's head to snap towards him and her face grow stoic.

"You're Ser Barristan the Bold, the man that helped me at the gates of Harrenhal. Why'd you help Naelahrys?" Arya questioned, hostility clear in her tone, as they looked at the knight.

Ser Barristan's face hardened, and his eyes flashed with something akin to sadness and anger, then he looked upon Naelahrys, and she gave him a curt nod to speak.

"Joffrey Baratheon and his Queen mother, Cersei, had released me from my position in the Kingsguard. They had blamed me and named me responsible for the death of King Robert, they turned my own men against me, they had attacked me, so I killed those who attacked me and went in search for Naelahrys." Ser Selmy stated, a frown present on his face.

"It was the fat oaf's own fault, he was drunk. Surely they can't blame you for his mistake." Arya scoffed and Nissa nodded in agreement.

"It was a foolish mistake on their behalf." Naelahrys added, her eyes focused on him. "They lost one of the best swordsman known to grace the world."

"It wasn't a foolish decision, my Lady. I would not be serving the rightful ruler to the Kingdoms, otherwise." Ser Barristan informed her, pride evident in his voice.

 _I do not want to sit upon the throne, but I do want to rule._ Naelahrys winced at being hailed the rightful ruler, while she did want to reclaim her birthright, she wanted little to no blood spilt in doing so but she knew that wouldn't happen. Although she was grateful for Ser Barristan's servitude and loyalty, she did not want the throne, she wanted to burn it to ashes. Why should she wage war upon the Lannisters, for _what_? For a throne. No she did not want a war, she wanted peace. Deciding to not dwell any longer on the subject at hand, she pushed any thoughts of the Iron Throne to the back of her mind and looked back towards the freed folk who were following her.

 _They need my help, as of this moment._

* * *

They had now been walking for a day or so, and as it neared midday, she finally decided this would be the best place for a resting place. Naelahrys was exhausted and by the looks of it, so were most of the freed folk along with Arya and Nissa, along her dragons, although they moved little, they hung off of her neck, lazily brushing their tails against her skin. Naelahrys stopped and turned, facing the freed people, who gathered around her.

"We shall rest here." Naelahrys said firmly.

Most remained silent, although there was minimal casualties, no one seemed to have died during the journey. She let out a sigh of relief, as many people started to collapse to the ground and chatter amongst themselves. Though several men stood stoically and remained still, until that of her dragons let out loud screeches, protesting as Arya prodded Aryion with her finger, and the men she was looking across at looked intently towards her dragons. Naelahrys watched them warily, as they murmured and whispered amongst each other, before sitting down on the ground, beside many other people, though one remained standing and slowly the dark haired man approached her, seemingly with caution.

"Where are you headed to, milady?" He inquired. "As we wish to company you."

"We are heading to Riverrun, where Robb Stark's army is garrisoned, where it shall be safe and all shall be welcomed. You can accompany us if you so wish. If you do not wish to do so, you can leave if you so desire, as you are free." Naelahrys proclaimed, loudly.

Once she had announced that she was headed to Riverrun, most freed folk stayed by her side, though some had departed and went their separate ways. She had estimated it to have been two days since they escaped from Harrenhal, and she knew that they were nearing the Riverlands, but she had many problems on her hands, as she led her companions. Food was scarcely low, as was drink and with the large number of people she was leading throughout the woods, many had began to grow possessive over what little food they had, which often led them to breaking out into brawls.

"I'm starving." Arya complained, as she stubbornly kicked a stone on the ground.

"Me too, why can we not just distribute the food evenly amongst the people?" Nissa inquired.

"There is little to no food to give everyone their share." Naelahrys answered and moaned in pain as her stomach growled, as did her dragons.

Their conversation was cut short, when several men and woman approached her, they looked upon her in hesitation, as they edged closer towards her. _Do they fear me_? Her eyes widened, as an elderly trembling man approached her, along with what looked to be his wife and they all looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Have you got any food, milady?" The man asked, "All of us are starving."

"I have little to no food, but I have sent out scouts and hunters this morn', for now, we shall have to make do." Naelahrys replied, softly. "There will be days when we will all go without food, but I promise you that there shall be more to eat sometime midday."

"Many thanks, Dragon Mother." The old man, bowed and then stumbled away.

 _Dragon Mother_? Naelahrys looked upon the retreating man in confusion, at what he had called her. She knew of people who addressed her as the name she had been given in exile, 'Blackfyre' and has also known people who address her as 'Dragon Born', but 'Dragon Mother' was a new found name. She stood there pondering for a moment, as she looked towards the ground and then towards the people, who she knew were starving, _a mother_? And then a soft and fond smile appeared on her face, as she cooed at her dragons.

 _The Mother of Dragons._


	19. Chapter Eighteen

_Riverlands_

Naelahrys Blackfyre  
Like Ser Barristan promised, he and some freed prisoners whom volunteered to help, had arrived back at midday with various food, drink and several horses. All she could feel was giddy, as those who knew these parts, claimed that they were venturing into the Riverlands and that made not only her, but Arya happy, as that meant they were near Robb and the Lady Catelyn, and it also meant that she would finally hear from Rickon and Bran again. Her eyes filled up with tears. Naelahrys missed Winterfell, she missed all of House Stark, and that left an aching pain in her heart where they were.

She had the children, including Arya and Nissa, placed upon horseback, despite their reluctance. And had given most of the sick, unable or old a horse. Herself and Ser Barristan although were without a horse, led the people through the forest along with the people who were familiar with the land. Naelahrys fed her three dragons, raw pieces of meat and cradled them, looking upon them fondly.

"They grow stronger each day." Naelahrys said absentmindedly, handing a small chunk of meat to Elirion.

"As do you." Ser Barristan stated and she turned to look at him, curiosity rising within her.

"In what way Ser Selmy? Sing a song for me." She teased, a smile on her lips as she cocked her head towards him.

"I'm afraid it would be quite a sad song, my Lady." Ser Barristan uttered.

Her smile faltered and she averted her eyes down towards her dragons. She then looked back up towards Ser Barristan Selmy, he knew more about her heritage than she did and that saddened her. Naelahrys knew little to nothing from what was written in history of her family and she knew that even then, some events would be bias, considering nearly every book written as of late, were by supporters of the cause of the Houses Baratheon or Lannister and she couldn't trust those words. This man, this man had served her family loyally since youth and she could trust him, but then again, she has trusted many and many have betrayed her. Though with Ser Selmy, it felt different, she felt a belonging when he talked of her family.

"Tell me of House Targaryen, Ser Barristan."

"The Targaryen dynasty was amongst the greatest that all of the Seven Kingdoms could behold and it was said to have died with the most honorable man I knew of Rhaegar Targaryen, whom died at the Trident, yet when I heard that within Winterfell, where the snow is deep and the nights are cold, in the Northern Lands. I heard of a child with silver-hair and purple eyes, whom had three dragon eggs and was said to be a beacon within winter, they hailed her as the Dragon Born. I refused to believe. But then I met her, I knew then that House Targaryen was reborn and in the form of a girl barely grown, in the form of Naelahrys Blackfyre, I know that House Targaryen will be restored to its former glory. I have watched her within this past month, grow from a woman and then to a dragon and I am proud to serve under her name. This woman had the mind of Rhaegar, the strength of Visenya and she had a kindly heart-"

"I do not have a kindly heart, Ser Selmy." Naelahrys interrupted and then insisted, "I am _no_ gentle creature."

"-Yet she may and try to deny all who question her kindness, but she obtained that very heart from her mother. And that is all I could ask for in a Queen, be she a dragon or be she a woman. You are a woman that I intend to serve and protect until the end of my days, until my last breath. " Ser Barristan finished, and all she could do was stare at him in awe.

 _My mother's heart_. Naelahrys felt a feeling of warmth filling her, as he said that she had the heart of her mother, but also grew saddened. Her voice was seemingly taken away from her, as was her breath and all she could do was stare at him in awe, she didn't know how to reply to this man and his words, that were spoken with beauty and fondness. Her purple eyes fixated themselves on him and she could not tare her gaze away, even when he looked away from her and towards a group of men jesting each other nearby.

"Ser Barristan-" Naelahrys began, but a loud boyish voice came to her attention.

"Water! There is water close by!" The large boy screamed, drawing everyone's attention to his pointing finger. They began to move quickly towards the river that was far off into the distance, some even ran for the river.

She led the people towards the banks of the river and watched on with a soft smile as people with haste, ran towards the river, but no one was as quick as the boy that somehow came to be called Hotpie. People fell to their knees and most began to drink with eagerness from the rapid water, some even dove into the water and she found herself unable to fault anything. She felt tempted to drink from the water, but she watched on and made sure that everyone had their fair share, before she and her dragons basked in the water. _Most of these people probably hadn't drank properly in moons worth_.

"We aren't anywhere near Riverrun, we're nearing the Twins!" Hotpie said, appearing to argue with Gendry. "This is the Trident!"

"We haven't come far enough, you're both wrong!" Arya screeched towards them, with mouthfuls of food and drink in her mouth.

"She's right. I know of waters, this has to be too shallow for it to be the Trident, right Naelahrys?" Nissa questioned, agreeing with Arya.

All three snapped their heads towards her and looked towards her expectantly, she let a small smile appear on her face, as she chewed on her bread roll, which made her stomach churn and gave them a nod and then a wink, as they went back to their chatter. Naelahrys smiled settled into a solemn frown, as a thought came to her mind, when she saw Arya and Nissa, her thoughts went to the auburn haired girl in King's Landing. _I'll rescue you, I promise._ She thought of each Stark wherever she went and at this riverbank was no exception. Naelahrys thought on Jon, Arya and surprisingly Robb, when she looked upon her dragons, playfully nipping and fighting each other. She thought on Sansa, when she looked across and saw the wildflowers growing beside the river, and she saw Bran and Rickon, in all of the children that were splashing in the water with their family, but strange enough, she also thought of Bran within the trees, too wise for his age. Though when she thought on Lord and Lady Stark, she thought on herself. _These people expect of me, like the people from Winterfell, expected from them_. Naelahrys let out a ragged breath, with a shake of her head.

They were kind, they were honorable, they were just and she would be damned if the Stark children, were to be involved in the war. She shall and will not fail, she had a duty to fulfill and it wouldn't be fulfilled, she knew it wouldn't be until her last breath, until she was withered and grey. _I will keep my promise, Lord Stark_. If it came to it, Naelahrys would face thousands of swords and arrows, before they would get to them. _Not them_.

"See, I told you!" Arya and Nissa yelled together.

Naelahrys looked upon them and saw Hotpie, scoff down his bread roll that was passed to him, seemingly in submission and slight shame. She chuckled slightly at the poor boy's expression before erupting into loud laughter, as he had given up the argument.

"Whatever you say, _Lady Stark_." Gendry jumped in, emphasizing her status.

"That's Arya Stark to you." Nissa retorted, both she and Arya shared grins.

"You're a Lady, therefore, you are Lady Stark." Gendry insisted.

"By the God of Many Faces! I'm not a Lady." Arya exclaimed, her eyes narrowing.

"You were born a Lady, you will live the life of a Lady and you shall die a Lady." Hotpie said.

 _The God of Many Faces?_ Naelahrys stopped listening to their playful conversation and stared intently at her dragons. She knew of the God of Many Faces, otherwise known to as the Many-Faced God, but to her, he was simply known as a God of Death and she wondered where Arya heard such talk of him. She knew vaguely that the God was worshiped in the Free Cities. She was suspicious that Arya no longer worshiped the Seven nor the Old Gods, but turning to a God of Death, that confused her immensely. Naelahrys would be a hypocrite if she asked of Arya about turning her back on the Old Gods, as she lost faith in the Gods and Goddesses long ago, but somehow or other, if she wanted to pray, she prayed to the Old Gods, not because she believed, but because it gave her a form of comfort. They also didn't seem to expect anything back from her, and she begins to think of the other so-called Gods. _R'hllor will gift you sight, but in return, you must burn people alive . The Drowned One will gift you st_ _rength, but in return, you must drown people. And well the Seven, I always thought quite frankly that the Seven were shite._ She thought it shouldn't bother her, but it did and she fixated herself on Arya, watching the girl's every movement with intensity.

* * *

It had soon reached nightfall and the air was cold just as the night was dark, it gave many little to no comfort, especially as no fire was supposed to be lighted. She felt an overwhelming guilt, as it was under her orders, but although she had wanted to she recalled Ser Barristan's words, _'If we light a fire, it may attract unwanted attention'._ Naelahrys listened intently, as although the skies were cold and still, and the night was dark, it seemed to be alive with life. As she heard the wildlife and the soft whispers of men, woman and children. She let out a soft sigh and peered into the dark woods and saw a small fog settling on the ground. Naelahrys buried herself into her fur hood, as she leaned up against the tree, closing her eyes. _Winter isn't coming, Lord Eddard, winter is already here and I'm afraid it shall never go away._

Jonos was curled up across her lap and resting on each thigh, were Arya and Nissa, who had Aryion and Elirion near them. She could hear the soft snores coming from her dragons, Arya and Nissa, although she could barely see them through the pitch darkness of the night, she could tell that they were asleep and smiled softly, as she stroked Jonos scales, as he trilled underneath her touch. The noise stirred Nissa as she shifted and her gold eyes opened wide with worry.

"Naelahrys? Naelahrys, are you awake?" Nissa whispered through the darkness.

"Aye, I am. But you, you should be asleep." Naelahrys scolded lightly, "It is too late for you to be awake, we have a long journey ahead of us."

"But I am worried." Nissa admitted.

"Why? What is wrong? You can tell me." Naelahrys stated softly, threading her hand through Nissa's hair.

"What will become of me once Ser Barristan deems you safe, once we are at Riverrun?" Nissa inquired, timidly.

"You will be by my side and if you so wish, you can stay with me in Winterfell, once we are safe." Naelahrys stated.

"But what if they don't like me?" Nissa whispered, "What if they hate me?"

"House Stark is a noble and loyal house, they are folk of honor and justice. You see, when I was little, Lord Eddard Stark, he saved me from death, he brought me into his home and cared for me as a babe, he raised me. Even after the Mad King had murdered his brother and father, and my father, had kidnapped his sister. He saw me not as my grandfather nor father...but as a babe." Naelahrys pointed out, trying to reassure her. "If they accepted me, they shall except you."

"Will you protect me, if...if something happens?"

"You are not going to die by anyone's hand. I will not let them and if they do want you dead. We'll run. You and me, we will run away and run off and travel to the Free Cities or perhaps Dorne. I do not care. As long as you and I are safe, together." Naelahrys vowed, relishing in the familiar words that were once spoken to her.

 _Jon_. Every time she thought on him, her face always reddened as her heart ached, she didn't think of him mostly but always thought on those words he spoke to her. She missed him dearly, but had more pressing matters at hand to think about. Nissa buried her head into her thigh and she could hear the girl's gentle breathing, she appeared to be deep in thought.

"Can you sing me a song? It can be anything, please Naelahrys." Nissa pleaded. "My mother always sings to us at night."

" _Lips, ripe as the berries in spring.  
Red the rose, red the rose.  
Skin, pale as the light of the moon.  
Gently as she goes._

 _Eyes, blue as the sea and the sky,  
Water flows, water flows.  
Heart running like fire in the night.  
Gentle as she goes..."_

Naelahrys continues to hum the song soft, keeping her hand placed on Nissa's head and then came to a stop. The purple eyed woman listened for Nissa's breath, and watched as the brown haired girl buried into her cloak for warmth. A soft smile appeared on Naelahry's face as the girl drifted off to sleep. She lay her head back against the tree, closing her eyes once more and listening to the sounds of those asleep.

" _Joffrey...Cersei...Illyn Payne...the Hound...Tywin...Littlefinger..._ " Arya muttered, causing Naelahrys to open her eyes and furrow her eyebrows in confusion at the names being whispered into the night. " _Raff the Sweetling...Pollivar...Dunsen...the Tickler..._ "

"Arya, what are you doing?" Naelahrys whispers, concerned. "You are meant to be asleep."

"A ritual." Arya stated simply, as she started whispering the names once more. "I was told to."

"A ritual? What are you a blood maegi now?" Naelahrys jested, raising an eyebrow. "You aren't spilling anymore of my blood, that's for sure."

"No." Arya hissed out, not finding her jests amusing. "It is a list, a list of those I'm going to kill. I'm going to kill them all."

"You know of the Many Faced God?" Naelahrys said rhetorically, as they both knew it to be true. "How?"

"My father-" Arya began, but her throat hitched. "My father, since his death, I began to question many things, and that included the Seven Gods. The Mother, Father, Warrior, Crone, Smith and Maiden. They are supposed to protect us, yet they let my father get killed, they let _your_ family get killed, Naelahrys. Where is the justice in that? They give the innocent hardship, yet the cruel and the horrible, they are free, they live lives of luxury. It isn't fair."

"Which gods do you know worship, then? The Old?" Naelahrys questioned, holding in her breath.

"Death."

 _Death_. A shiver, whether it was from the cold or the fact of the very word stated by someone so young, brought a chill to her spine and made her blood run cold. The way carefree and boisterous Arya said it, made her heart stop, at the way she grimly and bluntly spoke of the Many-Faced God. _What has happened to you dear Arya?_

"Death." Naelahrys repeated.

"Aye, that is the only proof I need of the Many-Faced Gods existence." Arya stated, seemingly smirking. "Death is the true punishment."

Naelahrys sucked in a sharp breath and stared intently, through the darkness, at Arya, whom was at the moment, innocently lying her head on her thigh, resting. _She is not as innocent as she seems_. Naelahrys knew that death had changed the girl, but she never thought it would be this drastically. Though, she recalled Maggy the Frog's words and a lump formed in her throat, as she heard the whispers roar in her head like a fire and she winced, looking defiantly at the sky. _She'll not descend into darkness, I shall let no one claim her. She is not yours._

"Then you nothing of death. It grants no boon nor heeds no prayer, it watches us from young and old, it spares nothing. As we all dance with death in the end." Naelahrys pointed out, in a hushed voice.

"That is what makes the Many-Faced God a god, he will take everyone's life in the-"

"It is no one." Naelahrys retorted, staring into the darkness as she lay a hand on Jonos' back.

"What?" Arya asked, she could hear the confusion evident in her voice.

"Death is nothing, death is no one." She replied, "Therefore you are nothing, as is the Stranger. So how can you be so sure it is not the Seven or perhaps the Old Gods?"

"They haven't answered my prayers. And frankly, I don't care, all of the Gods are corrupt." Arya bit sharply. "I'm tired, goodnight."

"Night." Naelahrys said, simply.

With that, Arya turned her back on Naelahrys, shifting against her leg. _She knows nothing of death_. She always knew of death, but that did not deter her, while she did not like death, like Arya seemed to, she would willingly embrace it, as she simply wasn't afraid anymore. Jonos shifted against her lap and she ran her fingers along his back and wings, gently stroking his scales, looking around their make-shift encampment and sighed heavily. Nearly everyone was sleeping and for reassurance that someone was taking watch, she looked towards Ser Barristan, who was sat up against a tree, like herself, awake.

Naelahrys couldn't find herself being able to sleep, as she thought on what Arya had said and fulfilling her duty. When she closed her eyes, she drifted of to the sound of Maggy the Frog's cackling and mocking laugh and a small child, whispering the chilling saying.

 _Valar Morghulis._

* * *

Hey guys, hopefully you like these updates. I'd like to thank you all for the wonderful support. And the favs and the follows. A special thanks to all of you that have reviewed.

Cyb: Here's the next updates, I hope you like them!

Slytherin Studios: Thank you! Hopefully you like the next few chapters.

KortneyBreAnne: Thank you so much! You'll see more of Robb and Jon and you will be certainly seeing some more Oberyn and Dorne soon.

TWD: Here's the next few chapters! :)

Zfv: Here's the next few chapters of the Dragon Born.

labyrinthloverxx: Thank you! I hope you like the next few chapters.

ShepardCommander: Thank you so much! I'm glad you loved it and it means a lot to me.

RowenaIsKween: Thank you! The next few chapters are up, so I hope you like them!


	20. Chapter Nineteen

_Riverlands_

Catelyn Stark  
Catelyn Stark winced at the bitterness in the air and remembered the feeling when she received the news that her husband, the man she loved and had five children with was _dead._ His head was shamelessly placed for all of King's Landing to see and it all started with words from a crow, _dark wings, dark words_. She remembered losing her breath and sight, all she could hear was the thumping of her own numb heart, as she fled into the woods, falling up against trees. And Robb, she remembered that from the news of his death the most, the way her son ruined his own sword as he attacked everything that was in his sight. _My son_. He had screamed so loudly for her, as he fell into her body, shaking and sobbing in agony.

Catelyn remembered all of it and now, dread filled her as she approached the tent, having been given word of her son receiving yet another letter and wondered what it contained. It was a letter from King's Landing. She entered the tent in silence, to see Robb, leaning forward on his chair, reading the letter held firmly in his hands with his brow furrowed and his eyes cold. _War has changed my son from boy to man._

"Robb, what is it?" Catelyn questioned, as she then with worry watched him crush the parchment into his hand. He then stood up, knocking his chair to the ground.

" _What is it_?" She demanded, crossing the tent towards him, and placed a hand on his arm. "Robb?"

He looked towards her, his eyes mirroring her's. _Tully blue_. And all they held were disbelief and sadness and she knew then, holding in her breath, she wasn't going to welcome the news, lightly.

"A letter, it's news from King's Landing." Robb spoke, his voice grave.

"Sansa? Arya? Naelahrys?" Catelyn croaked, shaking her head in denial and horror. "No...are they...no it can't be. Please, no!"

Robb shook his head and gave her a cold and hard look, his eyes narrowed towards the crumpled letter in his hands and then looked back towards her.

"It is news of Naelahrys, mother. She is-"

"Is she _dead_?" Catelyn demanded, when receiving no answer, she slammed her hand on the nearby table. "Is she dead? Are they safe? Robb, please-"

"She set Harrenhal ablaze." Robb said, "Harrenhal is no more."

In all her years that she has lived, she had never heard such words. Catelyn felt as if all the air in her lungs fled, as she repeated the very words he spoke in her head, over and over. _How?_ That was what she questioned, how can one mere child destroy Harrenhal? And then she shook her head, _she was no mere child_. Naelahrys was raised by the finest man alive and by herself, she had a wise head upon her shoulders, but to set Harrenhal ablaze, that was unheard of. No one, no matter what blood ran through their veins, could do it alone. And then she thought on what Robb had told her earlier in the month, that she had went to King's Landing, to rescue Arya and Sansa and that must mean they are with her, they are so close. _They are near, I can feel it_.

"How? And why would someone send this from King's Landing? We cannot possibly trust these words, can we?" Catelyn inquired, taking the parchment from him.

"I do not know of how she managed to send Harrenhal into ruins, but in doing so a third of the Lannister army has been killed within the blaze. But do you know what this means, mother? This means she has Arya and Sansa with her, they are nearby. I sent out scouts to search for them, hopefully they have been journeying towards here. Don't worry mother, you'll see the girls again soon." Robb said soothingly and she nodded slowly, believing his words but then a frown came to her face as she looked upon the writing.

"I know this hand." Catelyn whispered, tracing the words with her finger, as she finished reading the letter.

"Who's hand is it?" Robb questioned, but she ignored him wracking her head for answers, "Mother?"

"Petyr Baelish." She replied, "I do not understand-"

"He is of the Small Council, he counsels Joffrey Baratheon. _Our enemy_." Robb snarled, the news that once filled him with happiness now brought him hesitation. "We cannot trust him nor his words."

"Why would he lie?" Catelyn inquired. "We grew up together, we were close. Why would he not tell me of my daughters whereabouts?"

"Naelahrys is not your daughter." Robb pointed out and she fell silent once more, but then he moved back onto Petyr. "We cannot trust him."

"It does not matter if we can or cannot trust him, we need to take his words seriously." She said, in a hushed voice.

Catelyn watched as Robb's eyes narrowed and his lips pressed together, as he trembled were he stood. He muttered many things that were incoherent to her and as she was about to place a hand on his shoulder, he was trying to steady his breath, she watched in shock as his hands clenched to fists and with one swipe, everything that lay upon the table, clattered to the floor. Robb turned to her, his eyes filled with sorrow and anger.

"We need to get them back, mother." Robb whispered.

"I know and we will." She replied, with a stern gaze. " _We will_."

"I will not let them end up like Bran and Rickon-" He said, fiercely although it seemed the words brought him to tears. "I will not let them... _die_."

" _I know_." Catelyn seethed, "Dead at the hands of _Theon Greyjoy_."

Catelyn felt her heart ache, and wondered how long it would be until her heart cracked completely, she also wondered who would suffer next at the hands of the Lannisters. _Robb? Sansa? Arya? Naelahrys?_ She shook her head and begged for the day she would awaken without fury in her heart, pain in her soul and fear plaguing her very mind. _I shall never find peace, not until the heads of Joffrey and Theon are mine._

"We never should have trusted him." She whispered, harshly. "It is all my fault, I should have protected them."

"And you did, mother. You did not fail them, we never could have known for him to betray us." Robb sighed, placing his hands firmly on the table, keeping his eyes on her.

Catelyn placed a hand on his shoulder, and let out a sigh herself, they fell into a silence. _He is no longer a boy_. She knew of the time he would have became a man, but even then, he shouldn't have been a man of war, not like her husband, not like his father. There was no softness to him now and the boyish charm he once had, left him. He was a man now, and she cursed the Lannisters and everyone that dared oppose him, for making him into this, this weapon of war.

"Robb-"

Before she could continue, horns outside the tent blew frantically. They were both startled into action, she hitched up her skirts and together they abruptly left the tent, as the men, marched and ran towards the sound of the horns. The noise they made, almost deafened her but what made her stop, was an unearthly screech that nearly silenced half the camp, she looked towards the sky, and her eyes widened at the sight. ___By the Gods.___

* * *

Naelahrys Blackfyre

Naelahrys smiled bitterly, as they approached the large encampment of Robb's army. An array of flags of many colours sworn to the Houses of Stark and Tully, flew above the camp, dancing in the wind. Jonos was perched across her shoulders and neck, while Aryion had himself wrapped around her thigh and the majority of her left leg, proving it difficult to walk while Elirion flew high in the sky, twisting and turning in between the trees. She approached forward slightly with caution, unsure at how they would be welcomed and guilt filled her as she knew that Lady Stark would be within the camp, knowing that she had failed her. _How can I look her in the eye knowing that I have brought her only one daughter?_

"I do not have Sansa." Naelahrys muttered. "How can I tell the Lady Catelyn I have one of her daughters and not the other? I do not think I can."

"You tried your best, my Lady." Ser Barristan stated, at her side.

"Trying isn't good enough." Naelahrys snapped, but then winced at the way she had spoken to the man and turned towards the man, apologetically. "Sorry, Ser Selmy."

"You shouldn't have to be sorry in the first place, Naelahrys. We'll get Sansa back, and then I'll drive my sword into that bastard while we're at it or Aryion'll roast him alive." Arya snarled, staring at the camp and shifted slightly on her feet before her eyes averted back to her dragons..

Naelahrys looked towards Arya and could hear Aryion hiss in what seemed to be approval, but still she shook her head, not believing their words. She cursed herself for not saving the gentle she-wolf, knowing that if Sansa, were to die, it would be her fault. _I could never forgive myself_ , placing that thought to the back of her mind, Nissa edged closer towards her and held her clammy and shaky hand against hers, tightly. Naelahrys sighed and turned towards the freed folk, that Nissa herself had dubbed 'the Unchained people of Harrenhal'. It had stuck, as they looked towards her expectantly, gathering around her.

"Shall we go, my Lady?" Nissa asked, petting Jonos, but retracted her hand, when he turned and hissed towards her. "We should not wait any longer than we have."

"Aye." Naelahrys stated and turned towards Ser Barristan. "Ser Selmy, may I ask of you to be on guard, I do not know how they shall take to you."

"Yes, my Lady. Shall I await here for your return?" Ser Selmy inquired, gripping his sheathed sword.

"No, you are my trusted friend and my savior. Hadn't you not took me from King's Landing, I would have surely perished." Naelahrys answered, looking upon him with gratitude. "I want you at my side."

"As you wish, my Lady." Ser Barristan said, bowing his head.

Naelahrys turned towards the men, woman and children who looked upon her in anticipation and she motioned and gestured towards the camp. "Let us go!" With that, horses began to move forward into a steady trot and the people, took unsure but steady steps forward. They began walking towards the camp. Elirion let out an unearthly screech as she called him back, she gathered him in her arms. Naelahrys let Jonos take to the skies along with Aryion. Her eyes widened when she saw the oncoming soldiers, the noise of horns being blown, deafened her and by the looks of it, many other people.

" _Mother!_ " Arya screamed out, spotting the stern auburn haired woman, taking off towards her.

"Arya!" Catelyn hoarsely cried out, running in her direction, not caring for lady-like manners.

"Mother!" Arya shouted, as she ran into the Lady Catelyn's embrace.

Catelyn hugged her daughter tight, as Arya returned the embrace. Naelahrys smiled to herself, as she looked on at the mother and daughter being reunited, sobbing into each other's shoulder. Naelahrys looked upon Lady Stark and saw the tears falling down the woman's face, and wondered, if only just slightly, if this is what she would have done had she been in Arya or Lady Stark's position, if she had a mother or daughter. Though, she brushed off the thought as she stared intently at Lady Catelyn and noted the woman looked as if she hadn't slept in days. Lady Stark's face was darkened, but it seemed, when seeing Arya, her face had returned to that stern but soft face that always brought Naelahrys comfort. _Hardened by war_.

"M-Mother." Arya cried, "It's alright, I'm here now."

Lady Stark pulled away from her daughter and then gripped her face, inspecting her daughter. And let a small but stern smile appear on her face, as she noticed Arya's tattered hair, cut short and took some of her brown strand's in her hair and inspected her.

"W-What did you do to your hair?" Lady Catelyn inquired and then laughed slightly, brushing the dirt she seen on Arya's clothing away. "And your clothes..."

"Naelahrys." Arya stated, pressing her forehead against her mother's and then pointed towards Naelahrys. "She saved us from Harrenhal, she saved us from Lord Tywin. She has dragons, mother. Look!"

Lady Catelyn's eyes met hers and she took to her feet and fixated an unreadable expression on her. Naelahrys knew that she will look terrifying, as she was covered head to foot in dirt, blood and _dragons_. Lady Stark walked slowly towards her with caution, as she seemed to glare towards the dragons and then without a care, wrapped her arms around her. Naelahrys stood there, unsure whether to hush her screeching dragons or the Lady Catelyn, then as quickly as she embraced her, she let go of her, pulling back to look at her.

"Thank you, Naelahrys." Lady Stark uttered. "You returned my daughter safely to me."

"I am deeply sorry, my Lady. I-I c-couldn't save Sansa, I'm s-sorry-" Naelahrys stuttered, but Lady Stark hushed her.

"We shall rescue you Sansa, I promise you." Lady Catelyn stated fiercely. "Sansa shall be here with us before you know of it."

Lady Catelyn looked at her dragons differently than most people, it wasn't in awe nor fear, it was of caution and something akin to pride, which made Naelahrys look upon the woman strangely, _why would she be proud_? Suddenly a soldier marched towards them, she recognized him instantly as Ser Dunstin, a knight that served under House Tully, he bowed towards them. Both she and Lady Catelyn regained their composure's, she grimaced when she seen him tremble in fear towards her hissing dragons.

"Lady Stark. Lady Naelahrys." He addressed, wincing when Jonos reached out at him, snarling. She hushed him, cooing softly before turning towards the man.

"Where is my son?" Lady Catelyn inquired, hoarsely.

"I am afraid His Grace has more pressing matter at hand, milady." _His Grace?_ Naelahrys questioned, before shaking her head.

"Tell him that Arya and Naelahrys, along with their company has arrived." Lady Stark demanded, and the knight gave a curt nod and hurried off, not before sparing a frightened glance at her dragons. " _Dragons_." Lady Stark muttered, turning back towards her, as she kept Arya firmly in her hold. "In all my years..."

"I even have one named after me!" Arya exclaimed, pointing towards Aryion, who let out a hiss. "His name is Aryion."

"Yes, but I-" Lady Stark was interrupted, when Robb and many other men, dressed heavily in fur, walked towards them.

Some let out roars of disapproval as they seen the dragons perched on her body and others stared in disbelief, as they edged towards her, but all she could focus on was Robb. She took a few fearful and hesitant steps back. Naelahrys to her own surprise, saw that Robb was entirely focused on her dragons, rather than herself and was hurt when she seen how he looked on her. _H_ _e looks on me with caution, as if I am an enemy_. She gave a shake of her head and continued to stare at her friend, then noticed an iron crown sat upon his unruly hair.

"Robb." Naelahrys addressed, hesitantly.

"Naelahrys." Robb nodded, frankly his voice sounded cold, he stepped forward, staring at her dragons, "I believe we have much to-"

"Robb!" Arya exclaimed, running into his arms.

Robb's face softened immensely, he let out a loud laugh, ruffling her hair, as he pulled her up to his height. Naelahrys relaxed slightly, but held onto Elirion more, as she watched Robb and Arya become reunited, like what happened with Lady Stark and Arya, she felt the same tug at her heart. _Loneliness._ She wanted everything to be the same, but she knew nothing would, and now more than ever, she wanted Jon. Naelahrys knew it was wishful thinking that she would see him again and pondered on what was to become of her/ She knew her place would be at Winterfell, with her dragons.

"I need to speak with you." Naelahrys said, gaining Robb's attention, as he placed Arya down on the ground, and turned to her.

"And I you." Robb replied, but they way he spoke, brought shivers down her spine, as she stared at him in caution. __He wouldn't hurt me, would he?__

* * *

Naelahrys was currently in a darkened tent, that was seemingly held for battle plans and acts of war, and shivered, hating the very thought of being in a tent were they made plans that would bring death to people. Lady Stark, despite her protests, was not present in the tent. After she introduced her to Nissa, she took Arya and Nissa into her tent, to do Gods knows what. She was seated around a wooden table, with figurines of different houses scattered around a map of the Riverlands and Westernlands, tension was in the air. Several men were seated around the table, three of which she recognized; Lord Jon Umber, Lord Edmure Tully and Robb, himself. The only thing that brought her comfort as of this moment were her dragons, that were given a perch, in the tent, though Jonos remained firmly on her shoulder, his tail swishing back and forth, rubbing against her right arm.

"Robb, I must speak with you. I have rescued many people from Harrenhal, they are in need of care-"

"I have had that taken care of, they have been given refuge, food and drink and the able have been put to work." Robb reassured her and she relaxed.

"I see you hatched dragons, Targaryen." Jon or commonly known as Greatjon for his sheer size, boomed. "Eh, girl?"

"Pleasure to meet you again, Naelahrys." Lord Edmure, extended his hand out to her, kissing the back of her hand. "It has been many years, now look at you."

Naelahrys looked around the tent, towards the other men but they stayed silent, and one man in particular, whom she assumed was Roose Bolton, as he had a flayed man etched onto his armor, made her tense, as his cold, dead eyes stared at her. Naelahrys couldn't stare at him much longer and moved along the men, inspecting them all, they did not have an interest in her like he did, but they had in her dragons and a fierce protectiveness rose in her, as her eyes narrowed. Robb let out a cough, and then everyone's eyes snapped towards him, he towered above them all as he stood.

"Many events have happened since my Lord father's execution by the hand of Joffrey Baratheon-" Robb was interrupted, when a voice was brought to their attention.

"Enough of this shite! She has dragons, how long until we can use your dragons to slaughter those bloody Lannisters?" A man interjected, looking towards Robb.

"They are not _your_ dragons." Naelahrys snarled, rising up from her seat. "They are my _children_ , they are free. They hold no loyalties to anyone!"

"Then you are announcing yourself as an enemy." Greatjon reminded. "You are in the North, therefore Robb is your King."

"Do not question my _loyalties_! I will forever be loyal to the North and to Robb, and to any _Stark_. But my dragons, my dragons hold _no_ loyalties." Naelahrys hissed, hearing her dragons hiss from behind her, and then whispered, bitterly. "I _loved_ Lord Stark. He was alike that of a father to me."

"He is dead. Robb Stark is your King." Roose spoke in a hushed voice, glaring at her coldly. "He can drive a dagger in your throat and take your dragons if he so pleases. He is King. His word is law and we will do his bidding, as will you. You are no exception, dragons or not. Targaryen or not. You stand upon his lands therefore you must do as you say. He can do whatever he likes to you."

" _I do not care for what you do to me!_ " Naelahrys screeched. "They are not weapons of war, they are my children."

"They are not your children." Lord Bolton leered.

"Silence!" Robb shouted, slamming his fists onto the table. "We will speak no more of- _Where are you going_?"

Naelahrys walked towards her dragons, as they screeched towards her. She carried Aryion in her arms, and Elirion curled around her waist. Naelahrys began to walk towards the entrance of the tent, ignoring the men. She did not want to appear weak nor wrathful, she wanted to be able to think clearly and if she wanted to, she must leave, and she knew where she must go. _Winterfell_. Naelahrys promised that she would return to Bran and Rickon, she wanted to keep that promise, but stopped and glared towards Robb.

"Winterfell. Where I am needed." Naelahrys stated simply, pulling back the flap.

"You can't." Robb stated, she noticed his voice waver, but she grew angered and turned towards him.

"Why not? Am I your prisoner now? Your hostage?" Naelahrys spat, ignoring the hissing of her dragons. "Bran and Rickon-"

" _Are dead_." Robb croaked, she froze, her mind and breath leaving her.

" _W-What_?" She asked, softly. "W-What did you s-say?"

"Theon...H-he took Winterfell...He killed them, Naelahrys...their dead..."

Naelahrys mind went blank and her body went numb. She shook her head in denial, her shaking hands reaching to cover her mouth as sobs escaped her throat. Naelahrys stumbled to her knees, and closed her eyes, keeping them clenched shut as she let out heart aching screams.


	21. Chapter Twenty

_Riverlands_

Naelahrys Blackfyre

Naelahrys had stopped crying. She had felt so much, that now she felt numb, she had ran out of tears to shed. Her head still lay on the pillow of the make-shift bed, she found herself unable to move, and even found herself taking no comfort from her dragons, who pawed and nicked at her skin with their mouths and claws. Nissa had entered the tent, sitting close to her, giving her a soft smile, but remained silent. She saw the sad look on the girls face, but couldn't bring herself to comfort the child. Naelahrys looked on, unblinking, as Ser Barristan entered the tent, kneeling by her bedside and bowed his head, respectfully. She gave him a nod, and at that moment, couldn't think of anything other than Bran and Rickon. _I should have been there, I should have protected them. I'll kill him._ She thought on Theon Greyjoy and let a hiss escape her mouth, startling both Nissa and Ser Selmy.

" _Their dead._ " Robb's voice whispered in her head, mocking her. " _Their dead._ "

"Would you like anything?" Nissa asked, timidly.

"Wine." Naelahrys said. _Bran and Rickon_.

Nissa walked over to what seemed to be a vanity table, grabbing a cup and bottle of wine, pouring the red liquid into the cup and with two hands, holding the cup, walked towards her and placed it in her hands. The girl gave her a slight smile and then sat back down. Naelahrys sat up and took a long gulp of her wine, swirling the remainders and then finished her cup, was another long swig. Little could be done to console her, as all she felt was pain, not for herself, but for Bran and Rickon. _They suffered at the hands of a kraken, I'll destroy him_. Her dragons hissed at her, because of her sudden movement, as she swung her legs over the bed and onto the cold dirt floor.

"Where is Robb?" Naelahrys questioned, sucking in a breath. "I need to speak with him, I need...I need to know...h-how it happened."

"Are you sure that is the wisest of choices, milady?" Ser Barristan inquired, frowning.

"Yes, it is." Naelahrys stated, but then looked towards Nissa, who was looking down into her lap. "I-I n-never got thank you, both of you, for everything that you have done for me. I owe you."

"It is an honor, my Lady." Ser Barristan said, bowing. "Do not worry, my Lady. They do not know of me. I have kept myself scarce. I am known to them as Arstan Whitebeard, I have no doubt some will have recognized me..if they have, they haven't said anything."

"That is good." Naelahrys replied, and they fell into a silence once more.

Naelahrys found herself unable to fully care, that worsened the guilt she felt. _I should be caring, after all that he had done for me_. But found herself, unable to. As they sat in the tent, Naelahrys listened intently, as Nissa rambled on about stories she heard amongst the soldiers, she know knew that they had captured Jaime Lannister, but he had since escaped, due to Lady Catelyn and that Robb was to be married to a Frey girl, but he seemed to hold the love for another, and what had thrown her off was when she mentioned something to do with the people she had freed.

" _Fighting_?" She asked.

"They are fighting with the soldiers." Nissa said casually, biting into an apple, chewing on it absentmindedly. "King Robb's not happy."

"Why are they fighting?" Naelahrys questioned, raising an eyebrow towards the girl and shared a look with Ser Barristan.

"Many of the men and woman that were captured at Harrenhal and freed by you, they say they hold no loyalties towards Robb, that made them fight against the soldiers, who claim that they are traitors. If they hold no loyalty to him, but they insist, they do hold loyalty in their hearts, but only to you-" Nissa said, in between mouthfuls. "Stark was not happy when the fights broke out amongst them, but I think he was worried about you. Everyone was, the way...the way you _screamed_. They began to riot against the soldiers."

 _She is like that of Varys little birds,_ Naelahrys had remarked to herself, and thought of Nissa with nothing but pride, as the girl told everything but lies and spoke only of truth. And she liked that about Nissa, she was not only kind and truthful, but she was loyal and that was all she could ask for in a friend. But then her heart began to ache as she thought of Bran, he was like that too, that hurt more than anything, making her weeping heart throb gently, knowing with each word she spoke, it broke. _I need to speak to Robb, I need to know. I need to be ready_. Naelahrys gave Nissa a fond but watery smile and then stood up, walking towards the flaps of the tent.

"Where are you going, Naelahrys?" Nissa exclaimed, standing up sharing a worried look with Ser Selmy.

"I need to speak with Robb." She answered, and exited the tent.

* * *

"Why?" Naelahrys demanded, as she reached Robb and his gossiping men, whom at this point, were like that of the Southern woman. " _Why_?"

"I am not discussing this with you as of now, it is not the right time nor the place. Sit." Robb said firmly, gesturing to an empty seat. "Sit, I need to know more of King's Landing, and your escape."

"No, what are you doing just sitting here? You should have men marching to Winterfell, you should have crossed the bridge by this. What are you doing sitting here, gossiping like woman?" Naelahrys snarled. "Excuse me for acting out of place, but I won't sit down without a purpose of doing so."

"We have no choice, the River Lords cannot remain idle, while our lands and fields are being pillaged, their families taken and their soldiers being put to the sword." Lord Edmure stated. "I agree with the Lady Naelahrys, we need to fight back. We cannot sit around while they take our lands."

"We cannot, not yet." Robb stated, sharply. "We have no hostage, my mother saw to that."

"Lady Stark has to be punished accordingly for her crimes." Roose Bolton said, his cold told the same as his eyes and this caused her to stiffen.

" _You touch Lady Catelyn and I'll break every bone in your body_!" She hissed lowly and their eyes met. "Ser."

"Enough, my mother has been punished enough." Robb stated, silence her. "Jaime Lannister still has to be re-captured."

"We should've killed the blond bastard while we had the chance, tortured him for information, I would have made him sing." Ser Karstark growled, banging his fists against the table.

"Then we are doing the very thing Lord Stark spoke up against." Naelahrys said, firmly. "He would have disapproved of this."

"Lord Stark, you know nothing of him, Targaryen! Your bastard family killed not only his own father, brother and sister but hundreds of thousands of innocent people!" Lord Karstark shouted, then regained his composure. "You Targaryen's were and still are _monsters_. As are the Lannister's."

"Aye, I suppose. But what of my sister and brother, what of my aunt and uncle, they were children, just like I. We weren't monsters." Naelahrys denied angrily though his words plagued her mind. _I'm not a monster, am I?_

"No. He did not mean it, Naelahrys." Greatjon spoke gruffly, but kept his voice soft. "Lord Stark is no more, but King Robb is, you ought to show him more respect. House Targaryen is no more and the bitter truth is, you are merely a hostage to House Stark, you serve them, nothing more, nothing less."

"Aye, you don't think I know of that?" Naelahrys snapped. "Sansa is in King's Landing with that tyrannical cunt of a boy, and you are arguing over who to marry! You aren't doing anything, Robb!"

" _He's doing more than you ever have!_ " Lord Karstark snarled, tears in his eyes as he spat at her, before standing up, towering over her. "My sons, they didn't deserve it either and they were _murdered_! My boys!"

He raised his hand as if he was going to hit her and she closed her eyes, in preparation, but instead he collapsed back into his seat, wheezing heavily. She re-opened her eyes and said nothing. Naelahrys pitied the man greatly, once again she was angered. _Baratheon. Greyjoy. Lannister_. Lord Karstark wiped the stray tears on his face and beard away and covered his face, she could see him shake from sobs. Greatjon and Lord Edmure patted the man on the back, she remained stunned. They reduced a man who was known as a fierce warrior to tears.

"I cannot ever excuse what they have done, and they will pay for this, they will pay for having wronged you. I am sorry for the loss of your sons, I do know how you feel." She whispered, softly her voice growing darker with each word she spoke. "Lord Stark, my love for him knew no bounds.I loved him, he saved me from being slaughter and for that, I can never repay him, only in the way of serving his children and wife. And, Bran...and Rickon, I loved them as if they were my own brothers, now they are dead, because of _him_. When my dragons are grown, Lord Karstark, I promise-"

"What are you saying, Naelahrys?" Robb asked, curiously, as the Lords stared at her in anticipation.

"They have made these kingdoms bleed, they have harmed and enslaved and butchered innocent people. I shall not forget that and I shan't forgive that. When my dragons are grown, they will see fire, they will pay for their crimes against the innocent." Naelahrys said, in a hushed voice, as she stared into the lit candles at the center of the table. "Winter is coming, Robb Stark, but an inferno will come with it and will make their rising dynasty fall. No beast, be they from the skies to the seas shall be safe for what they have done."

The room fell into an eerily silence, before long, banging of feet started, and then they started to chant, as if they were riled up by her words, she let out a sigh. Robb held his hand up, and the room fell silent again, he looked at her, pride evident in his eyes, but there was something else in his Tully blue eyes which confused her. She gave him a curt nod, which he returned.

"How did you escape King's Landing? Many say that although you had your dragons, you had people at your side, I want to send them my thanks, personally." Robb inquired, smiling.

 _Should I tell him of Ser Barristan? Or should I hail him as Arstan Whitebeard?_ She didn't know, and she was reluctant to let them know of Nissa, as well. All eyes were on her, as she gnawed at her lip and then sighed. From birth to her death, she had never been as good a liar as she'd like to be, withholding information, she could do that, but straight up lying, she found difficult and her eyes always gave her away, like they seemed to do with almost everything. _My origin. My name. My emotions._ Jon always said although her eyes were beautiful, he could read her like a book because of them. Her breath hitched as she made her decision on deciding to tell them the truth.

"I escaped with the help of Nissa of Jocelyn, she helped me escape King's Landing." Naelahrys stated, wincing.

"Where is she? Is she here?" Robb inquired.

"Aye, she has sworn her loyalties to me."

"Where is she?" Robb demanded, firmly.

"She is in my tent with-" Naelahrys paused, his name got caught in her throat, as a lump formed in her throat.

"With who?" Robb asked, confused, but she refused to answer. " _Who?"_

"Barristan Selmy." Naelahrys answered truthfully. "He is the very reason I am alive."

Naelahrys winced, waiting for a reaction, but she got none. Instead, they broke into whispers, occasionally glancing towards her and then Lord Karstark's face formed into a large grin, as he slammed his fists onto the table, in what seemed to be approval.

"I see that the Gods are favoring us, Your Grace." He boomed. "You'll get your sister back soon enough."

"Aye, Ser Barristan is wanted by Stannis and Renly Baratheon, they want him to join their cause. Though, we could trade him for Sansa, as Cersei Lannister wants his head." Greatjon muttered, causing her eyes to widen significantly. "He is a wanted man, Your Grace."

"No, he is sworn to me. Robb-" Naelahrys pleaded, turning towards him. "He is a skilled swordsman, the best that has ever graced these Kingdoms, _please_."

"A lot of people seem to be sworn to you nowadays." Lord Karstark spat, and she knew he was referring to the people of Harrenhal. "You are a _woman_ , learn your place. You are a hostage, learn your place. Your Grace, I say all those who oppose you should be put to the blade, we cannot have traitors or cowards among us, not in these dark times."

"You will not touch them! They are innocent people!" Naelahrys seethed. "That makes you no better than the Lannisters."

Naelahrys found that riding herself of guilt, made her feel better and she did not care for when he jumped to his feet, knocking over everything in his path and began to roar in her face, despite Greatjon and another man at the table trying to restrain him. _I do not care for the likes of them, not anymore._ She looked on impassively as he spat at her feet, snarling and growling like a direwolf that adorned House Stark's banners..

" _How dare you_! You silver-haired bitch! I'll gut you, comparing me to the likes of _them_!" Karstark roared, with incoherent curses thrown at her.

"Lord Umber, escort Lord Karstark back to his tent, sober him up will you." Robb ordered, sighing. "Everyone else may take their leave, we'll continue this discussion at dusk."

All the men seated around the table stood up to take their leave, all giving her a heated glare. Besides that of Lord Bolton, whom just stared at her, as he walked passed and as if to mock her or rile her, she wasn't sure which he was hoping for, let a small smirk creep onto the side of his face. Naelahrys listened to the men struggling to restrain Lord Karstark, as they dragged him outside into the cold, bitter air. Until all that was left was herself and Robb, who had a disappointed and angered look on his face.

"You've changed, Naelahrys." Robb noted, bitterness evident in his tone.

"So have you." Naelahrys retorted, gripping the back of a wooden chair. "We both have."

"I do not care, I am disappointed and so would my Lord father, by what you have said." Robb scolded. "This isn't you."

"Yes it is." Naelahrys said, speaking in a hushed, blank voice. "You do not know what has happened-"

"He lost both of his sons!" Robb yelled, speaking over her. "He is grieving-"

" _And so am I_!" She screamed, knocking the chair to the ground, rage filling her. "It hurts so much, that...that I can barely _breath_! I loved them, and he took them from us!"

"We will have are reve-"

"No, I will have my vengeance. I'm going to travel to Winterfell and I'll rip that bastard kraken to pieces! I'll tare him apart, because I want to see his eyes, I want to see his eyes, and see the look in them, when he knows it will be over. When he knows that he is dying...I want him to _suffer,_ they were just _little_ boys...and _we'll never see them again_..." Naelahrys croaked, breaking out into sobs, as she fell to her knees. "We will never see them again..."

As Naelahrys took in a ragged breath, a strong smelling cloth covered her mouth, her eyes widened, as she struggled against the person, she immediately knew what the smell was, it was essence of nightshade. She began to grow dizzy, as she felt her mind begin to slip away, she turned her head slightly, looking on at the person behind her. She saw a woman of what looked like Free City decent staring down at her, worriedly and she fell fully to the floor, her head hitting the ground hard, as she continued to let out shaky sobs as their voices became muffled, but she shook her head vigorously, fighting against the effects.

"...Ser Barristan...to me." Robb said, as his blurred face appeared in her line, "And...dragons..."

Naelahrys began to struggle but he lifted her into his arms, cradling her softly. Her eyes steadily shut, her lids growing heavy as tears trailed slowly down her face. All she wanted to do was go home, and selfishly wanted everything that she couldn't have. _Winterfell. Lord Stark. Bran. Rickon. Jon._

" _I...I can't..._ " Naelahrys slurred, trying to form words.

Robb hushed her and was seemingly muttering words to her, as they slipped through her dazed mind and she forcefully found herself succumbing to darkness.

* * *

It was initially the chirping of birds and the constant clatter of weaponry that caused her to stir awake, though she barely could open her eyes and her body felt heavy. _What happened?_ She struggled to remember, what frightened her was that she couldn't move, and that is what made her eyes shoot open. She looked around her surroundings, she knew that she was in _her_ tent, but she was bound in rope, and was no longer wearing the dress she had since leaving King's Landing. She was no longer dirty, as someone had cleaned her and dressed her in a grey gown. She briefly wondered if it was that woman she had seen last night, or at least she thought it was last night, as her memory slowly came back. _That woman!_ Naelahrys struggled against the rope, yelling out, in irritation.

"Lady Catelyn!" She screamed, "Robb!"

An armored arm drew back the flap on the tent, and Ser Barristan entered, he brought back normality to her, as he was dressed in his usual armor and had his sword, attached at his hip. Nissa followed in tow, as she came out from behind Ser Selmy and quickly reached her side, looking down at her with worry.

"Are you feeling well, my Lady?" Ser Barristan questioned.

"Why am I in chains?" Naelahrys inquired, pleadingly. "Am I a prisoner, now?"

"Yesterday, the Lady Catelyn thought it wise to let you rest, but her son, he had other ideas and decided it best to restrain you and sanction you to your tent." Ser Barristan stated. "Ask it of me and I shall release you and we shall leave, leave for Dorne or perhaps, if you so wish, the Narrow Sea."

Naelahrys gave him a nod and he approached her, taking a dagger from his wrist and slicing at the ropes, her arms fell to her sides, but she immediately cradled them as best as she could, as they were raw and burnt from having pulled them, her ankles were just as bad. Both her wrists and ankles were bleeding and she sat up on the make-shift bed, looking pointedly towards Ser Barristan.

"I think it is best if we leave, some are claiming you mad." Ser Selmy answered.

"I am not mad!" Naelahrys denied, as she whimpered. " _I'm not_."

"Yes, you are." Nissa said, suddenly, and Naelahrys cast her a confused and hurt look. _Am I?_

"No, not in that way, Naelahrys. You may be _mad_ , but you are not _insane_. There is a fine line between madness and insanity, madness makes the weakest people brave, madness makes the idiots, wise. While insanity, insanity has made monsters of men. And you, Naelahrys, are the maddest woman I know of." Nissa stated, giggling at the end.

"Aye she speaks wise words, war can change any man." Ser Barristan proclaimed.

"I am no man, Ser Barristan." Naelahrys stated.

"No, that you are not. The war is not out in the battlefield." He said, pressing his finger towards his head. "The real fight, the real war is inside _us_ and it shall never end until are last breath."

"War can bring out the worst inside of us." She agreed. "And I doubt that war shall stop anytime soon."

"It will." Nissa said, eagerly. "The war will end, and when it does, it shall be a better world."

 _I hope you are right,_ Naelahrys thought. She looked around the tent, dread settling in her belly when she saw that her dragons weren't anywhere in sight. Her brows furrowed and she looked on with panic towards Ser Selmy and Nissa.

"Where are my dragons?" Naelahrys demanded.

Ser Barristan and Nissa shared a look of uncertainty, causing her immediately to stumble to her feet, not caring for the dizziness she felt or the protests from both Ser Selmy and Nissa. She reached for the entrance of the tent, though all she felt was confusion. There was nothing but the burnt patches on the ground, rage filled her, as she looked on at the spot on the ground furiously and left the tent, looking at the working men and woman of the camp and screamed, as that was all she could do, for the rage she felt.

" _Where are my dragons_?"


	22. Chapter Twenty One

_Riverlands_

Naelahrys Blackfyre

All Naelahrys could see was rage, as she ran throughout the camp with her eyes blazing. She did not care for Ser Barristan nor Nissa as they called for her. Instead, she listened intently for her dragons as she screamed for them, listening to their screams in turn. Naelahrys ran towards the tent where Robb resided and forcefully entered the tent, despite the soldiers that voiced their protests. _They are my children, I am their mother. No man nor woman can take them from me._ Upon entering the tent Lady Catelyn and Arya's laughs were silenced as their heads turned to her. Naelahrys eyes immediately landed on Robb and before he could fully turn to face her, she ran up towards him, grasping his leathers and pinned him against the table, not caring when he startled to struggle against her. Lady Catelyn demanded for his release but everything fell deaf to her ears.

" _Where are they_?" Naelahrys roared, grasping at his clothing tightly. He looked startled and confused, as he continued to struggle. His silence caused her to snarl, " _Where are my dragons_?"

"Release him!" Lady Catelyn demanded fiercely. "Now."

Ser Barristan wrapped an arm around her waist and pried her away from him. She kicked her legs towards him, even though she wrestled wildly against Ser Selmy's vice grip, she couldn't pull away and remained at his side. Ser Barristan moved her behind him and further away from Robb, who sent a scowl her way, brushing off his leather garb and furred cloak. Lady Catelyn's face was filled with disappointment and that look was all it took, for her to rest her bare feet slowly back to the ground and her eyes became downcast. The whole tent fell into a silence, until only both her and Robb's pants were heard. She dared not glance up at the Lady Catelyn, knowing that the women's face held a look of annoyance and at that moment, she felt like a child being scolded once more.

"Have you truly gone mad?" Lady Catelyn scolded, disapproval evident in her voice. " _Enough_."

"Where are my dragons, _Robb_?" Naelahrys hissed lowly, looking at him through her lashes.

"They are safe. You hadn't needed to get angry like that. They have been placed in a tent of their own. They have been looked after." Robb answered firmly, in turn both their eyes narrowed. "They cannot fly around the encampment and they were frightening the life of my soldiers. Therefore they have been confined to the tent until you were awake."

"What does that matter-" Naelahrys stilled, stopping at the look Lady Catelyn gave her and sighed. "Thank you, Robb."

"It is 'Your Grace', Naelahrys. For I am King of the North." Robb corrected, as she took to glancing at the various Lord's situated in the tent. "And in the company of others you must address me as such."

Naelahrys stood their with her mouth agape and bit back many remarks she wanted to make, quickly closing her mouth. She was once again reminded of what little place she had in the new world, although she detested it, she knew of it nonetheless. _We as women in this world must serve but men, all men must die, eventually._ Naelahrys briefly looked towards Lady Stark, who although had a brief look of shock turned her stern stare on her and gave her a stiff, curt nod.

"Apologies, _Your Grace_." Naelahrys said softly, although on the inside she was burning. " _I_ did not mean to cause _offence_."

"Arya, Nissa. I believe my dragons are in need of you." She hinted, the nodded towards Ser Selmy. "Ser Barristan."

Lady Catelyn began to pour wine as Ser Barristan escorted the girls out of the tent, she inwardly winced at the look of fear Nissa had given her, as she left the tent with Ser Barristan and Arya in tow. Robb along with the Lady Stark sat down at the table and Robb gestured for her to sit and the Lord's in the tent to leave. She obediently did so, not before noticing the same woman from the night before, taking a seat and she wondered where she came from. As Naelahrys was about to take a goblet of wine, Robb moved it away and out of her reach, placing it nearer the woman at his side and she raised an eyebrow towards him, in confusion and anger.

"We thought it would be best to keep any form of drink away from you, we don't want it to cloud your vision, like it did last night." Robb stated, taking a sip of his wine. "Are you feeling better now, Naelahrys?"

"Do not speak to me as if I am a child." Naelahrys seethed, bitter tears rising in her eyes as they met his own. "I may not have lived a long life but I have seen many things. I walked away from King's Landing, knowing that I left Sansa behind with those monsters. I have saw the birth of dragons and watched them grow. I have seen people starve to death before my very eyes and watched as they looked on in _hope_. They didn't look on in hope at a King or Queen, but me! I have walked miles upon miles, day by day, just to return Arya to safety, just to return to you. Give me something to fight for, because at this very moment, I don't see it!"

"You speak as if you are the only that has suffered. You speak as if you haven't done anything wrong." Robb replied. "It is the way of war, many will suffer."

"I've done plenty wrong and have experienced a far worse fate." Naelahrys said lowly, digging her nails into the table from agitation. "Those people in King's Landing, they looked upon me to save them and I'd rather be damned than let them suffer more so than they have. They deserve _justice_. They deserve _peace_. They deserve better than a tyrannical monster ruling them. And I shall give it to them, I do not care how long it will take. The Lannister's and King Joffrey shall abstain from the throne and Sansa shall be returned to Lady Catelyn and Winterfell."

"Or?" Robb inquired, leaning forward in his chair.

"Or they will face me. No dragons, no fire, no army, just _me._ " Naelahrys stated, looking towards Lady Stark. "Sansa will be returned to you, my Lady."

Lady Catelyn gave her a firm but small smile, placing her hand on top of hers. Naelahrys tore her stare away from Lady Stark and her eyes met Robb's once more. They remained fixated on each and she searched for emotion in his eyes, like he seemed to be doing wit her. Naelahrys found nothing, nothing except anger, hurt, bitterness and pain. Her heart began to ache in sadness. _He is no longer the boy that I knew, the boy that I grew up with. He is now a man of steel, a man of war._

"As Winterfell is currently in the holding of Theon-" Robb paused and she closed her eyes at the mere mentioning of it. "I intend to send Arya to the Eyrie, she shall be safe in the care of our aunt, Lysa. You have proven to be useful, you are loyal to House Stark, are you not? I'll give you something to fight for. I need you here, as does my Lady mother. Though, if you keep undermining and protesting against my decisions as your King and Warden, then I will simply send you to the Eyrie. People already deem you insane, we, within this tent, know you are not, simply hurt. I need you to prove to not us, but the people out there, that you are not."

"The Gods may flip a coin when a Targaryen is born-" Naelahrys began, trying to hide the hurt in her words. "Unfortunately for me, the coin never landed, they threw it that high."

Robb nodded and then gestured to seemingly the ground, her brow furrowed in confusion before the realization dawned on her and when it did all she felt was anger and resentment rise within her as she looked to the ground and knew what he wanted her to do. Naelahrys reluctantly swallowed her own pride, sharing a look with Lady Catelyn, who shared the same look of shock and slowly got down on her knees and bowed her head in compliance, before looking up towards Robb.

"I am Naelahrys Blackfyre of the House Targaryen. A Targaryen, I may be, but I am nothing but loyal to the House Stark, to the Stark _children_ and to their mother, Lady Catelyn. I swear to serve them until the rest of my days, until my final breath and until I am old and grey. I shall serve House Stark and all those by the name of Stark to come." Naelahrys vowed, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Rise, Naelahrys Blackfyre." Robb ordered, rising from his seat.

Naelahrys did as he said and stood in front of him. She exchanged another look with Lady Catelyn, as she did not know what to make of this nor how to feel. Naelahrys couldn't decide on either feeling proud to kneel before a man she thought of as a friend and brother or to feel chained and frankly she felt the latter. _I feel like a dog._ She couldn't grasp onto the fact that he was King, as he was ages with her but she supposed, Joffrey was a so-called King and younger than her. Naelahrys did not kneel because she was King, she did so because...because he was _Robb_. He was like that of a brother, or at least until now she thought of him as such. Though, there was one thing she did feel strongly for. She would never follow him because of titles or a name-sake. _I do not follow titles, in the time of war, titles are meaningless, it is strength, wisdom and its acts that I will follow._

As he rose from his seat, so did the woman next to him and she knew then that this woman must be his betrothed. Naelahrys inspected the woman and noted that she was not Westerosi descent, with a long, narrowed face, a dark olive complexion and curved, dark brown eyes with hair straight and black like the night's sky. The woman although not what she had expected, was very beautiful. _The Queen of the North,_ she remarked with thought as the woman grasped his arm tightly, smiling shyly towards Naelahrys. She returned the smile, despite feeling deeply insulted and scorned. Naelahrys eyes trailed down the woman, taking in her figure before she stilled, seeing something unexpected. It was small but it was noticeable. A small bump. The woman's hand drifted down and began to cradle the small bump and her eyes widened. _She is with child!_

"This is my wife, Talisa Maegyr. My Queen. And the mother of my child." Robb stated, smiling proudly with fond eyes only for his wife.

"Many congrats, Robb." Naelahrys uttered, smiling albeit falsely. "I am happy for you, both of you. If only Lord Stark could see you now, he'd be so proud. I know if it."

"I am truly pleased to meet you, Naelahrys Targaryen." Talisa said, showing a dimpled smile. "I apologize for the other night, I did not know what to do. I wanted to ease your pain and hysteria."

"No. I am thankful for the night's sleep I received, as I haven't slept properly for a weeks worth. It is I who should be apologizing to you." Naelahrys said wincing, but covered it with a smile. "A better dawn must be approaching for you, Robb."

Although the words she spoke were very true for Robb and Talisa, she knew it would be very long until a better dawn did approach for herself but as she thought on a new dawn and a new world, tension rose in the air. Naelahrys looked towards Lady Stark in confusion, and saw the blue eyed woman glaring at Talisa. She knew if Lady Stark had been a dragon or in this case, a direwolf, Talisa would have been devoured before her very eyes.

"I doubt that a new dawn shall approach. Lord Walder will never forgive nor forget you breaking the pact and betrothal, you promised to marry one of his daughters." Lady Stark reminded, seething between her teeth that were currently grinding together. "Thankfully he has been grateful to host the marriage and union between his daughter and my brother, and is allowing us across the very bridge you were once so determined to cross."

"Mother, I have told you countless times-"

"You broke your betrothal to a _Frey_? Of all the Houses to cross, it had to be them?" Naelahrys questioned, both angered and confused. "You claim that I am mad, as of now, I am doubting your sanity."

"Robb was to marry a daughter _or_ granddaughter of Walder Frey, in order to cross the Twins. In order to march for King's Landing." Lady Catelyn spoke firmly. "He broke his promise."

"Mother, that is enough!" Robb angrily yelled, which caused Lady Catelyn to recline in her seat and glare at her son, pressing her lips into a firm line.

"Don't speak to her like that!" Naelahrys screeching, slamming her hands on the table. "She was not the one to break an engagement nor a promise!"

"He also had had Arya engaged to one of Walder's sons." Lady Stark remarked bitterly. "That promise he did _not_ break."

Naelahrys could not believe the words that had reached her ears, as she looked on Robb with disbelief before looking towards the swelling stomach of his wife and recalled the maegi's words, as the cackling voice echoed hauntingly in her ears. _Twins_. It all fit into place at this very moment. It wasn't the Lannister twins that Maggy spoke of or any other, it was House Frey, they are her enemies. Fear crept and trickled down her spine, if Robb had broken his promise to Walder Frey, he would have made an enemy of him and he resides within the Twins. Naelahrys began to piece it like a puzzle, beginning to grow sick and dizzy. _The Twins. Enemies. Betrayal._ Those were the only words she could think of, as the fear suddenly was fired with rage and she clenched her hands together. _I will not let any harm come to them!_ Her anger was also directed towards Robb. He had caused this, he went back on his promise and her eyes narrowed.

"You have berated me since my arrival, you have now doomed us all!" Naelahrys hissed, as she looked towards Lady Stark. "Did you not think of your mother? your sister? He'll kill you!"

The tense atmosphere that was already in the air, grew bitter and hate filled. Robb held on to Talisa tighter, as an angered look quickly etched its way onto his hardened face, his blue eyes narrowed at her and out the corner of her eye, she could briefly see the hackles of Grey Wind rising. The large direwolf was sniffing and not before long began to growl lowly. _He must sense it in the air too._ Her attention was drawn back to Robb, who was glaring at her with a look colder than he has ever given her.

"You cannot speak to me like that, Naelahrys. I know that you loved my Lord father, but he is dead now. And that makes me your Warden, as you are still my Ward and although I have known you for many years and view you like that of a sister and friend, does not mean you can do and say as you please. I am a King now and I want the proper respect that you had once given me as Lord of Winterfell." Robb said, fiercely.

" _You are no King of mine_." She stated icily, storming out the tent, uncaring for the upset that she had no doubt caused.

As she left the tent, Ser Barristan was by her side in mere moments. Naelahrys smiled softly towards him, placing a hand on his cheek and gave his rough cheek a gentle pat, feeling the scruff of his white beard. The Old Knight bowed his head towards her as she released her hand and with that, he began to lead her towards the tent where hopefully her dragons were kept.

"I am glad to have you at my side, Ser Barristan." Naelahrys admitted, her voice wavering as her eyes well up with tears. "It is truly an honor to have you as a companion."

"And I you, my Lady." Ser Barristan replied, fondly as he lifted up the flap of the tent and she walked inside. Her eyes immediately landed on her three dragons, but Nissa nor Arya anywhere in sight, the smell of burnt meat filled her senses and she knew that they had recently been fed. Their heads perked up, cocking their heads to the side, as they stared intently at her.

"It would please me to be alone with dragons, Ser Barristan." She whispered, walking fully into the tent. He nodded, releasing the flap of the tent and with that, she was embedded in nothing but dim candle light and dull light that managed to make its way into the tent from the various small holes and tares of the thin material. Naelahrys cooed softly to them, approaching with a caution as they screeched for her, all three flapping their wings, violently. " _Jonos. Aryion. Elirion._ "  
Naelahrys walked closer to them, approaching them with care, and raised her hand and cupped Elirion's face, rubbing his head softly, he leaned into the touch, as she began to pet Jonos, and didn't both to stop the tears that ran down her face, they had grown bigger, and she would say if they were to stand to their full height on the ground, instead of chained to perch, they would reach her waist, she assumed, but as she continued to stare at the chains, sniffing, the angrier she got.

Naelahrys walked closer to them and raised her hand and cupped Elirion's large face, rubbing his head softly. He leaned into his touch, as she began to pet both him and Jonos. She couldn't help and didn't stop the tears that slide down her face. Her dragons had grown bigger and she would say if they were to stand to their full height on the ground, instead of being chained to a perch, they would reach her waist. Her hand trailed down Elirion until it reached the chain on his foot and sniffing, she grew angrier and tugged at it.

 _A dragon is not a slave._

* * *

 _The Wall_

Jon Snow

Jon had a restless sleep that night, as he did every night, all his dreams recently were filled with dragons and the silver haired woman that he missed but he woke to the strong smell of wine. He looked to the door and saw his friend, Samwell Tarly had brought him a plate of eggs, a bread roll and blackened sausages, that he knew were burnt but he had no time to complain. This is what was considered 'good eating' and he always enjoyed a warm meal. He swung his legs over the side of his bed, combing a hand through his hair, and stood up.

Sam awkwardly stood by his side, after he placed the plate and wine cup on his table and his bottom lip trembled, as he looked towards Jon. His large hands quickly shoved an opened letter into his hands and he looked away, his large face reddening. Jon looked at him with a raised eyebrow before he looked back down at the letter.

"What is it?" Jon asked, as he rubbed his dazed eyes with the palm of his hand.

"A l-letter." Sam stammered. "I-I am s-sorry. I read it."

Jon looked up in alarm, as he watched Sam intently. He saw him biting his lips and looked on in constant worry and whatever news this letter held did not make him feel any better. He placed the letter on the stand by his bedside and with haste dressed himself in his usual garb, thrusting on his boots and wrapping himself in the black furs of the Night's Watch. After a heavy sigh he picked up the letter and saw the familiar hand as he looked at the letter but felt fear as he saw the direwolf seal. His mind and boy filled with fury, as before he even read the letter, the name 'Naelahrys' stood out. It appears her name had been used various times and it also appears she is the topic of discussion, despite the words having been scribbled small.

"It was sent by Robb Stark." Sam breathes. Jon snapped his eyes from the letter towards him, his chest kept getting tighter to the point where he found it difficult to breathe steadily. Jon sat rigid and waited for Sam to continue. "He rights of your sister, Arya _and_ Naelahrys Targaryen."

The very mention of her name made him feel saddened but with the sadness there was warmth, as he remembered the words he spoke 'I _promise, I won't. If I am going to die, we shall die of old age, when the world ends in ice._ ' He subconsciously touched the bad sewn cloth that he kept by his side and tried to remember her voice and face, all he could remember of her is her smell. Although he could picture her violet eyes, silver hair and her soothing voice, it was her smell he always remembered. _She smelt of fire._ Sam seemed to stammer on his words, not speaking for several moments, as his lips kept parting. He tried to seemingly find the right words.

"Tell me, Sam. What is it? The suspense will sooner have me killed." Jon asked.

"Naelahrys Targaryen has safely returned to King Robb Stark's encampment, with Arya Stark and t-three _d-dragons_." Sam rasped out, his eyes bulging out of his head. "It states that Harrenhal and t-the Mountain, Ser Clegane are no more."

Jon felt the air that was within him, leave him. He re-read the lines that Sam spoke of, since his arrival at the Wall, he never felt as cold nor as amazed as he did. _S_ _he finally hatched them, but at what price?_ The mentioning of the Mountain, made him collapse onto his bed, as he read the letter. She killed the Mountain, burned him alive. _She finally got her vengeance._ She killed the man that was the sole reason that her mother, sister and brother were dead. _Tywin may have passed the sentence, but he did not swing the sword, the Mountain had a choice, and he made it_.

"What? Are they safe?" Jon questioned, but received no answer and looked up from the letter and towards Samwell. " _Are they safe_?

"Y-Yes, but-" Samwell stopped and looked at him worriedly and in fright. He then looked towards his feet, his face flushed.

"But what? What is it?" Jon inquired, clenching the letter in his hands.

"I've heard rumors and in Mole Town, they say that the um...you know...w-woman of the brothel are dressing like her, everyone wants a chance with the ' _Mother of Dragons_ '. I've heard some of the men slip out to Mole's Town." Sam squeaked, his face turning into the colour of his wine. Jon found himself taking a large sip out of his own wine, he tried to rid himself of its bitter taste but ended up finding himself clenching his jaw, tightly.

Though thought of Naelahrys being used like that and men doing that to her. Even the thought of another woman dressing and acting like her. He felt his stomach churning, his stomach twisted and turned with rage. He could tasted fury and sick in his mouth, as he downed the remainder of his wine and then looked distastefully on the food he was now put off of. Jon held his hands in his heads and told Samwell to tell him more Naelahrys.

"They hail her as the 'Mother of Dragons' or 'the Dragon Queen' but the Lannister garrison and especially within the court of King's Landing, they are calling her 'the Serpent of the Skies' and are demanding her head. When she was at King's Landing, it is said Joffrey had her nearly beaten to death and she _laughed_." Sam shuddered, and he found himself doing so as well. "Many are claiming her _insane_."

He felt hot with fury, the promise he made to protect her pounding in his head like a war drum, as thousands upon thousands of thoughts ran through his mind. The thought of her skin, so pale and soft; left bloody, battered and bruised filled him with rage. He continued to feel the rage within him burn, Ghost was growling in agreement in the corner, as they both at that point, let out inhumane noises, his of anger and Ghost's of distress.

"What are you going to do?" Sam begged, his eyes pleading. "Dragons haven't been seen for nearly over a hundred years. You said you loved her, didn't you? _Help her_."

"I cannot do anything." Jon whispered, firmly. "There is nothing I can do. I can't abandon my post for her. I swore the oath."

"So that's it then?" Sam asked, Jon looked up at Sam, surprised to hear an unusual anger evident in his voice.

"No." Jon continued, meeting Sam's eyes. "I may not be able to do nothing of it, but I know who can and I know who can help her, despite everything."

 _The world is run by serpents who hold gold and think they hold power, when they don't. Power is nonexistent, when we all dance with death in the end. Yet without bastards, cripples, small folk, the broken and the exiled, who would fight for humanity? Who would fight for the greater good?_ He recalled the words she spoke of back at Winterfell but she was wrong about something in the words she spoke, she would. _Naelahrys would fight for them_ , he reached and pulled the cloth from his shirt and placed it to his mouth and nose, kissing it softly and inhaling harshly, trying to remember her smell, but all he smelt now from the cloth, was himself.

 _She said no one would fight for them, but she is not no one._

* * *

Hey guys, hopefully you like these updates! I'd like to thank all of you for the wonderful support. And both the favs and the follows. Of course, I'd like to give a special thanks to those of you that have reviewed.

Slytherin Studios: Thank you so much! Hopefully you like this update.

Xfc: Thank you, I'm glad you liked those chapters. Hopefully you will like the next couple of chapters.

ItsukaAkitoLuna: I wanted to give it a sort of realisim that not everyone will take to her dragons in awe, especially not a King with an army. I wanted to give it a feel that anyone can turn you, even someone you have known for so long. It might seem Robb is a bit occ, I didn't mean him to be but it sort of just stuck. And thanks for reviewing!

ladyres: Thanks for reviewing! I'm afraid, you'll have to wait and see. And I needed Jon at the Wall, for what will happen further in the story.

ZabuzasGirl: Thank you for reviewing! Hopefully you like these updates!


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

_The Twins_

Naelahrys Blackfyre  
As they stood in the hall of Walder Frey, she couldn't help but shudder, as she held tightly onto the sleeves of her dress. She thought of the hall like she did when venturing into the crypts of Winterfell in her youth; it was cold and lifeless, and she had the same feeling of being under threat when she entered, as they watched like vultures.

Naelahrys noted many of Frey's sons and some of his daughters, staring at her but she knew it was mostly her hair, it was as if they were entranced by it and others stared at her in fear and disgust. Though her shoulders tensed with the looks of offense and hostility when they looked upon Robb, as he led his company into the great hall of the Twins. She wanted to leave, she wanted to take the Lady Catelyn, Arya and Nissa and hide them away, for them to never be found by the Frey's but she knew it was no use. Naelahrys stood loyally at the Lady Catelyn's side, with Arya standing stoically in front of her and at her other side stood Talisa and then Robb. Her purple eyes landed briefly towards the shaking woman and saw her clutching his arm tightly. Her eyes then trailed to Edmure, who was stood at the other side of Robb. _We are sitting ducks._

Robb slowly passed the large bowl of salt with bread to her, as he placed a piece of bread in his mouth, chewing thoughtfully. She tried to decline it politely and discreetly, never liking the taste of bread and salt, as she kept her eyes warily and intently on Lord Walder Frey. The vile man was sitting forward in his chair and he was seemingly scrutinizing their every movements, she carefully passed it towards Lady Catelyn, who ate quickly, passing the bowl back as Lord Frey began to speak. His nasally, cold and mocking voice echoing throughout the dreary halls.

"My _honored_ guests…welcome within my walls and at my table." He started, while the same bowl that contained bread and salt was finally brought back to himself.

"I extend to you my hospitality and protection in the light of the Seven, though I am surprised that we have a _Targaryen_ in our presence-" Walder said slowly, placing the salted bread into his mouth and gave her a lecherous smile. "Though you do look a bit on the bruised side, _eh?_ With what happened at Harrenhal."

Naelahrys bit back a retort, as she glared at the man who sat far from her across the other side of the room. She clenched her hands together, hissing softly, as her nails dug right into her skin, she refused to lower herself to his level, so she didn't say anything and simple stared, unflinching, especially when he caught her gaze and held it for a long time, Robb seemed to notice the tension between herself and Lord Frey and stepped in front of her, so that he would enter Lord Frey's line of sight.

"We thank you for your hospitality, my Lord. I have come to apologize, my Lord, and to beg for your forgiveness." Robb announced, though his voice was tight. Lord Frey seemed to ignore him, as he kept trying to look upon her, he tilted his head and craned his neck, smiling a lecherous smile but then scoffed.

"Do not beg for _my_ forgiveness, Your Grace, it was not me you spurned." His mocking voice, carried throughout the hall and chilled her to the very bone. "It was my girls. One of them was supposed to be _Queen_ , now _none_ of them are."

Both she and the Lady Catelyn shared a brief glance, as Walder made a gesture with his hand and several girls moved to stand before Robb and the company. She winced in anger and in sadness as she looked upon them, they no doubt felt humiliated. Lord Frey began to list the names of his daughters but what struck her was when he moved onto his granddaughters and that is when she felt truly angry and sad. _None of them could be a day over six and ten_. They were children, and what had sickened her was she seen a child nearer the end that was ages with Arya.

"-Sarra and Serra, my granddaughters, twins. You could have had either, could have had both for all I care." He said, waving a hand dismissively, causing her jaw to clench in disgust and she shuddered. "My granddaughters, Marianne and Freya. My granddaughter...Wertha? Waldra? Waldina?"

"I'm Merry." The girl corrected, a small smile etched on her features as she nodded towards them.

"Fine." Lord Frey drawled, without any care or apology. "And here is my youngest daughter Shirei, though she hasn't bled yet. You clearly don't have the _patience_ for that."

" _Pig_." Naelahrys murmured under her breath, as she looked towards the small red headed girl and gave her a soft, encouraging smile. _He's trying to get under Robb's skin._

"My Ladies." Robb addressed, seemingly ignoring or taking no notice of the back handed comment made by Lord Frey. "All men should keep their word, Kings most of all. I pledged to marry one of you and I broke that vow. The fault is not with you..." Robb assured them and glanced towards her, before carrying on. "Any man would be very lucky to have any one of you. I did this not to slight you in anyway but because I loved another. I know these words cannot set right the wrong I have done by you and your house. I beg your forgiveness and pledge to do all I can to make amends so that House Frey of the Crossing and House Stark of Winterfell may once again become friends."

Naelahrys felt pride swell in her chest, as this was the first time she had taken Robb's role as King seriously. She looked defiantly towards Lord Frey, with a raised eyebrow and nodded. _He is a better man than you will ever be, Lord Walder Frey. And he shall be a better father, for he would never treat his daughters nor sons like you have, it is not he who has scorned your daughters, but you, you old bastard._ Frey raised his hands and began to slowly clap, telling his daughters to disperse, his yellowed and rotten teeth were leering and his beady little eyes were fixated on Robb, Never before had she felt the need to protect him.

"Very good!" Lord Frey agreed sarcastically. His eyes landed on Talisa and he seemingly gave her a once over, his eyes narrowing as he peered at her, before he seemed to dismiss her and then his eyes landed back on her, his black eyes met her purple, as she looked on him, blankly, showing no emotion, knowing that if she was to, he would see it. Naelahrys shifted uncomfortably under his gaze and he laughed, she couldn't help but compare how he sounded similar to a crow.

"The Targaryen girl. Come closer, eh? Let me have a proper look at you." Lord Frey smirked, beckoning her closer. "I have only met a Targaryen once. Your father."

Arya looked up at her, frowning and moved to the side and in front of her mother, whom placed firm hands on her daughter's shoulders. Naelahrys nodded, she was not frightened, no this pathetic man did not frighten her, instead, she felt disgust as she hesitantly moved towards him, treading cautiously to where the old Lord sat. She stopped, when she reached the middle of the hall and let her arms fall at her sides, as she looked up at him, gnawing at her tongue, trying to bite back everything she desired to say. _I can't say anything, if I do, I will cost the lives of the Lady Catelyn, Arya, Robb, Talisa and their unborn child._

"Still can't see you, my _Princess_...old eyes..." He sneered, laughing. "Come closer."

"I am _no_ Princess, Lord Frey." She responded curtly, her voice lacking any emotion.

"Don't care, _come closer_." He retorted grunting, gesturing towards her with his hand, beckoning her further towards him.

Naelahrys turned and looked towards Robb and Lady Catelyn, they both nodded slowly, urging her to obey him. And so she did, approached Lord Walder and racking her head for ways to appease him in someway, she bowed her head, _low_. Naelahrys felt bile rise in her throat, as she felt him inspecting her, thoroughly, and it seemed, the entire of the Twins were looking and inspecting her as well. She was an oddity compared to them, with hair white as the snow that fell at her shoulders, held in various braids and twists, adorned with silver beads and a wispy, tight-fitted red dress, with styled black leather nearing her neck and the fur that she did wear, clashed with her equally white skin. _Targaryen, through and through_. She remarked bitterly when Lord Frey began to laugh, loudly.

"The Hostage of Winterfell, eh?" Walder mocked darkly. "Lord Stark saving you as a babe, _very honorable_ , he was. Used to preach that you were a wise child of your age, I just call you having a pretty face and a nice pair of tits. _Very pretty_...much prettier than this dreadful lot, that's for sure. Quite a shapely body you have as well..."

 _How dare he!_ She felt insulted and angered, her nostrils flared from rage. Her eyes looked briefly up towards Lord Frey and wanted to rip his tongue out for licking his lips, while he kept observing and scrutinizing her. His eyes lingered for too long on her breasts causing her to roll her shoulders and take a sudden step back, her hands became clasped at her front once more, in a sly and desperate attempt to try and cover herself and hide her discomfort.

"You try to keep her innocent with pretty little dresses to match her face, try to hide her away. If you wanted to hide your prized possessions, you shouldn't have brought them here in the first place. I can always see what is going on beneath a dress, you see, I've been at it a long time-" He paused and leaned forward in his chair, smiling. "I bet you are a tight fit, how do you feel, knowing that the King you serve, betrayed me for a foreign tits and arse-"

Although she ignored his crude jests towards her, hearing those words about Talisa and Robb, caused her to stepped forward. Her eyes narrowing, as she edged closer towards the steps that would reach his chair and wanted nothing but to drive a dagger into his throat, she may dislike a lot of people but he was among the very few that she truly despised and it did not help when Maggy's words replayed constantly in her mind.

" _Naelahrys_." Robb warned and she stopped, turning towards Robb, clenching her jaw, as she saw his stern stare. _Don't._

Naelahrys couldn't help but feel slighted as he didn't put Lord Frey in his place; she didn't care if he insulted her, but he insulted his own wife, the mother of his child and he wasn't doing anything. She sighed low and hurried back to her place with Lady Catelyn and Arya, but this time, stood in front of Arya, wanting to shield her from Lord Walder and the rest of the bastards that were present. Once she was back at the side of Lady Stark and Arya, Robb started forward with his fists clenched and her eyes widened, but Edmure caught him and held him back from whatever he had planned to do.

"-But I respect that." Lord Frey stated, raising his hands in defense but she could see sickening joy dance in his eyes, as he know knew what to say to get under Robb's skin. "When I was your age, I'd have broken thousands of oaths to get into that without a _second_ thought." He paused and cleared his throat. "I believe we have a wedding to prepare for. I've enough room in the hall for you lot, we'll set up tents outside, with enough drink and food for your men."

"Thank you, my Lord." Robb nodded, forcing a smile. All she could do was furrow her brows at Lord Walder's strange pleasantries.

"Let us prepare, then. The wine will flow red and the music will be merry and loud, let us put this mess behind us." Walder stated, clasping his hands together, his eyes locking with hers. "After all, it is nothing to weep in this hall over."

Naelahrys shuddered, as she looked upon Lord Walder and saw a dark and cold gleam in his eyes, with a knowing smile, a smile that was showing and promising that there would be darker days to come. She didn't like that, as it left her feeling uneasy and sick, leaving her with a chill and the fine hairs on the back of her neck standing up.

 _You have many enemies. Twins...A blade...Yourself..._

* * *

Naelahrys stood uneasily next to Lady Catelyn and was glad that Arya, Nissa nor Ser Barristan, despite his protests, were present. She stared at the sign of the Seven, that hung in the hall and she shook her head, comparing it to the Sept at Winterfell. _It was beautiful, peaceful, this, this is just a disgrace._ In her eyes, the Faith of Seven, was not true, their ways were seen as extreme. Although she did not have a religion, she took comfort in the Old Gods and felt nothing but discomfort in this Sept. Lord Walder was taking advantage of the ceremony and everyone within the Twins was present, with a minority of Robb's soldiers. Naelahrys was glad that her dragons were a well kept and hidden secret amongst those loyal to House Stark and Lord Walder remained oblivious even though he probably heard of the rumours. To most, who had not witnessed her dragons, that was all they were, like herself. _A story_.

Footsteps echoed in the hall and she turned her head to see Lord Frey leading his daughter, by the name of Roslin, down the aisle, slowly, and he seemed to stress out his movements. She felt eyes on the back of her head and she glanced over her shoulder, and saw Roose Bolton staring at her, intently. The intensity of his stare, reluctantly made her move closer towards Lady Stark, as she gripped onto her arm tighter, she decided to turn back towards the ceremony at hand. _Why is he watching me?_

As the aging Lord walked on, he caught her eyes as he passed. He showed her a yellow grin, and continued on to lead Roslin towards the uncomfortable, disgusted and nervous Lord Edmure. She scoffed slightly at the man and his pathetic wills. He desired a 'beautiful' wife. Lord Walder lifted the veil that had covered the girl's face and sat it, with a rare delicacy, on her shoulders. She looked on with a small smile, the young girl was beautiful and it seemed that all the fears Lord Tully held, melted away the moment he looked upon her and instantly became smitten. _He cannot complain now, not after whining to me the whole journey._ The trembling girl in gold sunk to her knees and bowed her head, as if looking for acceptance.

"Lord Edmure, I-I hope I am not a disappointment to you. I hope I please you." Roslin whispered, her voice small and vulnerable and it made an unknown emotion churn within her, as she looked on.

"No, you do please me. You are b-beautiful." Lord Edmure chuckled, helping her to stand at his side.

"You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection." The Septon stated quietly.

Lord Edmure immediately removed his cloak with haste and draped it over Roslin carefully. She found herself rolling her eyes at his hurry to wed her and then she looked toward Lord Frey, not wanting to let him out of her sight, if he was to do anything, she would be prepared. The old lecherous man wore a smug face and was staring at Robb for a few moments, who returned his stares, and then turned back towards the ceremony between Lord Edmure and Lady Roslin, the Septon then continued the ceremony by placing a thin strip of silk across their hands, wrapping it around their hands tightly, binding them together.

"In the sight of the Seven, I hearby seal these two souls together, binding them as one for eternity, look upon each and the say the words." The Septon uttered hoarsely.

" _Father. Smith. Warrior. Mother. Maiden. Crone. Stranger. I am hers, and she is mine. From this day until the end of my days."_

"Father. Smith. Warrior. Mother. Maiden Crone. Stranger. I am his, and he is mine. From this day until the end of my days."

She looked on fondly, as they shared a short yet sweet kiss and touched her cheek softly, reminiscing when Jon had once kissed, albeit it wasn't upon the lips, it was on the cheek, yet she still remembered the warmth of his breath and the stubble on his chin. The ceremony was short and quite simple, she was glad that it went fast, as the faster the celebrations went, the faster she could go back to her tent and be with her dragons. At this point, she felt the separation too much to bare and she shook her head, distastefully, as she looked on men already in a drunken stupor, brawling in the mud and a few of them made passes at her but she ignored them, taking her seat next to the Lady Catelyn and took a sip of the wine poured for her. The hall was full of life, yet she felt death nearing and she felt an uneasiness as she continued to stare intently at Walder Frey, he raised his wine goblet to her, smirking and downing his drink.

"If it isn't the Dragon Born _herself_!" A loud voice boomed, and she froze turning towards the familiar voice.

Brynden Tully or as she knew him as Blackfish, she turned to face the man with a large smile. The music danced lively, caressing her ears, as she began to relax at his presence and let a small smile appear on her face, her look mirrored Lady Catelyn's as the woman stared at her uncle in joy, her lips twitching.

"Hello, Lord Brynden!" She cried, as he pulled her into a gentle embrace. "It's been a long time."

"It has hasn't it? I have come to see the _fool_ at his wedding, she is very comely, though I suppose, the gods love to reward fools, don't they?" He snarked, taking his seat beside her and Lady Catelyn, snatching her wine goblet from her grasp and down the remainder of the sweet drink. "It's quite lively, isn't it? Had this been an attack, we'd surely be dead. Fortunately, it's a wedding."

Naelahrys smile faded then, her face settling into a serious frown. Her eyes vigorously flickered around the hall. He was right. There was more Frey's than Stark's and as of now, most of Robb's soldiers were drunk. She now found herself staring at the couple on the floor, dancing to the lively music. And then she looked towards Robb and Talisa, who although weren't dancing, were in each other's embrace and she gave them a fond smile, happy for the man that was like that of a brother to her and the sweet woman who was carrying his son.

"Uncle." Lady Catelyn scolded, as a smile played on her lips.

"Aye, niece?" Brynden inquired, grinning. "He may be my nephew and I love him with all the breath within me...but _damn_ , that boy is such a fool."

"I suppose I could toast to that, Lord Brynden." Naelahrys murmured, her voice cold but instead of toasting like she said, she placed her drink to the side.

 _I can't dull my senses, not tonight. Not when Lord Frey is our host. I need to be alert._ Naelahrys looked around the hall and saw most men had succumbed to drink and women but what she saw and thought was strange was that Lord Bolton refused drink as a maid went to fill his goblet. His gloved hand covered it and he brushed her off, then continued to stare at her and the Lady Stark. _Why?_

"Do you not drink, Lord Bolton?" Lady Stark questioned, her eyebrows raised.

"I do not, my Lady. It dulls the senses." Lord Bolton replied stiffly and then his eyes were fixed on hers when he seen her watching, she blinked, looking away.

Lord Brynden scoffed, rolling his eyes and leaned back on his chair, visibly relaxing. "The whole point of a ceremony is to celebrate their union and that is to drink and feast. A-Are you not to wed to one of the Frey woman? Why's that?" He pressed, raising an eyebrow as he sipped his wine. "When was that arranged?"

"Aye." Roose Bolton answered. "Lord Walder had let me choose any woman of his blood and promised me the girl's weight in silver as a dowry. So, now I have a fat, young bride." He explained and looked towards Lord Brynden, with nothing but something akin to a smugness on his face.

"She deserves better." Naelahrys retorted, left reeling in disgust at his comment. "She deserves better than having the likes of you as a husband."

"Naelahrys did not mean it, but all in all, I hope she makes you very happy." Lady Catelyn said politely, not before shooting her a warning look.

"Aye, but I do not care, for she has given me riches." Lord Bolton replied, his eyes void of emotion, as he turned his back on them, finishing their conversation.

"Pardon me, my Ladies. I need to take my leave, business and that..." Lord Brynden announced, before taking his leave, leaving herself and Lady Catelyn alone.

Naelahrys looked around and paranoia filled her, it was like everyone was watching, waiting. _Waiting for what, she didn't know_. She stared at everyone until her eyes land on Talisa and Robb, whom were near enough to hear their conversation and began smiling softly, every ounce of fear washing away, as she seen both Robb and Talisa place a hand on her swollen stomach and noticed that along with Lady Catelyn, she was the only one watching the couple. And briefly wondered, if she would ever up like that one day, with a husband, with a child, with a free life. Though she knew that she was romanticizing her life, as she knew it would never happen. _They won't call me daughter, sister or wife, they will know me or not for being a mother, a dragon mother._

"-Naelahrys simply can't stand most people, if you gave her a dagger, she would give you a dead body." He jested, smirking towards his wife and she laughed at the remark.

She couldn't deny it, as she knew it was true. She hated many, but loved little and fiercely. Naelahrys rarely trusted anyone or anything, life was known to be safer that way and with her name and new found power, she couldn't take that risk, especially with the lives of those she loves at stake. _I won't fail you Lord Stark, when all this is over, I will rescue Sansa. I will take care of your grandson or granddaughter, however they grace the world, I shall look after your family, my Lord._ Naelahrys continued to listen to them, ignoring the upbeat music playing.

"I quite like her, but I suppose if she had it her way, you and your family would be hidden in a dark cave, somewhere and I would be back in my homeland of Volantis. Alone." Talisa said softly and then looked towards Lord Edmure, she laughed slightly at the sight. "And your uncle I am afraid, would still be a fool."

"Perhaps I have made a terrible mistake." Robb joked, his eyes met her own and he gave her a wide smile, which she returned with an uneasy one. _Maybe we have._

Talisa, seemingly outraged and shocked by his remark, moved and hit him playfully on the arm, he caught her arm and pulled her towards him, they began murmuring and whispering to each other. She merely shook her head, knowing that they were jesting with each other and sighed, missing Jon. Despite having many people at her side, they never fully understood her, not really, only he did and now he was freezing at the Wall and she was terrified for her very being at the Twins. _The Dragon Born and her Wolf Knight_ , she recalled Lord Tyrion's words as the sounds of forks, knives and spoons clattered against the tables. Lord Walder stood up at his table and held his hand up, silencing the noise.

"Your Grace!" Lord Frey cried, "The Septon has prayed his prayers and Lord Edmure Tully has wrapped my daughter in a cloak, but they are not yet man and wife-"

"How could they not be man and wife?" Naelahrys whispered towards Lady Catelyn, a frown falling upon her face.

"A soldier needs his shield, a blacksmith needs his steel and a wedding needs a bedding, pray tell, what does my sire say?" Lord Walder finished, leering.

" _To bed!"_ Several men and woman shout, demanding a bed, which spurred more confusion. _What?_

"If you think it is the right time, Lord Walder, then by all means, let us bed them!" Robb declared, and the jeers and uproar within the hall erupted again.

" _To bed! To bed! To bed!_ "

Naelahrys sat in her seat, reclining in horror as many men rushed forward, grasping and pulling at Roslin's clothing, eager to rid her from them. She looked towards Lady Catelyn, who simply shook her head and sighed, as they watched Roslin being carried out of the hall. She gaped at her disappearance and it seemed Talisa was just as shocked, it seems they both had never witnessed a bedding before and it was the most horrifying custom she had ever seen. Though she wasn't embarrassed as many people, both young and old, had seen her naked body, they weren't ripping at her clothing, for she had none, instead she had dragons clinging to her. Her worry and shock deepened when she seen Lord Edmure being carried of by woman, whom were screeching and giggling.

" _To bed! To bed! To bed!_ "

After the hall had quietened, Lady Catelyn placed a comforting hand on hers, as they stared after where Lady Roslin and Lord Edmure had been carried off. Though she had never seen nor experienced a bedding ceremony before, she wasn't stupid to know what comes next. And she let out a sorrowful sigh, giving a shake of her head as she used the tip of her finger to circle the rim on her goblet.

"Poor girl." Lady Stark commented, as Lord Bolton turned towards them again, sipping at his goblet.

"Every bride suffers the same fate. I'm sure you endured yours with the late Lord Stark. As will she, when her time comes." Lord Bolton sniffed, observing her.

"Ned forbade it." Lady Stark replied and they fell into a silence. "He said it wouldn't be right, that no man was aloud to touch me like that."

Lord Bolton coughed and moved on, standing up and passing Naelahrys, they exchanged glances and she glared at his back, her eyes narrowed. She listened to everything in the hall, trying to listen for words of deception or lies, yet she found none. _I don't trust him. Something is going to happen, I know of it, but what?_ Nothing this night seemed right to her, as she started to listen to the conversation between Talisa and Robb.

"That is a very strange custom." Talisa stated, leaning in towards her husband.

"I suppose it does seem strange, from a foreigner's perspective." He agreed, smiling.

"So it seems normal to you?" Talisa inquired, and then looked towards Naelahrys. "She looked as if she were to pass out from horror, as was I."

"It is tradition." Robb informed, briefly glancing towards her. "Without the bedding ceremony, there is no real proof that the Lord and Lady consummated their marriage, and Naelahrys, well...let's just say she has different opinions on how the world should be than most."

"There are other ways of providing proof." Talisa stated lovingly, and she drew his hand to her stomach and held it there.

"Boy or girl?"

"I don't know. But if it's a boy, I know what we should name him." Talisa said, raising her eyebrows, smiling.

"Oh, do you?" Robb hummed, pulling her against him. "I think the father should have some say in his son's naming."

" _Eddard_."

Naelahrys froze at the naming of the child and felt tears rise in her eyes, as she saw the pair staring lovingly at each other. She felt Lady Catelyn's grip on her hand, tighten and she looked towards the Lady Stark, growing afraid, Lady Catelyn had confusion and fear evident in her eyes. She gave a soft jerk of her head and Naelahrys, out the corner of her eye, looked towards the direction of the doors to the hall and saw one of Walder Frey's sons, marching towards the doors to the hall and proceeded with closing them. Her attention turned to the doors and turned fully, staring in confusion. The upbeat music died down and another song start to build up, she didn't recognize the song at first, as it hissed in her ears. As the harp sounded, she began to tremble and closed her eyes.

"Is everything all right, my Lady?" Roose Bolton inquired and she looked at him in horror, seeing a smirk form on his face.

" _You're a traitor_!" Naelahrys hissed lowly, her eyes glistening with rage, as the familiar song that brought her dread filled her ears and thoughts.

"I have simply no incline of what you are talking of, my Lady?" Lord Bolton said, his smirk not faltering.

Naelahrys stood up slowly and placed her wine goblet onto the wooden table. She met Lady Stark's terrified gaze, and they both shared the same feelings. _Fear. Worry. Anger._ She quickly looked around the room as the song picked up into a gentle but deadly start and saw that no one, but she and the Lady Catelyn had noticed. She trembled in anguish, as she knew what was about to happen.

 _...And who are you, the proud Lord said, that I must bow so low?_

 _Only a cat of a different coat, that's all the truth I know...'_


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

_The Twins_

Naelahrys Blackfyre

"Naelahrys. _Find Arya!_ " Lady Catelyn whispered harshly. "You need to-"

The music had all but stopped before Lady Stark could finish her sentence, as Lord Walder raised his hand to silence the minstrels. Naelahrys stood firmly next to the Lady Catelyn, not caring for the deathly grip Lady Stark had on her arm. As the music came to a finish, she remained frozen on the stop. Lord Frey raised his goblet towards Robb, who briefly kissed his wife and then turned towards him. Her mind raced for answers, as she saw a strange look within Lord Frey's eyes, as he addressed Robb.

" _Your Grace._ " He called. "I feel I have been remiss in my duties. I have given you meat, mead and music but I have not shown you the hospitality you deserve."

Lady Stark continued staring on, sitting where she sat as Naelahrys knees almost buckled beneath her. Her eyes darted to Lord Bolton and she fixated herself on him, she was far too unsettled to return to her seat. Naelahrys knew something was about to happen and eyed everyone who was present in the hall and saw that little to none of the Frey soldiers were drunk, and it seemed nearly all of the soldiers serving House Stark were. She swallowed slowly, grasping a knife on the table nearby and slowly pulled it towards her. She kept her eyes trained on Lord Bolton, whom was sat beside Lady Stark.

"My King has married and I believe I owe my new Queen a wedding gift." Lord Frey smirked, lifting his goblet to his lips.

Her eyes were now drawn to the man she edged towards and watched closely as Lady Stark snapped her head towards him, but his eyes met hers and he nodded towards his sleeve. Naelahrys brow furrowed in confusion, looking to his arm that was resting on the wooden table. Cautiously, Lady Stark reached for his sleeve, her trembling fingers grasped the material and pulled it back to reveal a thick layer of chain mail. Naelahrys eyes widened, as the finally piece of the puzzle fit in her mind and before she knew it or could control herself, she brought the knife down into his shoulder and all three cried out. Lord Bolton rushed off, grasping his shoulder, as soldiers began to close in on them.

 _"Robb!_ " Lady Stark wailed.

Naelahrys pulled the despaired woman quickly to her feet, she held onto both the auburn haired woman and the knife as if her life depended on it, which at this moment, it does. Screams then rung out throughout the hall, as men started attacking. But a single scream of agony, brought her attention towards Talisa, a soldier pulled out a knife and plunged it into her belly, brutally stabbing Talisa multiple times, blood pouring from her wound. She stood up in pain, but fell to the floor from the savage attack upon her. Naelahrys let out a painful cry, tears filling her eyes, she was about to move forward but Lady Stark dug her nails into her arms, holding her back.

"Robb!" Naelahrys cried out, trying to reach for him.

Their eyes met and she struggled to breath, as she saw the helpless look on his face as he stared with vacant eyes back at her. His eyes flickered down to his wife, who lay still on the floor, a series of screams pierced the air, as arrows were fired from above, she tackled Lady Stark to the ground and they crawled underneath the tables, as arrows continued to be fired from above. She felt an arrow pierce her leg, but she found herself uncaring, she didn't care for that, despite the agonizing pain that rippled through her. Naelahrys the noticed an arrow had embedded itself into Lady Stark's shoulder, she pulled the arrow out abruptly along with her own arrow, letting out a hiss of pain. They watched the scene unfold, blood covering them and staining their skin and dresses, as their bannermen, people that she knew, fell dead to the ground from the attack.

" _Go to Arya!_ " Lady Stark screamed, breaking her from her trance. "Find Arya!"

Naelahrys shook her head, as she saw Robb turn towards Lord Frey. She let out a fierce cry as she saw various arrows fire at him, an arrow lodged itself into his right shoulder, throwing him back when another two were fired at him and embedded themselves into his chest. Both her mind and her heart were reeling with pain, anger and betrayal as all she could do was scream for Robb, seeing crossbows being aimed in their direction. Naelahrys pulled Lady Stark towards her and gave the woman another hard shove onto the floor, so that they were both on their bellies. All she could see was bloodshed and all she heard echoing eerily throughout the halls were screams. _Let it end_. She prayed, closing her eyes until a slap rung out. Her face began to sting, causing her eyes to snap open and she saw a fierce, feral and wild looking Lady Stark, shouting at her.

"Find Arya!" Lady Stark bellowed. "Leave now, and find my daughter! For the love you hold for us, leave!"

"Not without you!" Naelahrys whispered harshly, grasping her hand

"Now! You silly, stupid girl!" Lady Stark croaked, as they turned their attention upon Robb. " _Go!_ "

Naelahrys eyes dart around wildly, as she gripped the knife, as more arrows kept being fired and let out a muffled cry, as a body landed in front of her, vacant and dull eyes staring back at her, as blood splattered on her face. Naelahrys then saw Robb, he had been showered with more arrows; into his chest, arms, shoulders, legs. And everything from then on felt numb, she looked towards Lady Stark, who looked at her half-mad and she nodded.

" _I love you._ " Naelahrys murmured, placing a gentle kiss on Lady Stark's cheek, as she prepared to through herself into the never ending bloodshed.

" _And I you_." Lady Stark replied, taking a deep breath. "Y-You have done me proud, now go. Save my daughter. _Avenge us._ "

Naelahrys took a deep breath, clasping her dagger tightly as she crawled out from under the table once the firing of the arrows had stopped. She stumbled to her feet, panting loudly as her heart pounded within her. She could no longer hear anything. She focused on every weapon, every movement, every man and looked wildly around the hall, her heart sunk as Robb caught sight of her. He was on his knees, crawling towards his wife, he cradled his wife's body gently in his arms before looking up at her, his eyes filled with nothing but unshed tears.

"Naelahrys." He muttered. " _Run._ "

Naelahrys obeyed his words, letting out a silent wail as she knew this would be the last time she looked upon him. And she knew this was the last time she would see the Lady Catelyn. She took off, limping towards the doors. Naelahrys was nearly at the doors, when a man caught her by the waist, pulling her towards him, his knife pressed against her throat. She struggled against him, daring herself not to breath, as he pressed it harder into her throat. _Let it end._

"What of this one?" The man asked. "What of the Targaryen?"

"Kill her." Walder Frey said dismissively, smirking towards her. Her eyes filled with tears but she did not let one tear slip from her eye.

Another man pushed her to the floor and she grunted, landing with a thud and then turned, her chest rising and falling quickly. Naelahrys looked up towards the man that had once held a knife to her throat and stared intensely at him, offering her neck. _If this is how it is to end, I shall not die screaming. I shall not die a slave nor a pawn. I shall die a dragon's death._ Though all these thoughts filled her head, her stubbornness and determination battled them, pleading with her to fight him but she knew, that she was heavily outnumbered and could barely wield a sword. As he raised the knife, it glistening sharply within the candle light, he hesitated and refused to bring it down. Naelahrys stared at him in confusion, her purple eyes meeting his brown.

"Do it, Petyr! Do it, before I do it myself!" Lord Frey hissed, slamming his goblet down. "The dragon bitch deserves to die."

Naelahrys looked on defiantly at the man as he hesitated yet again, his brown eyes peered down at her again and she glared towards him. _Come on then, kill me! Kill me and be done with it._ However an emotion unknown to her crossed his eyes and he lowered his knife, standing up from kneeling and shook his head, his long hair swaying from side to side, with each shake as he continued to stare at her curiously.

"No." He sniffed.

"No?" Lord Frey asked, leaning forward in his seat, his temper flaring. "Useless, useless...bastard! You _dare_ defy my, your Lord _father_? I should have your tongue cut out!"

Many men began to move forward towards them, as they smiled lecherously towards her and at that point, she seen their resemblance to Lord Frey but then she looked up towards the man curiously, tilting her head. _Why save me? What is in it for you?_ Naelahrys groaned in pain as her leg began to sting and as she crawled backwards, not turning her back on them, she could feel the pain slowly creep up her leg. She was so close to the doors of the hall, so close to Arya. She just needed a chance. _A distraction._

"Why not let her live?" Petyr inquired. "She would be of more use-"

"You mock us." A soldier cried, as the hall fell silent. "Why would you want to save the mad bitch?"

"I would not jest, _brother_. This girl is wanted by the _crown_. She is wanted for public execution, she is wanted by _Tywin Lannister_. After all, she took his captured." He stated, stressing out Lord Tywin's name and she couldn't help but shudder at the thought of coming across him again, she did not want to. "A Lannister he may be, but his grandson...the King. His grandson would pay us handsomely for her pretty head, we'll keep her captive, send them strands of her silver hair, maybe carve out an eye or finger and send it to them. His Grace would be most _generous_."

"I should have known you'd have my cunning, Petyr." Lord Frey uttered, a sly smile slowly stretching its way onto his face. "Help the girl up, bind her!"

Petyr and Edwyn nodded, slipping their hands under her arms and waist, hauling her to her feet. Naelahrys cried out, tears falling from her face. She wanted to scream for Robb and Lady Catelyn to help her, as the pain shot up her leg. They forcefully stood her up. Petyr wrapped an arm around her waist and placed his knife at her throat once more. She closed her eyes before a thought crossed her mind. Naelahrys still had the knife, hidden in her hold. _They have took everything from me, I will take everything from them._ She slowly took the knife that was hidden in the sleeve of her dress and gripped it tightly, reopening her eyes.

" _Valar Morghulis."_

Naelahrys plunged the blade upwards, through his jaw and into his skill, twisting it and with a yell, withdrew it and immediately after she had stabbed him, he crumpled to the floor, the thud of his body echoing throughout the hall. This caused an uproar, as the bloodshed started again, she looked towards Lord Frey impassively and moved quickly, despite her wound towards Edwyn. She placed her knife under his chin, pressing it against him. Naelahrys did not care that she had killed, that she had spilt blood nor did she care how many she would. She had to leave the hall. She had to get to her tent. _To Arya, to Nissa, to Ser Selmy and to her dragons._ Naelahrys prayed that Ser Barristan had led them to safety but dread was slowly filling her, as she began to question herself. She moved towards the handle of the door, grasping it tightly and pulled Edwyn with her. Naelahrys looked reluctantly back towards Robb, as Lady Catelyn held a knife to a girl's throat. Robb gave her a defeated nod and with that, she cut Edwyn's throat and pushed his body forward to the men that were about to grab her and then ran out of the hall, not looking back.

 _If I look back, I wouldn't be able to leave. If I look back I won't be able to rescue Arya nor Nissa. Or my dragons. I need to get to my dragons._

* * *

Naelahrys ran to her tent and at this point, she was certain she was half-mad. Her tent was set alight and she was sure her dragons were the cause of it. She limped into her tent and let out startled sobs as her three dragons were still tied to their perches. Their wings were beating frantically. She ran towards them, hushing them and as she looked around the tent that was being devoured by flames. Naelahrys could not see Arya, Nissa nor Ser Barristan in sight. She let out strangled sobs of relief, as she placed her hand against her mouth softly. Her other hand reached out and she placed it on Jonos' head, petting him softly as they screeched towards her. Naelahrys listened to the screams outside of the tent, as the bloodshed and the battle continued. Anger filled her, as she tugged on the ropes.

"W-We have to go...W-We have to-" Naelahrys rasped, struggling for words as she tugged harshly at the ropes.

Naelahrys placed her forehead on Aryion's as she held onto Jonos and Elirion. The flames had long since surrounded them, men were dying outside of her tent but she couldn't do anything other than have her dragons breathe fire to rid themselves of the ropes that bind them. She kissed Aryion's head softly and took a step back, releasing them from her could only hope that wherever Arya, Nissa and Ser Selmy were, that they had escaped the clutches of the Twins and House Frey. Naelahrys sucked in a deep breath and let her eyes flutter close.

" _Dracarys."_ She whispered harshly, reopening her eyes as she looked on at her dragons. "Dracarys."

Her dragons neared her, as large bouts of flames erupted from their mouths. The flames engulfed herself and the tent, along with the ground surrounding them. She refused to move, as the flames spread. The flames caressed her skin as it once did in King's Landing and closed her eyes, listening to the screams of men, women and children, and the screeches of her dragons. _I will avenge you, Lady Catelyn. I promise._ Naelahrys knew that if she found Ser Barristan, she would hopefully find both Arya and Nissa. She watched the heat and fire devour the rope, without any emotion nor reaction, she let her dragons crawl towards her. They were the size of small dogs or in Jonos' case, slightly larger.

Jonos crawled up her body, ripping at her bloodied and burnt dress with his talons as he climbed up and onto her shoulders, wrapping his full heavy body around her neck, shoulders and arms. Elirion climbed onto her body, wrapping himself around her waist and his tail curled around her right leg. She picked up Aryion and cradled him in her arms, despite the heaviness, she walked out of the tent, limping. She hissed with pain and looked on at the bodies, scattered across the ground, carelessly, and felt pain and a bitter anger rise within her, as she then looked on at the Twins.

 _I will burn your House to the ground._

As she walked through the encampment, men and what little women were left, ran from her when they caught her in their sights. Naelahrys felt a slightly twisted satisfaction, as she continued to walk through the camp. She turned as she edged near the woods and saw far in the distance, at the Twins, the Stark and Tully banners were being burnt. All she felt was hate rising with her, as the beautiful silver fabric graced with a direwolf had been put to the flames. Naelahrys heard men in the distance shout of their victories. _They are laughing!_ Sadness welled up within her as a bitter sob was caught in her throat. Naelahrys had stopped crying, but that didn't stop the silent and agonizing moans and whimpers that escaped her.

Naelahrys thought on this as a night terror, but she knew...she knew as she seen him, that it was no dream, that this was the reality of life, that they had indeed been betrayed and she watched on with hate. He was brought out on horseback, she tried to scream and cry but nothing came from her lips. Naelahrys found herself unable to look away from him and this pain she felt, this pain hurt more than a thousand knives being embedded within her. This hurt her more than seeing Lord Stark's beheading.

 _"The King of the North!"_

 _"The Young Wolf!"_

As the horse was more prominent in her vision, she remained silent. Robb was sat upon his prized horse and tied with various ropes and chains, so that he was sat upright but his head was not present. They had removed that and in his head's place as another sat atop his body. The head of his wolf. The head of Grey Wind. The mocking chants of victory fell deaf to her ears as she stared on, placing a hand on Aryion's head and she couldn't look away. The man that she known since childhood, that she had grew up with, ate with, played with and at some point, bathed with, was now _dead_. There he sat, sitting upon his favoured horse, with his direwolf's head attached onto his body and from then on, the pain she felt was excruciating. It felt as if the dragon talon that was digging into her breast, was starting to carve out her heart, as she looked on at Robb.

 _He was my brother...He was my friend...Now, he's gone..._

Naelahrys could not breath and even if she wanted to, it would burn as she inhaled. Her heart was slowing down, she felt a strange emotion and numbness pass over her. Naelahrys turned on her heel until she was facing the dense and dark woods and began to slowly walk away, with her dragons in tow.

Naelahrys didn't know how long she walked through the woods, the weight of her dragons and the pain in her leg, pulled her down to the ground. She stumbled against the trees, her skin being nicked not by the talon's of her dragons but by the trees. She collapsed against a nearby tree and placed her back against it, shuffling as her dragons climbed down her body and curled next to her. Jonos placed his head on her lap, as she stared blankly out into the distance. Naelahrys placed her bloody hand on his head and stroked him softly. They took everything from her.

 _Mother. Father. Aegon. Rhaenys. Lord Eddard. Bran. Rickon. Talisa. Robb. Lady Catelyn._

Naelahrys recalled their faces and their names, as she continued to stare at the smoke rising above the tree line. She continued to try and find little comfort in her dragons.

"I will take back what you have stolen from me." She murmured, taking a deep breath. "I will destroy you...Walder Frey. I will burn everything that you hold so dear. I will take your titles. I will take your lands, your home. I swear by it...by the Old and by the New, and by any other God that shall listen to my promise. I will burn your kingdom down."

Naelahrys found herself muttering threats but she knew the last one, the last one was no threat, it was a promise, a promise that she would destroy him. It would never be some mere idle threat, it was an oath she made to herself. A promise she would keep. The screams of the men who fought for Robb were vivid in her mind as were the laughs and drunken jests of her enemies, the traitors who slaughtered those she loved. Her hands clenched and she threw her head back against the tree and began to scream, not caring if she got caught and killed. Naelahrys screamed and screamed, until she no longer could.

"I'll kill you all!" She croaked hoarsely, looking up to the dark sky that was alight with the stars and moon ."I-I'll kill you... _I will have all your skin..._ "

A sudden rustling of the bushes near her caused her head to snap towards them. Her dragons rose to their feet and hissed and screeched at the darkness. Naelahrys sat up slowly, gripping Jonos tighter, as he was screeching and hissing wildly, his red eyes narrowing and he seemed to be sniffing in that direction. She then stood up slowly and looked towards the noise, as the outline of a figure emerged from the bushes and shadows.


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

_The Twins_

Naelahrys Blackfyre

Naelahrys thought she was safe from the wrath of Walder Frey but as she stared intently at the outlined figure of a men, she knew that she was foolish to think so. Of course she wasn't safe, she was a Targaryen with _dragons_ , they would hunt her down and now they have found her. As the figure crept closer, a horn was sounded into the night and she knew it was announcing the victory of House Frey. Naelahrys stumbled back, as the figure edged closer and stepped into the clearing. They were a hood, covering their face and she could barely make them out as they were consumed by darkness. Naelahrys hissed, taking a step back and with every movement she made, it put more pressure on her wound. _Lord Frey has sent a hunting party after me._

Before she could question him, the man lurched towards her, causing both her and her dragons to screech. Her dragons flew off into the trees as he landed on top of her. His armored hands wrapped themselves around her throat and squeezed her neck tightly. Naelahrys rasped and gasped, struggling against him and struggling to breath. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head and her heart pounded wildly as she dug her nails into his arms in an attempt to pry him away. She then lost all the feeling in the tips of her fingers and her lips started to tingle. Her eyes were fluttering and she fought desperately to live, but from the lack of air and the agony, she let her eyes close. Suddenly his grip slackened and his body fell on top of her own, crushing her beneath his weight.

Naelahrys reopened her eyes, panting and let out a series of raspy coughs. She looked down towards the man lying on top of her and she knew then why he released his grip. _He's dead._ She looked down at his body and saw that he had an arrow buried in the back of his neck. Naelahrys looked in the direction that the very familiar arrow had been fired from and saw another figure, looming behind a tree. Jonos landed near her and crawled towards her and as her dragons reached her, Jonos' jaw and teeth latched onto the dead man's neck and yanked him away. Her eyes averted from Jonos, knowing what the dragon intended to do with the body. Her shaking hand reached out towards Elirion, who rested his head on her stomach, cooing at her. Naelahrys rubbed his head and nose in content, letting out short gasps, trying to regain her breath yet she couldn't.

As the second man, who had killed her attacker, stepped into the clearing, she let out a small rasp of relief as the world around her grew blurry and dazed. The familiar cloaked man ran towards her, kneeling at her side, as her world grew faint and briefly she wondered if she was dying but accepted what was about to happen anyway. She clutched her leg, that was now bleeding heavily. Naelahrys raised her other hand towards his cheek, cupping it softly, rubbing his face with her thumb and let a small, faint smile appear on her face as she heard him calling her name, but it sounded as if he was miles away. She murmured his name as her world grew dark and he gripped her hand tightly.

" _Raelyx_."

* * *

She did not recognize the building, but it almost looked reminiscent to the Red Keep in King's Landing or perhaps the building looked as if she was in Dorne, if the heat was anything to go by. Naelahrys was in someone's chambers, that was adorned with gold and various yellow and orange silks, along with red. A sweet smell of milk and honey caressed her nose softly, as she took in her surroundings. _Am I dead?_ She wondered and as she looked around, her eyes fixated on a figure, looking over a balcony but they were hidden by a thin curtain of silk, and the woman looked from a distance, like Sansa with a Lady-like composure and lithe figure.

Naelahrys stepped towards the curtain and moved it aside, looking at the figure curiously. The woman was not Sansa as she had olive skin and straight dark hair unlike the fiery locks that Sansa possessed. The woman looked similar to Talisa and her heart ached as she remembered the betrayal, seeing the vacant look in the woman's eyes as she feel to the floor, bleeding to death. The mysterious woman turned and she gaped at the woman, as the woman smiled brightly at her. The woman was older than her but she only seemed older than her by a few years. Naelahrys remained silent, as she tried to figure out who this woman was. She edged towards the beautiful woman cautiously and when she came to stand beside her, the woman's dark but warm eyes looked towards her. She was taller than the woman, she expected the woman to say something to her but she didn't and instead wrapped an arm around her, gesturing towards the balcony. Her mouth parted, when she saw two young children, a girl and a boy, playing in the sand and with them, were her dragons.

 _They look like me._ The boy was exactly like her in looks; with silver hair and purple eyes, but he had the same skin as the woman at her side. While the girl, had brown hair and eyes but had pale skin like herself. She choked as she looked at the girl. _She has my smile._ It looked as if they were trying to create sculptures in the sand and it was hard for her to look away, but when she did, she looked over at the raven haired woman and the woman merely smiled softly and reached out, caressing her face gently before dropping her hand back at her sides. _Her touch is familiar...but why?_

"You have gotten so big." The woman said softly and then gave her a watery smile. "I miss you so."

" _Who are you_?" Naelahrys inquired, peering at the familiar looking woman. "I feel like I know you."

"I am your mother." The woman stated, their eyes meeting. "You are my daughter."

"I must be dead." She breathed, looking upon the woman who claimed to be her mother as she wrapped her hand around her silver hair, caressing the locks in between her fingers. " _Am I dead?_ "

"No, you are not." Her mother said fondly. "I have missed you grow up, and that pains me more than anything in the world."

"Then this is a dream." Naelahrys said absentmindedly, as she looked down at the children. _My brother and sister._ "Am I dreaming?"

"Possibly." The woman teased, smiling widely, pulling her into a gentle embrace and she returned it, closing her eyes.

"Then if I am dreaming, I will kill whoever wakes me." Naelahrys said fiercely. "I don't want to leave, I want to be with you."

Her mother sighed softly, pulling away, and then gestured towards the balcony. Naelahrys looked down and saw that her siblings and dragons had vanished, tears sprung to her eyes, as she looked towards the sands and all that remained of her brother and sister was their foot and hand prints.

"Then you shall not achieve this-" Her mother began, she started to see the scenery below them changing before her eyes.

Naelahrys watched in slight awe and horror, as she saw herself many times; turning her back on what looked to be the Twins, as they burnt to the ground, striking chains off of men, woman and children alike, venturing towards the Wall and at the last vision of herself, her breath was caught in her throat as she looked up to the shadow looming over the balcony and saw herself riding aback Jonos, with a sword raised high in the air, with a crown upon her head. And then the scene returned to sand, as she let out a shaky breath.

"And everything that shall come after that." Her mother finished, then all of a sudden a small hand was clasped into her own, causing her to look down.

Her purple eyes met brown and she smiled down at the silent girl. _Rhaenys._ The girl returned her smile, with a smile that she was sure could light up a night's sky and grew bitter, even in this sweet dream. _They took this from me._ She reached down and brought Rhaenys up into her arms and brought her into a hug, closing her eyes, rubbing her nose against hers, as her sister erupted into small giggles, a soft smile etched itself on her face as she looked towards her mother, who looked on with tenderness and care.

"We are at peace here, but you will not be. There is more for _you_ than this-" Her mother said, gesturing towards herself and her siblings. "Do not give it up for _us_."

Naelahrys smiled bitterly yet gently, as she placed Rhaenys back onto the ground and then knelt towards Aegon, cupping his face in her hands. She inspected the boy and saw that he was exactly the same as her in looks. She gave him a watery smile, a tear escape her eye, as she ruffled his silver hair and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You look after your mother and sister now." She whispered, placing a kiss on his forehead. "I have to go."

"Do you have to?" He questioned frowning. "You don't have to go. You can stay here."

" _I must_." She said, standing up and walked back towards the curtain before turning to look at her mother, who held both Rhaenys and Aegon. All three smiling at her, a stray tear slipped from her eye as she stared at them. "I love you." Naelahrys uttered, quieter than she had intended to speak.

"And I love you." Her mother stated. "I have watched over you. You have made me a proud woman."

Her mother turned with her children, putting both her hands on the railing. They looked down from the balcony, Naelahrys watched them slowly as she backed out of the room and as the curtains blew softly with the sudden winds that had picked up, the silken curtains hid her mother and siblings from her view.

* * *

Naelahrys opened her eyes with a groan and rubbed her face with the back of her hands. She noticed that her eyes were wet, she recalled the dream with a fond bitterness and noticed that she had been moved, her back propped up against the tree. She saw that the dead body was nowhere in sight, but Raelyx was instead sitting at her side, with his legs crossed and he watched over her dragons. His eyes lifted from her dragons towards her and he smiled brightly. Jonos prowled towards her and placed his head and neck across her legs and she looked down towards her wound, it had been tended to, although it was painful, the pain was bearable and she estimated that she could probably walk. Although she doubted she could walk for a long period of time.

Naelahrys took this as a time to inspect her body; her dress was in rags, tattered and burnt but a furred cloak of red and black was adorned around her shoulders, she guessed that Raelyx had gifted her with it. She also took in her body, while she was known to have a curved figure, she had slimmed, immensely. And she knew it was due to the hardships that she has faced, her body was littered with horrific scars but the most prominent was on her right hip. She frowned, her once soft skin was now rough and jagged as she ran a single finger down the red scar. And she also took into account that she had rarely eaten as of late, yet she had gained some sleep.

"Here, you must eat." Raelyx insisted, offering a packaged food from his cloak.

"Thank you." She said, accepting the package, her lips pressed into a firm line.

Naelahrys smile faltered as she opened the package and saw four lemon cakes and suddenly began to cry. She thought on Winterfell, her childhood and the Lady Stark and she thought on Sansa, who was still at King's Landing, waiting to be rescued from Joffrey. She sniffed, but took a bite into the lemon cake anyway, moaning at the welcoming flavor.

"Are you okay, my Queen?" Raelyx asked, softly.

"Aye, I was just thinking upon Winterfell." Naelahrys whispered, chewing on the lemon cake. "...On the Stark's."

"Where do you wish to go?" Raelyx inquired, pleadingly. "Wherever it is you wish, I will take you. Please, my Queen."

"I wish to go to the Twins, I have a settle to score." She stated firmly, placing a hand Jonos. "And I must search for Ser Barristan, Nissa and Arya. They are missing."

"Many were captured that night. They are now prisoners of war." Raelyx stated, picking at the grass. "They have been placed within chains and cells."

" _How dare they_!" Naelahrys hissed, angrily. "They have taken Lady Stark, Robb and Arya from me and now they intend to make _slaves_ of _free_ people. I will not let that happen. How many, how many woman, children and men have they taken into their hold?"

"There is not many woman and children in their hold, but I overheard one of the soldiers say that there is over 1,000 men that fought for Robb Stark that are in their hold." Raelyx said slowly. "I saw them get put into chains and cells myself."

"Very well." Naelahrys said firmly. "I shall see Lord Frey. I shall make him known what happens when you cross the North."

"You cannot, my Queen. You have no gold nor allies." Raelyx insisted, his frown deepening. "I doubt that the House of Frey will give away their hostages of war in exchange for a mere threat from you, no matter how fierce you may be."

"No." Naelahrys replied coldly, and placed her hand on Jonos head, as he purred contently. "I have no gold nor allies, but I have _dragons."_


	26. Chapter Twenty Five

_The Twins_

Naelahrys Blackfyre

"You want them set _free_?" Lord Frey sneered, his lips curling into a snarling grin, his yellow teeth shining in the candle light as he looked on at her in amusement. "Did I mishear you, dragon spawn? Speak up!"

"No." Naelahrys answered coldly. "I want them freed."

A chorus of laughter sounded out throughout the halls as Lord Frey leant back in his chair, clapping sarcastically as he did so. The silence fell over the hall once more when one of Lord Frey's sons, who's name remained unknown to her had whispered in his ear and at whatever he said, Lord Frey merely rolled his eyes, waving a hand dismissively.

As his eyes fixated on her, she stared back at him hatefully, partly out of defiance and the other part of it was that she wanted to ignore the crimson blood that had stained his halls. The hall still bled red and she knew they had left it there to prove a point like they did throwing the naked body of Lady Catelyn into the river. Naelahrys tried to contain her fury and hatred towards the vile man, the old man's eyes screamed; _If I can do this to your precious Stark family, I can most certainly do this to you._

Yet as she searched the carnage earlier before they were found and brought to Lord Frey. Naelahrys found no sighting of Ser Barristan, Arya nor Nissa and knew deep within her that they had not been captured and it brought great relief to her aching heart. Naelahrys knew that they could not hurt her any more than they could as they couldn't bargain their lives in exchange for her own.

At this point she found herself still discussing deals with Lord Frey, despite the thoughts of vengeance, anger and hatred hissed in her head. Naelahrys remained impassive to his cruel jests and remarks, however, holding little to no emotion and kept her face cool.

 _He betrayed House Stark. I shall betray whatever deal this bastard has. I will let him see dragon fire._

"We have currently thousand and eight hundred men held hostage." The man sat next to Lord Frey stated and stared at her with a questionable look and a raised eyebrow, causing his entire face to wrinkle. "Is that what you mean?"

"Aye," She said fiercely. "I want every man, woman and child that you have captive in your hold freed and I want your army."

"You can't have _my_ army, foolish _girl_!" Lord Frey hissed, his eyes squinting in anger. "No matter how much bloody gold you pay or if you bed me in exchange. You're not getting no army nor hostages. You get nothing."

"I want them freed," Naelahrys stated, looking on blankly. "I want the men, woman and children alike freed. Freed from their chains, from their cages. And I want your army, from squire to soldier, I want an army-"

"B-but…the…the Lannisters shall kill us!" The man screeched, turning to face Lord Frey. "Lord father, _please_ -"

"Shut up, you blundering fool!" Lord Frey hissed, leaning forward in his seat, inspecting her.

"As I was _saying_ ," She began, casting a cold look towards the man who shrunk back in his seat. "I want an army and _you_ have the ability to give me one, for a price, of course, I can assure you, you will be paid handsomely for your army, the captives, however, I want _freed_. I will not pay for people who I already considered free. The Lannister's will not harm you unless you swear House Frey to me."

Lord Frey and his sons, that were seated next to him, muttered amongst themselves, shooting a glance at her every so often, as she stood next Raelyx. She held her breath, trying to not break down at the sight of the blood, blood that would have been of House Stark.

 _Robb. Talisa. His unborn child. Lady Catelyn. My own._ She wanted the captives of House Frey freed, as they were Northerners and she vowed to protect and serve the North until the end of her days. Naelahrys would keep that promise but at the same time she desired to avenge House Stark, and it would not be quenched until she saw to it that the Twins burned to the ground, hopefully with Lord Frey within the halls. She did not desire an army, but she knew that would make the blow harsher than it was meant to be.

 _He will lose his name, his land, his titles, his home, his captives, his army. I will see to it by the time I am done, that he is nothing but a man. A vile man that shall die a horrible death._

"You simply cannot afford this." The man began, coughing. "You have no gold _nor_ weaponry. But he said for a…a n-night with you, he will give you a third of his army and if you marry one of his sons, he will free all captives of House Frey. But he questions how you intend to pay for the rest of his army, as he only desires to bed you once."

Naelahrys face heated at that and swallowed the lump that rose in her throat at the mentioning of marrying or bedding the likes of a Frey, as if she were a whore and she frowned, a hiss leaving her lips, as she heard every cruel remark, every smirk and laugh as he made disgusting jests about her body, as if she stood before them naked.

Though she knew the offer she was about to make was better than the one suggested and since he was a greedy man, he would agree and that made a small smirk twitch on her face. _Of course, he would accept._

"I have dragons," Naelahrys stated. She clasped her hands behind her back as she looked on at them with hidden amusement. _A serpent's tongue._ "As much as that offer _appeals_ to me, I must refuse. But I shall give you a dragon in exchange."

"You talk shite!" Lord Frey cackled, leaning forward in his seat. "You don't have a dragon. Do you think I'm stupid, _girl_! When I'm done with you, you'll be nothing but the fool entertaining us in my hall! The stories you come up with. Naelahrys of the House Targaryen, the shite-talker!"

"I must correct you I do not have a dragon, I have dragons. Three to be precise." She said, holding up three fingers. "I'll give you _one_."

"I want all of them." Lord Frey said, leaning further forward and if he leant any closer, she was certain he would fall out of his seat.

"One." She replied, shaking her head.

"Two, girl." He snapped, as the hall was riled up.

" _One._ " Naelahrys stated firmly, void of emotion.

Naelahrys did not want to trade her dragons but at this point, as the plan she had in her head slowly built a picture, it was the only way. If it went the way she wanted it to, she would have them back in little to no time, as all she wanted was for the captives to be freed and the Twins to be burnt to ashes, she watched and listened intently as the Lords of Frey confirmed amongst themselves, before Lord Walder Frey leaned back in his seat, his smirk growing larger.

"I want the biggest one girl." He said, clasping his hands together. "The biggest or nothing."

"Of course." Naelahrys uttered, without any hesitation. "Only the best for you Late Lord Walder."

Naelahrys looked at the Frey woman who stood in a row, head bowed and hands clasped as they hid in the shadows, she inspected each girl and noticed the young girl that Lord Frey had said hadn't bled yet and by the judge of the men that leered at the red-headed child, she was in danger with them. Naelahrys knew that the beautiful world they lived in was ruined by the cruel people in it but she couldn't come to terms as of yet, how vile these men were and as she turned to leave, she stopped, looking Lord Frey in the eye. The woman and children of this house shall be granted freedom and immunity, but the men, Lord Walder, he shall not.

 _I shall show them no mercy_.

"Leave my hall, you dragon cunt!" Lord Frey leered. "I'll see you soon with my dragon."

"Aye," Naelahrys confirmed coolly. "We will see each other soon. Our fates are sealed, Lord Walder."

Naelahrys lifted her downcast purple eyes to meet his own, she extended her arms out and bowed low to Walder Frey before standing back up slowly and leaving the hall, not once looking back at the men who would soon burn.

Her lack of reaction brought chills to herself, her reaction for not caring. Naelahrys found herself caring for little to anything now, as she recalled her dream. She had seen herself burning the Twins to the ground but had also seen herself travelling to the Wall, she frowned, as they continued to walk towards their camp in the woods, smiling softly as she seen her dragons screech for her, as they spotted her.

 _After the Twins, I wish to go to Dreadfort. I wish to see Roose Bolton. He will meet dragon flame along with Walder Frey._

* * *

Naelahrys watched the soldiers closely, she had prepared since dawn for this and now it shall fall into place, she looked briefly up at the dull sky as thunder and lightning fought within the sky. Lord Frey's army stood tall and stoic as if they were made of iron and ice, rather than flesh. They were heavily armoured, swords in one hand and shields in the other, as she inspected them. The only movement she had seen was their chests rising and falling, shallowly. It seemed they did not even blink and she wondered who that man could possibly have an army like that trained and glanced at him, as he stood with his sons, all looking expectantly at her.

The commander of the army by the looks of it stood next to Lord Frey, a large sword that looked similarly to her Lord Stark's Ice. His hands were firmly clasped on it like his eyes were firmly locked with her own, his brow furrowed and he seemingly was trying to figure out her hidden and sinister motive.

Naelahrys knowing what she was about to do felt uneasy. She looked on at the Frey, as they watched on carefully. Everyone stood, not a soul was heard as they all stared at her intently and she knew they all were wondering what she may do next. By the looks of it, even Raelyx cast her worried glances, as she stared at the soldiers and then on to the Northerners that were held captive and stared, unmoving, as she inspected how they had been treated. _Badly._

Naelahrys had her three dragons tied to a rope on the cart. Her dragons were all unsettled by the people who shrunk back in fear of them, although some were in awe of them. She looked over her shoulder, biting back a smirk as she seen Lord Frey licking his lips, he looked as if he was about to become a god himself. The Lords of Frey were watching in delight as Raelyx brought Aryion to her and she watched as her spiked tail was whipping him harshly, as he carried him. It was then she was reminded of the girl from which she derived the name from. Though, the thoughts of the girl just made her think of the Stark's themselves and the fury the thoughts brought her.

Aryion placed himself on her shoulder, letting out loud snarls and screeches as Jonos and then Elirion were then brought to her. The angrier her dragons grew, the more it seemed to bring Lord Frey excitement, as he watched her and the dragons in a lecherous delight. Jonos then flew up into the air, she held tightly onto the piece of rope that was tied around his ankle and made her way towards Lord Frey, as his eyes were glued to Jonos' great, flapping wings. Naelahrys gave a light nod of acceptance on what she was about to do, despite the haunting pleads of Eddard Stark begging her not to.

 _Not all of them deserve this,_ Lord Stark would tell her solemnly. _Do not._

"I must." She breathed, looking on at Lord Frey.

Jonos screeched louder than she had ever heard and she briefly thought if he knew what was going to happen. She finally reached Lord Frey when all of those that she had loved passed through her mind, as she handed him the rope and in turn, she was given the large sword, which weighed heavy on her and made her slant her shoulders, as she held the sword. Though she did not think it was because it was the sword itself but rather the weight of the blood that spilt by Lord Frey's traitorous hands.

"Is that it then?" Naelahrys questioned Lord Frey. "Are they free? Do I have my army?"

"Aye…" Lord Frey said, waving his hand dismissively as he struggled to hold onto the rope that prevented Jonos from flying off. "I don't care anymore, girl."

Naelahrys stood before the armed men and remained silent, amongst them she was small, at that point she could compare herself and the dress she wore, to blood covering red snow as she stood at the front of the soldiers and she raised the sword, shaking with its weight, into the air.

"Forward!" She cried and they did so, marching together, as they raised their shields in front of their chest, and the archers within the army, prepared their bows, as they marched forward at her command. Naelahrys could hear the gasps and shouts and as they neared her, she raised the sword higher than before. "Halt!"

"Tell the Targaryen cunt her dragon won't settle!" Lord Frey sneered towards his daughters and sons. "I'll put it in a bloody cage, the beast!"

" _We are not slaves_ ," Naelahrys replied in Valyrian coldly. " _The breath of a dragon will warm your halls, my late Lord Walder Frey."_

"What did she say?" Lord Frey demanded, struggling as Jonos almost lifted him into the air. "You are nothing, dragon spawn. They should've killed you fucking years ago!"

"I am Naelahrys of the House Targaryen. I am the Protector of the North. The Dragon Born. I am not nothing. I have never been _nothing_." She said, the corners of her lips tugging into a snarl as she looked on at him with a burning hatred, venom flowing through her veins and her heart pounding against her chest like the thunder in the skies above her. Lightning cracked then, causing people to scream. "You have a choice; free every man, woman and child alike that you have been holding hostage and you shall walk away, unharmed. Reject this offer, and I will show you no mercy."

Lord Frey looked on impassively and shrugged, turning his attention back towards Jonos, tugging at the rope on the dragon's ankle and with every sharp tug, rage filled her. She slowly let go of the rope, holding her two other dragons and set both Elirion and Aryion into the air. Naelahrys walked closer to an army, an army that she now had and raised her sword, for every soldier to see, not glancing back at Lord Frey.

 _He had a choice, and he made it._

"Put the sword to any man that bears the name Frey!" She ordered, turning around to face Lord Walder, who took no notice. "Harm no woman or child, harm no man within a cage or is in chains. Release every man, woman and child held captive from their cages! Strike the chains off every hostage that you see!"

Naelahrys looked on at the men, and a man near the front acted on her command first, and in a mere blink of an eye, his sword pierced the through the stomach of a man who had the sigil of Frey adorned on his tunic and cloak. The man screamed before he crumpled to the ground in his own pool of blood. And at that point she didn't care, they had killed everything she held dear and now it was her turn. The army turned on its self, some men fought against her orders while others didn't and soon enough there was a battle but that did not matter to her…as the Frey men were falling within minutes.

Naelahrys could hear the roars of the men that fought for House Stark freed, as they began to attack those of House Frey and within minutes, the ground was drenched in blood. She glanced briefly towards the daughters, granddaughters, wives and children of Frey and saw them huddled in a corner, near the woods. She saw more woman and children, along with some men who were freed, run for them.

"I am your Lord! I am Lord Frey, you bastards!" Lord Walder screamed angrily. "Kill the Targaryen whore! Kill her! _Kill her_!"

Raelyx stood at her side, defensively, holding his bow and loaded an arrow, firing it at a man who came near her raising his sword towards her but before he could bring it down on her, he fell at her feet an arrow sticking in his throat. Lord Walder's screams were drowned out by the roars of men and the clashing of steel, the thunder and lightning that continued to fight within the sky matched the sounds of the men and the steel on the ground below. Naelahrys decided to end it, then and there and turned towards Jonos, Aryion and Elirion who were flying high within sky or in Jonos' case, struggling with the rope.

"Jonos-" She called blankly, and the great black and red scaled dragon looked down at her. " _Dracarys._ "

From all three dragons, came streams upon streams of flames that engulfed the entire of the Twins with dragon fire. She could see the skin melt clean off the bones of the Frey's but could not see Lord Walder Frey within the amount of fire that was cast down upon the Twins and the ground, but she stared at the flames impassively and closed her eyes, murmuring the names of her enemies that still breathe air.

 _Joffrey Baratheon. Theon Greyjoy. Roose Bolton. Tywin Lannister. Cersei Lannister. Jaime Lannister._

* * *

Author's Note: Hi! I'd like to thank all of you for reviewing, for following this story and for also reading it means so much to me.

Reviews:

TheShadowRayven: Thank you so much, for both reviewing and reading it means a lot to me that you think so! And hopefully this chapter didn't disappoint.

ZabuzasGirl: Thank you! Hopefully you like this update!

CaptainToast321: Thank you for reviewing but all I have to say is if you can't read this story simply, don't read it. I understand the difference in the names but I didn't name her after House Blackfyre, which I know for a matter of face is an extinct house and did die out. I actually named her after the sword belonging to Aegon the Conqueror and was passed to Daemon Blackfyre called _Blackfyre._ I named her this for a reason because she will become in a way like Aegon the Conqueror, taking back her birth right and I thought that naming her after the sword that he conquered Westeros with would fit with the story. I'm not going to change anything because it is my story and a fanfic.

Fig: Thank you, hopefully you liked this chapter then!

faye: Thank you, it means a lot to me that you think so and hopefully you like this chapter!

Guest 1: Thank you, I'm glad you think so!

Guest 2: Thank you, I'm glad you are enjoying this story!

Eli: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like my story. Unfortunately, she wouldn't be meeting Ramsay any time soon...


	27. Chapter Twenty Six

_The Wall_

Jon Snow

" _Jon Snow."_

His eyes snapped open to the hushed voice that came with the soft knock at the door to his chambers. He sat upright and despite the coldness in his chambers, sweat still managed to bead itself on his forehead and stray curls of dark hair stuck to his face. It was due to his restless night, dreaming of a flaming sword and darkness. The knocking grew sharper and louder against his ears, causing him to wince and with that, after trying to shake the sleep that still clutched him off, he bid them enter and the figure seemed to slip into his chambers through the mere crack in the doorway.

Jon moved for his sword as he heard the growls of Ghost at the end of his bed, his vision was still blurred from sleep but as the figure edged closer he saw nothing but a curved red figure and he immediately knew who it was. The figure stepped closer to his bedside and the way they moved, he could only compare it to the cat that used to roam the castle of Winterfell. The same cat that was the bane of the servants, especially those who worked in the kitchens, existence.

"Lord Snow," She addressed.

"My Lady?" He questioned, a frown forming on his tired face.

Lady Melisandre kneeled before him and it almost seemed as if she was throwing herself on top of him, covering him in her red silken dress, that left rarely anything to the imagination. As he recalled the night before, he briefly remembered before passing out Maester Aemon giving him milk of the poppy. Melisandre's face neared his own and when she did, his vision became clearer as she lay a hand against his chest, which he shifted against uncomfortably.

"You are needed, my Lord," Melisandre states.

Jon unfurled himself from his furs and quickly began to dress as she left the room for him to do so. His mind kept hissing at him of all the possibilities; _If they can kill Robb and Lady Catelyn, they could have easily killed Naelahrys. Or Arya. Or Sansa. Perhaps all three of them._ He also thought about the growing problems with the Free Folk as the tension was still high due to Stannis' arrival at the Wall, especially with Mance Rayder and that did not end well, no matter how hard he tried to ease the tension it only grows. Jon shoved on his boots and tucked in the laces into them, not bothering to tie them. He made outside of his chambers and then stopped, giving a pointed look towards Melisandre, who was stood at his side and the look she gave him made him unsure of himself.

"Maester Aemon's chambers," She informs him as they hurried down the hall. "You are needed."

As he neared the chambers, he could hear the moans of agony and shouts that sounded incoherent and delirious. Jon frowned, as he gripped the knife that always remained strapped to his arm and opened the door, awaiting to see a brawl but saw nothing but the old Maester wrapped heavily in furs and the only way he knew it was Maester Aemon was from the tufts of white hair that showed itself through the top of the furs that were draped on his body.

Jon knelt by Maester Aemon's side, a look of concern on his face when he saw the man, sweating but when he touched him, he felt cold, colder than the ice itself and the man shook violently. The old man's face was pasty pale and his eyes, half-lidded but for a brief moment, he could have sworn he saw purple shining through Maester Aemon's white, blind eyes. He noticed the stewards arrive at the door and they lingered cautiously near Mellisandre, who by the looks of it, knew too. _He is ill. Very ill._

 _"_ Start a fire!" Jon ordered and they immediately set to work. "Go. Make sure nobody leaves nor enters these chambers, without my say."

The old man was shaking his head back and forth, muttering under his breath and Jon had to lean forward, towards the man's dry and cracked, pale lips just to hear his incoherent words. Though the words he spoke, were lost and cold, like the darkness of winter that was coming and the dead that it was bringing with it.

"I-I should have..." He rasped, shaking his head violently. "S-Should have t-took her a-away...dragons... _dragons!"_

 _"_ What does he mean?" Jon asked, gripping the man's hand tightly as he looked over to Melisandre as walked closer.

"I do not know, Lord Snow," Melisandre said and sat opposite himself on the bed and seemed to listen intently.

The old Maester started to wail now, weeping harshly. The sound made him shiver as the man continues to wail, his wails sounded inhumane, more like shrieks and Jon was glad that he had sent the stewards away and that no one was allowed to enter, to see the man he respected in such a state. The grip on his hand tightened as the man brought him closer although, he was not completely conscious, slipping in between the state of being asleep and awake due to the fever from his sickness, he still managed to speak although none of it made sense.

"Not a song. A son of ice and fire," Aemon whispered gravely. "A Prince that was promised...not just a Prince...you _liar_."

"The prophecy," Melisandre breathed as a look of awe was present on her features.

He looked up at her in confusion as she gripped the ruby on her necklace tightly and he was almost certain that she was strangling herself with the soft gasps that escaped her mouth and as Jon looked closer, he saw that the ruby around her throat began to glow dimly. He rubbed his eyes, unsure if this was a side effect from the milk of the poppy that he received the night before or if what he was witnessing was real. Lady Melisandre terrified him yet fascinated him at the same time but then most women did. They were not weak like most people thought, females like Lady Stark, like Naelahrys, like Arya, like Ygritte and like Melisandre proved that. They were to be respected.

" _The Prince that was Promised,"_ She uttered out in bliss.

"-When the red star bleeds and the d-darkness gathers," Aemon continued as he writhed where he lay.

"Red star?" Jon inquired, "What star? Stars do not bleed."

"The red comet," Melisandre responded. "The red star."

It dawned on him when she spoke of a comet and Jon thought back to the time when he wasn't worried for his life, when he wasn't worried about the dead coming after him in the night; both he and Sam were put on watch and were sat at a fire, it was freezing cold but the sky, albeit dark, bled that night. He recalled the red streak that passed by quickly like a man had stroked the blood from his blade. It was the colour of the blood that flowed in his veins but when he looked upon in, a certain warmth filled him. Jon looked to the bleeding sky and never thought it an omen like Sam did as the large man trembled at his side, he thought of it with hope.

"A bleeding star," Jon remarked absentmindedly.

"A star does not fall for men-" The red woman stated softly. "But...perhaps they fall for the Dragon Born."

"Naelahrys," He sighed with a shake of his head. "She is no Prince."

"Perhaps," Melisandre hums. "I have seen her within my fires, Lord Snow. She has three dragons."

"The Prince that was Promised!" Aemon screamed, nearly pulling Jon onto the bed causing his eyes to widen.

Jon and Melisandre shared a look when Aemon by this point sounded half mad. He briefly wondered what illness plagued his mind, poison or pain, he just wished to somehow cure whatever was ailing Aemon and hoped Sam worked quickly, as he knew that his friend would be searching frantically through various books for a cure. He stared intently at Melisandre, his gaze never leaving her and saw her mouth open as if she was about to speak but was silenced when Maester Aemon let out another cry of agony.

" _Dragon Born...Mother of Dragons...The dragons must have three heads. Three heads. Three dragons,"_ Maester Aemon whispered hoarsely. "I am too old...too old to be a head...to be a dragon. I should be with her...showing her the true way... the blood of the dragon...but my body has betrayed me, it betrayed me l-long ago...I am too old..."

"How shall you know?" Melisandre questioned, tilting her head. "Who is a part of the three headed dragon?"

" _Naelahrys Targaryen,"_ Aemon murmured and with that Jon fell to his knee as he continued his delirious mutterings. " _Rhaenys. Aegon. Dead. All dead. Gone. The lone dragon."_

"Rhaenys. Aegon. Naelahrys," Jon voiced, a pained look making its way onto his face as he watched Melisandre's face pale. "They were once the three headed dragons."

"There will come a day after a long summer when the stars bleed and the cold breath of darkness falls heavy on the world. In this dread hour, a warrior shall draw from the fire a burning sword. And that sword shall be Lightbringer, the Red Sword of Heroes and he who clasps it shall be Azor Ahai come again and the darkness shall flee before them," Melisandre recited and he shivered, not sure whether it was from the words she spoke or the bitterness that claimed the air.

All he could think of was Naelahrys and while he still felt pain in his heart, he tried to think of her, a girl that he grew up with and watched as she developed into a woman but this woman, when he re-read the words written to him in a letter, was not the woman he had known. A fellow brother of the Night's Watch had been among those held captive at the Twins while he was recruiting and he wrote of how she gained an army, freed the captives and burned the Twins to the ground. The crow spoke of her bravery and the hope that she had instilled into the people but he also spoke of her growing army and following. And his heart ached in his chest that night as he kept re-reading the short letter, though it was no mere simple letter, it was a letter that brought him desire and hope but also pain.

 _Naelahrys has changed._

She was no mere girl from Winterfell that he grew up with that lived in fear of Robert Baratheon, she was no mere girl he swore to protect if she even needed his protection anymore. Naelahrys was no mere girl that made promises with him that they would grow old and grey together, live and die together. This girl was a woman, a mother, a mother that birthed dragons from wildfire and at this point all he felt was awe, she was so close to him but yet, she was far away from him. And that is what was meant to be. The man also wrote of the dragons, they were still small but nevertheless they were deadly.

"Reborn from the very flames she was born from," The Red Woman said, startling him. "She rose from the salt and the smoke. I have seen it."

"How can she rise from salt, smoke I understand but salt?" He questioned as she edged closer to him.

" _Tears_ ," Melisandre stated. "Tears from her very eyes as she was engulfed in the green flames."

"What is she doing?" Jon questioned, rubbing his bleary eyes with the back of his hand. "In your fires, I mean. What do you see?"

"Yes, in my fires," The copper haired woman said as she stared intently at the candlelight near him. "I see her, she rides a great stallion, black of mane with a following of men, women and children alike. The woman confuses me, treating them as if they are her equal. The silver woman rides aback her stallion with dragons adorning her body. They are her children as she is their mother. They are in love."

"Is she safe?" Jon asked firmly but he received no answer but a blank stare. " _Is she safe?"_

"She will arrive," Melisandre spoke softly, seemingly mesmerised by the flickering candles.

"At King's Landing?" He questioned weakly and sucked in a sharp breath.

He knew it was no secret, that she held a deep burning hatred for the Lannisters, more so than she had with the Baratheon's. Although Robert Baratheon merely usurped the throne and led the rebellion, it was the Lannisters that slaughtered her family. It was Tywin Lannister who gave that order and Gregor Clegane who followed it through. He stared intently at the woman adorned head to foot in crimson red as a small, mysterious smile appeared on him as her eyes flickered briefly to him.

" _To the Wall_..." Melisandre whispered eerily. "She seeks you out. She will come for you. Among fire must come ice, with a Queen must come a King. A song of ice and fire."

Jon froze as he could almost smell her, the same burning sweetness that constantly followed her. It was in her hair, her breath, her clothing and he loved it. He could almost hear her voice and feel the softness of her skin against his. His eyes looked to the floor as he thought on her whereabouts, his fellow brother said that he was not certain of their coordinates but he guessed correctly that they were in The Neck.

"To the Wall," Jon repeated and found himself staring at Maester Aemon, who now lay peacefully asleep as he tried to comprehend it.

His fellow brother spoke of what seemed to be a knight or sellsword of foreign decent that had pledged himself, his life and sword to Naelahrys. The letter stated that she had named him herself and had known him since Winterfell causing him to frown once more as he recalled the words, wondering why she never told him of the man appearing in her chambers. And that made him think of her more, _what lies has she kept from me?_ Though he felt a deep, buried envy rise within him as he thought of the letter and the man in question.

'The man, known as Raelyx, speaks true. He is a good man.' The letter had said, 'But he is a man nonetheless, he watches the Dragon Born as if it is her who makes the moon rise and as if it is her that makes the sunset. He looks at her like one may look at a sky, with adoration.' To his relief, the crow had gone on to talk about what little romantic feelings she held for this 'Raelyx' and instead returned his affection for kindness. He smiled softly. _That is the Naelahrys I know of._

"No. I know that she will be crowned by tonight the Queen without Land," Melisandre says. "Hers is the song of-"

"Ice and fire," He interrupts, thinking back to the words that Tyrion Lannister spoke. "The song of ice and fire."

"And it is hers for the taking..." She trails off and with that, they both continue to stare at Maester Aemon and wait for Samwell.

* * *

 _The Neck_

Naelahrys Blackfyre

Naelahrys felt nothing as she continued to ride a back her black stallion as she fed her dragons raw meat, watching with satisfaction as Aryion, who was perched on her right thigh and Elirion who was perched on her left arm and Jonos who covered her entire shoulders ate. She did not care for their bloodied jaws as they nuzzled against her and almost cooed at her in a way, though it came out as more of a hiss than it did a coo like they could do in their youth. She could still smell the smoke that heavily filled the air as they had not travelled far from the Twins due to the large numbers in her company. The Twins had burned easily, they were said to be once impregnable but she impregnated them, bringing them dragon fire. The Twins were nothing more now than ash and cinders and House Frey, with the exceptions of its women and children was near extinct.

The ash and dust that settled like a fog was terrible like she expected but woman within the company were making thick veils with minimal materials to protect the eyes of many from the dust. The thick veil she was gifted did protect her eyes from the ash and dust but the remains of the brick and the wood that was within the air, stung and nipped at her eyes making tears gather at the corner of her eyes.

"What of the women?" Raelyx asked as he rode alongside her with a cart filled with women, children and elderly along with some of the injured. "What of the surviving Ladies and Lords of Frey?"

"They are within my care," Naelahrys spoke, glancing towards the women and children within the cart. "They are under my protection and shall not be harmed. They are innocent, mere children. They were hidden in the shadows and were not involved with the treachery of Lord Walder. They weren't responsible for their actions, therefore they shall be left alone in peace as they are free to roam as any man, woman or child within my company. If someone thinks otherwise, I want them brought to me."

"And what if they conspire against you?" Raelyx demands to cause her to lift a brow.

"I doubt they will," Naelahrys replies. "If they value their lives and the lives of their children, they will not."

Naelahrys dared not look back as she knew that the Twins were burning, great clouds of smoke rising into the sky engulfing them into a darkness. The thunder and lightning had stilled and the storm had passed as she looked on into the depth of the woods and she knew it would be a long way until she reached the place she so desired. Naelahrys knew the direction they were heading in she would have to pass Dreadfort eventually although it would take many weeks, moon cycle's even. Her heart beat faster at the thought of the person she longed for.

 _Jon._

The day after the Red Wedding was her nameday, although it was not her official nameday, in fact, she was not sure exactly when her nameday was but Lord Eddard always told her when the leaves changed to the colour of fire and fell from their trees that is when she should celebrate it, though there was nothing to celebrate but she knew a year or so had passed since she had last seen Jon, according to the change in the trees and the winds. Jon's memory was still vivid in her mind as she closed her eyes, recalling both his voice and face. Naelahrys had heard whispers involving the Wall and the battles that have happened since Jon's arrival, the most current attacks between the Free Folk and with Stannis and his forces at the Wall made her worried and she knew it would grow tense. Though the thought of Jon, cold and dark, living a life of winter and pain, made her heart ache and her heart grow heavier. Her stomach unsettled because of the thought. If she asked him, would he follow her? Into battle? Into her fight for freedom? For peace? Into what may or may not be a lost cause?

 _"You and me, we will run away and run off and travel to the Free Cities. Or the Wall or even Dorne. I don't care...as long as your safe."_

She knew the answer, that was what it would be, they both made that promise. Though she stopped thinking on Jon and turned her thoughts to her dragons, how her dragons had burned the Twins to the ground and as her horse went into a steady trot, the vision of the Frey traitors lying on the ground, nothing but bones gave her a twisted, sickening satisfaction at the thought of them dying, dying like those that she had loved, dying like the countless of soldiers that they had betrayed and slaughtered, like they did with House Stark. Naelahrys looked on at Aryion, who pecked at her hand roughly and she smiled, resting a hand upon his head and stroked his nose softly with her gently clenched fist, letting her knuckles run down his scales.

 _Arya. Nissa. Ser Barristan._

Naelahrys thought of them, she knew that they were alive, she could feel it within her bones and entire being. Naelahrys did not know where they were but she hoped that she would reunite with them soon and prayed for their safety. She dismounted her horse, letting her dragons fly off into the tree which caused her new found arm to come to a halt, she held her hand in the air and while her army had already stopped, it stopped everyone else as well. She walked into the woods, wanting to scout briefly ahead on her own to clear her thoughts. Naelahrys came across a lake that rippled soothingly with the light wind. She collapsed against a tree harshly, tracing the wood with her fingers and began to bitterly mourn.

 _Father. Mother. Aegon. Rhaenys. Eddard. Bran. Rickon. Maester Luwin. Robb. Catelyn. Talisa._

Naelahrys mourned the losses that she has suffered, the old and the new, and with that the vengeance that had once claimed her heart, sparking a fire had diminished slightly. She only cared for freeing the North from the clutches of the Iron Throne now, she cared little for the throne of swords now, she cared little for her birthright. It meant nothing to her now. Lord Eddard wanted peace, Robb wanted an independent North and Lady Catelyn wanted vengeance and she would fulfil their last wishes even if it killed her. Tears escaped her eyes as she looked on angrily at the slow moving water and saw it was nearly frozen over due to the coldness in the air.

 _The North remembers_ Naelahrys thinks to herself as she stares on at the river.

Naelahrys had an obligation to these people and to the North. She was the ice of Winterfell and was the fire of Dragonstone. She was no mere woman, she had never been nothing. She was the Dragon Born, the Mother and Queen of Dragons and now, the Burner of Sigils. She was the Protector the North, that would guard the very realm and would guard those that wished to seek freedom.

And that was her song, she may be shaped by ice but she was forged by fire. _A song of ice and fire_.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey, I'd like to thank all of you for reviewing, for following this story and for also putting it as one of your favourites. If you have any questions feel free to ask and I'll happily answer them, the next update should be up soon.

Reviews-

ZabuzasGirl: Thank you! I'm glad you liked chapter twenty five, chapter twenty six wasn't as eventful but it included Jon Snow, so hopefully that makes up for it. And hopefully you like this update.

Slytherin Studios: Thank you! I hope you like chapter twenty six.

Heart of Sorrow: Thank you, hopefully you like this chapter. I don't like the Frey's either but Walder Frey got to me a bit but I still despise him.

cuinwen: Thank you, I'm glad you liked chapter twenty five. The vengeance against House Frey was sweet but the even sweeter vengeance will be against House Bolton which will be very soon.

bju: Thank you, hopefully you like this chapter!

fallondyson: I hope you like this update!

Bleedingheart2XLoLa and SarevokDothrakiDovahkiin: The name Blackfyre didn't come from the bastard name or House Blackfyre like people might think at first her name actually came from the sword called 'Blackfyre' which was held by a lot of people most famously Aegon the Conqueror in a way I took the name as she will become a conqueror.

ariana: Thank you, I'm glad you like it and I hope you like chapter twenty six.

Echo: Thank you! I did write this on another website and I will be changing a lot of the original plotline I had.

Alice: J'espére que vous aime chapitre vingt-six! (I don't speak much French, so I hope that this made sense)

Guest 1: Hopefully you like Jon Snow's point of view in this chapter!

Ceralyn: Thank you, I hope you like this chapter! Yep, she burnt her enemies like a Targaryen and there will be more enemies to burn soon.

Smurficorn: Thank you so much, I'm glad you do and I hope you like this update!

Guest 2: Thank you, I'm glad you think she is a badass.

HPuni101: I'm glad you like Naelahrys! Jon and Naelahrys will reunite soon. Hopefully you like this chapter!

alia00: Thank you!


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven

_Pentos_

Daenerys Stormborn

Daenerys sighed, enjoying the feeling of the wet sand against her feet as the waves of the sea hit her ankles softly while the tide slowly washed in towards them. All she felt was bitterness when she arrived back to Pentos; her husband was dead, her brother was dead, although she cared little for his death and most of her Khalasar had abandoned her. Now, she only cared for her son, her niece that she would come to know and Ser Jorah Mormont, who was standing by her side as she looked out across the Narrow Sea, only catching mere glimpses of Westeros. Those mere glimpses meant something dear to her, those glimpses meant that she was close, close to becoming the three headed dragon with her niece, Naelahrys the Dragon Born. Daenerys looked from the glistening sea to Ser Jorah and then to the clashing weapons and the screams of women.

Daenerys was welcomed back into the home of Magister Illyrio but he was not the only one to welcome her, she was introduced to a group of fierce women known as the Sand Snakes and ships for her and what remains of her Khalasar to sail for Westeros, to sail for Dorne. The name given to the daughters of Oberyn Martell did them just, as that is what they were, snakes. Obara Sand was a big boned woman, who was fierce and quick like the namesake that was given to them and although she was not the most beautiful of the snakes, she still had striking eyes that she had to admit, struck slight fear into her, especially when the woman's brown eyes pierced through her purple.

Nymeria Sand whom unlike Obara, was lithe and beautiful with copper coloured hair with tackled and dragged to the ground by Tyene Sand, the most beautiful of the Sand Snakes. Obara let out loud, boisterous laughter as she stared at her two defeat sisters on the ground and Daenerys watched as a smirk crawled onto the woman's face. Tyene Sand differed to the rest of sisters who bore olive skin and the dark hair that Dorne was known for instead she bore blonde hair and pale skin. It was strange to look upon Tyene as she barely saw any resemblance except for the eyes. All of them had the same eyes.

A bout of small giggles caught her attention and her eyes landed on her son, her lips curled up into a small smile as she stared at him, his purple eyes mirroring that of her own. _He has grown so much my sun and stars,_ she thought sadly. Her son looked like Drogo, her sun and stars and her heart ached every time she looked towards her dark haired boy. The stallion who would someday mount the world. Sarella and Elia Sand were the last of the Sand Snakes present in Dorne, the younger daughters of Oberyn Martell were not present but his eldest daughters were. Elia had him sat on her lap as Sarella told him different stories of their adventures, her son giggled at the noises and humorous faces Elia pulled as Sarella weaved her tale.

"Khaleesi, are you sure this is a wise move to make?" Ser Jorah questioned, breaking the trance that her son held over her.

"I must," She stated softly, turning towards him with a small smile. "We must help her. She is blood of my blood. She is a part of the three headed dragon, as am I. As is my son."

Daenerys recalled the many stories from sailors and merchants within her travels and her curiosity to know of her niece, of her blood, of another dragon brought a smile to her face. All her life Viserys kept Naelahrys a hushed secret and did not like to speak of her. One sailor sang of a silver haired girl who danced with fire, another hailed her as a Queen without Lands that would set the world on fire. Another story, that she held closer to her heart was about a silver haired girl with purple eyes who had made a mountain crumble. Injustice was fought. No matter what story she was told, what song was sung, they all spoke of Naelahrys but they also spoke of another magnificent thing as well. _Dragons._ She remembered the red comet that passed by the sky, shortly after the death of her sun and stars and long after the birth of her son. The world was telling the tale of dragons and it could not be more beautiful.

Although she received little to no word about her niece other than from rumours and gossip, she heard that her niece had destroyed House Frey and had gained albeit a small but strong army of followers but after that, all the stories of her niece had slipped from her grasp. It left her with an ache in her chest. Ser Jorah knew of a man by the name of Raelyx and although she had no recollection of a man by that name, Ser Jorah stated that he sends ravens to him from Westeros but has not heard back from him in weeks.

Though what initially worried her was the fact that her niece was across the sea by herself, no longer having any powerful allies within her reach nor did she have protection. Her faithful friend had guessed she was in the lands of a place unknown to her called the Neck but she cared little for guesswork. All she cared for was that it was far away from Dorne and even further away from herself. Her worry grew as she knew the Lannister's and their many allies would be hunting her down, wanting her dead.

 _A dragon alone in the world,_ she thought. _It is a lonely feeling._

"Khaleesi, I beg of you...do not do this. It would be better for you to stay in Pentos, where you are safe. I only care for the likes of you and your _son_ ," Ser Jorah insisted. "I do not want the lives of you and your son put in danger for the sake of Naelahrys the Dragon Born. The girl is strong, you said so yourself, do not involve yourself any more than you have. Please, Khaleesi, let me send those Sand Snakes away. Do not let them take you to Dorne. It will not be safe."

"And it is not safe for us here either, Ser Jorah," Daenerys snapped, though once she noticed the hurt that was evident in his eyes, her tone softened considerably. "I am sorry, my friend. My young niece, barely older than I, is within Westeros, across the Narrow Sea and I will not rest until I can reunite with her. I have wanted this for as long as I could want anything, ser. It is the only plan we have and by travelling to Dorne, we will gain a larger army and a powerful ally. We will be safe within the hold of Sunspear, my son will be safe within Dorne and he already adores the Sand Snakes, they dote on him. I will take back what was stolen from us and I will destroy those who have wronged us, together we will lay waste to armies and burn cities to the ground with dragon fire. You and I both know that dragons have not graced the world for a long time, for so long we have not danced and sang with them...it is time to do so once again and that means we must travel to Dorne."

Between herself and the burly man, it remained silent for a few moments before she saw Elia stroll towards them, carrying her son who was beginning to fuss like must babes do. The moment her tearful son clapped eyes on her, he reached out his hands to her and started to make grabbing movements with his small and soft hands. Daenerys found herself racing towards him, laughing softly and took her son in her arms and cradled him, rocking him back and forth while he let out a tinkling laughter that to her, would be far more beautiful than any dragon son. She set down her son and took him gently by the hand, without sparing a glance towards Ser Jorah or the Sand Snakes, she turned back to the sea with him and walked along the sand with her son while he laughed.

 _He will never know of the danger games we have played._

* * *

 _The North_

Naelahrys Blackfyre

The rain ran down her face softly as she carefully walked down the rocky cliff top of the mountain and approached the edge of it, approaching Aryion and Jon, who were both in flight, fighting over what appeared to be a sheep and she chuckled slightly, taking in the similar mannerisms that both Arya and Jon once had and she smiled softly as the shadow of Elirion consumed her as he crawled next to her and she looked up, her eyes holding fondness while she stroked his scales with the back of her hand. The smile never left her face as he let out a loud trill that was no longer like the soft and quiet ones they made when they were mere babes. His bloody snout neared her and he cocked his head to the side nudging his large head against her own that made her chuckle.

They have been travelling for weeks as they headed for House Bolton and for the Wall, while they headed for Dreadfort, her dragons grew even larger than they were and she could no longer carry them. Although she knew while their scales were rough they were still soft as they grew and she always found herself marvelling at their large wings that could create a large gust of wind. At times she wondered how large they would become when she thought on Balerion. The dragon was the largest of them all and she wondered if Jonos would come to match him.

Naelahrys found herself stepping closer to the edge of the cliff and let out a startled gasp when Elirion flew off and her heeled boot got caught in the rocks that eventually gave way, she looked down as the small bits of brown rock fell down to the sharp and large pointed rocks below. _It is time_ , she thinks to herself. This was a risk she was going to take, her eyes met Elirion, who was eyeing her and with a snort, stalked forward as she edged her body closer to the edge of the mountain. The wind was whipping her hair harshly and her silver locks covered her face as if to hide her from the danger and death below but she brushed her hair away from her face and as she raised her foot, a voice sounded.

"My Queen," Raelyx called after her warily, tilting his head in confusion as he looked across to her with fear in his eyes. "You can not do this! Please, come away from the ledge. Do not-"

"I must," Naelahrys whispered.

 _The brave men did not kill dragons,_ Naelahrys thought. _The brave men rode them._

Naelahrys took a step off the edge and jumped. As she fell from the great height, the wind hit and scratched at her body, she let her eyes flutter close and let herself fly. She was not afraid of death, that much she knew, she had seen and greeted it too often to be afraid, instead she would greet death as if it had merely been a lifelong friend but as she prepared for it, the wind attacking her stopped and she let her eyes open, letting out a soft laugh as she sat aback Elirion. It was like she planned, she had been teaching them how to hunt for their food and watched how they moved in the skies.

Naelahrys gently caressed his green scales that reflected yellow underneath the dull sun and found herself throwing her head back in euphoria as he darted into the air, twirling and she held onto his neck tightly. Naelahrys clutched on to his neck and felt every movement of his body, his wings fold and when they do, he began to dive down towards the rocks below. She looked on with awaited anticipation but before they hit the jagged ground below them he unfolded his wings and flew high into the grey sky.

Naelahrys did not know how to be able to ride him properly just yet and instead let him go wherever he so desired as she stroked the right side of his neck softly, she looked down at him in surprise as he tilted his body to the left, much like a horse would. To make sure it was not her imagination, she took her left hand and stroked his left side and watched as he softly took a left turning, flying between rocky archways before they rose high into the sky. She looked on with tears in her awe filled eyes as she took in the wonder of the world, her eyes landed on the birds that flew side by side with her, with him, with _them._

 _I am theirs and they are mine,_ she thought. _From the day I birthed them until the day we draw our last breaths. We are one._

He let out a screech and she let out a loud, breathless laugh and the smile never left her face as they took off higher into the sky. Elirion flapped his wings with little to no effort, going higher and higher causing her to throw her head back, letting out screams of exhilaration as they went higher. It made her wonder if they could fly close to the sun. She looked back to the mountain and saw that Aryion, Jonos and Raelyx were in the distance as Elirion flew further away from them. The land had become nothing but a tiny blotch beneath the sky. The wind was so powerful that she could barely draw breath while she continued to laugh, it was so harsh that the braid she had in her hair came slowly undone.

There were no words that she could use to describe how she felt next, she could feel him and him, her. It felt as if they had become one, she could not tell who was the dragon and who was the rider. His wings opened wider and Elirion glided above the grey clouds, they escaped the clouds and soared over the trees once more, she let out a deep breath and shakily let go of his neck before sitting up straight. Naelahrys held on with her legs and thighs as she spread her arms out wide, screaming with excitement.

 _A dance with dragons,_ Naelahrys thought. The smile faded from her face when she came across a fortress with high walls and merlons that looked like dragon talons. The towers were massive and dark and dreadful. Her laughter fell silent as she stared intently at the black castle, banners of a light, flesh coloured pink were raised high and proud in the air and as she peered at them, she noticed something that chilled her to the very bone. The same sigil was raised at the Red Wedding _. A flayed man._

 _I have come across Dreadfort_ , Naelahrys thought as she stiffly let her hands drift back to Elirion's neck as they continued to fly above the trees and close enough to see people scurrying about the grey yard. A part of her wanted Elirion to burn the place to the ground but she knew she would not get satisfaction from watching it burn, Naelahrys wanted to see Roose Bolton's face as he burned within his great hall. A piercing pain came from her shoulder and she let go of Elirion, letting out a small scream from shock before noticing an arrow was embedded into her shoulder.

Naelahrys eyes widened when she saw fiery arrows being aimed at them from Dreadfort, Elirion was screeching loudly as the arrows were fired towards them, another landed in her leg and before she knew it, she had slipped from his back and had fallen from Elirion. All she could feel was _pain_ as she began to fall from the sky. Her hand was outstretched to him, calling his name while she plummeted towards the ground, darkness began to cloud her vision and the last thing she saw was Elirion flying after her.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey guys, I hope you like chapter twenty seven and sorry for the long wait! The next chapter will be up sometime tomorrow. I would like to give massive thanks to everyone who has read this story, reviewed it and also made it one of their favourites and have followed it! If you have any questions, regarding Naelahrys or any chapter, feel free to ask and I will happily answer them. The next chapter will include Roose Bolton and Dreadfort along with a surprise death, so if you have any theories let me know!

 _Reviews-_

HPuni101: Thank you, I hope you like this update and more updates should be up soon!

ZabuzasGirl: Thank you, hopefully, you like chapter twenty seven and I can definitely say they will be together again very soon!

TheShadowRayven: Thank you, it means a lot to me that you think so! I'm glad you find it refreshing and I hope you like this chapter!

Boomer1125: Yep, I will be going down a completely different road!

Slytherin Studios: Thank you, hopefully, you like this new update!

RHatch89: Thank you

Evaline: I won't be killing all of the Stark's and Nissa's age isn't really specified or known but she is around the age of ten.

Guest: The name Blackfyre may be known as a bastard Targaryen name but it is also the name of a sword and I decided to name her after the sword that Aegon the Conqueror once wielded.

kksambo: I wouldn't say it was weird and I don't really think that but I respect your opinion nonetheless. I think she has done some things to avenge them in a way since she burnt the Twins and killed Walder Frey and in the next chapter, she will have targeted Dreadfort. I want to defend my character in a way and say that she is just an inexperienced child that knows not very much about war or ruling but is good with words so that is why she is a bit all over the place but this story is about her growing into a capable ruler, the fact that she has not made any contact (although she will soon) with Dorne and her uncles and cousins is because she does not know them at all and is unsure as all her life she has only known Winterfell and knows little to nothing about them. Even if she wanted to contact them as of now she is just wandering through the North with a handful of people, an army and dragons, she has nothing but them. Naelahrys and Daenerys are alike but they do have differences when it comes to their personalities and their goals.

Guest 2: Thank you, I hope you like this chapter and the next chapters will be uploaded soon!

Guest 3: I included a bit of dragon riding in this chapter so I hope you liked it!

Lilly: Thank you, it means a lot to me that you think so!

Guest 4: Nissa fled the Red Wedding with Arya.

Desiree: I know and there will be a chapter (that is coming up soon) that will reunite her with a family that she has never known and that is when the war will truly start once she has reached them.

Vickyyyy: Thank you! I'm glad you think so and I hope you like chapter twenty seven!


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight

_The Wall_

Melisandre of Asshai

Melisandre woke with a start, clutching and grasping at the swell of her chest in desperation as she tried to steady her laboured breath. She sat straight up in her bedding, looking around the room with great care in search for the fire made flesh. She let the furs slide down her pale and naked body, her brow and breasts were covered in sweat and her copper hair was damp, sticking to parts of her face.

Her chambers were dark and the sun had not yet risen at the Wall, the windowless room was cold like the wall of ice they were residing at. She rose and dressed with haste, wrapping a simple red robe of silk around her waist and pulled on her leather boots that were stained red. Melisandre moved to the door of her chambers before she stopped abruptly, her mouth falling agape in both confusion and wonder.

The fire of R'hllor that burned within her very soul and heart had dimmed, in all her years of life, she has never felt this cold. Melisandre has _never_ felt cold. If she was feeling particularly weak, she perhaps felt a chill or shivered but she had never felt the true cold air of the Wall. The fire within her ever since she was a child had always kept her warm. Melisandre wrapped several layers of thin furs around her body but she still managed to feel the cold which made gooseflesh appear on her skin. She raised her arm to her face and watched in fascination as her skin prickled. She has never felt such a sensation.

 _What a strange sight to behold?_ Melisandre thinks to herself, running the tip of her finger down her arm to feel the small bumps on her skin. The winds blow softly, whispering to her as it raises the hair on the back of her neck. Her red hair fluttered softly as she opened the chamber door wider before she walked into the dawn and across the small bridge to where Jon Snow was standing, staring into the flames like she has seen him most nights doing. The crow was a creature of habit and each night she caught him, holding a piece of cloth to his lips and staring deep into the flames as if the Lord of Light had gifted him with the same sight she had. In a place surrounded by ice and snow, it became a comforting sight to see.

"Lord Commander," She addressed.

"Lady Melisandre," Jon began, turning to face her in surprise, his brows furrowing further when he caught sight of her. "Are you well?"

He stared at her with a burning intensity, his lips tightening and she knew why he cared greatly for the Dragon Mother and he viewed her as a threat. Lord Crow saw everything that opposed the Bride of Fire as a threat, the love he held for the silver haired girl burned fiercely within him. Though despite his dislike for herself and her King Stannis, he did something uncharacteristic of his nature when he caught sight of her shivering when the icy winds were blowing strong, the wind was screeching in her ears and it resembled the screeches from her dreams. The Lord of Crows shrugged off his cloak of black from his shoulders and wrapped it around her own, causing her to grip it to her body as she sought after the heat.

"I am well," Melisandre lied. In truth, she was freezing, the winds of winter were chilling her bones and blood. "Lord Commander..."

Her voice lowered then to a hushed whisper as two soldiers walked passed, she felt their eyes on the back of her head and she looked over her shoulder at them, eyeing the men that were adorned in Baratheon armour that bears the sigil of the burning heart of her Lord. The true King Stannis's soldiers were lacking, most had lost their lives due to a fever that spread throughout the camp on their journey to the Wall.

At that thought, she erupted into more shivers. Melisandre lifted a brow towards the men, knowing that they were most likely ordered to keep a close eye on her by the Onion Knight. The bearded man did not like her nor was she particularly fond of him. _He demands too much._ Melisandre gripped Jon Snow's arm and pulled him closer to the edge of the Wall where the wind was strong enough to blow away their secrets before a soul could hear them and the wind were sharp enough to attack anyone that tried to come closer. The dying fire of the hearth lit up as she stood next to it.

"What is it?" Jon questioned, his eyes held a wariness as he caught her unflinching gaze.

 _The Lord of Light has blessed him,_ Melisandre thought. A light smirk appeared on her face when she thought back to when they had first met, he had looked much older than he had when she had first met him. His lips and brows were frowning. The fire was roaring in him. As she noticed the longing in his eyes, it seems she has caught him off guard. The Lord of Crows seemed more man than boy, even beneath the several layers of leathers, armour and the black garb of the Night's Watch, she could see the hardness of muscle, his shoulders were broad and strong. Jon Snow's eyes were dark and hooded like a shadow, his face always etched into a frown but when he stared into the fire, she had caught a fondness dancing in his eyes. _A love of flame._

"You will hear the song of the dragons," Melisandre started, causing him to stiffen. "In the flayed man's hold, I have come to believe Naelahrys Targaryen is in Dreadfort."

" _What?_ " He demanded, her eyes widened in surprise at the fierceness in his voice as his hand gripped her shoulder roughly and turned her to face him. "How?"

"I dreamt of it," Melisandre clarified. "R'hllor-"

"When?" He asked, his voice filled with fear anger. "How? _Who?_ Is she...has she?"

"You must let her become the dragon," Melisandre breathed, holding his hard gaze that went manic every time she mentioned the Dragon Born. "The world will be lost to the night if the dragons do not dance. It is night in the Seven Kingdoms. The sun will not rise until dragons grace the sky. They have. The war of the dawn has begun, can you not hear the winds of winter blowing? The dragons sign for you, Jon Snow. As the wolves howl for you. Naelahrys Targaryen is one of the Lord's chosen. The Bride of Fire. I have seen her in the flames...like you do. I have seen her lead an army to the Wall. The flames do not lie, Lord Crow. It is written in the prophecy as well. When the red star bleeds and darkness gathers, Azor Ahai shall be born again amidst smoke and salt to wake dragons out of stone."

"Will she..." Jon trailed off, a noticeable hitch in his breath as he spoke. "Will she live?"

"No," Melisandre spoke softly. "It is too late. Her son gave his life so she could keep her own. A life for life."

"Her son?" Lord Snow inquired, before a look of realisation crossed his features. "Her dragons."

"Her child," She confirmed. "The night is dark and full of terrors and these terrors will strike."

"Why are you telling me _this_?" Jon Snow demanded.

"I want you to come with us," Melisandre tells him, edging closer towards him. "Stannis intends to take back Winterfell. We can lay siege to Dreadfort beforehand. You can have your Bride of Fire back. You and Naelahrys know Winterfell. You know the tunnels, the crypts, the weaknesses, the strengths and the people. You were raised in Winterfell. It is your home. You can avenge them. Your brothers. You can avenge the North."

"I will not break my vows for you nor Stannis," Jon replied. "I swore an oath-"

"What of _Naelahrys_?" She asked. A smirk appeared on her face as she walked up behind him and gently wrapped an arm around his neck and brought her body closer to his own until her breasts touched his back. He tensed but made no move to shrug her off as she leant up until her red lips were pressing against his ear. "You made an oath to her. You made an oath to yourself. The oath you have sworn to the Night's Watch is meaningless as you have already dishonoured it. I know where she is, I can see her in the-"

"I don't trust you," Jon Snow said coldly, shrugging off her hold as he turned to face her. "I don't want any visions, my Lady."

"You have _power,_ " Melisandre muses, trailing her hand to his chest and let her palm rest against the beating of his heart as she draws herself closer until their lips were almost touching. "A dragon raised by wolves. The Lord of Light has gifted you power, _so_ much power and you abuse it by ignoring it. You dismiss it as if it were nothing. You are making a mistake. If you join me and embrace it, you can have all you desire. You can have a name. A true name. You can have a home and a castle and children. And a dragon. You can have your Queen of Fire, Ice King. Embrace it. Take control. Our King Stannis will-"

"He is not _our_ King," He retorts, grasping her wrist firmly but somehow he still managed to hold her gently and pried her hand away from his chest. "He is _your_ King. Not mine. The moment he said that Naelahrys was to die, he stopped being any King I could ever follow."

"You are a fool," She said. "You know nothing."

"...I do know somethings," Jon replies, his pale lips pressing into a thin line as he glares at her, backing away as she leans in and presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"Until we are old and grey," Melisandre murmurs. "Jon Snow."

Melisandre takes a few steps back, eyeing him with hidden humour as she watches his entire being stiffen and watches as his jaw clenches, his mouth parting and at first, she wonders how he will respond but he says nothing. He stands rigidly next to the hearth, staring into the flames intensely but watched his eyes glaze over as if he was in a far away place. Melisandre lets the cloak drop from her shoulders and turns, leaving the crow to his thoughts.

* * *

 _Dreadfort_

Naelahrys Blackfyre

" _Naelahrys..."_

"Mother..." She murmured, searching for her sweet voice once more.

"Naelahrys..."

Naelahrys stirred, a soft hiss waking her and her eyes slowly fluttered open and she was greeted with tall trees with mangled branches and dark leaves. As she lay there, staring up at the sky, she could barely see the sky above her as the dense woods prevented any light. It was dark and _cold._ All she felt was pain as she sat up, propping herself up with her elbows as she tried to recall her last moments. It was difficult and she found herself unable to remember until the soft hiss was heard once more.

A small groan parted from her lips when she felt a sharp pain within her as she slowly rose to her feet and turned to the where the noise was. The trees in front of her were knocked down, broken and burnt and a large hole was on the ground. _Elirion,_ she thought with panic as she limped towards the broken trees. Her clothing was sliding from her ash covered body in burnt tatters as she moved slowly, holding her belly tighter and approached her green scaled dragon. Naelahrys knew that she was fading but for some reason, she felt herself uncaring for the _true_ danger she was in. All she cared for was Elirion. His name was like a mantra in her head.

"Elirion?" Naelahrys croaked, her voice hoarse and throat aching as she held her stomach. "E-Elirion?"

Naelahrys found him, stumbling down the small hill before she collapsed against a tree, throwing herself at it as she gripped her wound. Through the smoke that was clearing, she could see his fierce yellow eyes peering at her. He seemed tired but as she stared through the smoke, breathless sobs escaped her throat as she takes in the various arrows piercing him but nothing made her weep more than the large branch of a tree that was embedded in his belly.

He blinked at her, tilting his head to the side and purred as she neared him, gathering up her strength. Naelahrys eventually reached him and when she did, she placed a tender hand on his head, stroking his scales softly as she looked at him with tears sliding down her cheeks. The thought of seeing him like this was too much for her to bare. _My son._

"I-It's alright, my sweet," Naelahrys crooned, stroking his beaked snout. "We are safe now, I promise. You saved me...I am _so_ proud of you."

Naelahrys traced the pattern of his green and yellows scales with the tips of her fingers, lightly touching him in case she hurt him. She shook her head fiercely, bitter tears sliding down her face as she stroked his head, kissing his cheek gently and a soft purr omitted from him followed by a rumble and a hiss. Naelahrys collapsed to her knees, shuffling over towards the large branch and with two hands, pulled the large branch out of his side. This caused him to screech in protest, his vacant eyes staring at her as he flapped his wing weakly. She raised her hand out and hushed him, her voice wavering as she spoke to him in an attempt to soothe him from the pain.

"I-It's alright, my love," Naelahrys hushed, placing her hands on his neck. "I will make everything better."

 _I will keep you safe,_ Naelahrys thought as she looked around fiercely for any danger as she pulled the arrows from his body. Her fragile frame was wracked with sobs as she took in the weakened state of him. Of Elirion. Naelahrys gripped on to his neck slightly, releasing her hold on her own bleeding stomach and pulled the arrow that was lodged in his neck and threw it away, cursing the arrow and the man that fired it. All the men and their arrows she cursed them to the Hells. Elirion cooed again but it was rough and sounded watery as if he was crying and she let out a short whimper, placing her head on his and her eyes meet his own.

"It's alright..." Naelahrys trailed off, her grip slackening as she lay down beside him, her eyes closing. "Everything will be g-good..."

As she lay there, Naelahrys was sure that she was dead. She did not like the feel of it. It was a black nothingness. There was nothing but a dark abyss surrounding her that she was slowly drowning in, as it consumed her whole but she felt a strange movement which made her stir but as she started to fade once more, the movement was felt again and she let out a short, raspy breath and her eyes slowly opened.

 _Mother,_ she thought as she stared at the brown eyed woman smiling kindly down at her. Although her smile was gentle her eyes held sadness. She reached up and returned her mother's smile but her mother turned to ash and became smoke, drifting away with the light breeze. Naelahrys sat up, her smiling falling when she turned slowly to face Elirion and her grip on him slackened.

At first, she assumed he was sleeping; his wings were curled inwards, his body was slumped slightly to the side and his eyes were closed. The two legs that he had were curled into his body but she slowly dragged herself closer, the only strength she had was in her arms as her legs were numb. Naelahrys did the only thing she could do at that moment, she stared. She expected him to wake up and nuzzle her side or crawl onto her body like he did in his youth but instead he lay there, unmoving, not breathing. _Why am I crying?_ She thought, growing puzzled when tears gathered in her eyes.

"E-Elirion?"

 _The blood of the dragon_ , she knew what the term meant then as she rolled his large head onto her lap. She was covered in her own blood along with his and she began to do the only thing she was able to, she screamed. She shook him harshly, trying to rouse him awake but he just slackened again in her hold and the shaking of his body stilled. Naelahrys threw herself over him, clutching him to her chest as she rocked him back and forth while she screamed for him.

Her screams had turned to wails and the wails turned into hoarse cries as she curled her hands into his scales, gripping onto him tightly as she whimpered, letting her head rest on his neck until she felt his warm, furnace like body slowly turn cold in her arms. _Not a soul could hear the mourning of the dragons,_ she recalled what Old Nan had told her. _No one but I._ Naelahrys looked down painfully at Elirion and sobbed harshly, though all she felt was a burning fury. _I will kill them for this,_ she thought. _I will kill them. All of them._ Naelahrys let herself rest against her green scaled dragon, staring impassively at a nearby tree as she held a blood stained arrow in her hand. _I will burn them all._

"When...When...The dragon..." Naelahrys began, her voice far off as she stroked Elirion's neck absentmindedly. "When the dragon seeks revenge. The lions shall no longer roar on that day, nor will any _stag_ graze in the winter fields. The roses will burn under the inferno, the snakes will hide under the sands...it will be as if the sun has fallen from the skies when the dragons arrive. The krakens will cook where they swim, the flayed men will rot and will be burnt to a crisp...and when those that claim they want to help you have turned the other cheek, you will only hear the dragon screech. _"_

As she kept screaming, she could hear Jonos and Aryion in the distance, screaming for her. The three of them screeched. It felt as if someone had a hand wrapped around her throat as she felt silent, clutching her throat as the world went deathly still. Her downcast, swollen eyes glared towards the woods as she inspected the movement. Her head slowly turned and she rose to her feet, clutching her stomach as she looked on. In the distance, not that far off. _Men._ Men encased in blackened armour with a sword and shield marched in formation and she frowned, taking in their flesh coloured sigil. The soldiers of House Bolton drew closer and she raised her head higher than she ever has as she looked on, her face impassive and her eyes were ice.

Naelahrys has never known the true meaning of loneliness until now. In Winterfell, she had the Stark's and Jon. In King's Landing, she had Ser Barristan and Sansa along with Nissa and Raelyx. In her journey to Robb and Lady Catelyn, she still had them until she lost them. All her life, all she had was her fire and all she had was her dragons. Now, she _truly_ had no one. Eddard, Bran, Rickon, Catelyn and Robb were _dead_. Arya, Nissa and Ser Barristan were _missing_. Even Sansa. Jon was at the Wall. Her dragons could not save her. She was alone and unafraid of death.

 _Their blades may be born from fire,_ she thought. _But they are not._

* * *

Author's Note: Hey, I hope you like this chapter! I would like to, first of all, thank everyone who has read this story. I would also like to thank everyone who has made this one of their favourites and has followed it and a massive thank you to every who has left a review, they mean a lot to me. If you have any questions, feel free to ask and the next update should be up soon!

Reviews-

Arianna Le Fay: Thank you! I'm glad you liked the part when she finally rode her dragon but it didn't go exactly as planned. The dragons are different sizes. Jonos is the largest and he is near the size of a mammoth, Elirion is slightly taller than a bus and Aryion is sort of in between them in height. I hope you like this update! As for Jon and Naelahrys, I can't mention much yet.

RHatch89: Thanks!

Guest 1: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it and I hope you like this chapter!

ZabuzasGirl: Thank you! I hope you like this chapter.

Slytherin Studios: Thanks, hopefully, you like this chapter!

The Jabberwocky High Priestess: Thank you! It means a lot to me that you think that and I hope you like this update!

Guest 2: Thanks, I hope you like this update!

Court725: Thank you, it mean a lot to me that you like Naelahrys and I hope you like this chapter!

MashedBraintatoes: Thank you, I'm glad you like her devotion to the Stark's!

Sk8ernv: Thanks! I'm glad you think so and I hope you like this update.


	30. Chapter Twenty Nine

_Dreadfort_

Naelahrys Blackfyre

 _I am Naelahrys of the House Targaryen,_ Naelahrys thought as she stared ahead. _I mustn't be afraid. A dragon fears no flayed man._

A chill ran down her spine as she took in the sheer size of Dreadfort, from the dark brickwork to the loathsome banners of House Bolton that danced in the cloud covered sky. The banners were mocking her as were the soldiers. She felt some of them leer at her and laugh at her which made Naelahrys burrow deeper into the dark fur cloak to hide her tear stained face from their smirking and satisfied ones. It enraged her, knowing that they took pleasure in Elirion's death and her heart ache. _Remember me well,_ Naelahrys remarked to herself as she stared at them in utter hatred from underneath her fur hood. _For I will be the last thing you see before you burn._

She rode passed the gates, entering Dreadfort with the soldiers and reeled back in horror, taking in the flayed bodies. She watched as the flies let out small hums as they decorated the bodies, that were flung with little to no thought into wooden carts and she reclined in disgust as the crows pecked at their pink flesh. The thought that these people once had families and lives sickened her and at one point, she thought one of them was familiar when she caught vacant brown eyes following her movement. For as long as she lived, Naelahrys did not want to encounter Roose Bolton and the thought of seeing him again, the man that betrayed and killed Robb was sickening her to the very core. After all this time, she still could remember the smell of his putrid breath and his traitorous smirk as he ended Robb's life.

As she took in the snow covered yard, she struggled to dismount from her horse due to her rope-bound wrists and the pain from her wounds but her struggling was put to an end when a soldier grabbed her cloak and pulled her from the horse. A thud sounded throughout Dreadfort as she fell to her knees, she winced and looked up at the man through her silver lashes taking in his yellow teeth as he grinned at her. A familiar voice was heard which made her stiffen and it took all of her willpower not attack him. Naelahrys rose to her feet, turning around to face him. _He trusted you,_ Naelahrys thought as her hood was roughly pulled down so that her furious purple eyes could meet his icy ones. _And you betrayed him._

"Naelahrys Targaryen," Roose begins. "We meet once more."

"Aye," Naelahrys agreed. "And I promised when we did I would drive a dagger through your heart."

The man's brow quirked in what she considered to be amusement before he turned and beckoned a man over, that seemed to be around her age with a nod of his head. The man that emerged from shadowed parts of the yard brought a shiver to her that not even the fur cloak could protect her from. The man was pale as milk and had a strong jawline adorned with a dark stubble. His cheekbones were prominent and sharp and his hair was dark as night itself. All those with some amount of sense would notice that he was not sincere. Instead, something dark lurked within him.

It was not the fact he wore the Bolton features that brought dread to her, it was his eyes. His lips were smiling but that smile did not reach his eyes. Hidden behind the smile were a pair of dark eyes, that promised her that there would be darker days to come at Dreadfort _if_ she lived to see another day. Although his eyes were bright in colour there was a madness lingering in them. _I will break you,_ his eyes seemed to scream at her. _No matter where you run or how far, I will break you._

"Ah!" The man exclaimed, his smile making her grimace when he turned to focus on her. "Is this the woman you told me about, father? Is this who I think it is?"

"This is my son," Roose informs her. _Ramsay,_ Naelahrys thought as she shivered once more. _I thought he was at Winterfell._ "Ramsay Bolton. Ramsay, this is Naelahrys Targaryen."

"It is an honour, my Lady. Though she won't be a Targaryen much longer," Ramsay said, grinning manically as he reaches out and grasps her hand, placing a rough kiss to it causing her nose to scrunch up in disgust. Though his words had brought her confusion but what came next made her heart stop. "She will be Naelahrys _Bolton_ soon enough. I thought she hatched _dragons_ , where are they? From the songs and tales of men that I have played with, I thought they would be at her side and bigger than this entire keep unless...Are they _lying_ to me?"

"No lies were told," Roose replied. "There is a down dragon being brought here as we speak. The other two have fled. The stories hold truth."

"Well..." Ramsay trailed off, his smile fading and drifted into a smirk as he peered at her with a dangerous look in his eyes. "It seems that you are alone now, my Lady."

"You will be wed to Ramsay in a day's time," Roose told her, causing her to stiffen. "You hold respect in the North, therefore, all the Lords and Ladies that have refused to bow will do so. You will make-"

"Don't you want to know what I think?" Naelahrys asked, watching as Roose looked at her in mild surprise.

"You'd rather be killed?" He questions, his dark brows furrowing as his cold stare settled on her. "You'd rather be killed than wed?"

"No," She answers, her voice wavering as she tried to keep calm but on the inside, she was _burning_. It felt as if she had drank wildfire. "I do not want either."

"I rather like her," Ramsay muses, his lips curling into a wicked grin. "It is rather humorous that she thinks there is a choice in that matter. Do you not agree, father? She thinks that there will be a happy ending."

" _Enough_ ," Roose snarled, turning to the soldiers that brought her to Dreadfort. She stiffened, keeping her gaze focused solely on Ramsay as he continued to stare at her. He had dark intentions for her, that much she knew but what she did not know was the most unsettling part about arriving at the seat of House Bolton. The man was a madman and in her lifetime, she knew that madmen were unpredictable.

All she wanted to do was grieve for the son she lost but she knew that there was no time to feel grief here. If she showed weakness, she would be killed but that did not mean their words hurt any less. Each time Elirion was mention made her feel ill. "Make room for the dragon's corpse, I want to inspect it for myself. And the wood that came from the fallen trees, I want that brought to the yard also. If the peasants are caught trying to take the wood for themselves, I want them beheaded. Make an example of that butcher. Have the horses fed and watered. And have Lady Walda and Lady Naelahrys taken to their chambers."

 _I'll kill you,_ Naelahrys thought as she stared at them impassively. _Perhaps it will not be today or even tomorrow, but someday I will kill you._ She was brought out of her trance when a balding soldier grabbed her elbow, gripping onto it so tight that it made the tips of her fingers tingle. Her face twisted in discomfort from the pain and as she looked over to cast a glance to both the father and the son, she was met instead with a large woman that was following placidly after them.

As she was about to turn to look away, she caught sight of Ramsay who gifted her with a cruel smile. He licked his lips, bringing a shiver of dread down her spine as his gaze roamed over her body as he followed her with his eyes. She was dragged up the stone steps and at this point, she had lost most of the feeling in her right arm as she brought into a cold hallway that was encased in darkness. Lady Walda stumbled after them, trying to keep up with their quick pace as they were led down a series of more hallways.

"I suppose I will become a mother of some sorts to you," The woman beamed, causing her to stop in her tracks despite the grip the man had on her. "We will be family soon. You will be my daughter and Ramsay, my son. Is that not wonderful? Do not fret, he is a kind man. He has treated me with nothing but pleasantries and kindness. I am sure that he will make a good husband. You do not have to fear anymore, my Lady. You will be well looked after."

"I am sure that we will," Naelahrys smiled, before she turned and faced her with a tilted head. "Though...Do you _really_ wish to be related to the same woman that set your father and your home _aflame_? Oh, how he _screamed_. He screamed and screamed until his skin blackened and he fell to the ground, becoming nothing but ash and bones. His house, his home and his land were reduced to nothing but _ash_. Unfortunately, he was not immune to the flame like I am. He burned while I remained. I would have burned him a thousand times over for what he did. Your father is a traitorous bastard or should I say _was-"_ Naelahrys paused, shrugging herself out of the soldier's grip and leant closer to Walda's face as she stared at her with a timid expression. "I have only ever considered one woman my mother. _One_. You will never be her. Elia Martell birthed me but it was the woman with red hair that raised me...Do you know who she was?"

"L-Lady Catelyn," Walda stammered, taking a step back from her as the soldier gripped her shoulder and tugged her back.

"If you _ever_ call me _daughter_ again," Naelahrys seethed. "You will suffer the same fate that befell Lord Walder."

Naelahrys turned from the trembling woman, unable to bear witness to the tear in Walda's eyes. As she hurried after the soldier, her pace faltered when she heard the woman's sobs. _When did I turn into such a cruel creature?_ She asked herself. _When did I become filled with so much hatred?_ Though, she already knew the answer to that. It was the day that Ned Stark lost his head. It was the day that she saw the world for what it truly was and it was the day that she began to play the game. The soldier tugged at her arm before he stilled at a door and opened it, revealing to her a darkened chamber that held little to no light and the light that it did hold was dull.

"Your chambers, my Lady," The soldier said.

"You may leave," Naelahrys murmured, attempt to shut the door but he stopped it with his hand, causing her eyes to narrow in rage. "I said _leave_."

"You have allies in the North," The man muttered, his words making her stiffen. "You still have allies. You are not alone, Dragon Born."

" _You-_ " Accused Naelahrys but fell silent when he rolled up the sleeve of his tunic, revealing a dark engraving of a brown bear on his skin. _House Mormont,_ she thought with wide eyes.

"You will never be alone," The man tells her. " _House Mormont remembers."_

The man nodded to her and turned, marching down the hall. She stared after him in wonder before gripping the door and slamming it shut. The large thud from the door shook the chambers and with that, she sank to her knees and began to weep. Roose and Ramsay wanted to see her break but she would _never_ give them the satisfaction. _I am the daughter of Elia Martell,_ Naelahrys thought as she fought back her tears and bit into her knuckles to stifle her sobs _. I am unbowed, unbent and unbroken._

Naelahrys got to her feet, holding her breath as she approached the small window and stared out of it, watching the yard under her with scrutiny as she contemplated the man's words. That man could not help her. No matter how much hope she held in her aching heart, he would not be able to help her. If she wanted to escape and reunite with Jonos and Aryion, she would have to rescue herself. No one could help her now. Not Lord or Lady Stark. Not Robb. Not Raelyx or Ser Barristan. Or even Jon. _Jon_ , Naelahrys thought hopelessly as she stared north to where Winterfell lies.

By the Gods, she had missed him more as time passed. Even though he was a brother of the Night's Watch, she still thought of him as hers. As she was his. He was her other half, the part that made her feel less alone in the world. He made a promise to protect her, he promised to be with her until both of them had turned old but she would not keep her side of the promise. _I am to die here, aren't I?_ She asked the Gods, staring at the flayed bodies that littered the yard and watched in disgust as a soldier dragged a screaming man to a post. Naelahrys turned her back from the window, trying to forget the kinder life she once had at Winterfell.

 _It is a ruin now,_ she thought. _As is my old life._ When the wind was still and the night was dark, she would lie awake and stare at the dancing stars above her while she dreamt of the life she once had. She dreamt of sitting next to Sansa in the God's Wood, watching with a smile on her face as a mud covered Arya chased Bran, who was whole and alive. She dreamt of a crownless Robb, fighting with a wooden sword along with Jon and Theon. She dreamt of laughing as Robb tackled both Jon and Theon to the ground, watching in amusement as the three wrestled each other in the dirt. She dreamt of Lady Stark with Rickon at her breast and Lord Stark, watching over them with a proud yet kind look on his face. Yet, that would never happen. And it was in those darkest moments when she wanted to end it all but she wouldn't. She would do what she does best and she would _fight_. She hadn't fought this long and hard to be killed. If she was not able to fight for justice, who would?

Naelahrys released a small shuddering breath, wiping the stray tears that fell from her eyes and brought her wet finger to her lips, licking the tear from her finger. As she turned to inspect her chambers, she let out a startled noise when she came face to face with a brown haired woman, who grinned at her as she slipped inside the chambers. Naelahrys eyed the woman in suspicion, her eyes narrowing as she took in the woman's smile and the smugness in her stare.

"What do you want?" Naelahrys demanded, staring at the woman in hatred.

"I was sent for you," The woman responds, the smile on her face faltering slightly at her blank stare. "Lord Ramsay-"

"That is all fine and well but I do not want to see him at the moment," She snaps. " _Go_."

"My Lady," The brown haired woman urged. "I think it would be best if you do not anger him. I would _hate_ to see a pretty girl getting hurt."

"Who are you? His whore?" Naelahrys guessed, causing the woman's smile to fade and her lips pursed.

"I'm Myranda. I am the kennel master's daughter-" The woman informs her but she raises her hand, interrupting the woman.

"I don't care," Naelahrys tells her. "Why does he wish to see me?"

"He has a gift for you," Myranda said. "In his chambers."

"What sort of gift?" She asked, warily looking over at the woman's who began to grin again. This time her grin was malicious.

"That would spoil the surprise," Myranda hums. "Come on."

* * *

As she entered Ramsay's chambers, she felt as if her heart would stop when she met _his_ eyes. He looked up at her with a wide and fearful gaze before it dropped to the stone floor. _Theon,_ she thought as her heart began to race in her chest. Except, she knew this wasn't Theon. The man she knew would take one look at her and a smirk would form on his face as he made a comment on her figure or on her face. This man was a shadow compared to her Theon. _What has he done to him?_ She thought, staring at him in horror. At first, she felt as if he should deserve it for what he did to Bran and Rickon. For killing the children that she loved with all her beating heart but when she saw his eyes fill with tears, she couldn't help but look at the docile man in shock.

"Theon..." Naelahrys murmured. _By the Gods, what has he done to you?_

"Y-You..." Theon stammers but falls silent, averting his gaze once more to the floor before he looked to Ramsay, who sat in a chair with a smug look on his face.

"I _didn't_ give you permission to speak with her, Reek," Ramsay mocked, causing Theon to tremble as he muttered apologies. "Go on, Reek. I will allow it."

"Y-You shouldn't be here..." The broken man trails off, his scared eyes taking in her tearful ones. "Y-You aren't supposed to be h-here..."

"You have known each other since childhood," Ramsay begins, his cruel eyes settling on her as he sips at his wine. "I wonder what it must be like, to look at him and know that he killed the young Stark Lords. That he killed two, defenceless boys. You must be seething with rage...I can see it in your eyes. No need to harbour such feelings, my Lady. The North reminded him of what happens to traitors. I punished him until he broke. He's not Ironborn scum. He's not Theon. I _made_ him. You love me, don't you Reek?"

"Y-Yes, my Lord," Theon nodded.

"In what form is this a gift?" Naelahrys asked coldly, staring ahead at a wall.

"Reek...This is my bride to be," Ramsay said, his tone mocking. "A Lord must look his best for his wife, should he not? I am unshaven."

"Sorry, my Lord," Theon whimpered, causing her brows to furrow even further as she looked at him again despite how painful it was to.

Naelahrys watched as Theon prepared to shave him, she could not help but let the tears slide down her face while she watched Theon grip the razor with a shaking hand. He wasn't the man she grew up with at Winterfell, the one who teased her and jested with her. The one who would spin her around during dances and would never run out of compliments for her. _You're not Theon,_ she thought in anger. _Theon would have slit his throat._ But as she waited in anticipation, she felt nothing but disappointment when she watched the blade dance across his skin, leaving no cuts or scratches as Theon began to shave the bastard of Bolton. Ramsay kept his eyes on her before a smirk crawled onto his face, making her inwardly shudder.

"Reek," Ramsay begins. "Tell her, tell her where Bran and Rickon Stark are."

"I d-don't know," Theon whispers, her anger towards him growing at his answer as tears slide down her cheeks. "I-I don't know, my Lord."

"Y-You butchered them," Naelahrys sneers fiercely, letting out a loose sob. "You burnt their bodies and hung their corpses at Winterfell."

"Look Reek. You have made my betrothed cry. I should have you punished," Ramsay said despite the pleading from Theon. "However, I won't. _If_ you tell her the truth."

"T-They...T-They weren't Bran and Rickon..." Theon mumbles, his voice strangled and hoarse. "T-They were farm boys."

"You have known each other for a long time. It is only fair that you give her away, isn't it?" Ramsay asked, looking up at Theon as he finished shaving the bastard. His smirk grew wider when Theon gripped the razor harder when he looked up from the bastard of Bolton to look at her tear stained face. "After that, you can watch as I fuck her. Perhaps she will end up like her mother, Elia? How does it feel, Reek? Knowing that I will fuck the girl you have known since childhood? You told me once that the girl was like a sister. Tell me, do you think she will scream for you to come and save her as I bed her? Will you save her?"

"N-No..." Theon croaked, as her breath hitched. "No, my Lord."

"No? Because Theon would have saved her but _you_ aren't Theon," Ramsay agreed. "What are you?"

"I'm Reek," He responded quietly, his voice lacking any emotion as he stared at his feet.

"What? Speak up. I don't think my betrothed can here you!" Ramsay commanded. "What are you?"

" _I'm Reek!"_ Theon sobbed.

"One day," Naelahrys breathed. "Not today...Not tomorrow...But someday, someday I am-"

"What?" Ramsay demanded, wiping his now shaven face with a dry cloth. "What will you do?"

" _Kill you_ ," Naelahrys promised, arching a brow to his surprised face.

Naelahrys stared at Theon for a moment or so, her brows furrowing before she gazed at the insulted and seething Ramsay a blank stare. She turned around, not wanting to make any more foolish comments if she stayed with him. Naelahrys clasped her hands, letting them rest on her thighs as she began to walk out of the hall to head back to her chambers that were close to her own. Naelahrys felt the room tense but she did not care for it. The bastard of Bolton wanted to make her like Theon but she would not let him. She would not give the sick man such pleasure.

"I did not dismiss you, wife!" He barked.

She kept walking, holding her head high despite the dread she felt. Although she has won this battle, there were more battles to come and Naelahrys doubted that she would win them. The bastard son of Roose was frightening. She feared what he will do to her as time passed. She was defiant and she knew that men like him loathed defiance. _I will not be brought under his thumb,_ Naelahrys seethed to herself as she approached her chambers after the short walk. _No matter what happens, if I am to die, I will die as myself. I will not die as a shadow of myself._

Her thoughts trailed off to both Bran and Rickon. _They're alive,_ she thought and let out a breath of pure relief as she sank to the floor in her chambers and clutched her neck, letting her nails claw at her skin as she sobbed. Naelahrys felt weightless then, it felt as if a large burden had been lifted from her shoulders. She let her head rest against the door, feeling herself drift into sleep but with a single thought in mind.

 _We will be together again,_ Naelahrys vowed as she recalled their smiling faces. _I promise._

* * *

Author's Note: Hey, I hope you like this chapter! I would like to thank everyone who has read this story, who has made this story one of their favourites and have followed this story. I would like to give massive thanks to everyone who has left a review, I enjoyed reading them! If you have any questions, feel free to ask and the next update should be up soon.

 _Reviews-_

ZabuzasGirl: I'm sorry! But it had to be done for a major plot point to happen in the next couple of chapters.

Clairelise327: Thank you, I hope you have enjoyed this story so far!

The Jabberwocky High Priestess: Thank you! It means a lot to me that you think so and thank you for reading this story!

Arianna Le Fay: I hope you like this update! Naelahrys and Jon will meet again soon!

nzOptimist: There is a lot of bad things to happen in the next coming chapters but I can say that there will be some good.

CrystalVixen93: Thank you, hopefully, you like this update!

Guest: Thanks! I am glad that you think so and I hope you like this chapter!

Guest 2: Yep, she is at a bit of a disadvantage now that she is trapped at Dreadfort and her other two dragons are nowhere to be seen but I felt this was needed to shape her character a bit more. As of now, she has depended on other people and her dragons but in the next couple of chapters, she will have to depend on herself.

Guest 3: Thank you! I hope you like this update!

NESSAANCALIME6913: Thank you! Hopefully, you like this chapter!

Stormfly2468: Thanks, it means a lot to me that you think so! I'm glad you like Naelahrys and I hope you like this chapter!


	31. Chapter Thirty

_Dreadfort_

Naelahrys Blackfyre

It was the feeling of a hand on her knee that started to stir Naelahrys from her unsettled and night terror filled sleep. She shifted in her uncomfortable bed, her brows furrowing as she tried to move from the touch but the grip became firm as the hand trailed up her knee and cupped her thigh, locking onto her flesh with an iron-like grip that made her stiffen up. It was then she came to her senses, sleep leaving her as she became more aware of her surroundings and shot up, scrambling back from the touch.

Her heart raced when she saw Ramsay, sitting at her bedside with his hand resting on her thigh. He said nothing but instead let a smirk crawl across his face while he removed his hand from her thigh, wrapping his hands around the armrests of the dark wooden chair that creaked from his sudden movement. Naelahrys held his stare, keeping her cold purple eyes on him as she watched his every move like a hawk would do its prey.

"Lady Naelahrys," He grinned, his tone taunting and cruel. "I was wondering when you would wake."

"If you touch me again-" Naelahrys hissed but all she received was laughter from him.

"It seems that you do not understand how this works. You are to be _my_ wife, therefore you are _mine_. If you think that you have any choice in the matter, you haven't been paying very much attention as of late. Your body is mine. Your heart and soul are mine. Your thoughts will be mine. You will come to know this in time, so you better understand and submit to me soon or else I will hurt _you_ and that bastard of yours at the Wall. Or since those little Stark Lordlings are still alive...I could always hunt them down? I will _make_ you wear their skins as if they were your own when I catch them," Ramsay snarled before he stilled and his lips quirked into a smile once more. She grimaced when his malicious eyes grew bright with a sickening pleasure. "Anyway, enough of the threats. I have brought food and drink for you. I also have a gift for you, I had the seamstress make it _especially_ for you. I think it will suit you, lovely wife."

"A gift?" She repeats, staring at him with wariness as he rose to his feet, towering above her tense form.

"You will eat first," Ramsay tsked. "After all, the cooks worked hard on this meal. I want it eaten or else-"

"Or else what?" Naelahrys questioned, returning his glare.

His smile widened and he held out his hand for her to take, she stared at it for a moment or so in disgust before deciding to ignore it and stood up from the bed on her own accord. At the refusal of her taking his hand, his lips pursed into a sneer and he snatched her arm, digging his sharp nails into her skin as he dragged her towards the window. The moment she saw it, she tried to look away from the window but Ramsay grabbed her jaw and forced her to face the cruel truth. _Elirion,_ she thought to herself as she tried to stifle the sobs that were escaping passed her lips. _What have they done to you? My sweet boy._ A wail escaped her lips when her eyes trailed towards the soldiers and noticed them hacking at his wings.

Naelahrys' legs shook fiercely, her knees knocking together and if it wasn't for Ramsay wrapping an arm around her waist, she would have fallen to the ground. He pushed her further up against the window until her forehead met the cold glass, causing Naelahrys to grip the side of the wall as he pressed her harder against the glass, forcing her to look down at the Bolton soldiers and her dragon. Tears slide down her cheeks as she stared down at him, wishing that he was alive. _He was a dragon,_ she thought bitterly. _He deserved better than a butcher. He deserved to roam the skies._

"I took joy in flaying the beast even though it was dead," He murmured, pressing a kiss to the tip of her ear causing her to struggle once more. "That and Reek is a _mere_ glimpse of what I am capable of doing. I will break you. If you keep refusing me, I will take joy in flaying again. But this time I will take joy in both flaying and making you watch as I flay her."

"F-Flay who?" Naelahrys breathed, letting her eyes close as he pressed his nose against the back of her head.

" _Arya_ ," He responded.

Something snapped inside of her when he mentioned _her_ name. She stilled in his hold, staring down at her dragon before the fire that burned within her roared with life once more. _Fight_ , the fire growled. She kept her head pressed against the glass for a moment or so, regaining her breath before she brought her head back hard against his face buried in her hair. At the sound of a crack and a curse, he let her go and stumbled away from her, clutching his bleeding nose. The chambers fell into an eerie silence as he stared at her. Ramsay lunged at her, wrapping his hand around her throat and pressed her up against the brick wall. Naelahrys let out short gasps, trying to gain her breath back as his rough grip tightened on her throat.

" _Now_ ," Ramsay started, his voice quiet and cold. " _That wasn't very nice."_

He released her throat, causing her to slide down the wall until she was met with the floor. Naelahrys gripped her throat, wheezing as she desperately tried to breathe. There were red lines running down her throat from Ramsay's nails, causing her to suppress a shudder, knowing that he left a mark on her like he intended to. The dark haired man glared down at her but he seemed more amused than angered at this point as he began to laugh, licking the blood from his fingers before he walked towards the table where her 'gift' was.

"By rights, I should kill you... _However,_ I am a man of mercy and I will forgive this slight but I will not forget it. As we are getting married tonight, I have brought you a lovely wedding gift. I think you will like it," Ramsay said, his eyes meeting hers as he beckoned her closer with a hand. Naelahrys stumbled to her feet, tenderly caressing her painful neck but she remained where she was, staring cautiously towards Ramsay as she thought on all of the possibilities of what he planned to do to her. " _Come closer._ I will not ask you again, wife."

While she walked over, he laid the garment on the bed causing her brows to furrow. _A dress_? Naelahrys thought, looking at him in bewilderment. At first, she thought it was just a plain dress until she caught the pattern on it. Her face became blank as she walked over, reaching out to touch the dress and with a single caress of her hand, she immediately knew why he had given her the dress. _Scales,_ she thought and pulled back from the dress, turning to stare at Ramsay with tears in her eyes. _He took his beautiful scales._

"Y-You did this..." Naelahrys trailed off, her voice quiet and small.

"I think it is befitting, do you not think so?" Ramsay demanded, he reached out and caressed her cheek, making her wince. His touch was repulsive and the mere touch of his skin made her grow sick. She let out a small whimper when he threaded his hands through her silver hair and tugged at it, pulling her body towards his own. "A dragon scale dress for a dragon whore. You _will_ be wearing this gift at our wedding. After all, it took quite a while to make and after all the effort that went into it...I do not want to be _disappointed_. Do you want me to be disappointed, wife?"

"No," She answered, clenching her jaw softly as she stared ahead.

"No?" He presses, his grip on her hair tightening.

"No, my Lord," Naelahrys responds. At this, he released his grip on her hair and pressed a wet kiss to her cheek.

"And do you want to know _why_?" Ramsay asked.

"Why?" She repeats, her breath hitching once more when he caressed her face with the back of his hand.

"Because I will _kill_ her," He cooed. "Her life is based on the choices that _you_ make, dear wife. She lives or dies based on _your_ decision."

"You aren't meant to see the bride before the wedding," Naelahrys told him. "Other than to threaten and torment me, _why_ are you here?"

"I thought you would prefer the company," Ramsay replied, a smirk settling on his face.

"I don't want _your_ company," She seethes, clenching her eyes shut when she feels his breath fanning her face. "I want to be left alone. You _repulse_ me."

"I have heard stories about _you_ ," The bastard of Bolton chuckles, pointing his finger at her before he makes his way over to the window. Although he was staring out into the yard, he kept an eye on her reflection in the glass. "The girl who hatched three dragons. The girl who was made from fire itself. The way people of Westeros talk about you...You are some kind of liberator. You are going to be rather difficult to break, aren't you? Do not worry, I _like_ a challenge. Breaking Theon was boring. He became Reek too fast. But as of now...All I see is a little _whore_ who thinks she is untouchable. Nothing like what I expected. Appearances _are_ deceiving."

"And all I see is a bastard," Naelahrys said, taking pleasure in his fading smile. "A bastard who has gained a fancy title. What happens when Walda is with child? What happens when it is a _boy_? Roose will not care for you once his _true_ heir is born. You and I both know that Roose will be rid of you. I have heard stories about you as well and do you want to know what I think? I have met men that held that same look. The look of a _killer._ I was not afraid of them and I will not be afraid of you."

"All the men you once called _honourable._ Noble Ned and dear Robb Stark...I suppose both of them held that look...That bastard, _Jon_ holds that look. However, all three of them would lie to keep their women pleased. I won't," Ramsay smirked, turning to face her once more. "I will _never_ lie to you. I don't like liars. You and I tell the truth. That is all I want in a wife which is why I will tell you this. I had a wife, I was married once but she was a _liar_. I am sure you know the stories about what happened to her."

"Lady Hornwood," She recalled, remembering the horrific tales that were told. "You murdered her-"

"Not exactly," He said, his once mocking grin turning sadistic and she watched as his expression darkened a considerable amount. His vacant stare made her think he was thinking back to his time with Lady Hornwood. "Locked her in a tower. In starvation, she ate her fingers off before succumbing to the hunger. Poor thing. Lady Hornwood might have lived if she did not _lie_. I still remember how _delicious_ her screams were. She went mad."

"And...And is that how I am to die?" Naelahrys inquired, arching a brow towards him. "You will lock me up in these chambers until I grow mad and starve to death."

"No, I do not believe in a quick death. It makes it meaningless. I intend to do _far_ worse, wife," Ramsay informed her, causing her to shiver as he walked past her and towards the door, he gave her a mocking bow before opening the door wide, letting in a cold gust of wind from the freezing hall. "The worst is _yet_ to come. Our game has just started. I hope you enjoy this gift but I am struggling to find more gifts to give you. Perhaps, the dragon's heart? Or it's teeth?"

He left her with those words, letting her know of his dark intentions for her. She was left alone in her chambers, heartbroken and wrathful. Letting her hands trail down from her neck, she inspected them and noticed that her fingers shook like her knees were. Naelahrys stared at the door, listening to his boots echoing down the hall before she turned to face the dress made out of Elirion's scales. Her breath hitched as she approached, picking up the dress in her hands before she fell to her knees, bringing the dress to her mouth as Naelahrys began to sob for Elirion.

"I'll kill you," She cursed, clutching the dress to her. "All of you. I will _burn_ you all."

Naelahrys let herself collapse to the ground, tracing each individual scale with her finger as if it were Elirion that she was touching. He wanted to break her, he wanted to turn her into another _Reek_ but she would not let that happen. He wanted her to become _nothing._ She was not nothing. She has never been nothing. She was Naelahrys _Targaryen_. Not Blackfyre. Not Stark. Not Martell but _Targaryen._

She was not his whore or his wife. She was not his victim or his plaything. She was the Dragon Born. She has been bled, bruised and beaten but she never once _broke_. She did not break to Robert. She did not break to Jaime. She did not break to Joffrey. She did not break to Tywin. She would not let Ramsay break her. Naelahrys was not candlelight, she was _wildfire_ and wildfire she would stay.

If he wanted to break her, he would have to kill her.

* * *

Naelahrys stared down at the dish, eyeing the plate with suspicion. The morning had long since passed and as time went on, it grew closer to the moment she was dreading the most. She picked at the pork and the vegetables with her fork, unable to find her appetite. It has been a while since she has eaten but she had decided that she would rather starve than share their drink and their food.

Although she wanted to stay in her chambers, cradling what remained of Elirion, she was forced to attend luncheon with Roose, Ramsay and Walda. Naelahrys remained stoic, sitting stiffly in her seat as she listened to Walda chirp on about her day but she was more interested in the quiet conversation held between the father and son at the end of the table. The hall was quiet despite the small talk that Walda tried to strike up with her but she remained uninterested, staring down at her plate.

"I think you will look beautiful, my Lady," Walda offered, giving her a cheerful smile that made her stare up at the woman with an incredulous expression. It seemed the woman had forgotten all about what had happened yesterday. "The wedding is to be held in the woods. I'd very much like to help you prepare for the wedding. You'd look beautiful with violets in your hair. Or perhaps bluebells. I can't be sure. What do you think, Lady Naelahrys? What is your favourite flower?"

"Blue winter roses," She croaked, her breath hitching as she made some attempt to answer the woman. _Jon said I looked most beautiful with a blue winter rose._

"Oh? _Roses?_ How delightful!" Walda exclaimed, clasping her hands together before she turned to Roose and Ramsay. "The wedding will be so beautiful. I love weddings!"

"We are _all_ family. Soon enough, we will be the most powerful house within Westeros," Ramsay said, taking a sip of his wine that was handed to him by Theon. She winced when Theon met her stare and cowered from her, averting his eyes to the ground in shame. "Once we have found the dragons, we will have full control of the North and if we have the North, we will have _Westeros._ So I would like to make a toast to our union. We will toast to our wedding. And to our victories over the past few moons. I swore to be worthy of you father and worthy of the name Bolton...I hope I have proven my worthiness."

"To your union," Roose agreed, raising his goblet.

"To your wedding!" Lady Walda said, raising her cup before she takes a small sip. "May it be a happy one."

"W-Where is she?" Naelahrys asked quietly, her voice wavering as she placed her hands on the table. "You promised I would see her if I didn't argue."

"See who?" Walda pondered, curiosity in her voice.

"Arya," She began, reopening her eyes to stare at Ramsay. "Where is she? I want to see her."

"That girl is rather quiet," The round woman commented, causing her heart to beat faster than before. _That doesn't sound like Arya,_ Naelahrys thought with a frown. "All she does is weep in her tower. I have tried to speak with her a few times but she does not make a sound. She just sits and stares out of the window. The poor girl. She is so sad and lonesome. I know how difficult it must be for her to be in a strange place as it is for you, my Lady."

"It isn't difficult to be in this place," Naelahrys answered. "It is difficult to be with the _people_ in this place."

"Just when I thought we were getting on so well..." Ramsay mused, cutting into his chicken as he kept his unwavering stare on her. "The girl will be gone soon now that you are here. The little cunt was useless to us anyway. Who would pass up the chance to wed a Targaryen? I know I wouldn't. This is where Robb lost out, he married a foreign whore instead of a dragon whore. I will not make the same mistake."

"Please," She begged breathlessly. "Let me see her. Let me see, Arya."

"You will become my wife on this very night. And I'm not letting my wife associate herself with Stark cunts," He sneered, slamming his goblet down onto the table. "The girl dies."

" _Please_ ," Naelahrys whispered, her voice desperate and panicked. "You wanted me to submit...I will. I will if I get to see her. _I swear_. J-Just...Do not hurt her. Please, Ramsay. She is just a child. She is just a _girl_. I swear to be your wife and I will do what you ask of me. I want to see her. Even if it is for a mere moment. I just want to see her face and hear her voice. That is all I want. You can gift me _this_. You don't have to gift me anything other than to see Arya. Please-"

"Enough," Ramsay snapped. "You will not see her."

"If you hurt her, you will-"

"Will, what? _More_ threats?" He mocked, keeping his dark stare on her. "Go on. Tell us. What will the great Dragon Born do?"

"You will die screaming," Naelahrys finished, staring at him coldly. "I will watch as you turn to ash before me."

"I forgot to add, Ramsay...This one has a talent for dramatics," Roose informed them, before turning to her with a stern gaze. His gaze was a warning. _Threaten us again,_ his eyes seemed to say. _And I will silence your thoughts by taking your tongue._ "You will do no such thing. You are _alone_. No dragons. No allies. No friends. You are _nothing_ but a pawn."

"Please," Lady Walda piped up timidly, her sad and pleading eyes landing on Roose, who barely acknowledged her as he cut into his veal and sipped at his wine. Though she knew this, Walda did not and she could not help but give the woman a pitiful but grateful glance. "Do this one kindness for her. If not, for me. Let them see each other. It will do them both good."

"And why should my father permit that?" Demanded the bastard, his malicious eyes peering at Walda.

"Since she is the mother of my child," Roose retorts, looking at Ramsay with an impassive stare.

"We're going to be having a babe!" Lady Walda exclaimed, clasping her hands together from delight.

"I will permit it," Lord Roose informs them. "Maester Wolkan believes that the babe will be a boy. You _are_ going to have a brother."

"Thank you," Naelahrys mutters, glancing to Walda and gave her a small nod. "You will be a great mother to the _rightful_ heir."

She glanced towards to Ramsay, watching in satisfaction as all the smugness and maliciousness fell from his face and was replaced with utter loathing at her words. He raises his goblet to his lips, sipping at in seething rage before he slams it down on the table. Roose held little care for his bastard son and it gave her pleasure knowing that everything Ramsay fought for would be for nothing.

A small hint of a smile graced her lips but she hid it well behind her goblet as she stared on at the dark haired man, watching as he sneered behind his hand at both his father and the pregnant Walda. Her gaze caught Theon's and for a moment, she thought that it was _truly_ Theon again and not Reek when she saw that both of them shared the same satisfaction at a displeased and disinherited Ramsay. However, her happiness was short-lived when the man she loathed directed his angered gaze to her.

"You want to see _Arya_?" Ramsay demanded, rising from his chair. "Then I will take you to her."

* * *

"The kennels..." Naelahrys begins, staring at the snarling dogs that gnashed their teeth towards her and lunged up in their cages. "You have kept her in the kennels."

"She's a bitch," Ramsay chuckled, a smirk adorning his face. "It is right to treat her as such. The kennels are for dogs."

"I thought Walda said that she lives in a tower?" She inquired, watching his lips twitch into a smile.

"Walda is a simple woman," He answered. "What she does not know will not hurt her. You wanted to see little Arya Stark. She's in there. Go on, dragon whore. Talk to her. She is in the last kennel."

Over the growling of the feral and starved dogs, she follows the quiet sobbing. Not once did she look back to the bastard of Bolton, knowing that he was no doubt staring after her with a taunting smirk. His promise to hurt her, lingering behind his dark eyes. The sobbing grows louder, the further Naelahrys walks into the kennels. She digs her nails into the palms of her hands, drawing blood with the harshness of her on touch as she hurries quicker into the dark kennels that smelled strongly of rotting corpses and piss.

She passes several more cages of pacing hounds, jumping every so often from fright when one of the hounds throws themselves at the cage in an attempt to grab her. She hitches her skirts up, trailing down the two steps before reaching the end of the kennels and further away from the giddy Ramsay Bolton. Her heart started to flutter when she neared the end of the kennels and saw no sign of Arya but the sorrowful weeping was still heard.

"Arya?" Naelahrys questions, her mouth going dry as the crying ceases. " _Arya_..."

"N-Naelahrys..." Comes a voice, causing her to stiffen.

Tears gathered when she heard the familiar voice, though the tears were both of anger and sadness. It had all been a lie to torment her more. The girl sobbing in the cell was Jeyne Poole. Her brows furrowed as she knelt at the cell, extending her hand through the iron bars and peered into the cell, trying to find Jeyne. A pale and trembling hand outstretched to meet her own and when their fingertip touched, she pressed herself into the bars and wrapped Jeyne in an embrace while the girl cried.

"Jeyne," Naelahrys murmured, threading fingers through the girl's matted hair. "Oh, Gods. What has he done to you?"

"Y-You found me..." Jeyne sobbed, relief in her voice as she continued to gasp, fighting to breathe. " _You found me._ "

"I found you," She agreed, holding her tight and let the tears fall. "I found you, Jeyne."

The girl was courting the Stranger and both of them knew it. The girl that she once knew was like Theon. She could not recognise Jeyne. No longer did the girl have beautiful peach coloured skin. Her skin had turned the colour of snow and the girl was thin. Thin that she could run her hand down Jeyne's ribs and as she inspected the brown haired girl's gaunt face, she took in the dried blood that remained on her face and she sucked in a sharp breath, trying to stay strong for Jeyne. She held Jeyne's naked form closer, resting her chin on the girl's shoulder as she stared ahead at the wall in the cell, taking in the blood splattered on the wall and the nail marks.

"He will pay," Naelahrys seethed, unable to hold the tears back. "I'll kill him, Jeyne. I promise. I'll kill him."

"P-Please..." Murmured the girl, digging her sharp nails into her fur cloak. "Say it. Say my name."

"Jeyne," She responded, gathering the girl into her arms despite the discomfort she felt from being pressed up against the cold and ice covered iron. "What did he do to you, Jeyne?"

"He w-wouldn't stop!" Jeyne screamed hysterically, biting into the fur of her cloak to quieten down her screams but her admission made Naelahrys stiff. "I screamed and screamed but all he did was laugh at me. He made me wear their skins. I tried to make him stop but he wouldn't. He w-wouldn't stop! I begged for him to stop but he wouldn't. It _hurts,_ Naelahrys. Make it stop! Please, make it stop! You have to do what he says or he will _hurt_ you! Don't let him! You have to help me! Naelahrys, help me!"

" _Time's up,"_ A leering voice said, causing Jeyne to wail and scramble further into the cell, encasing herself in the darkness.

" _Get,_ " Naelahrys hissed coldly, turning to glare at Ramsay. " _Away from us."_

"Remember what I said?" Ramsay asked. "You do not get a choice. When _I_ say time is up. Time is up."

" _I'm not leaving her!_ " Naelahrys said, shaking from fury.

As soon as the words of protest passed her lips, the dark haired man reached down and grasped her hair and dragged her up before throwing her against the stone wall. When her back hit the stone, she grimaced and a small cry left her lips. He spared no time in grabbing her by the neck and made her look at him. Knowing what he had done to Jeyne, brought a shiver of disgust down her spine at the fact he was touching her and Naelahrys made an attempt to struggle but he gripped her tighter, his manic eyes peering down at her.

" _You are_ ," He snarled, his voice barely ahead above Jeyne's terrified screams and the vicious barking of the hounds. "No one will be coming to rescue you, my Lady. You're _mine_ now. You must think I am some sort of savage? Well...I suppose it is true. My mother taught me not to strike ladies...But _you_ are not, you are a _whore._ A dragon whore. The North does remember. It remembers well. However, House Mormont will be an example of what happens when something comes between me and my _dear_ wife."

"I am not yours," Naelahrys denies softly, her heart leaping when he mentions House Mormont and thinks on the soldier, wondering if he had been caught consorting with her or if one of the servants overheard him. _My heart and loyalty were lost to another long ago,_ she thought. _And it will stay lost._ "I will _never_ be yours."

"You are a rather stupid girl, aren't you?" Ramsay taunted, grasping her arm as he dragged her out of the kennels and into the snow covered yard. "When we are married, I will become Lord of Winterfell and after the death of my father, I will be Warden of the North-"

"Lady Walda is with child," She interrupts impassively. "What happens if the child is a boy?"

"Then I suppose I will have a little brother," He snaps, his grip tightening on her arm. "Though I do prefer being an only child."

"You are a bastard," Comes her response. "The true born will have a stronger claim. You aren't a true born son of Roose." _You aren't a true born son of Lord Stark._

"Bastards rise high in the world. Sometimes bastards can rise higher than the rest. That bastard of Winterfell, Jon Snow. The one that you supposedly care for, he is now Lord Commander of the Night's Watch," Ramsay told her but he caught the look of shock on her face, causing his once frowning lips to twitch into a cruel smirk. "Born a bastard, now a Commander. I promised no lies and I haven't lied. He has done well for himself as have I. I have the titles, I will have the land and I will have a wife and soon enough, I _will_ have heirs."

"I will hurt you," Naelahrys replies, pulling herself roughly out of his grip while she turns to hold his enraged stare. "I will hurt you. You will pay for everything you did to me, to Jeyne, to Theon and to every other that you have raped, tortured and murdered. Why should I be afraid of you? You are nothing but a bastard who hunts women down with his hounds for a game. I'm good at games, I always have been and if you want to play with me, _you_ have to make the first move."

He remained still for a moment or so as she sucked in a sharp breath, preparing herself for what was to come as his eyes became furious and his chest rose and fell from rage. The dark haired man raised his hand and struck her across the face. Her silver hair flew, covering the cut on her cheek from his slap. She reached up, touching the bleeding part of her face before Naelahrys met his stare once again. He took a step back, before striking her other cheek. It wasn't as vicious as the last strike but nevertheless, it stung, causing her ears to ring and her eyes to water from the pain. _I wouldn't give you any satisfaction,_ Naelahrys thought defiantly.

" _Leave!_ " Ramsay snarled, roughly shoving her. "I am sick of your presence, dragon cunt!"

Raising her head high, she turned on her heel and walked away from him. Her cheeks were stinging and her heart was racing so fast that she feared it might burst but Naelahrys found herself caring little for it. She cared for Jeyne and for Theon. She cared for her dragons. For her escape. For her freedom. _A dragon is not a slave,_ Naelahrys thought as she made her way into the castle.

Behind her, she heard Ramsay Bolton laugh but what he did not know was that it did not put fear into her heart. It put _rage_. She quickened her movement, determined to get far from his laughter before she collapsed against the closest wall and sunk to her knees, staring up at the torch that flickered with the small wind. _I'll burn them,_ she added. _All of them. I'll burn Dreadfort to the ground._

* * *

The water rippled from the tears that rolled down her face as she stared at her reflection in the water. She gripped the edge of the tub, curling her toes in the steaming water. Her whole being shivered from pleasure at the heat. If any other were to touch it, they would be surely scolded but she felt nothing. After a moment or so, Naelahrys slid herself into water, submerging herself as she huddled up into a ball and looked to the wooden pillars above her with tears in her eyes.

 _Do not cry,_ she commanded. _You are a dragon. You mustn't be afraid._ But this time, this time she was. She was terrified. Terrified of becoming a Bolton and becoming the wife of a madman. Terrified that he would hurt Jeyne or Theon or even Walda. She was terrified that he would find Bran and Rickon. Naelahrys sat up in the tub, holding her legs to her chest as she stared at the flickering candles that decorated her chambers before she eyed the dress laid across the bed.

 _Valar Morghulis,_ she thought to herself. _All men must die but I am no man._

A knock echoes throughout her chambers, causing her to stiffen as she turns to face the door opening. The brown haired woman, Myranda slips into the chambers with a smug smile on her face. She holds a brush and a large black and red cloak is draped across her right arm. The cloak makes her tear up for a moment or so before she looks back to her conflicted reflection in the water, unable to look at the wretched woman. Her face was blank but behind her blank face was a pair of infuriated purple eyes staring back at her.

"You're rather beautiful, my Lady. I have never come across a woman with purple eyes before," Myranda grins, setting the cloak and brush down on the bed before she kneels beside her. The woman cocks her head to the side, smiling mockingly at her bruised cheek and reaches to caress her face but she reels back from the woman. "Poor timid thing. You made him mad, didn't you? You are going about this all wrong...You need to keep Ramsay pleased. Or things don't end well..."

"How so?" Naelahrys inquires, arching a brow at the woman.

"Hm..." Myranda hums, dipping her hand in the cooling water. "Let's begin with poor, unfortunate Jeyne. Ramsay makes up rhymes...You see...The people who he isn't pleased with, he starts to make up rhymes as he plays with them. _Jeyne it rhymes with pain,_ he said. And let us not forget about Reek. His name rhymes with _freak._ Before...Before he became a Bolton, he was a Snow. He was Ramsay Snow. He promised to _marry_ me. Yet, here we are. You are to be wed to him instead. You have seen burnt, broken and beaten corpses but have you ever seen a body after the hounds have been at it? The pretty pale flesh is ripped apart letting all the red spill out of it-"

"I know what happens to them," She spits, sucking in a sharp breath. "I've heard the stories. I bet he hasn't told you how much he hates liars. Yet, you are the greatest liar of them all."

"I am no liar, my Lady," Responds the woman, her smile fading into a frown. "What have I lied about?"

"He hates a liar. And he hates jealous women. You are both," Naelahrys concludes. "You have loved him for a long time. I know that look...You grow jealous of over other women he has been with. All those women he has killed. Their deaths shall be avenged. I will see to it. I will see to vengeance for both Jeyne and Theon and for the Stark's...For myself. I am going to kill him and I will make you watch as he dies. I want you to know what it is like to lose something. Now... _Leave_ , I can dress myself."

"I wonder who you will scream for when he has his way with you?" Myranda pries, causing her to stiffen.

"I said... _Leave_ ," Naelahrys states, turning in the tub to glare at Myranda. "Now."

"Make him happy," Hissed the woman, rising to her feet as she growls at her. "Or else."

 _Each chance I get, I will make him miserable,_ Naelahrys thought as she stared after Myranda's defeated and retreating figure. Once the door closed behind the woman, she stood up from the water, covering her breasts as she stepped out. When her skin met the cold air, a small shiver made gooseflesh appear on her skin and the hairs on her neck stand on end. Naelahrys walked closer towards the bed, sinking to the floor as she grasped the dress and looked at it in heartbreak. It sickened her, knowing that this was what she was to wear. When the door opened once more and she saw three servants enter, she swallowed the lump in her throat and rose to her feet, staring at them in acceptance.

The woman exchanged pitiful glances before the oldest of the woman gave her a small smile and without a word, helped her into the dress. The repulsion she felt made her stomach twist and turn, making her grateful that she hadn't eaten for if she had, Naelahrys was certain she would have been sick. Elirion's scales shimmered underneath the candlelight, making her hand run down the dress as she caressed the scales and let out a quiet moan from the pain that went unnoticed. As her waist was cinched, the woman murmured to each other. While the oldest woman tightened the silken laces of the dress, the youngest of the three began to brush her hair and plait it.

With a sigh, she inspected the working woman in the long mirror. Examining the maid's work, she took note that the red haired woman had combed the knots from her silver hair. It was a strange sight to see her hair pinned up and her long neck exposed. The freckle-faced woman began to work plaits into the hair that was piled atop of her head before the maid placed a rose pin in her hair, holding her hair in place. Her heart raced faster than it had been doing when she noticed Walda enter the chambers, a hand resting on her round stomach.

"Is this to your liking, my Lady?" The youngest maid asked.

The blonde haired maid passed her a silver hand mirror to inspect the work closer but she felt herself unable to give it a passing glance. It sickened her to the core. For most women, it was a joyous occasion but all Naelahrys felt was that she was a lamb and they were preparing her for the slaughter. She swallowed, trying desperately to rid herself of the lump forming in her throat so that she could answer the woman but all she could answer her with was a slight nod of her head.

"You look very beautiful, my Lady," Walda complimented with nothing but kindness in her voice as she gifted her a timid but warm smile. Even though the woman gave her kind compliments and smiles, it did not settle the dread she felt as it consumed her every thought. "I know how you feel. I was nervous and afraid too. I kept weeping but I had my mother and sisters to reassure me before my wedding to Roose-"

"My family is dead," Naelahrys replied coldly, digging her nails into her hands as the maids bow their heads and with haste walk out of the chambers, leaving her alone with the pregnant wife of Roose. "I am not afraid. I will never be afraid. I am Naelahrys of the House Targaryen...A dragon does not fear death...It dances with it. I have danced with death since birth. Why should I be afraid now?"

Hitching up her skirts, she walked passed the surprised Walda and opened the chamber door, revealing a shaking Theon. Looking over her shoulder, she took in Walda's excited face before turning to face Theon with an impassive stare. _I am a dragon raised by wolves,_ she thought. _I mustn't be afraid._ She spares Theon a glance, seeing that he is offering her his arm but she ignores it and walks ahead of them. As Naelahrys walked down the cold and silent halls of Dreadfort, down to the yard where she was to be wed, she could not help but dig her nails harder into her skin.

"I am a Targaryen, Naelahrys Targaryen. I will not be beaten by this," Naelahrys murmured, repeating the words under her breath like a mantra. "A dragon is not a slave."

When she entered the yard, she stared ahead with a passive expression. Naelahrys stopped in her tracks, stilling when she caught sight of both Roose and Ramsay Bolton. An arm linking through her own made her jump and tense from fright but when she noticed Theon, she started to walk towards the father and son once more. Her grip tightened on Theon's arm when she noticed Ramsay's cruel smile cast in her direction, his eyes held malicious intentions as they followed her. After she hesitated once again, Theon tugged her forward with a gentle pull and towards Roose and Ramsay. Both men were dressed in black with the exception of the Bolton cloak that Ramsay was wearing. It disgusted her knowing that he was about to wrap that around her shoulders.

 _Do this for Jeyne,_ she urged herself and took another few steps forward. _Do this for Elirion. For Robb. For Catelyn. For Talisa. For the babe. Do this for them._

"Who comes before the Old Gods this night?" Roose asked, taking a step forward as his sharp eyes landed on her.

"Naelahrys of the House Targaryen," Theon answers softly, hesitation in his voice as he brings her closer to the bastard. "She comes to beg the blessings of the Gods. Who comes to claim her?"

"Ramsay of the House Bolton," Came the bastard of Bolton's smug answer. "Heir to the Dreadfort and to Winterfell. Who gives her?"

"Theon of the House...of the House Greyjoy," Theon replies.

"Lady Naelahrys..." Roose starts. "Will you take this man?"

 _A dragon is not a slave,_ Naelahrys thinks to herself as she let's go of Theon and approaches Ramsay. Swallowing thickly, she places her hands in his calloused ones and when she does so, he grips onto her tight and it causes her to wince. She was tempted to deny him, to deny his hand and to deny him as her husband. _You have to help me, Naelahrys!_ Jeyne's pleading and terrified screams echo in her mind. _Please, help me!_ She nods in acceptance of her decision and raises her head, purple meeting blue as she gives another nod of her head.

"I take this man," Naelahrys confirms, the words sealing her fate.

 _A dragon is not a slave._

* * *

Author's Note: Hi, I hope you like this chapter! This might be the longest chapter that I have written so far (and it might be one of the darkest chapters). I would like to thank everyone that has read this story, that has followed and made this story one of their favourites. I would like to give massive thanks to everyone that has left a review, they really mean a lot to me. If you have any questions, feel free to ask and I will happily answer them. The next update should be up soon!

Reviews-

shamrockus: Thank you! It means a lot that you think so and I hope you liked this chapter. Unfortunately, Elirion is dead and won't be coming back but I can say that he will be avenged.

AgnetCoCo: I won't be showing what happens on their wedding night but there will be hints about what had happened.

ZabuzasGirl: Thank you, hopefully, you like this chapter!

nzOptimist: He is, I have been blown away with how well Iwan Rheon portrayed Ramsay. I hope I got his character right in this chapter.

Slytherin Studios: Thank you!

RHatch89: Thanks!

Stormfly2469: Thanks, I'm glad you think so! Don't worry, I can say that she won't end up broken but she will show subtle signs of Targaryen madness in the chapters to come as she plans her escape.

HPuni101: Thank you, I hope you liked this chapter! There will be a lot of planning when it comes to her escape.

Arianna Le Fay: I have to say that was the unfortunate case of what has happened while in the next chapter it won't be shown, it will be hinted that is what happened but I can say that Ramsay only added fuel to the fire when it comes to Naelahrys.

Marvelmyra: I'd like to thank you for pointing out those grammatical errors, I'm normally good with things like that but in the earlier chapters, I forgot to edit most of it but nevertheless, I hope you liked this story and the errors will be swiftly corrected soon because I plan on editing the earlier chapters of this story.

BigWilly526: This was rather early on in the story but Jon does have pov's about his time at the Wall in further chapters and there will be many more chapters with Jon along with a big plot line at the Wall. I love Jon as a character and I don't intend to waste his character.


	32. Chapter Thirty One

_Dreadfort_

Reek

With a great hesitation, Reek looked up from his shuffling feet and stumbled into his master's bedchambers. And all he felt was dread. He did not want to see _her._ He did not want to hear _her._ Knowing the fate that befell her last night, Reek did not even want to think of _her._ The girl he has known since childhood and the girl he couldn't save. If he had been Theon... if he wasn't _Reek_ , he would have saved her.

He _should_ have saved her.

Unable to keep himself from trembling, Reek begins to dig his fingers into his thin folded arms as he looked across the darkened bedchambers that held a dull light. He didn't see her but he saw _him._ It was a strange sight to behold. There, sitting in a chair near the window was a _cheerful_ Ramsay Bolton, humming a tune that was all too familiar to him while he peeled a red apple.

The sight brought a shiver down his spine and made his blood turn cold.

Never before had Reek seen Ramsay so _happy._

"My Lord," He said, his voice quiet and small.

"Ah, dear _Reek_!" Ramsay exclaimed, his tone holding a hint of malice and mocking as a smile graced his face.

"Y-Yes, my Lord? You a-asked of me?" Reek asked, stuttering over his words and shivered underneath the cold and cruel stare of his master. Looking down to his shuffling feet, he no longer found the strength within himself to hold Ramsay's stare. If he had been Theon. He would have _killed_ him. Often he dreamed and when he dreamed, Reek was Theon. And the best dreams he had were about killing the Bolton's, about taking Naelahrys and Jeyne _far_ away from Dreadfort. Far from Westeros.

To a place where _no one_ else could hurt them.

"I have a little errand for you, Reek-" The dark haired man paused, placing the half-eaten apple on the table before he inspected the large knife, tracing a fat finger down the sharp blade.

"W-What errand, my Lord?" Came his next fearful question. _Where is she?_ Theon thought in a panic, his heart racing faster.

"The dragon whore has an appetite for blood, doesn't she?" Ramsay mused, a huge smirk appearing on his face. He craned his neck causing Reek to stiffen when he caught sight of a bloodied wound on the man's shoulder. It was a bite mark. "I fear that a _mere_ breakfast of porridge and oats will not fill her stomach. Would it, Reek? The cooks are preparing to make her a special meal for this morn...however, the cooks are struggling to find the main ingredient. Those whores did not have the stomach to get it. Tell me, Reek...do you have any idea what the Rat Cook _served_ to his guests?"

It was a strange question to ask him but both Reek and Theon knew it would be best to answer him. And to answer it with caution. The whole of the North knew the tale of the Rat Cook but the question was not what frightened him. It was the gleefulness on Ramsay's face. Even dressed in fine clothing, he still remained the madman that had tortured him but to those who were foolish, it was a mask. This made Reek shake harder underneath Ramsay's scrutinising gaze. Tapping his large knife against the edge of the table as he awaited his answer.

 _There will be darker days to come,_ Theon thought to himself.

That's the look he wore when he 'saved' Theon. He also held that look when he met _her._

His lips were smiling. His eyes were not.

"Reek," Said the man, bringing Reek's attention to the knife that Ramsay was twirling in his hand. " _Answer me."_

"T-The King's son, my Lord," Reek stammered. "The Rat Cook butchered the King's son and cooked him. The K-King ate his son."

"Good, Reek! You aren't as stupid as you look!" Ramsay replied, stabbing his knife into the table and leant towards him with a wide and chilling grin. "When I had my way with the dragon whore last night, it truly was _amazing._ You'd think she would protect her maidenhead and keep it sacred for that bastard on the Wall...but she didn't. All I had to mention was what I would do to her precious Stark children and pathetic Jeyne, and she took off her dress and let me have her. Now that I have married Naelahrys...that whimpering bitch in the kennels is not needed. I don't need a quivering whore. No, I have married the Dragon Born herself!"

"B-But what shall be done with..." Reek stilled, finding himself unable to question it when dread filled his stomach.

 _No,_ Theon thought. _Not Jeyne. Please no._

"You have the honour of getting the ingredients for the kitchens," The Bolton Lord hummed, pulling the knife out of the table and pointed it towards him. Unable to suppress a whimper, Reek shuffled back. "Now, now, Reek. I'm not going to use this on _you._ You are going to use this on _Jeyne._ I have bestowed a _very_ important job on you, Reek. Be grateful. It will be seen to. You will take this knife and _carve_ out Jeyne Poole's heart for me. Once that is done, take it down to the kitchens. I will deal with the rest."

Peeking up at the raven haired man, Reek tried to see past the tears that had gathered at the corners of his eyes. As Reek, he knew he no longer could argue like Theon could. An order from his master was an order that must be carried out. _Not Jeyne,_ Theon wanted to plead. Deep within him, his _real_ self, was giving a howl of anguish but all Reek could do was give a simple nod of his head and look at his master with soulless eyes. Laughing, Ramsay reached over and pressed the knife into his shaking hand which he accepted with small whimpers.

"Do you understand, Reek?" Snarled Ramsay, his dark and dangerous stare fixated on him.

"Y-Yes, my Lord..." Reek choked out, unable to stop the tears from falling. "B-But what of..."

"What of _who_?" Ramsay mused, arching a brow towards him as he sat forward in his chair, his eyes filling with malicious glee. "What of _Naelahrys?_ Is that who you mean? You can't even _say_ her name. She is with that fat and simple bitch that I must call a _mother._ Having a bath, if I recall? I heard she was rather sore. Now, go to the kennels and go to Jeyne. Do not fear, Reek...the girl will not do anything. That pathetic whore couldn't even hurt herself. All she would do is weep and beg. Right until her _last_ breath. The cunt would plead for her life. Go on, Reek and strike that dagger right into Jeyne's heart...imagine what Naelahrys would think...she would be _ashamed_ of you."

His weeping stopped and with that, Reek began to think. _Think!_ Theon pleaded with him, desperate and panicked as his heart started to race faster. Reek had to focus on how he said it. For Theon's sake. He had to think. It might be some sort of sick game. _Reek the Freak,_ Ramsay's mocking rhyme filled his thoughts. _You are weak and meek, now call me 'master' and kiss my feet._ With a hoarse cry and a clatter of the knife, the knife falls from his hand and drops to the ground. But he finds himself falling along with it.

With his head down and on both his hands and knees, the shield he had wasn't of metal but was his hair as he peeked through it to the hysterical man. _Coward,_ Reek could almost hear Naelahrys hiss. _You're a coward, Theon Greyjoy._ It wasn't just Naelahrys voice she could hear. He heard _his_ too. Robb's. _You betrayed me, Theon,_ came the murmured voice. _You're the reason I'm dead. Traitor._ Crawling until he saw the man's dark boots, there was a moment where Theon told him to take a bite into the bastard's leg and then drive the knife into the man's heart like he would have him do to Jeyne. But he ceased those thoughts.

In fear of the dark look of intent on his face.

"Well! How surprising is _this_?" Ramsay exclaimed. The glee in the man's voice pained him. "What's wrong, Reek? _Frightened_ of a little girl? Cannot do the dead?"

"Reek...I'm Reek, weak and meek...Reek isn't a man," Finding himself sobbing once again, he knows that tears were not the sad or frightened tears that belonged to Reek. But the angered and ashamed tears that belonged to Theon. There was not much of Theon Greyjoy left but what was left, was his tears. Those tears were _always_ his. "Please, I am nothing but a coward. _Weak._ I am sorry, my L-Lord. I can't kill anyone not even another like me...I c-can't kill Jeyne, master. _Please..."_

"Clever Reek!" Crooned Ramsay, giving him a rough pat on the shoulder and started to shake him roughly. "You aren't Theon. You are Reek. You remembered. Well done! You remembered _what_ you are. You are Reek...and that rhymes with _freak._ Reek the Freak? I am impressed. So impressed, that I have decided not to punish you for upsetting my wife. You dropped my beloved knife...now go and fetch it, just like the hound you are and don't forget to bring it back to me like a hound does. You have lived with the hounds in the kennels that you are _almost_ one of them now...but I find myself liking them much more than _you._ Fetch, Reek! Bring me the knife."

With his knees throbbing and his aching hands burning from the freezing stone, Reek turned and scampered for the knife. Letting out a soft breath, he leant down and used his mouth to life the knife. Ignoring the pain his mouth, Reek held it between his broken teeth and bleeding gums. Putting out the flat of his palm, Ramsay waited expectantly for his knife. Bringing the knife towards the dark haired man, Reek dropped the knife into the large and when he did so, a rough hand curled around his jaw and raised his chin so that he had no choice but to meet the ice coloured eyes of Ramsay.

"You are trying so hard to behave, Reek..." Ramsay trailed off, twirling the knife in his hand. Settling his hardened stare onto his face, Reek knew that Ramsay was trying to uncover any deceit but when he found none, his grin widened. The fear that Reek had for him hid the _fury_ Theon had for him. "I hope the continues. You are such a good _pet._ Perhaps I will let you watch as I fuck the dragon whore tonight? Would you like that, Reek?"

"N-No," Reek breathed, his voice quiet and small.

"No?" Came his sharp response, his grin falling as all the manic delight left his face and turned malicious. "No? Did I hear right, Reek?"

"L-Lady Naelahrys is _your_ wife, my L-Lord," He stammered. "I-It would be disgraceful-"

"You have known Naelahrys since childhood," Ramsay begins, his voice holding curiosity but still held its usual cruel mocking. "Did you ever want to fuck her?"

"No, my Lord," Reek whispered.

"You aren't _lying_ to me, are you?" The man mused, but all Reek could do was shake his head in panic. "You know how much I _despise_ liars. Don't make me take another finger...or perhaps an ear? Tell me the truth, Reek."

Looking down, he felt tears gather in his eyes. Back when the world was kinder...when there wasn't a war and there was just his kraken-life as Theon with the wolves of Winterfell and the dragon...he did want her. She was a woman and an attractive one...and he could relate to her. Both of them were Wards to Lord Stark. Both of them were from hated houses. Both of them wanted to be a Stark but both of them knew that would never happen. Though, most of the North desired either Naelahrys, Sansa or Jeyne.

"Yes, my Lord...I wanted to," He trailed off.

"Even now that she is married to _me?"_ Ramsay sneered, the question making Reek shake.

"No..." Reek swallowed, searching for the right words. "No, my Lord."

"Good. We are still on good terms then, Reek. If you still thought that about my wife...well, I would have to beat the thought from you. It was _Theon_ who wanted to fuck her...not Reek," Laughed the man above him, a sadistic smile settling on his face. It revealed all his lies and showed the truth. "Since I am a man who keeps his word..."

Lifting him to his feet, the raven haired man gave him a large grin and Reek found himself grimacing at the look that Ramsay possessed. That look. That look haunted his dreams each night. Hanging onto Ramsay's last words, he stumbled out of the chambers after him, trying to keep up with the man's larger steps compared to his smaller ones.

Stilling, Ramsay looked over his shoulder towards his cowering form and gifted him a smirk that brought a chill to him.

"I will not punish you, Reek nor will you kill Jeyne," Ramsay informed. "You will watch while I _kill_ her, of course."

* * *

Naelahrys Targaryen

Watching the water ripple from her touch, Naelahrys brought her attention to Jeyne. Taking in the girl's bruised, broken and bloodied form brought her nothing but _rage._ Running her fingers through the water, she knew that it was scorching hot but Jeyne needed it. Needed _warmth._ Like she needed her dragons. Like she needed fire. Like she needed _blood._ Thinking back to _him,_ she felt her skin crawl. From clawing at her skin, she had given herself wounds. Across her pale skin, red lines gave her flesh morbid decoration.

"Come on, Jeyne," She breathed, water droplets falling from her fingertips as she beckoned the girl over. "While the water still holds its warmth."

"He will not like it," The girl whispered, her voice holding pure _terror._ "He likes me in the kennels."

Clutching her knees to her chest, Jeyne rocked back and forth. At first, all she wanted to do was shake some sense into her. To be cruel. To tell her not to let him win. But, all she could do was watch on as her heart broke for the brown-haired girl. It wasn't Jeyne's fault. It was _his._ Watching the silent tears fall from Jeyne's soft face made her own blank facade crumble. The pain was almost unbearable but for Jeyne's sake, she would endure it. _Endurance._ That was all she had now.

 _I want to scream,_ Naelahrys thought to herself. _I want to weep and wail and whimper. I want to be comforted yet I have to be the comforter. I have to be the one to comfort Jeyne. I want to be weak yet I have to be strong. Strong for Jeyne. All I want to do is close my eyes and sleep. Just for a while, that's all I want...just for a little while._ Seeing gentle Jeyne like this, a girl she watched grow up alongside Sansa and Arya made her want to weep. To hide her tears from Jeyne, Naelahrys brushed the tears from her face.

"I don't care what he thinks," Naelahrys snapped, her voice hoarse. "I will never care for what _he_ thinks."

"Sorry..." Jeyne trailed off, her head hanging low as she continued to rock back and forth.

"You have nothing to be _sorry_ for," She sighed, letting her indigo eyes flutter shut. "It was his fault."

"Naelahrys?" The girl asked, her voice small. "Does it hurt?"

"Yes," Came her soft answer, wincing as she shifted on her knees and edged towards Jeyne. "Now that he has hurt me, he can't hurt me again. _Ever_."

The moment she let her trembling hand rest on Jeyne, the weeping girl pounced at her. The girl clutched at her thighs as she started to shake from her sobbing. Pulling Jeyne close, she held the screaming girl to her chest. _I'll burn him for this,_ Naelahrys thought as she tried to hold back her own tears. _All of them._ After he had finished with her, there was so much blood and he laughed at her pain. That was all he did. He _laughed._ He had broken the wrong part of her. He had broken her wings. But he forgets that she has _fire._

She wasn't a _whore,_ she was a _dragon._

Straightening up, Naelahrys lifted the girls head and gave her a smile but it was hesitant and pained. Hushing the weeping girl, her hands went to the ties of Jeyne's ragged and dirtied dress but she stopped and looked at the thin girl. The question went unheard, but when Jeyne gave her a small and timid nod, Naelahrys was allowed to remove her dress. The girl raised her shaking arms so that she could pull it over her head, but what she saw brought a chill to her.

Bite marks. Bruises. _Blood_. The wounds reflected her own. Reaching out, Naelahrys stroked Jeyne's tangled hair and led her over to the tub. As the girl looked at the water and then to her, Naelahrys wrapped her arms around Jeyne and held her small frame. The pointed nose of Jeyne was pressed against her sore breast but that was not what made her uncomfortable. It was Jeyne's bones. Looking down at Jeyne's back, she could see her curved spine and her ribs.

"You are afraid," Naelahrys murmured, causing Jeyne to nod against her breast. "Don't be. He can't hurt us. Not now. Not ever."

After that, both of them slid into the warm oil-scented water. Her tense muscles thanked her for the warmth as Naelahrys submerged herself into the water, bringing her knees to her chest. Both of them curled up together, and she found herself taking comfort in Jeyne's presence and touch. Beginning to wash, she started with her face and hands. There was a part of her. A part of her that want to scratch and scratch and _scratch_ until her pale skin had turned red and was bleeding. Sniffing, Naelahrys tried to reach behind her back to wash but all her arms could do was wail from the pain.

"I-I can help...if you want?" Came Jeyne's timid voice. "One of the kitchen maids helped me when-"

"Yes," Agreed Naelahrys, cutting Jeyne off so that she did not have to continue further. "We will help each other."

Gifting her a grateful smile, Jeyne fished the cloth out of the water causing Naelahrys to shuffle closer to the younger girl. As her hands touched her, Naelahrys tensed at the feel of the girl's hands on her. Flinching, she awaited a roughness but when she was given a gentle touch, she relaxed. Pursing her lips into a sneer, she shook the bastard of Bolton from her thoughts.

 _I will never let him touch me again. The next time he touches me, he will not have hands._

"Well...is this not an interesting turn of events?" A voice called, causing her to stiffen and Jeyne to recoil in fear, scrambling out of the bath. "I've been looking for you, my dear wife."

"We were taking a bath," She said, avoiding his malicious gaze and continued to wash. "Since I bedded a mongrel, I wanted to wash away his sickening stench."

It did not take him long to reach her, it took less than three strides and the bastard had struck her cheek. The force knocked the tub to the side and as the tub fell, Naelahrys fell with it. Landing hard on her side, her mouth fell agape from shock and she reached to touch her stinging cheek. Although, she knew insulting him was a bad move to make in her game. Seeing him, stirred a burning rage within her.

Storming towards her, the bastard pulled her up to her feet and gripped her shoulders. There was no emotion on his face and that is what terrified her more. The more emotion he had, the better it was but when he had none...she became fearful for her life and Jeyne's. As his hand wrapped around her throat, Naelahrys could hear small whimpers from Jeyne in the corner.

"After last night..." Ramsay sneered, rolling his shoulders from tension. "I thought you would have got the message, wife."

"That's funny," Naelahrys whispered, gesturing to the bite on his neck. "I was thinking the same thing. _A dragon is not a slave._ "

"What was she talking about, Jeyne?" He asked, a crazed look taking over his blank expression. "Tell me."

"N-Nothing, my Lord," Jeyne whimpered, tears trailing down her cheeks. "I-I swear."

"I have a feeling that you do know. You are meant to be in the kennels. So...why did she bring the likes of _you_ here? To her chambers?" Ramsay hissed, his large fingers clenching around her neck tighter, causing her eyes to roll to the back of her head from the lack of her. She could feel her knees shake and buckle, but she remained standing. "Tell me, Jeyne! Was she planning to escape? To kill me?"

"N-No, my Lord!" Wailed the girl, crawling towards the corner of the room.

When his fingers unclenched from around her throat, Naelahrys' wet form collapsed to the ground in an ungraceful heap. After making a step towards Jeyne, his hand reeled back and he punched Jeyne in the face with all the strength he possessed. Crying, Jeyne clawed at the wall in a desperate attempt to get herself out of his lecherous reach. The punch had split Jeyne's lip and blood started to trickle down her chin.

Letting out a hoarse scream, Naelahrys begged for him to stop as he continued to punch Jeyne. The beating's continued and all she could do was hear Jeyne's cries of terror. Like a scared pup, Jeyne whimpered and whined. When the brown-haired girl collapsed to the ground, the bastard landed a kick to the girl's ribs. _No!_ Naelahrys thought, scrambling to her feet as Ramsay continued to beat Jeyne. _Leave her alone!_

"Stop it!" Naelahrys roared, tears threatening to fall. "Stop it! Ramsay! Ramsay! Stop it! Let her go!"

"Or what?" Smirked the bastard, giving her manic grin.

" _Or I will slit your throat!"_ She screamed, her chest heaving as she held a broken shard of glass in her trembling hand. "Let her go. Now."

"Get back to the kennels!" Ramsay snarls, causing Jeyne to scramble out of the chambers in fear. " _Pathetic bitch!_ "

For what was to come, Naelahrys knew she must prepare for the worst. _Perhaps locking his old wife in a tower and starving her to death had been too boring,_ Naelahrys thought and a laugh escaped her throat. Her chest continued to heave as she dropped the shard and started to laugh harder, that it brought tears to her eyes. Her own laughter startled her because it felt strange to Naelahrys. It was like she wasn't laughing at all, that someone else was but the horrible scowl on his face proved her wrong.

Perhaps, this was how her ancestors descended into madness.

Perhaps, it started with laughter.

* * *

Author's Note :Hi, I am so sorry for such a long wait on this story (and on my other stories). From around about November time, a lot of things have been happening in my life. From my broken arm, going to college and my mum becoming sick (for a while we didn't know what was wrong with her but thankfully it wasn't anything serious), I just didn't feel like writing for a long time but know, I am finally getting back to normal so I am sorry for the waiting. I will be updating regularly now!

I would like to give a massive thank you to everyone for being so patient, for reviewing, for making this story one of your favourites and for following this story! If you have any questions, feel free to ask and I will happily answer them.

Reviews -

12345678910: Yep, things will start to heat up in the next couple of chapters. Sorry for the long wait, I hope this chapter and the other chapters I post for my other stories make up for it.

Guest: Thank you, I hope you like this chapter!

Stormfly2468: Unfortunately, that was the case but I can say things will end really badly (and gruesome) for Ramsay.

ZabuzasGirl: Thank you! I hope you like this chapter, the other stories I will be updating soon after. I'm sorry for the long wait.

Luckygirl103: Thanks! I can say, that Naelahrys and Jon will reunite soon.

Slytherin Studios: Thank you!

HPuni101: Thanks!

Arianna Le Fay: I can't say much but I can say her dragons will be back for her. A dragon cannot be without its mother for long.

Marvelmyra: Thank you, I'm glad you like this story. The Bolton's will meet a rather gruesome fate.

Noah: Thank you! So sorry for such a long wait, but Naelahrys will be able to escape the Bolton's and get revenge.

MisfitCarter: Sorry for such a long wait, I hope you like this chapter. All my stories will be updated regularly now.

IdleDots: Thank you!


End file.
